Guardiana del Rayo
by Hitsupink
Summary: Nunca creí que estaría en esta situación. ¿Cómo podría? Heme aquí aprendiendo a dominar mis habilidades para realizar un ritual de sellado. Tener que ser un arma para proteger al mundo y todo mientras sobrellevo mi amor por alguien como él."¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?" Pensé mientras él se hallaba sobre mí acorralándome totalmente contra la mesa donde me tenía...
1. Comienzo

**Hola les traigo una nueva historia de fantasía y mucho romance.**

 **Los personajes nos son míos.**

 **La historia es original mío, puede que use frases que he visto o leído... ¡Por favor no la roben! (Igual no es tan buena, pero pido de favor.)**

 **El inicio es algo lento, me refiero a que no ocurren cosas llamativas, habrá momentos que de la nada los personajes tomen decisiones apresuradas y locas. Tendrá mucha explicación espero no se aburran, son para que entienda el universo en el que viven los personajes...**

 **ALGUNOS CAPITULOS SERA EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA Y SASUKE DESPUES CAMBIARA A UNA NARRACION MIA.**

 **¡Este medio raro!**

 **! ¡Está en edición!**

* * *

 _Nunca creí que estaría en esta situación. ¿Cómo podría? Heme aquí aprendiendo a dominar mis habilidades evitando dañar. Tener que ser un arma. Todo aquello mientras de sobrellevo mi amor por alguien como él._

 _"¿Por qué siempre terminamos así?" Pensé en el tiempo que él se hallaba sobre mí acorralándome totalmente contra la mesa donde me tenía sometida. Como es que siempre hace lo que le place conmigo. Simplemente me deje llevar por el placer de sus caricias…Supongo que poder entender, deben saber cómo comenzó todo…_

 _Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una joven de veintidós años. Actualmente me encuentro en una etapa de mi vida en la cual soy muy joven a fin saberlo todo, así como tomar las mejores decisiones y demasiado mayor para excusarme de mis responsabilidades. Trato de ser la mejor persona que puedo. Obviamente tengo mis fallas, pero ¿Quién no?_

 _Soy obsesiva, directa y responsable, trato siempre de ver hacia el frente. Aunque "Tal vez debí de ver más hacia los lados."_

 _En cuanto a mi apariencia física ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuento con un cabello un tanto peculiar, de color rosa y tiene un largo hasta mi cintura. Mis ojos son verdes como el jade._

 _La verdad mi figura antes de enfermarme era buena. Tenía una complexión delgada y solía tener curvas, aunque ahora me encuentro bástate demacrada ¿Para qué mentir? Después de todo soy una paciente de cáncer terminal. Si, así como suena, soy una chica que está muriendo ¿Algo triste no les parece?_

 _Solía ser una estudiante en su cuarto año de la carrera de medicina, hace unos meses comencé a sentirme mal y me realicé estudios ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa.? Fui diagnosticada con cáncer de mama estadio IV, ridículamente a mi temprana edad desarrollar esa patología era impensable. Pero esa fue la suerte que me toco._

 _Aún recuerdo la mirada de tristeza de mis padres al enterarse, el llanto en las noches de mi madre. Como el pobre de mi padre iba a despedirse de mi cada noche tratando de no derramar lágrimas. Por las noches mientras dormía podía escuchar sus sollozos. Si soy ser honesta, tener a una hija enferma no debe ser lindo. "Lo siento papas."_

 _¿Qué más puedo contar? Nunca tuve muchos amigos, vivía con el fin de cumplir las metas que me ponía a diario, como convertirme en médico, salvar vidas, conocer el mundo cuando al fin terminara mi carrera y ser una gran profesionista. Llenarme de asombro, ese era mi sueño. Estaba tan concentrada en eso que nunca viví de la manera que debí. Que estúpida fui._

 _Ahora pasaba los días cubierta por aparatos y sondas, en una habitación llena de flores que dejaban familiares y amigos de mis padres, siendo visitada todos los días por gente que me miraba con pena. Cada día todo se volvía más gris._

 _Así fue mi vida por meses, hasta este día. Cuando creí que todo iba acabar. Ese momento en el que ya no lograba respirar. El ardor del aire entrando a mis pulmones que sentía, era como si me quemaran algo dentro de mí con cada inhalación. La sensación de sueño, y exagerado cansancio, el contacto de la mano de mis padres tomándome con fuerza diciéndome que todo estaría bien, que podía irme y dormir tranquila._

 _Por fin deje de luchar para solo cerrar mis ojos esperando el final, el tan anhelado descanso eterno…_

 _Una luz comenzó a molestarme aun con los parpados cerrados. Al abrir mis ojos, me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y ahí fui testigo de una esa imponente presencia que emitía una fuerte luz casi segándome, llamándome…_

—Guardiana…— Exclamo serena una voz…

 _Después todo se volvió negro de nuevo._

* * *

Sentí la necesidad de despertar y comencé abrir los ojos, me costó trabajo abrir mis parpados, ya que me pesaban. Cuando logré por fin mi objetivo pude visualizar el cuarto blanco de la habitación, logré percibir el ruido de las maquinas y observé el monitor con mis signos vitales. No comprendí que ocurría, sentía la garganta seca con gran necesidad de beber agua. Era extraño ya no me sentía cansada, no me dolía respirar y la sensación de sueño se había ido.

Fue ahí cuando percibí un aroma masculino, delicado, dulce y almizclado, era extremadamente agradable. creo que podría olisquearlo toda una vida sin cansarme. Giré mi cabeza en dirección de dónde provenía esa fragancia, fue en ese momento en el que lo vi…

Un joven que se encontraba sentado en una silla a un lado de mi cama, la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventaba movía sus cabellos negros con toques azulados. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros inexpresivos, misteriosos que parecían que podías perderte en el abismo si dejas tu mirada puesta sobre ellos. Su piel era blanca y pálida, ciertamente era un hombre hechizante.

No pude evitar sentir una sensación de nostalgia y tristeza, era como si lo conociera y lo hubiera vuelto a ver después de tantos años. Sentía como si estas emociones no fueran mías, si no, de alguien más. "Que extraño." pensé. Había un detalle muy importante en él. A pesar de tener facciones delicadas pero varoniles y sumamente atractivas, poseía una cara que la verdad parecía que él era el paciente con cáncer terminal y no yo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Intente articular, Sin embargo, mi voz salió ronca y cansada.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y cuando te puedas mover, vendrás conmigo. – Dijo con un tono desinteresado y sin un solo toque de tacto.

"Incluso su voz era hermosa y varonil. Espera… ¿Dijo llevarme? Mi cerebro frito por la quimioterapia comenzó a funcionar" "¿Que dijo que?" Pensé totalmente confundida.

— ¿Llevarme a dónde? ¡Espera! - Pedí. - ¿Cómo es que estoy viva? Y ¿Dónde están mis padres, las enfermeras y los doctores? — Trate incorporarme, Mas aún no recuperaba mi fuerza. En consecuencia, falle inevitablemente cayendo sobre mi espalda…

—No vas a morir. Ya hablé con tus padres sobre la situación, ellos saben que te llevare conmigo— Respondió mientras me ayuda a incorporarme.

— No comprendo nada, ¿De qué me hablas? ¿Llevarme? Esto no suena lógico, ¿Eres paciente de psiquiatría? O ¿Estas jugándome una broma? – " _La Sensación de familiaridad que el chico le causaba era alarmante ¡Lo acaba de conocer por todos los infiernos_!" — Demonios, aunque lo que si entiendo por qué estoy sintiéndome mejor — Lo observe suspirar cansado y se volvió a tomar asiento en su silla.

—Ayer cuando te quedaste dormida, estuve ahí observándote. En el momento que cerraste los ojos, de la nada tus signos vitales se regularización y tu cuerpo comenzó a tener más color. Los doctores se sorprendieron tanto que te mandaron hacer análisis y salieron normal. — Hizo una breve pausa—. Lo cual por tu condición no debería ser posible, te hicieron más pruebas y se dieron cuenta que tu cáncer se había eliminado. Todos pensaron que era un milagro, así que hable con tus padres sobre lo que te está pasando. Y aunque al principio no me creyeron, más al presenciar lo que acababa de ocurrir me terminaron creyéndome. — Explico tranquilo.

— ¿Tú sabes qué ocurre? Entonces explícame, porque claramente yo no lo sé. —

—Existen cosas que ni siquiera yo no te puedo explicar, sin embargo, lo único que diré es que provengo de una academia en las afueras de Londres. En ese lugar existe gente especial. Ahí te enseñan a controlar ciertas habilidades que no todos poseen, el objetivo de esta institución es que tengas dominio de tus poderes y no pongas en riesgo a nadie. Además de otras cosas que posteriormente te explicaran. Ahora, se me asigno venir a ayudarte con tu recuperación y después llevarte a la escuela. —Explico sin más detalles en tanto contemplaba el cielo por la ventana. —Así que hazme las cosas fáciles y no seas molesta.

NO pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. —Tuve un sueño extraño. — Intente explicarle— Alguien me llamaba guardiana. Es increíble lo que está ocurriendo, para mi hace unos momentos estaba muriendo y ahora estoy hablando contigo si utilizar un respirador— Suspire resignada mientras tocaba la cicatriz de mi traqueotomía. — _¿Cómo simplemente debo aceptar irme con el sin saber que mierdas está pasando? —_

—Lo demás se te lo explicara cuando estemos en el instituto. Lo importante es que estas con vida, ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, es molesto— Bufo irritado. ¡ _Dios! parece que no se le puede preguntar nada por qué se enoja, ojalá me libre de este hombre pronto. —_

—Muy bien solo una pregunta más, ¿Quién eras de nuevo? —Pregunte curiosa. El solo rodo los ojos.

—Sasuke Uchiha, guardián del elemento del fuego y es todo lo que necesitas saber. —Se levantó de la silla, mire su espalda ancha, una espalda tan malditamente familiar. Se dirigió a la salida donde desapareció de mi vista…

…

* * *

Posteriormente pasaron unas horas desde que el joven llamado Sasuke se fue y cada minuto que pasaba me sentía mejor que cuando estaba sana, me quede percibiendo mí alrededor, todo era más hermoso, lleno de luz y radiante, no sé si era el hecho de que estaba viva o si mi vista estaba mejorando.

 _"¿Por qué debería ir con él? Después de meses de sufrimiento estoy bien, puedo volver a vivir puedo intentar regresar a mi vida." Pensé._

 _"¡Debes ir con el! " "Mi propia voz sonó en mi mente, esta no parecía ser pensamiento mío, debo estarme volviendo loca. Tanta radiación y medicamento me daño el cerebro."_

— ¡Hija! —Escuche la voz mi madre, luego la divise y está corrió a abrazarme, al mismo tiempo que lloraba en mi hombro y yo solo acaricie su cabello.

—Estoy bien ya no te tienes que preocupar más—Le sonreí. — " _Al fin puedes estar tranquila madre."_ Pensé aliviada.

—El joven Uchiha nos contó todo, es todo tan confuso y extraño, aunque si eso asegura que estarás bien, te dejaremos ir. A pesar de todo eres una mujer mayor y creemos que tu deberías elegir si vas o no, al final te apoyaremos si te quedas o te vas. —Explico mi padre.

—" _Si no vas te arrepentirás para siempre "—_ Otra vez esa voz, mi propia voz. Agarre mi cabeza con molestia. – " _Maldición, no se puede huir del destino ¿no es así?"_ Pensé finalmente derrotada.

—No sé qué está ocurriendo, pero creo que se me dio esta oportunidad de vivir por una razón. Me gustaría saber el por qué está pasando esto, si no, les molesta sé que suena muy loco el decidir irme con un extraño que acabo de conocer, no obstante, iré con el joven Uchiha. — Les explique a mis padres decidida.

 _"Hay algo en el, que me dice que lo siga y no lo puedo ignorar por mas que quiera…"_

—Entendemos hija—Me abrazaron y nos quedamos platicando acerca de cosas de la vida…

A la mañana siguiente intentaba levantarme, más mis piernas no reaccionaban del todo bien, logre pararme y de la nada, sentí como mis rodillas flojeaban y comencé a caer, de la nada unos brazos me sujetaron y el golpe nunca llego, sentí ese aroma dulce, justamente igual al que desprendía el malhumorado de ayer, levante la vista y me encontré con esos pozos negros misteriosos que solo le podían pertenecer a Uchiha, me miraba inexpresivo, carente de emociones. Enseguida me ayudo a pararme mientras me seguido sosteniendo.

—Gracias Uchiha.—Le regale una sonrisa

—Hmp—

—Intentare caminar, debo adaptar a mis músculos a moverse de nuevo— Explique.

—Tu rehabilitación comienza mañana—.

— Deseas irte de aquí lo más rápido que se pueda ¿no? —. Cuestione y él se mantuvo en silencio.

—El que calla otorga. bien necesito tu ayuda, si soy capaz de moverme y en mi exploración física sale bien posiblemente que mis padres me dejen pedir alta voluntaria. Después de todo mis resultados de mis exámenes de sangre son perfectos— Le explique decidida.

—Muy bien es solo ayudarte a caminar bien ¿verdad? —Pregunto.

—Si—. Le conteste contenta.

* * *

Duré unas horas intentando moverme con normalidad, él no me soltó en ningún momento y a pesar de que ya logré hacer los movimientos bien, se quedó ahí. Al final del día, ya podía caminar con normalidad, algo torpe pero normal, realmente estaba sanando muy rápido. Luego del ejerció me recosté en mi cama y el solo se quede sentado en la silla de visitas, cruzado de brazos mirando hacia la ventana.

—Gracias Sasuke, creo que mañana posiblemente pediré mi alta, no lo hubiera logrado sin ti. sabes es extraño, aunque a pesar de haberte conocido ayer siento que te conozco de toda la vida, no sé nada de ti, pero tu presencia me es tan conocida. ¿No te ocurre lo mismo? —Hable sin verlo.

—Creí que dejaríamos las preguntas, sin embargo, veo que te fascina hacerme hablar. —Contesto mirándome serio.

—Lo siento—Conteste apenada.

—Te sientes de esa manera porque los dos somos guardianes, eso nos hace cercanos, nosotros rencarnamos. –

— ¿Ósea que en nuestra vida pasada fuimos amigos? —Pregunte. Movió su cabeza en un gesto de negación.

—Eso si no lo sé, pero cada ochenta años nacen nuevos guardianes. Lamentablemente los guardianes no tienen una vida más larga de los ochenta, nosotros nacemos unidos a un elemento que está ligado una bestia o criatura sagrado. y existen de varios elementos como los principales. Nuestra misión es mantener el balance en el mundo. Muchos de nosotros desde niños somos entrenados con el fin comprender y dominar nuestras habilidades que despertaron a temprana edad. Como en mi caso, otros son los casos como el tuyo que aparecieron apenas ahora, existe muchísimo más que necesitas saber, no obstante, ahora no es el momento. — Al finalizar se levantó de la silla con el objetivo de posarse enfrente de la ventana, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro y sus cabellos brillaban. Se miraba como cuando lo conocí.

—Ósea que existen más como nosotros, todo esto me resultado tan intrigante, confuso, casi imposible. –

—Somos diferentes a los demás, podemos ver y sentir cosas que otros no, cuando lleguemos al colegio todo será más sencillo y serás carga de alguien más. — Dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

—Sin duda sabes cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica ¿o no Uchiha? —sonreí irónicamente

—Mi labor es cuidarte y llevarte sana al instituto, no hacerte sentir bien— Dijo secamente.

—Si lo que diga usted, de igual manera gracias por la mini explicación—Me recosté, posteriormente cerré los ojos, ignore la presencia del pelinegro y me quede dormida.

* * *

Al día siguiente como era de esperarse el médico me reviso y me encontré en forma, firmando mi alta. Finalmente, después de tantos meses en ese hospital era libre.

Mis padres trajeron mis cosas en una pequeña maleta. Mas Sasuke me explico que me Darian todo lo que necesitara y que podría seguir estudiando, pero tendría que retomar unas materias y tardaría más en graduarme ya que estaré tomando menos carga académica para darme tiempo de entrenar mis habilidades. Las cuales hasta ahora no sabía cuáles eran.

El morocho nos llevó a un lugar aislado de gente, saco su celular y comenzó a marcarle alguien…

—Creen el portal estamos listo. —Hablo gélidamente.

De la nada apareció un portal de color azul que, hacia un ruido extraño, a todos nos sorprendió exceptuando a mi compañero, observé a Sasuke encaminarse a él y me ofreció su mano, fue cuando me di cuenta que debía despedirme de mi familia...

 _"De pronto la imagen de Sasuke, cambio a un hombre parecido a él, aunque con un kimono negro y el cabello un poco más largo, este estaba ofreciéndome su mano ¿Qué diablos?" No pude evitar asustarme._

 _"¡Vamos! —Hablo con una voz melodiosa mientras me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada llena de vida. Mi estomago se llenó de una sensación de nostalgia"_

Comencé a parpadear con fuerza, al cerrar y al abrir y de nuevo mis ojos, la imagen volvió a ser el Sasuke de hace un momento, mi cuerpo se movía solo hacia el antes de retirarme volví la vista a mis progenitores, me acerqué a ellos con el objetivo de despedirme antes de partir por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

—Este es el adiós corazón ten mucho cuidado, te amamos— Abrace a mis padres con fuerza.

—Los amo, adiós— Me despedí con una sonrisa y tomé la mano de Sasuke, después miré hacia el portal justo frente mío.

 _"¿Qué diablos había sido la imagen de hace unos momentos? ¿Por qué iba con un completo extraño sin saber a dónde me llevaba? ¿Por qué me era tan familiar? ¿Por qué no temía de aceptar su mano? ¿Quién eres Sasuke? ¿Quién diablos soy yo? ¿Quién es Sakura? ¿Hacia dónde voy? ¿Cruzando ese portal me dará las respuestas?" Tantas preguntas pasaban por su mente. Siento que me vuelvo loca._

—" _Tu vida solo acaba de comenzar, nuestro vinculo aun es débil pero solo debo decirte que debes prepararte hacia lo que se avecina, vive y observa bien el mundo nuevo y maravilloso que conocerás_. _Cuando descubras quién eres y para que vives encontraras como comunicarte conmigo_ "— Esas palabras en mi cabeza eran como alucinaciones, "Comienzo a creer que sufro psicosis." Aun asustada me adentre al portal de la mano de Sasuke.

* * *

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	2. Historia

**Hola a todos, espero la historia este siendo de su agrado, estoy en la misión de reeditar los horrores ortográficos.**

* * *

Al terminar de cruzar el portal sintió como la mano de Sasuke soltaba la suya, la brisa hizo contacto con su piel, erizando los bellos de sus brazos. Posteriormente muchas voces comenzaron a escucharse, giro su cabeza con el fin de analizar donde se encontraban. Era un lugar que podría ser una cancha de juegos, estaba rodeada de pequeños edificios como si fuera un colegio con edificios rústicos, unos muy cuidados y caros…

—Acompáñame, debo llevarte al director— Hablo el morocho.

Sasuke camino en dirección a un edificio que estaba ubicado en el centro, este ignoraba a todos en especial a las mujeres que le daban buenos días con una sonrisa coqueta, en cambio a me brindaban una mirada de odio hacia mi pobre e inocente persona.

Ingresamos a un edificio grande, lleno de inmensos pasillos que parecían estar llenos de mucha gente de un rango de edad entre adolescentes de doce años hasta personas en sus veintes. Subimos unos tres pisos por unas escaleras de madera, enseguida llegamos al frente de una gran puerta. Este opto por abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación, yo solo opte seguirlo. Nos adentramos al salón sin ningún tipo de permiso.

Una vez en el interior note a un hombre sentado en un escritorio bastante grande; tenía el cabello gris como plumero, su cara cubierta hasta la nariz y con ojos que demostraban suma pereza.

—Me alegro que siempre llames al entrar Sasuke—Respondió con sarcasmo.

—Cumplí con mi misión de traerla, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí— Respondió cortante mientras me señalaba.

—Espera, por el momento eres el único guardián en el colegio, as que necesitare que la guíes en su formación, al menos hasta que llegue alguien que pueda ser su maestro. — "Hablan de mi como si no estuviera…"

—Eso es algo que también podrías hacer tú. _— "Enserio este tipo no desea estar cerca de mi" ..._

—Escucha Sasuke, entiendo que estas ocupado con tu propio entrenamiento y tus misiones, sin embargo, si no, me haces este favor, harás el resto todas tus misiones con Naruto como tu compañero hasta que cumplas treinta años. —

Sasuke soltó un gruñido y fulmino al hombre enfrente del.—Muy bien, solo hasta que llegue alguien más. —

—Excelente. —Fijo su mirada hacia a mí. — Ahora antes de que Sasuke interrumpiera con sus grandes modales, es importante que me presente, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake soy el director de este colegio, y estoy a cargo del cuidado de los estudiantes de este plantel. Te doy la bienvenida a la Instituto Elemental de Londres. —

— Sakura Haruno, un placer y disculpe, pero ¿Existen más entonces? —

—En efecto hay más colegios, se encuentran distribuidos en diferentes países. —

—Entiendo eso, sin embargo, aún no sé qué hago aquí. Y como es que supieron donde me encontraba. No comprendo lo que es un guardián a pesar de que Sasuke intento explicarme, mas solo me dejo más dudas –"Mi cabeza duele de tanta información extraña e irracional."

—Molesta. —Respondió Sasuke y lo fulmine con la mirada

—Sasuke basta. —Pidió. — Te recomendaría tomar asiento Sakura, esto era largo y tú también Sasuke. —

— ¿Por qué yo también? —Gruño molesto Sasuke.

—¿Debo volver a amenazarte? — Kakashi sonreía oscuramente.

—Tch. —Bufo molesto.

Una vez sentados los dos, Kakashi se acercó a una mesa con tazas de té. — ¿Gustan una taza de té? –

—Si, por favor— Vertió la el líquido negro en la taza elegante y más tarde la coloco frente a mí. Posteriormente tomo lugar detrás de su escritorio.

—Muy bien creo que es importante comenzar explicando la función de esta escuela. Necesito que pongas mucha atención y seas abierta a todo lo que te diré, ¿Entendido? - Asentí segura. - Bien. Desde la época antigua ha existido gente como dones de diferentes tipos y difíciles de explicar. A aquellos individuos les llamamos elementalitas. Estos pueden poseer el talento que abarca desde control de los elementos naturales, manipulación la mente, la curación, hasta controlar las dimensiones. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí? -

-Si. -

-Ahora existen diversas habilidades, son tantas que podría durar todo el día hablándote de ellas. Estas pueden manifestarse de forma espontánea como lo ocurrió en tu caso, u otras son de origen hereditario como es en el caso de los clanes. Un ejemplo de uno de ellos, es el del joven Uchiha aquí presente. Su habilidad es el control del elemento del fuego, Sasuke por favor muéstrale—

El pelinegro alzo su mano en forma de puño, la abrió y una llama pequeña nació en su palma, esta comenzó a volverse más grande y al agitar su mano, grandes aros de fuego se crearon, mis pupilas se dilataron con asombro, y pude apreciar por unos pequeños segundos como el Uchiha tuvo una sonrisa arrogante adornando su cara…

—Quiere decir que toda la familia de Sasuke posee el control del elemento del fuego —

—No todos, más si la gran mayoría. Estas castas de elementalistas decidieron unir sus riquezas y fuerza con el objetivo de crear un lugar donde jóvenes elementalitos inexpertos, ya sea de provenientes o no de un clan, aprendan a dominar sus dones, y así evitar que hagan mal uso de ellas.

\- ¿Mal uso? -

-Ya sea lastimaran gente o fueran capturados, estudiados y usados como armas. Lo cual ya ha ocurrido anteriormente. Bueno en pocas palabras, así fue como se formó estas instituciones y las otras unidades. –

—Entiendo eso, aunque ¿De dónde provienen esas habilidades? —

—Se cree que provienen de contratos con seres sagrados. - Lo mire confundida. - Todas esas criaturas de los diferentes mitos y leyendas que se leen en los libros, son reales. Bueno al menos algunas, es algo de complicado de explicarte cada pequeño detalle, pero confió que con el tiempo entenderás el origen de todo. —Termino y dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Espere, Sasuke menciono algo acerca de los guardianes y que estamos ligados a un elemento y a una criatura sagrada. ¿Qué diferencia existe entre los elementalitas y los guardianes? —

— Buena pregunta, pensaba explicarte esto después, no obstante, estas llenas de interrogantes. – Kakashi recargo su rostro en una de sus muñecas. - Existen tanto criaturas de la luz, así como las pertenecientes a la oscuridad. Años atrás en la época feudal, hubo personas que hicieron acuerdos con seres oscuros y a consecuencia de esto se convirtieron en monstruos con forma humana o casi humana. Con el fin de combatirlos se crearon individuos que son conocidos como guardianes, estos son individuos que hicieron un pacto directo con los entes sagrados se encargaron de eliminar a aquellos seres oscuros. Poseen ciertas peculiaridades que aún no se conocer del todo, la rencarnación es una de ellas. Debido al vínculo que existe con las criaturas de la luz, siempre están renaciendo guardianes cada ochenta años, ¿Por qué? Te preguntaras, y creme que tienen un objetivo principal, no obstante, eso será una historia para otro día. - Rio al ver mi cara de molestia ante su respuesta. - En cuanto a lo que diferencia a los elementalistas de los guardines, es que los elementalistas son la descendencia de las personas que hicieron el primer contrato con las criaturas sagrada. Ósea los primeros guardianes. -

\- ¿Entonces prácticamente los elementalistas derivan de los primeros guardianes? -

Kakashi asintió—Tu eres el guardián del elemento del rayo Sakura, lo que te permite controlar los rayos. Entre otros dones. Y es por eso que estas aquí. —

"¿Guadiana del rayo?"

— ¿Qué hay del porque mi cuerpo se regenero aun a pesar de mi enfermedad? – Tome la taza con fuerza, demostrando mi ansiedad.

—Necesitaremos que un especialista analice bien tu condición, aunque con lo que mencionas, parece ser que tienes habilidades sanadoras, debo decir que eres un caso peculiar Sakura. —

— ¿A qué se refiere? –

—Eres la primera mujer elementalista del rayo en más de cientos de años, y no solo una poseedora del control de rayo, si no, guardiana del mismo, si yo fuera tu me prepararía a ser estudiada como un nuevo espécimen— Comento Sasuke fríamente logrando asustarme.

—Sasuke es suficiente—Amenazo Kakashi

—Solo le digo la verdad— Menciona mientras se cruzaba de brazos y gira su cara observando hacia la ventana

—Bueno, es importante decirte que cuidaremos de ti, sé que eras estudiante y esta academia tiene la sección de primaria, secundaria, preparatoria y universidad, además de asegurarnos de que sepas usar tu poder, seguirás con la oportunidad de ser una profesionista y te brindaremos un trabajo seguro al graduarte. El asunto de los guardines será una plática para después, apuesto debes de estar cansada de escucharme hablar. Sasuke que es tan amable, te dará un recorrido por la unidad. — Pone su brazo sobre el escritorio mientras sonríe.

—Hmp—

Sasuke se levantó del asiento y opte por imitarlo, ambos nos dirigimos a la salida, el abrió la puerta y salió por la misma, antes de salir gire y mire a Kakashi por última vez.

—Gracias por la explicación. —

—Eres bienvenida hablar conmigo cuando quieras. Espero estés cómoda aquí, recuerda tu vida solo acaba de comenzar Sakura, prepararte hacia lo que se avecina, vive y observa bien el mundo nuevo y maravilloso que conocerás ¿de acuerdo? — Sus palabras motivaron. Solo le sonreí agradecida...

Sali por la puerta y así seguir rápido al pelinegro que groseramente no me espero, camine rápido para alcanzarlo.

—Entonces ¿cuándo comenzaremos este recorrido? —

—Hmp—

—Este lugar es grande—Trate de no desesperarme por su falta de modales, mas no me lo hace fácil.

—Hmp— Volvió a ignorarme

—No eres la mejor compañía Bakasuke —Paro su andar de golpe y me observo molesto.

—Escucha no soy de los que le gusta hablar. Estoy estancado contigo hasta próximo aviso, así que te daré un recorrido rápido, te llevare a tu a habitación y mañana comenzaremos con tu entrenamiento. estarás aquí mucho tiempo por lo visto, así que aprenderás donde está todo eventualmente sin que yo tenga que perder mi tiempo contigo. —

—Hmp—Le respondí ahora yo y el me miro con una cara de pocos amigos.

El pelinegro malhumorado me mostro la cafetería, aulas de clase de la sección universitaria. Había muchas carreras y a pesar de ser un área pequeña se miraba muy bien equipado todo, estudiar ahí sería interesante.

Las secciones de preparatoria, secundaria y primara, estaba alejadas en diferentes edificios grandes, la cantidad de gente que estudiaba aquí era asombroso, en cada sección había áreas grandes de entrenamiento y al parecer esta academia estaba rodeado por un bosque y un lago hermoso se encontraba muy cerca, por ultimo y para la suerte de Sasuke llegamos al edificio de los dormitorios, el mío se encontraba en el cuarto piso, el numero era 5B.

—Mañana a las siete, en área tres de entrenamiento—

—Pero no se don…—No pude terminar por que se había marchado.

Al entrar me asombre al ver que el cuarto era muy simple pero bonito, las paredes de color perla, del lado derecho pegado a la pared estaba la cama matrimonial, del lado izquierdo había un escritorio y un estante con varios libros, entre el espacio de la pared que separa la cama y el escritorio, se encontraba a una puerta de cristal que daba a un balcón, otra puerta que daba al baño del lado izquierdo, en una esquina un pequeño refrigerado, el cual contenía agua y algunas frutas. Ingrese al baño el cual consistía de un retrete con lava manos, y una bañera que se miraba muy cómoda.

Observe el closet bastante grande lleno de ropa y zapatos de mi talla. " _Esta gente realmente me tenía investigada." Sonreí nerviosa._

Me dirigí al balcón enseguida abrí las puertas y salí a que me diera un poco de aire fresco, desde lo alto podía divisar a Sasuke caminando con esa mirada seria y desinteresada. La cual hizo por un momento en el hospital hizo que mi corazón se alterara, sin embargo, conociéndolo ahora era un caso tan extraño y molesto, _aunque eso_ _si era un caso muy atractivo_.

…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente tome un baño muy temprano, me vesti con ropa deportiva, después de preguntarle a dos personas logre encontrar el área de entrenamiento tres, donde encontré a Sasuke vistiendo ropa deportiva negra, la cual le favorecía mucho.

—Llegas tarde—

—Son las 7:05—Agregue

—Dije a las 7:00. -Bufo molesto. -Bueno, el día de hoy, solo con que puedas manifestar tu poder, será un avance, siéntate en el piso, cierra los ojos y coloca tus manos juntas. — Ordeno sin dejarme preguntar nada.

Acate la orden e hice lo que me pidió, me encontraba nerviosa, que tan difícil podría ser …

—Escucha, imagina que tienes algo en tus manos. -

Siguiente sus instrucciones imagine que tenía un algo en las manos y de repente comencé a escuchar como un si un aparato hiciera corto, sin poder dejar la curiosidad abrí los ojos y contemple mis manos, la cuales tenían una onda de energía eléctrica, sin asustarme trate de hacerla más pequeña, y darle forma de estrella y opto esa forma rápidamente.

—Ahora dale forma de aro—Demando con su típico tono serio.

Pensé en un aro y tomo esa forma. —Dale forma y crea dos aros más alrededor tuyos. — Pensé en dos aros más y aparecieron, me sorprendí de los fácil que era…

—Desaparécelos…— Respire hondo y se desvanecieron.

—Realmente no soy normal—Me dije a mi misma mirando mis manos, aun sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer.

—Creo que por hoy por podemos dejar el control del elemento. — Dijo aburrido.

—Pero solo hice aros, no hice nada muy impresionante—Me quejé.

—Mañana intentaremos algo diferente, pero por ahora ¿Alguna vez haz usando un arma de fuego o blanca? —

—Nunca—Negue.

—Intentaremos eso hoy. — Dijo mientras sacaba unos cuchillos y pegaba unos blancos en unos arboles

—Está bien. —Dije no muy emocionada.

—Toma el Kunai y lánzalo, cuando le hayas dado en el blanco a los tres postes podrás irte. —

—Pero nunca lo he hecho, además se mira muy complicado—

—Eres molesta, solo mira. — Sasuke lanzo los tres cuchillos y los tres dieron en el blanco.

Tome unos Kunai y los lance y patéticamente ningún llego ni a pegarle al árbol, pude escuchar una ligera burla de parte de pelinegro.

—Puedo hacerlo, vamos Sakura— me motive.

Luego de cuatro horas intentado, estaba cubierta de tierra y sudor, seguía sin hacer ningún progreso, mi estómago comenzó a hacer ruido exigiéndome comida…

—Oye molesta toma. — Me extendió una bola de arroz y por ese momento Sasuke fue mi héroe, les quité el plástico que las envolvía y comencé a comerlas rápidamente.

—Esto de los cuchillos es tan complicado—Suspire mientras baja la bola de arroz.

—No lo es, solo que tú eres un asco en ello. —

—Dios sí que sabes cómo motivar—Dije con tono irónico, coloque el ultimo bocado del onigiri en mi boca.

—Hmp—

—Sasuke, ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? –

Negó con la cabeza—Fui traído aquí a los cinco años—

—Pero en tu familia todos tienen habilidades ¿no? ¿Por qué ellos no te entrenaron? —

—Por qué no era solo un miembro más del clan, era un guardián. —

—Debió ser duro supongo—Ahora entiendo su pésimo genio.

—Eso ya no importa, ahora escucha solo te lo diré una vez la clave para darle al blanco, es tomar el Kunai con precisión y mucha fuerza lanza hacia el blanco. Me doy cuenta que no le pones la suficiente fuerza, no tengas miedo, solo hazlo. —

Tomé el blanco y con las instrucciones que Sasuke me dio pude lograr darle lanzarlo, tal vez no al blanco ni a su centro, sin embargo, al menos llego al árbol.

— ¡Lo logre! —Grite emocionada—Gracias—Me acerque y bese su mejilla.

—Hmp—Se alejo de mí y observé que tomaba las herramientas, supuse que habíamos terminado.

Posteriormente cada quien tomo su camino y regrese a mi habitación a quitarme la suciedad con un caliente baño, no me percate que al llegar que había una caja con una nota en el escritorio.

 ** _Sakura:_**

 _En esta caja están tus libros de este semestre, en el closet como te habrás dado cuenta tienes ropa y todo lo necesario, tus padres están al tanto de posibles depósitos de dinero que pueden hacer a tu cuenta bancaria, la tarjea está en un sobre dentro de esta caja y otras cosas que necesitaras, comienzas tus clases el día de mañana…_

 _Atte.: K.H_

 _PD. Tu horario también está dentro de la caja._

Prepare mis cosas para el día de mañana y como apenas eran las tres de la tarde decidí quedarme en mi cuarto a leer y ponerme al corriente, entraría en la mitad del semestre después de todo.

...

* * *

En otra habitación oscura se encontraba otro pelinegro recostado con la vista perdida en el techo de la habitación, pesando en lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy con la pelirrosa.

" _Me tomo semanas manifestar mi elemento, y meses poder darle forma, como diablos logro hacerlo como si llevara años haciéndolo. Esa mujer no es normal, su capacidad de regeneración, su habilidad con su elemento, ni siquiera mi hermano es tan hábil, ahora entiendo el por qué tanto interés en investigarla y traerla aquí_."

En su mesa de noche pudo ver que su celular vibraba dando señales de que recibió un mensaje...

 ** _De: Itachi_**

 _Hola estúpido hermano menor, me llego el rumor de que regresaste al colegio y andas muy juntito a una chica muy atractiva por la escuela, ¿Al fin me darás una cuñada? Protégete no quiero ser tío aun, en un mes volveré, así no tendrás que extrañarme / (—. —)/_

 _—_ Estúpido Itachi—Tiro el celular a un lado y decidió cerrar los ojos, esa mujer sin darse cuenta seria en su perdición…

* * *

 **¿Review o una patada en el trasero?**


	3. Cerezo

**Advertencia: lenguaje obsceno y otras cosillas, lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Besos y abrazos.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

Sentí una necesidad de abrir mis parpados, al hacerlo me ubiqué en mi habitación. Se encontraba a oscuras con ligeros rayos de la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las cortinas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y me incorporé en la cama _…_

 _"Podría jurar que estaba cerrada siempre la cerraba con seguro" pensé extrañado._

 _Enseguida una figura femenina entro por la puerta, a causa de la oscuridad no pude reconocer quien era, sin embargo, de un momento a otro el cuarto se inundó con un aroma a cerezos. Haciendo pasos cortos y sensual la mujer vestía un vestido negro un poco holgado, y bastante corto, que permitía apreciar las largas y torneadas piernas que poseía, cuando la luz finalmente cubrió su rostro pude al fin reconocer quien era…_

 _—_ _¿Sakura? ¿qué rayos haces aquí?_ _– Pregunte molesto al ver que había violado mi privacidad._

—Venga hacerte compañía —Sonrió coquetamente.

—Márchate, no deberías estar aquí—

La pelirrosa ignoro mi exigencia y subió a la cama gateando, dejando a mi vista el nacimiento de sus pechos. " _Demonios no está usando sostén."_

—¡Oh vamos Sasuke! No seas aburrido. — Me contemplo con sus ojos jade que parecían casi lo de un gato en celo. — me alegra que duermas sin camiseta—

Se sentó sobre mí a horcadas, cada una de sus piernas a un lado de mi cadera, coloco sus brazos en mis hombres, posteriormente sentí su lengua rozar mi cuello generando una sensación placentera que comenzaba a generar calor en mi entrepierna. Ella pego su pelvis a la mía provocando un gruñido de mi parte…Con el poco control que tenía la separe de mí.

—Vete. — Le exigí.

Ignorándome su mano paso de estar tocando mi pecho a estar sobre el inicio de mis pantalones, metía la mano entre estos y parecía que buscaba algo hasta que tomo mi miembro entre su pequeña mano. Toda la piel se me erizo. —No parece te que desagrade esto. — Dirigió su vista a mi entre pierna, que parecía una roca. — Al contrario, mira lo duro que te has puesto. —Un gemido salió de mi boca sin que pudiera contenerlo cuando ella comenzó a mover su mano con suaves caricias de arriba hacia abajo, masturbándome.

Con su otra mano me empujo hasta recostarme en la cama, su boca besaba y rozaba mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ombligo, percibí su aliento en mi miembro y sus tersos labios rosaron mi falo, para luego comenzar besarlo hasta llegar a la cabeza donde dio una lambida, no pude evitar apretar los dientes con fuerza…

—Pero mira que travieso eres, me pides que me vaya primero y mírate ahora. —Y cubrió todo mi falo con su boca, Sakura comenzó a chupar todo mi miembro y sin poder aguantar comencé mover mis caderas embistiendo su boca rápidamente, sentía que si seguía así me correría en su boca…

—¡ _Ah No! ¡eso sí que no!_ —

La tome del cabello y jale con fuerza alzándola, interrumpiendo así la mejor felatio de mi vida. El lance contra la cama, la tomé de la cintura y le di la vuelta hasta que su cara y pecho termino contra las almohadas. Mis manos viajaron a sus caderas, las eleve a la altura de mi pelvis, tanto su cara y pecho seguían sobre el colchón dejándome una excelente vista de su trasero y su húmedo sexo. Enterré mis dedos en caderas sin importarme lastimarla y en una potente, salvaje embestida me adentré dentro de ella. Un gran grito salió de sus dulces labios. Sus paredes húmedas me envolvieron haciéndome sentir en el cielo. Eran tan cálido y apretado ahí dentro. Enseguida Sakura movió sus caderas incitándome a que me muera, no me hice del rogar y comencé a moverme contra ella, su cara y pecho chocaban con fuerza contra el colchón entre cada azote que mis caderas sometían contra ella, me agache aun embistiendo con el objetivo tomar y apretar con fuerza uno sus pechos mientras ella gemía…

Lleve el control de las embestidas donde Sakura no paraba de gemir y gritar de placer sus gemidos eran toda una orquesta. Experimente como sus fluidos me cubrían hasta las rodillas. Una de sus manos viajo hacia donde estaba nuestra unión, y comenzó a tocarse. Comencé a ponerme mas caliente. Sentía uno de sus dedos tocar accidentalmente mi falo en lo que ella se tocaba. Era el cielo.

—Síguete tocando. —Ordene.

—¡Ahhhh!—

— ¿Esto es lo que querías no? Querías que te cogiera o no… Muy bien ahora lo tienes. – susurre contra su odio.

—¡Sasuke! — Su cara y dedos se enterraron contra la almohada, su espalda se arqueo y sentí sus ligeras convulsiones debajo de mí, ella se había corrido. Sus músculos pelvianos comenzaron a contraerse rítmicamente apresándome deliciosamente. "Estoy cerca" Pensé.

Seguí embistiéndola hasta que sentí que el calor llegaba a mi cadera, tome su cabello lo jale una vez más hacia arriba, con una última fuerte y estocada me derrame dentro de ella. Me deje llevar por la sensación de el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, convulsionando aun sobre ella.…

Abrí mis ojos respirando agitadamente, cuando recobre el aliento, me percate que era de día y me encontraba totalmente sudado. Pase mi mano por mi rostro, me senté en la cama y sentí algo húmedo entre mis piernas, recorrí las sabanas y note un líquido cubrir mis sabanas y mi ropa. me deje caer de nuevo escupiendo una maldición…

"¿ _Que mierdas acaba de pasar?_ "

Me levante muy molesto y tire las sabanas al piso, posteriormente me dirigí a darme una ducha, azotando la puerta del baño furiosamente…

…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte una pelirrosa se encontraba cepillando su largo cabello emocionada, ya que hoy sería su primer día en su nueva academia. Se apresuro a salir para llegar a la cafetería a desayunar antes de comenzar su clase. Sasuke le comento que la cafetería servía el desayuno de siete a nueve de la mañana, ya que las clases comenzaban a las nueve.

Dejo los dormitorios y llego al edificio donde se encontraba la cafetería, eligió su desayuno y se sentó en una mesa algo aislada de todos.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, pudo apreciar a cierto pelinegro cruzar por la puerta de la cafetería y vaya traía una mala cara, parecía que se lo llevaba el diablo, cogió su bandeja de comida y se sentó en un lugar aún más alejado de todos.

" _Por unos breves instantes pareció que me observo_ "Pensé.

Dejé la bandeja de comida donde iba y me dirigí en la búsqueda del edificio donde se encontraba mi salón de clases, saqué un papel doblado de mi bolsillo y comencé a leerla.

…

* * *

En la dirección del colegio se encontraba Kakashi leyendo cierto libro erótico, pero se ve interrumpido por Sasuke que entra azotando la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Sasuke? — Sin despegar la visita de su lectura

—Quiero que alguien más entrene a Sakura. — Kakashi alzo una ceja, luego aparto su vista de la novela y así encarar al Uchiha.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Debido a? — Cuestiono al ver la expresión de molestia en la cara del Uchiha.

—Me quita tiempo que podría invertir en mi propio entrenamiento. —Escupió el pelinegro.

—No me convence. —

—Ella aprende rápido, si otra persona la entrena aprenderá de igual manera, no hay razón para que yo desperdicie mi tiempo. —El director lo observo unos segundos con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy bien, quedas relevado. —

—Hmp—

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia la salida cuando escucho a Kakashi —Parece que no dormiste bien Sasuke— Sasuke detuvo su andar — ¿Algún mal sueño acaso? — El Uchiha abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa

—Tch…—" _Maldito Kakashi" pensó el pelinegro mientras dejaba la habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta._

 _—_ Muy bien donde nos quedamos, ah sí, Aremi y Yousuke se fundieron en un beso apasionado y …. —Continuo con una mirada morbosa.

…

* * *

Las clases pasaron de lo más normales, todo era tan perecido a la universidad en la que solía estudiar. Tenía excelentes maestros, al terminar la última clase la cual era con la doctora Shizune. Esta le impartía varias materias y era una excelente maestra.

—¿Sakura puedes venir un momento? —Pidió la mujer

—Dígame doctora—

—Me comento Kakashi sobre una revisión física que debo realizarte, estoy libre en este momento, podríamos realizarla en mi consultorio, si te parece. —

—Suena perfecto—" _Después de todo deseo saber que rayos soy y que puedo hacer"_

—Muy bien sígueme. —

El consultorio de ella se encontraba a un lado de la enfermería, era grande, muy limpio, y bien equipado. —Por favor quítate la ropa y ponte la bata que esta sobre la mesa—

Siguiendo el protocolo, cambio su ropa, y con el corazón bombeando con mucha rapidez, se sentó en la mesa. Shizune noto el nerviosismo de la joven y paso una mano por su hombro.

—No debes estar nerviosa, solo es una revisión. —

—Lo siento, es solo que dure tanto tiempo entre revisiones y hospitales que me siento algo, no sé ni como describirlo, ha sido tanto que procesar en unos días que me tiene confundida, hace casi una semana estaba en una camilla sin poder respirar sin sentir dolor, ahora estoy aquí con usted otra vez estudiando y me siento más sana que nunca, al menos físicamente. Es solo que es mucho que procesar lo siento. –

—Es verdad que es mucho que procesar, aunque aquí estoy yo, te ayudare en lo que pueda, y si tienes algún problema puedes venir hablar conmigo, con gusto estaré feliz de escucharte. —

—Muchas gracias, si gusta puede comenzar—

Se recosto y la pelinegra elevo su mano, contemplo como la mano de la doctora emanada una luz azulada. —Pasare mi mano por tu cuerpo, tranquila no te dolerá, solo sentirás algo de calor por donde pase mi energía. —

Sakura asintió y contemplo cada uno de sus movimientos, su mano paso por su cabeza y sentía una calidez por cada área donde ella pasaba su mano, era extraño una sensación de paz género que cerrara sus ojos, cuando ella termino los abrió pudo mirar su cara de fascinación.

— ¿Está todo bien? —

—Muy bien, lo que hice fue adentrar mi propia energía en tu cuerpo y así poder valorarlo, tu cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, en cuanto recibe un daño la generación celular es montaña cien veces más rápido de los habitual, es como un mecanismo que permite que te recuperes al instante, sanas más rápido que una persona normal, sin embargo, no eres inmortal ¿Entendido? —

Asentía mas segura de su condicen.

—De igual manera existe la posibilidad de que puedas tener dones sanadores, podría enseñarte si gustas, con la practica podrías desarrollar aún más habilidades, tienes una cantidad de almacenaje de energía enorme. Pero bueno no te quiero aturdir más, puedes vestirte, come algo y no olvides estudiar. –

—Entendido muchas gracias. —Sonrió para luego dirigirse a vestirse

—Sakura si quieres saber más en la biblioteca existen muchos libros que te puedan instruir— le agradeció una vez más ya que estuvo cambiada

—Excelente muchas gracias por decirme, enserio muchas gracias, me retiro—

Salep por la puerta, y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

—" _Al menos ya tengo más respuestas de lo que soy, debería ir por unos libros como dijo la Dra. Shizune"_ — Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de alguien frente a ella y choco ese alguien, sentía el aroma dulce y varonil de…

—Fíjate por donde vas—Lo vio mejor. Era Sasuke.

—Lo siento Sasuke— Sus miradas se cruzaron y por unos breves instantes sentía una sensación extraña en todo mi cuerpo, sin lugar a dudas este hombre delante le era muy familiar.…

—Ya que te encuentro solo quiero hacerte saber que a partir de mañana alguien más será tu maestro, adiós. —dijo sin dirigirle la mirada.

— ¿Que? ¿Por qué? —exigió una respuesta.

—Eres el problema de alguien más, molestia—

Sin más se retiró de su vista sin siquiera voltear si quiera a verla dejando una gran con función en su cabeza…

…

* * *

Por varias semanas estuve asistiendo a mis clases y estudiaba regularmente, no tenía amigos, no obstante, de vez en cuando hablaba con compañeros, realmente nunca fui muy de estar rodeada de gente, siendo honesta me agrada mi tiempo a solas. En cuestión a mi entrenamiento, la doctora Shizune con gusto me estaba ayudando con mis habilidades de curación, sin embargo, en el manejo de mi habilidad del control mi elemento Shizune no podía ayudarme mucho, ella intentaba, más su habilidad como elementalista era la curación y la generación de venenos, lo cual era algo diferente a controlar un elemento de la naturaleza.

Los otros guardianes estaban en misiones o en otras academias, lidiado con lo que sea que tuvieran en sus vidas. Kakashi no podía simplemente traerlos para que me enseñaran. En cuanto a Sasuke de unos días después de decirme que no me enseñaría volví a verlo, pero paso de mi como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, posteriormente de eso no he vuelto a verlo, se menciona que estaba en una misión, aunque es lo único que se dé el.

Hoy era domingo, pase parte del día estudiando, la otra parte practicando con mi habilidad de curación, cuando finalmente estuve cansada me dirigí a mi habitación, tome un largo baño, más tarde me vestí con ropa cómoda y decidí tomar aire fresco. Abrí las puertas de cristal del balcón y me trepé al barandal. Mande energía tanto a mis piernas como pies, y salte cayendo algo torpe en la tierra. Aun no podía hacerlo como los demás, no obstante, era cuestión de tiempo según Shizune.

Me dirigí al bosque, había ido anteriormente más realmente nunca había ido hasta el fondo de este. caminé adentrándome al fondo, la luna iluminaba los árboles y podía escuchar los ruidos de los animales nocturnos. No sentía miedo, al contrario, la brisa y el aroma a arboles me relajaba.

Continúe caminando hasta que encontré un árbol enorme que parecía ser de cerezos, asombrada ya que nunca espere encontrar uno aquí, a pesar de dar la apariencia de ser un árbol de flor de cerezos, eran pocas las cerezas que florecían de él, parecían un árbol enfermo, cerca de este habitaban más árboles, había flores coloridas siendo solamente iluminadas por los rayos de la luna, toda la vegetación se miraba hermosa rodeada de luciérnagas y mariposas, sin embargo el árbol de cerezo no daba esa apariencia hermosa y sana.

Me acerque al gigantesco árbol, luego coloque mi mano en su tronco y sentí como si la vida de este se transmitía atravesara mi mano hasta llegar a todo mi cuerpo. percibí una sensación que no podía comprender, cerré mis ojos, sin saber por qué comencé a emanar energía de mi mano. Dure un tiempo haciéndolo hasta que deje de mandar ese flujo de mi energía y al abrir los ojos, observe como el árbol comenzó a florecer, todas aquellas ramas vacías comenzaban a dar frutos, era simplemente hermoso...

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? — Una voz familiar masculina hizo eco en mis oídos generando que mi corazón se acelerara.

—Yo no lose, solo lo hice. —

El pelinegro se acercó a mí y puso la mano en el tronco ya con más vida, contemplo el árbol con sumo detalle, su mirada seria y sin expresión se convirtió en una pequeña casi invisible sonrisa nostálgica.

—Ese árbol no había florecido en diecisiete años. Se dice que la razón por la cual se construyó la academia aquí, fue porque querían que estuviera cerca de este cerezo, los antiguos guardines solían cuidar y atesorar los cerezos, incluso gente que no era guardián lo hacía. Dicen que los cerezos representan el inicio de los guardianes. Ya que existió un guardián que los cuidaban con mucha devoción, ese individuo hacía que floreciera tan hermoso como lo hace ahora. —

Su mirada fría y distante paso del árbol hacia a mí, sus bellos ojos color ónix me atraparon totalmente...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en medio de una misión? —

—La misión fue completada, si no, no estaría aquí— Quito su mano del cerezo y aparto su mirada de la mía.

—Ya veo—Bajé mi mirada y comencé a jugar con mis manos.

—Este es mi lugar, vengo porque aquí no hay gente molestándome. —

—Este lugar es hermoso—

—Hmp—

— ¿Tu cuidabas del árbol? —

—No.—Su Desinterés, me hacía sentirme ansiosa.

—Ya veo, bueno creo que te dejare estar tranquilo—

Cuando me giré para retirarme, unos brazos tomaron mi cintura, sentí una ráfaga de aire golpear mi cuerpo que me hizo cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos pude ser testigo de la vista más hermosa que había visto. Al examinar donde me encontraba, me fije que estábamos en lo alto de las ramas del cerezo, podía observar todo el lago, y el reflejo del árbol en el mismo, junto con la luna. Era sumamente bellísimo.

El tomo asiento en la rama e hice lo mismo. —Mi madre cuidada del árbol. —Explico.

— ¿Cuidaba? ¿Por qué ya no? —

—Ella murió. —

—Lo siento, yo no sabía, Sasuke enserio lo siento. —

—No importa ya. —

Los minutos pasaron en completo silencio, sin darme cuenta yo estuve prestándole más atención a el que al lago, el no apartaba sus ojos del lago, sus cabellos negros se movían al compás del viento y la luz de la luna hacia sus ojos negros brillaran aún más.

— _¿Que habrá a través de esa mirada de seria y distante, existirá alegría, felicidad tal vez amor?_ —Pensaba la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que volvía su vista al lago.

—Sasuke. ¿Por qué no quisiste seguir enseñándome? —

—Tengo mis razones—Excuso serio.

— ¿A caso hice algo malo? —

—Eres una molestia. — Dijo sin mirarme si quiera

—Y tu un idiota con mal carácter— Crucé mis brazos y desvié mi cara molesta.

—Sakura mira—Dijo con una voz suave aterciopelada.

—Que quiere… — Mis palabras quedaron en el vacío al ver unas llamas azules hermosas moviéndose como si estuviera danzando, no pude evitar sonreír y Sasuke solo mantenía la vista en el lago.

—Es hermoso— Sin más, luego de unos minutos las llamas desaparecieron.

—Deberíamos irnos, es tarde. —

Asentí con una sonrisa, así como subimos bajamos, cuando nuestros pies tocaron el suelo de una forma delicada, el no soltó su agarre y yo tampoco, nos quedamos viendo, hasta que el rompió el agarre y comenzó a caminar, seguido por mi…

Continuamos caminando y observe un ligero rastro de sangre del brazo descubierto del pelinegro. —Sasuke espera, te lastimaste— Tomé su brazo y comencé a emanar energía, bajo la atenta mirada de él, cuando la herida desapareció, dejé su brazo.

—Listo. —

—Has mejorado en poco tiempo. —

—Hmp—Imite su monologo con una sonrisa.

Me acompaño a el dormitorio y enseguida se dirigió a su cuarto, yo simplemente entre ama habitación.

Al llegar a mi habitación, me quede recostada con un brazo sobre mis ojos, recordando los sucesos que ocurría al usar mi energía.

" _A veces siento como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes, como si llevara toda una vida utilizando este poder._ "Pensando eso me deje llevar entre los brazos de Morfeo.

…

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas después de ese suceso, Sasuke no volvió a enseñarme, sin embargo, a veces comíamos juntos, nunca hablaba y solo respondía con su monosílabo favorito, o movimientos de cabeza. Nos obstante al menos me permitía estar cerca de él, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Poco a poco y con mucho esfuerzo estaba logrando entenderlo. Desde el significado de cada sonrisa arrogante, hasta que significaba un gruñido o mirada distante. Siento que nos estábamos volviendo amigos…

… **..**

* * *

 **Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo en arreglar la redacción y la ortografía, pero seré honesta no es lo mío. T.T**

 **¿Review o una patada en el trasero?**


	4. Inicio del Juego

**Advertencia: No diré que, solo lean bajo su propio riesgo.**

 **Comentarios dudas o quejas, sean libres de darlas, amo las criticas…**

* * *

Habían pasado un mes y medio desde que llegue a este lugar, todo parece estar yendo de lo mejor. La doctora Shizune cree que soy un prodigio en mis habilidades de curación, sin embargo, quiero creer que todo es producto de mi trabajo duro.

Mis sueños con ese ente blanco se están volviendo más frecuentes, pero aun desconozco muchas cosas sobre mi poder, además he aprendido más sobre lo que soy gracias a los libros de la biblioteca, los cuales realmente son de ayuda.

Dentro de poco llegaran el resto de los guardianes debido a que se reunirán todos en este colegio, supongo que así podre conocerlos, puede que incluso sea divertido.

En cuanto a mi relación con Sasuke es un poco extraña, algunas veces nos encontramos en el bosque y a pesar de que no hablamos, pareciera como se le diera asco o incomodidad que lo tocará. En cuanto me acerco, él se aleja, es tan extraño, de igual manera no busco presionarlo, o mucho menos molestarlo. Posiblemente le gusta su espacio.

…

* * *

El día de hoy se supone conocería a un especialista en venenos y control de objetos, no me dijeron su nombre, no obstante, es una persona experimentada según tengo entendido. Debo verlo en el área de entrenamiento número cuatro, me encontraba trotando con rapidez y así no llegar tan tarde puesto que iba retrasada ya por cincos minutos y no quería hacerlo enfadar en el primer día.

Al llegar pude ver a un joven que parecía ser muy alto, con una tez blanca y su cabello de color rojizo, al darse la vuelta aprecié su cara, sus ojos son café cenizo, facciones muy finas, aunque masculinas, el joven sin duda era muy atractivo y al igual que Sasuke su cara demostraba seriedad total.

—Lamento mucho la tardanza—Me disculpe. El me contemplo con molestia.

—Detesto hacer esperar a la gente y que me hagan esperar, por esta vez te la dejare pasar, sin embargo, en futuras reuniones que no vuelva a ocurrir. –

"N _o cabe duda, mis maestros a excepción de Shizune son unos soquetes_." – No volverá a pasar—Sonreí con la sonrisa más fingida del mundo.

—Mi nombre es Sasori Akasuna, elementalista especializado en el arte de las marionetas, en sí puedo manipular lo que yo desee hasta un cuerpo humano, además de que me soy un experto en venenos. Es por eso que Shizune me pidió que te enseñara lo básico en lo que ella regresa de su congreso, por lo que solo estarás bajo mi tutela por unos días. ¿Tu nombre es Sakura cierto? –

—Si maestro. –

—Solo Sasori está bien, solo soy mayor que tú por cinco años, lo cual no es mucho a mi parecer. —Saco una hoja de papel de su bolsillo y me la extendió. — Bueno para comenzar necesitare que leas dos libros sobre venenos, te daré dos días, no son muy extensos, así que creo que podrás terminarlos. una vez que conozcas las bases te enseñare a preparar venenos y antídotos. –

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy? –

—Nada, ni siquiera sabes lo básico. —Dijo mirándome con desinterés, como si no importara. — Cuando leas lo básico será más fácil para ti entender y para mi ensenar. Es una suerte que sea viernes, así que aprovecha que no tendrán clases formales el lunes y lee lo que te pedí. –

Incrédula tome mis cosas hice una reverencia y me retire.

" _Dios que pérdida de tiempo_ " Pensé caminando furiosa

— ¡Sakura! —Alguien llamo y gire con el objetivo de ver quien me llamaba y era Sasori que corría hacia mí.

—Diga—Trate lo mas que pude de no verlo con enojo.

—Se te callo esto. — Menciono mostrándome el collar que me regalaron mis padres hace unos años.

—Muchísimas gracias. — Extendí mi mano con el objetivo de tomarlo.

—Date la vuelta te ayudare a ponértelo. —

La sangre fue hacia mi rostro y me di la vuelta y me acomodé el cabello mientras el pasaba el collar por mi cuello y lo abrochaba.

—Listo. — Sentí su aliento cerca de mi cuello.

—Muchas gracias. –

—No hay de que, bonita tarde Sakura—Se despidió con una sonrisa. Y yo también sonreí agradecida.

Lo que ella no sabía era que toda esta escena era vista por otro par de ojos ajenos a ellos dos…

….

* * *

El fin de semana largo, fue una tortura, en la cual no salió de su habitación más que con el fin de comer. Dado que debía leer los libros que Sasori le encomendó.

Una vez llegado el martes, me encontré con Sasori, ya en clase este me mostro los diferentes tipos de venenos que se pueden hacer con diferentes plantas, pieles de animales, incluso gases y como funciona cada uno. Me resulto fascinante, este hombre poseía grandes conocimientos en su área de eso no había duda.

—Sakura tengo algo de hambre ¿Te apetece comer algo? –

—Suena maravilloso, ya que muero de hambre. –

—Vamos a la cafetería entonces. –Invito el pelirrojo.

Pasamos una comida interesante, Pese a nuestro primer encuentro, Sasori resulto ser un chico encantador, inteligente, a veces gracioso y sobre todo muy apasionado en lo que hacía. Lástima que en unos días se marchaba al otro colegio al cual él estaba asignado como instructor.

—Creo hoy es nuestra última clase, sabes cuando visite el colegio ocasionalmente, espero poder volver a verte. – Me brindo una sonrisa cálida.

—Suena bien. – Le devolví la sonrisa.

…

* * *

Al llegar a mi habitación, como era costumbre, tome una ducha, me vestí con ropa cómoda y partí rumbo al bosque, con un poco de suerte podría toparme con a Sasuke.

" _Hace casi días que no lo veo, me pregunto si estará bien_ " Pensé algo preocupada.

Camine hasta llegar al cerezo, el cual se miraba aún vivo y lleno de flores, me quede embelesada con ese árbol hasta que sentí unos brazos en mi cintura y un cálido aliento chocar contra mi mejilla. Asustada me puse rígida.

—Parece que te estas divertido con Sasori. – percibí la voz ronca de Sasuke y logré relajarme un poco.

—¡Sasuke eres un tonto, me asustaste! —"Dios, porque tiene que estar tomándome de esa manera" No pude evitar pensar mientras todo el flujo de mi sangre se sentía en mi cara.

Trate de deshacer de su agarre, el cual no era nada delicado, sin embargo, Sasuke no me lo permitía — ¿Sasuke está todo bien? –

—Excelente, ¿porque no lo estaría? — "¿Acaso e _staba siendo irónico?"_

—Estas actuando extraño—Sentí sus manos posarse en mis caderas. Una mano se mantuvo ahí, la otra descendió a mi muslo y comenzó a subirla al mismo tiempo que elevaba la tela de mi bata de dormir, logrando que mi ropa interior expuesta a la vista, no pude evitar ponerme más nerviosa y sonrojarme.

— ¿De qué hablas? Soy el mismo de siempre. —Sonrió sádicamente, mientras seguía subiendo su mano por mi estómago hasta llegar a por debajo de mi pecho. Maldije no haberme puesto un sostén. Y para este punto mi cuerpo ya se había expuesto a la fría brisa de la noche.

— ¿Sasuke que estás haciendo? Detente por favor… ¡Ah! —Un ligero gemido salió de mi boca al percibir su mano sobre mi seno, lo masajeo y luego estrujo con algo de fuerza, su acción me causo algo de dolor. Después sujeto mi pezón y comenzó estimularlo, jalándolo y presionándolo con caricias poco delicadas. La sensación de placer logro que arqueara la espalda, haciendo que mi trasero se pegara a su pelvis, escuche como el lanzo un gruñido que logro excitarme aún más. No pude evitar abrí los ojos sorpresa, al sentir algo duro donde se ubicaba su entrepierna. Junte mis piernas, maldiciendo ya que estaba muy mojada.

 _"Dios esto está mal, debo detenerlo."_ —Sasuke no—Trate de apartarlo, no obstante, termine siendo presionada contra el tronco del árbol de cerezos. Gemí de dolor.

— ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco Sakura? —" _Demonios su voz sonó tan sensual_."

La mano que permanecía en mi cadera comenzó a moverse en dirección a él elástico de mi braga, luego su mano se situó debajo de mi ropa interior, sentí los dedos de Sasuke abriéndose camino mi zona más delicada. —" _Dios ya no puedo pensar, no sé qué estaba pasando, siento que me vuelvo loca."_ Los dedos de él, separan mis labios mayores e hicieron presión contra mi botón, posteriormente, un dedo estaba siendo sumergido en mi interior.

—¡Ah! — Gemí, enterrando mis uñas contra el tronco

—Eso es Sakura ¿te gusta? —Introdujo otro y otro hasta tener tres de sus dedos, en mi interior, enseguida comenzó a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera, sentía dolor ya que nunca antes algo había estado dentro de mí.

Entre tanto con la otra mano estimulaba mis senos. —¡Sasuke espera! — Pedí, pero aumento la velocidad de sus dedos y tanto dolor como el calor llego a mi vientre, algo parecido a una explosión dentro de mí, pequeñas convulsiones se hicieron presentes y envolvieron mí cuerpo, sentí líquidos bañando mis piernas, mientas mi sexo palpitaba entre mis piernas con mucha fuerza. "Nunca antes había experimentado esto"

—Vaya, vaya ¿Eso fue divertido no? Pero aún no acabamos. – Dijo contra mi oído mientras sacaba sus dedos, cubiertos de sangre además de otros fluidos y posteriormente les dio una lamida. —Sabes dulce Sakura. — Su sonrisa era sádica y enferma. No podía ni mantenerle la mirada. Bajo mis ojos al piso avergonzada.

El al darse cuenta de esto en un movimiento veloz, me empotro con más fuerza contra el árbol, mi cara quedo clava al tronco. A continuación, sentí la dureza de la erección de Sasuke pegada a mí trasero, aun pegada al árbol, escuché como se desabrochaba los pantalones. Me repare de mis bragas siendo quitadas con habilidad, en ese instante el miedo me embargo, dado que yo nunca había tenido relaciones. Intente alejarme del tronco para poder explicarle, pero antes de que pudiera emitir alguna palabra, el entro con una potente embestida, llenándome hasta los más profundo, grite de dolor al sentir como mi virginidad era desgarrada. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, a juzgar por el dolor, Sasuke no tenía una miembro pequeño. Luego por si no fuera poco enterró sus dedos en la piel de mi cadera y comenzó a moverse.

-Sasuke me duele. Para por favor -Rogué. Mas no pareció importarle, puesto que prosiguió. Mi cuerpo era azotado rudamente contra el cerezo, las embestidas me generaban dolor, aunque llego a un punto que ese dolor comenzó a sentirse bien casi podía sentir que comenzó a excitarme de nuevo, y solo dios sabe cuánto me excitaba. Relaje mi cuerpo y me deje llevar por él.

—¡Sasuke! – Su nombre salió de mis labios. - ¡Sasuke! -

—Eso es Sakura, grita mi nombre…— El seguía con las embestidas salvajes. Se acerco a mi cuello y dio leves mordiscos.

—Sa-suke mué-eerdeme—Rogué deseando sentir más de él, me gustaba la sensación de dolor que infligía en mi…

Este sin rechistar lambio una gran porción de mi cuello para después enterrar colmillos contra mi piel, fue ahí cuando toda la sangre viajo a mi cabeza y vagina llevándome al cielo por segunda vez, prontamente me retorcí salvajemente entre ese árbol y el.

—¡Ahh!, mierda, si te sigues corriendo así me voy a venir muy rápido. —Pude escuchar su queja, pero no hice caso.

Sasuke tomo mis manos que estaba aferradas al tronco del árbol, las entrelazo con las de él y me hizo ponerles a los lados de su cabeza…

—Sakura maldición abre más las piernas. — Me exigió

Las piernas me fallaban, sentía que eran fideos, aun así, las abrí lo mas que pude, y lo sentí más adentro, jalo mi cabello con fuerza que mi cabeza quedo hacia arriba dándome la vista de la luna, su boca se posesiono a un lado de mi oído, dejándome escuchar sus roncos gemidos y gruñidos. Me quede con la vista en el cielo, perdida en las estrellas, sintiendo como se deslizaba fuera y dentro de mí.

Posteriormente volvió a jalar mi cuello y a morderme con más fuerza, la tercera explosión de placer no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Ahh! - "No puedo más"

—Maldición Sakura grrr— Tirando de mi cabello de nuevo, volvió aplastarme con nada de delicadeza contra el tronco, dio una última y fuerte estocada, para luego sentir algo vibrando dentro de mí, acompañado de un gran gemido por parte de él, creo finalmente Sasuke se había corrido dentro de mí. Su respiración descontrolada golpeaba mi mejilla.

Cuando ambos recuperamos el aire, el salió de mí, sentí un vacío extraño, casi incomodo, el tomo su distancia y ya sin fuerza en las piernas caí sentada contra el piso, bajo la vista a mis débiles piernas, las examiné y pude darme cuenta que estaban bañadas en fluidos tanto míos, como de él.

— ¿Puedes levantarte? —Pregunto Sasuke, mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones.

—Yo, yo me quedare aquí, tu vete— Le pedí sin siquiera querer encararlo, solo seguí viendo el tronco en el cual había sido violentamente tomada.

—Como quieras…— Dijo con su voz fría y sin más se marchó. Mi cuerpo aun temblaba, mi entrepierna palpitaba adolorida, y mi respiración apenas está regularizándose.

Paso media hora en la que me quede fijamente contemplando la luna ya que era como estar en el limbo, mi cuerpo por más que quisiera no respondía, seguía sin entender que había ocurrido, sin descifrar la actitud de Sasuke.

Cuando mis piernas finamente pudieron responder, busque mis bragas, pero no las pude encontrar, era muy noche y mi visión estaba lo borrosa, sería mejor que me fuera sin ellas. Intentando salir caminando lentamente del bosque, mis piernas flaquearon, y caí, sin embargo, unos brazos me sujetaron y mi mirada choca con la de ónix de él...

—Enserio eres una molestia—Dijo con voz suave.

—Sas…—

—No digas nada, solo guarda silencio— Demando. Paso un brazo por mis rodillas y la otra la coloco en mi espalda, y se alzó conmigo en brazos.

Me mantuve callada en todo el trayecto a mi cuarto, cuando llegamos al frente del edificio, de un salto Sasuke llego a mi balcón, abrió la puerta, me dejo en mi cama, y salió por donde entro sin voltear a verme.

— _Ni siquiera en todo lo que hicimos hubo un beso._ —Cerré los ojos y caí dormida

…

* * *

Sasuke llego a su habitación, se quitó su ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y se recostó en su cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, apretó su mano y observo las bragas rojas de la pelirrosa a la que se las había robado descaradamente. …

— _Parece ser que al fin esto se pondrá interesante_ — Sonrió con sadismo y cerró los ojos para dormir.

* * *

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**

 **Hola chicos espero les esté agradando la historia, solo quiero aclara una cosita, Sasuke y Sakura no se enamorarán rápidamente, no quiero que se confundan y tal vez por un rato tendrá una relación algo complicada…**


	5. Nuevos Guardianes

**Advertencia: Entren bajo su propio riesgo**

 **Disfruten la lectura, comentarios, criticas u opiniones son bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios. Los aprecios mucho**.

….

* * *

La brisa fresca entraba por la puerta de cristal moviendo las cortinas, los rayos del sol se colaban dentro de la habitación donde cierta pelirrosa seguía envuelta en las sabanas con la mirada perdida en la nada. Reviviendo en su mente la noche anterior con el joven Uchiha, tratando de darle algún significado, sin tener éxito...

 _"Por un momento llegue a pensar que lo entendía, pero veo que no fue así, ¿Por qué acostarse conmigo? ¿Qué ganaría? Tal vez solo fui alguien con quien decidió bajarse la calentura…"_ hundió su cabeza en la almohada.

 _"Creo que es más que obvio que hoy no iré a clases, mi cuerpo me duele, en especial mi entrepierna, debería darme un baño."_

Después de varios intentos de levantarse, logro ponerse de pie y se dirigió al baño. Se sentó en la orilla de la bañera y abrió la llave del agua con el fin de comenzar a llenarla. Contemplo como esta se llenaba, en silencio. Cansada paso sus manos por su rostro. Se levanto y removió su pijama, giro para estar frente al espejo del espejo del baño y se observó. Contemplo con detalle como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de marcas, su blanco cuello y hombro tenían unas grandes marcas de mordidas.

El recuerdo de él hundiendo sus dietes en su cuello por su propia petición volvió a su mente, logrando que se excitase un poco…

" _Santo dios, me he vuelto una pervertida_." Alejo su vista de su cuerpo e ingreso a la bañera dejando que el agua caliente cubriera su cuerpo adolorido. Lavo su cabello con shampoo de aroma a cerezos, tallo su cuerpo con sumo cuidado debido al dolor de las heridas. removio cualquier rastro de fluidos que el Uchiha dejo en ella. Enjuago su cabello y finalmente se recostó en el borde. Opto por cerro sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el cálido ambiente del baño.

…

* * *

En otro lugar dos portales se abrieron en la entrada del colegio. Del primero salió un joven rubio, alto con grandes ojos de color azul, acompañado de una pelinegra, poseedora de unos ojos color perla.

Del segundo, un hombre con la apariencia de estar en sus todavía veintes años, poseía una cabellera negra larga que estaba amarrada en cola de caballo, el, como todos los miembros de su clan, poseía ojos oscuros y grises con ojeras a los lados. a su lado se hallaba una castaña con cabello largo y lacio, con flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos, en el cual tenía un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

— ¡Itachi, Izumi cuanto tiempo! —Gritaba el rubio mientras que su la pelinegra a su lado solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Naruto y Hinata, no han cambiado nada. — Sonrió la castaña.

—Hola chicos —Saludo el peligro.

— ¿Listos para la gran reunión de guardianes? — Pregunto emocionada la castaña. — Dicen los rumores que el nuevo guardián es mujer. – Agrego Izumi.

—Al parece ser Sasuke quedó a cargo de ella. —Menciono Itachi con burla.

—Dios, pobre mujer. ¿Seguirá viva? —Menciono el rubio con cara de lastima.

—Naruto. — Hablo por primera vez la ojiperla. —Deberíamos de ir a ver al director, ha de estar esperándonos. —Menciono la tímida joven.

—Es verdad Hinata, ¡vamos! — El rubio tomo de la mano de Hinata y la arrastro junto a él bajo la atenta mirada divertida de Itachi e Izumi.

…

* * *

Sakura abrió sus ojos al sentir cuatros poderosas presencias, dos de ellas eran parecidas a la que emanaba cierto pelinegro que la volvía loca. Al poner atención divisa una figura recargada en la puerta del baño contemplándola. En un esfuerzo de enfocar bien su visión, se percató que esa figura partencia a Sasuke el cual miraba intensamente…

"¿ _Que mierdas está haciendo aquí?"_ _Pensó la ojijade con confusión._ _"Excelente Sakura, eres un genio que no cierra la puerta con seguro."_ Se incorporo de la bañera y se hundí en el agua lo más que pudo, con el objetivo de cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

— ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? —Exclamo sin desviar su mirada de la de ella. — ¿Sí? Digo no, pero eso que importa ¿Qué haces aquí? –

—Hoy se hará una reunión entre guardianes, dado que algunos ya están llegando. — Observo hacia un lado como examinado el aire. — Ya puedo sentir la presencia molesta de dos personas. –

— ¿Que no era dentro de unas semanas? ¡Espera! —Pidió al darse cuenta de la situación. — Al diablo eso sal de aquí, no ves que estoy tomando un baño. —

—Ya vi tu cuerpo desnudo ayer, ¿qué más da? –Hablo divertido torneo los labios en una sonrisa.

— ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! —Grito roja de la vergüenza

— ¿O si no qué? –Amenazo burlesco.

—Yo, yo te —

— ¿Tu qué? — Recobro su postura y se acero hacia la bañera hasta estar frente a ella, seguidamente descendió su mano hacia su cuello y toco la marca de mordida hecha por el, sonrió arrogante. —Tienes habilidades sanadoras, ¿Por qué no te quitaste la marca? ¿o será acaso que te gusta tenerla porque te trae recuerdos? — Acerco su boca a la marca y lambio el área, sacando un gemido de los labios de Sakura. Movió mano su dentro del agua, y se dirigió hacia uno de sus senos para solo rozarlo con sus dedos, descendió por abdomen, siguió por su plano vientre hasta casi llegar a su zona intima, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, se detuvo y articulo una maldición alejándose de la pelirrosa.…

— ¿Sakura estas bien? —Escucho la voz de Shizune que provenía de la puerta, en un movimiento rápido salió de la bañera, ignoro la presencia de Sasuke y tomo mi bata con el fin de cubrirse, corrió en dirección a la puerta, en seguida la abrí un poco y miro la cara de Shizune que se miraba preocupada.

—Hola doctora, disculpe, si estoy bien, solo estaba tomando un baño. –

—Regrese hoy y no te vi en clase, por lo que me preocupe, veo que estas ocupada, te dejo entonces y no olvides tu reunión con los demás guardianes, te mandare la clase por correo, mucha suerte hoy. –

—Gracias. — Cerro la puerta y se dirigía hacia donde el azabache se encontraba, sin embargo, ya se había ido. Soltó un gran suspiro y comenzó a curar todas las lesiones en su piel, cada una provocada por el pelinegro. Cuando terminé con su labor y estuvo lista, se dirigía hacia la oficina del director Hatake.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del director, se quedó contemplando la puerta, sintiendo las presencias del otro lado. Nerviosa elevo su mano y toco, escucho un pase y posteriormente se adentró hacia la oficina.

Una vez en el interior se percató de varias personas en la habitación, entre ellas la más familiar que era Sasuke, el cual se hallaba cerca de una esquina, con los ojos cerrados, mientras a su lado había un rubio que le gritaba insultos, luego vio la mirada avergonzada de una chica con cabellos largo y negro, que presenciaba la pelea. Después diviso a Kakashi el cual solo sonrió.

—Llegas en el momento perfecto Sakura, te presento a dos guardianes, Hinata la guardiana del Agua y Naruto el guardián del Viento. – Señalo al rubio y pelinegra. Estos solo movieron su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Oye Kakashi ¿Nosotros estamos pintados o qué? — Cuestiono una castaña muy hermosa.

—Disculpa mis modales, ella es Izumi Uchiha y a su lado está el próximo sucesor a ser líder del clan Uchiha, Itachi, es el hermano mayor de Sasuke. –

Observo atenta al morocho con coleta, su parecido a Sasuke era impresionante. Este era mas alto y de hombros mas anchos, su cara se miraba seria, pero no malhumorada.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Un placerlos a todos. —Hizo una reverencia

— ¡Vaya! — Hablo emocionada la castaña. —Entonces tu eres el guardián el rayo, los rumores son ciertos eres una mujer. — Tomo del brazo a Itachi. — Santa madre de dios, eres muy bonita, ¿Itachi tu qué opinas? – Sonrió la castaña cuestionando a su amigo.

— Lo es ¿cierto Sasuke? —Sonrió burlón su hermano, en respuesta el Uchiha lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Hola Sakura, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, conocido como el guardián más fuerte, y ella es Hinata. —Señalo a la ojiperla es un gusto conocerte. —la miro con una expresión dramática. — Lamento mucho que quedaras a cargo de estos pelos necios de Sasuke, no temas más ya que hemos llegamos, y seremos nosotros los que te entrenemos. –

—Naruto... —Detuvo su gran discurso. — solo Hinata entrenara a Sakura, tu no. — Menciono el peligris

— ¡Qué! ¿POR QUÉ? —

— ¿No es obvio? Porque eres un tarado. —Se burlo el Uchiha menor buscando pelea.

— ¿Que dijiste Sasuke? —Grito histérico el rubio.

—Tanto tu como Sasuke tendrán misiones y otras tareas, con Hinata instruyendo a Sakura aprenderá bien, después de todo Sasuke piensa que es hábil y aprende rápido. –

— ¿Que mi hermanito piensa que? —Dijo Itachi burlón, Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar a Kakashi.

—Cállate hermano, si no, existe algo importante por el cual deba quedarme, mejor me largo. –

—Espera Sasuke. — Pidió el peligris.

—Que humorcito. —Respondió el ojiazul...

—Muy bien, como ya sabrán dentro de medio año se realizará el ritual con el fin de restablecer el sello en la tumba de Kaguya. Se que no entiendes mucho Sakura, pero Hinata te explicara más tarde. lo importante ahora es enseñarte lo más que se pueda sobre cómo utilizar tu poder espiritual. durante el ritual de reforzamiento del sello, tu poder esencial. –

Sakura asintió.

—Muy bien Hinata, Sakura pueden retirarse. —

—Sakura acompáñame — Pidió amablemente con una sonrisa tomo una de las manos de la pelirrosa y se dirigieron hacia la salida. La ojijade dio vuelta, le sonrio a todos.

—De nuevo, fue un placer conocerlos. —

— ¡Oh! Sakura —Interrumpió Kakashi — Sasori me menciono que le interesaría tomarte como estudiante, menciono que tienes mucho potencial. —

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. —Yo no sé qué decir. —hablo indecisa.

—No te preocupes, eso sería después de acabar con entrenamiento básico. Yo le hare saber. Suerte con tu entrenamiento. —

—Gracias. — Diciendo eso se retiro finalmente.

…

* * *

Todavía dentro de la oficina, Itachi espero a que Sakura se retirara para hacerle una pregunta a el peligris.

— ¿Desde cuándo Sasori toma alumnos? — Cuestiono Itachi observando disimuladamente a Sasuke.

—No lo sé, ¿Tú sabes algo Sasuke? – Cuestiono Hatake al Uchiha menor.

—Lo que Sasori o Sakura hagan, no tiene nada que ver conmigo. — Diciendo esto el Uchiha menor se retiró de la oficina.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? Su humor esta peor de lo usual. —Cuestiono Izumi

—Sera mejor dejarlo en paz por el momento ¿Oye tienes hambre? —Pregunto Itachi a Izumi

—Muero de hambre vamos por ramen. —Grito emocionado el Uzumaki.

—Creo que le preguntaba a Izumi, no a ti Naruto. – Hablo El director con una gota resbalando de su rostro.

—Bueno qué más da, igual vamos por ramen. –

— ¿Tienen ramen en esta cafetería? —Pregunto Izumi

—No lo sé, solo espero tengan dangos. —Dirigió su mirada por última vez hacia el director. — Nos vemos Kakashi y gracias por cuidar de mi querido hermano menor. –

…

* * *

La ojijade pensó que se dirigían al área de entrenamiento, no obstante, en su lugar se encontraron a la orilla del lago, el cual estaba algo retirado de todo. Hinata tomo asiento, y ella la imito.

—Tengo entendido por los reportes de Sasuke, que tienes un bueno control de tu elemento, aun a pesar de nunca haberlo manifestado anteriormente. -Coloco una mano es su barbilla pensativa. - No se la razón por la cual Kakashi me eligió como tu maestra, pero tratare de enseñarte todo lo que se… –

—Muchas gracias. —

—Creo que sea importante explicarte bien el origen de todo, aun existen muchas cosas que se desconocen, sin embargo, con saber lo más relevante estaría bien. Existen diferentes guardianes unidos a una fuera natural, como tu al Rayo y yo al agua, aunque también existen, Viento, Fuego, Tierra, Hielo y Arena. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un lazo especial con un ser divino. fuimos creados y seguimos rencarnando con la misión de crear un balance en el mundo. Es importante entender que siempre ha existido luz como la oscuridad y siempre será así, ya que no puede haber luz si no hay oscuridad. —

— ¿Fuimos creados para combatir a los seres de la oscuridad no? ¿Cuál es el origen real de los guardianes? –

Hinata me miro con una sonrisa y poso su mirada en el lago y comenzó a narrar.

—. Hace mucho tiempo existió una sacerdotisa llamada Kaguya, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y amable. Durante su juventud se enamoró de un hombre, con el cual decidió vivir el resto de su vida, se casaron y eran felices, hasta que su esposo fue preso de su enfermedad. La sacerdotisa en un intento desesperado de salvarlo hizo un pacto con un demonio llamado Juubi, este le prometió salvarlo a cambio de que, si su esposo moría antes que ella, Kaguya tendría que darle su cuerpo y alma dicho ente malvado. Esta sacerdotisa a pesar de ser humana tenía una energía espiritual muy rara y poderosa. Debido a esto el demonio deseaba poseerla. Y tal como prometió el ser oscuro, su amante recupero su salud. Por un tiempo él y ella fueron muy felices. Desgraciadamente su felicidad no duro mucho dado que, un día como otro, unos hombres saquearon la casa donde los dos habitaban, quebrantaron su cuerpo y mataron cruelmente al amor de su vida frente a sus ojos. –

La mirada de Sakura cambio a una de tristeza.

—El haber experimentado ese suceso tan traumático lleno su corazón de odio y rencor. Como parte del trato que hizo, al morir su amado. El demonio reclamo el pago, tomando así el cuerpo de Kaguya. Una vez entregándose totalmente a la oscuridad, se creó a un ser temible y poderoso, el cual comenzó a destruir todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. Así fue generando un mundo de terror, sangre y muerte. En la desesperación una mujer que poseía grandes dones, convención a otros seis individuos con el fin de hacer un contrato con bestias sagradas, al crear el vínculo estas personas obtuvieron grandes poderes, capaces de alzarse en contra del ser oscuro. Luego de días de batallas intensas, entre los siete lograron sellar a Kaguya junto con el demonio en su interior. – Guardo silencio y siguió contemplando el lago.

—Esos individuos eran seres poderosos y buenos de corazón, después de la ardua batalla continuaron con sus vidas, cada uno se casó y tuvo sus propios hijos, estos hijos tuvieron a sus hijos y algunos llegaron a heredar dichas habilidades de sus padres, algunos formaron clanes, otros simplemente vivieron su vida normal. —

— ¿Así fue como surgieron los elementalistas? —" _Ahora todo tiene sentido."_

—Exacto, mi clan es desciende de la persona que hizo el trato con el dragón de agua. –

— ¡Vaya! —

—El clan Uzumaki desciende del vínculo con el dragón de Aire, y casi todos los clanes principales son así. —

— ¿Qué hay del Uchiha? —

—Ese clan es algo más especial, aunque esa historia es para otro día. –

—Yo no pertenezco a ningún clan, yo soy de esa clase que nace de manera espontánea. —

—Es verdad que existen diferentes tipos de elementalistas, recuerda que estos surgieron de la descendencia de los guardianes de alguna manera, sin embargo, todos los elementalistas están vinculados de cierta manera. Mas solo que algunos despiertan su poder. No obstante, tu caso es muy especial, existen muchos elementalistas con diferentes dones, pero los maestros del control del rayo, son muy raros de encontrar, están contados con una mano Sakura, tanto que incluso entre nosotros aquellos que controlan los rayos son individuos muy especiales, lo que significa que tú eres muy especial. — Sonrió

—Gracias Hinata, aunque no me siento tan especial si te soy honesta. —

—Lo eres, solo por haber nacido. –

—Estoy algo emocionada. Es asombroso ser lo que somos. – _"Si Kakashi y Sasuke fueran tan buenos explicando como Hinata hace mucho tiempo me hubiera salido de dudas."_

—Nosotros rencarnamos cada ochenta años y somos responsables por todo lo que sucede en este mundo. Somos los guerreros de la luz. Con la fuerza de nuestro amor, de nuestra voluntad, podemos cambiar el destino de mucha gente. Somos aquellos seres que protegeremos el bien de este mundo. Esas son las palabras que me han ensenado desde que tengo memoria. - Su expresión parecía a una nostálgica.

" _Es demasiado peso en los hombros de una niña."_

-Todos nosotros tenemos la misma edad ya que nacimos el mismo año, cuando somos traídos a esta vida, una figura de dragón se forma en nuestra frente, así da el aviso de lo que somos. -Hizo una pausa. - Además de controlar una naturaleza, cada uno de nosotros tiene otras habilidades, por ejemplo, Naruto posee una gran velocidad, y yo poseo una gran visión. –

— ¿Qué hay del guardián del rayo? —

—Lo siento, como te mencione antes, son tan raros que no tengo mucha información de ellos. –

—Ya veo, supongo que con el tiempo lo descubriré. —

—Y yo estaré contigo para ayudarte. —

—Gracias Hinata. –

Hinata era una chica encantadora, amable, tierna, tímida, además ser la novia del guardián del viento. Ambas chicas pasaron horas hablando. Y por primera vez Sakura sintió que podría tener una amiga. Hinata le mostro el uso de su elemento, era verdaderamente hermoso, Mas tarde Sakura tuvo que marcharse, sin embargo, la Hyuga decido quedarse un poco más, ya que Naruto la vería en ese lugar. Sin más se retiró.

…

* * *

—Sasuke. - Llamo ya que no alcanzo a divisar a la Haruno. - Ya puedes salir de los arboles Sakura ya se fue. — Exclamo la pelinegra

De un salto el Uchiha cayo con suma elegancia hacia el piso, su cara permanecía igual de indiferente que siempre. —Te percataste de mi Hyuga. —

—Te olvidaste de esto. — Dijo Hinata señalando sus ojos. — Es raro ver que te intereses en alguien. —

-Tch. -

-Ella te interesa ¿no es así? - Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia el lago molesto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo y si le dices a alguien de esto… —Amenazo el Uchiha menor

—No pensaba hacerlo. —Sonrió tranquila la pelinegra y antes de retirarse, giro hacia él. —Ella es una chica especial. —

—Hmp… —

Continuo su caminata hasta perderse entre los árboles, Sasuke golpeo con fuerza el árbol mientras apretada con fuerza los dientes.

…

* * *

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**

 **A partir de ahora comienza la historia, aunque me voy a centrar en la relación de Sakura y Sasuke, hay una trama como en toda historia, lo siento no todo puede ser lemmon siempre.**


	6. Tristeza

**_Hola chicos les traigo el sexto capítulo de esta historia, me he dado cuenta que el fanfic si está siendo leído, pero me preocupa que no haya un solo comentario ya que no se si les está gustando o si los estoy aburriendo, de igual manera sé que no es obligación, aunque cualquier crítica, comentario, queja que gusten hacer son bien recibidas._**

 ** _Gracias gabi2801, tu propuesta fue muy buena y la tomare en cuenta, agradezco mucho el reviews 3_**

 **Advertencia: Entren bajo su propio riesgo 12**

 **Disfruten la lectura, comentarios, criticas u opiniones son bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios. Los aprecios mucho.**

* * *

…

Sakura se dirigía apresuradamente a la cafetería a saciar su hambre, ya se encontraba anocheciendo y debido a que no había desayunado su estómago estaba totalmente vacío. Una vez en la cafetería, se dirigió a la barra y decidió comer un tazón con carne de cerdo y arroz, posteriormente tomo asiento en una mesa…

Contemplo su comida pensativa. " _Al fin conozco a dos guardianes, me pregunto quiénes serán los que faltan_..."

— ¿Esta el lugar ocupado? — Una voz femenina, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Al buscar a la dueña de esa voz encontró a la castaña llamada Izumi que conoció en la oficina de Kakashi. Ella se hallaba sonriéndole amigablemente, portaba una taza entre sus dos manos, este recipiente emanaba un aroma a un tipo de té.

—No, no lo está, ¿Gustas sentarte? –

—Si muchas gracias. — agradeció ubicándose a un lado de la pelirrosa. — Debido a que te fuiste con Hinata no pudimos conocernos. Un placer otra vez, soy Izumi Uchiha. —

—Sakura. — Sonrió...

— ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora el colegio? —

—No me quejo, es algo similar a lo que acostumbraba solo que los dormitorios son algo nuevo, aunque extraño un poco a mi familia. —

—Si, te entiendo, cuando vine aquí por primera vez y tuve que dejar a mi familia tenía doce años, recuerdo que fue duro. —

—Realmente llegaste aquí desde muy jóven. —

—Es verdad, pero Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke llegaron aquí siendo aún más jóvenes que yo. —

— ¿Fue así porque eran guardianes? – Ella asintió

—Desgraciadamente no tuvieron opción. —Sonrió triste.

—¿Los conoces desde hace mucho tiempo? —

—Digamos que el hermano mayor de Sasuke y yo somos amigos desde antes de que el naciera. Cuando Sasuke cumplió cinco años, lo transfirieron aquí. Así que Itachi decidió ingresar un año después, a fin de poder cuidar de él, y yo simplemente lo seguí, puesto que a pesar de todo es mi mejor amigo. Unos años más tarde conocí a Naruto porque era muy unido a Sasuke, posteriormente llego Hinata. –

— ¿Siempre han sido así? — Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Puede que Hinata y Naruto sigan siendo igual que de niños, pero Sasuke es otro caso. —

—¿No siempre tuvo ese pésimo carácter? – Sonrió burlona

—No, Sasuke era un niño sonriente y lleno de alegría. – Sakura la miro sin creérselo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que lo cambio? – Pregunto incrédula.

—Sasuke estaba muy unido a su madre, su nombre era Mikoto, era una mujer muy hermosa, amable y la mejor cocinera del mundo. Ella amaba a sus hijos como nada en el mundo. cuando murió, él pequeño Sasuke no lo tomo muy bien, debido a que cree que fue culpa suya que su madre muriera. —

—¿Por qué? –"¿ _Cómo puede pensar que fue culpable?"_

Izumi dio un largo suspiro. —Veras, el llevar un bebe que está destinado a ser un elementalista drena una cantidad masiva de energía física y espiritual de la madre que lo lleva en su vientre. Ahora imagina llevar a un guardián que necesita aún más energía. –

—Es muy extraño, mi madre se encuentra muy bien de salud. — Cuestione y ella elevo sus cejas confundida

— ¿Enserio? — cuestiono sorprendida la castaña, y Sakura asintió — Si es algo extraño, ya que a decir verdad las madres de los otros guardianes a excepción de la de Naruto, que es un caso muy especial, tuvieron el mismo destino que Mikoto. – Dio un sorbo a su té y continuo. — Cuando yo conocí a la señora Mikoto recuerdo que ella era fuerte y muy sana, Luego de tener a Sasuke su salud decayó mucho, a veces pasaba largas temporadas en cama, aún recuerdo cuando el pequeño Sasuke pasaba horas con ella contándole de sus juegos con Itachi, llevándole dibujos y flores, era un niño muy tierno. —

—Suena que era un niño adorable. —

—Lo era, sabes incluso cuando él fue traído al colegio, Mikoto venia cada fin de semana a pasarlo con sus hijos. Duraban todo el día cuidando del gran árbol de cerezo que está cerca del lago. Eran una familia muy feliz. Sin embargo, desgraciadamente unos días antes de que Sasuke cumpliera ocho años Mikoto tuvo una recaída e inevitablemente murió. Fugaku el padre de ambos, tuvo una crisis y en medio del funeral, debido a que amaba profundamente a su esposa, en su dolor, odio y lo culpo a Sasuke de la muerte de su madre enfrente de todos, él era solo un niño y le afecto mucho. —

—Pobre Sasuke. –

Izumi con mucha tristeza asintió. —Te cuento esto porque sé que él tiene una personalidad difícil, pero no es una mala persona. —

—Lo sé, solo que me gustaría poder entender que hay detrás de esa mirada fría y distante. –

—Algún día lo harás, a mí también me tomo años entender a Itachi, solo se paciente. Al final el vendrá a ti. —

—Izumi gracias. —

…..

* * *

En otro lugar el Uchiha mayor se encontraba admirando un árbol de cerezo, coloco un lirio en el suelo junto a las raíces del árbol. —" _Nunca creí que lo volvería ver florecer desde que moriste mama."_

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto Sasuke llegando a donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Al fin te dignas a hablar conmigo Sasuke. —

—Hmp—

— ¿Como es que el cerezo floreció? —

—Sakura lo hizo florecer. – Itachi se sorprendió ante lo dicho.

— ¿Como? —Pregunto sin salir del asombro

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé... —

— Parece una buena mujer. —

—Es molesta. – El Uchiha mayor sonrió ante lo dicho por el pequeño Uchiha.

—Nunca cambias, deberías extender tu vocabulario—Suspiro ante la actitud negativa de su hermano. —Sasuke, ¿tú crees que ella pueda generar el sello y dormir a Kaguya de nuevo? —

—Si. —

— ¿Como estas tan seguro? —

—Por qué ha hecho cosas que nunca creí que alguien podría ser capaz de lograr. —

—Itachi miro a Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Acaso Ha llamado tu atención? —

—Eso no es tu problema hermano. — Se retiro dejando a Itachi con una sonrisa aún más grande.

…

* * *

Entre tanto, el Uzumaki y la joven Hyuga, se encontraban desnudos descansado después de terminar una sesión de amatoria. El rubio se encontraba acostado boca arriba con Hinata usando su pecho como almohada, durante ese momento el hacia la labor de acariciarle el hombro.

—Hinata. —Llamo a su novia

—Dime—. Busco la mirada azul de Naruto.

— ¿Le mencionaste a Sakura que ella es la que debe crear el sello para sellar a Kaguya? —

—No.-El rubio la miro confundido. - Si lo hago ahora, pondré más peso en sus hombros y no deseo hacer eso, a diferencia de nosotros ella apenas está aprendiendo. —

— ¿Parece una buena chica, tú crees ¿qué tal vez ella y Sasuke? —

—Posiblemente. — Lo interrumpió Hinata.

—Espero Sasuke deje de aislarse de todos. —Menciono preocupado. - No siempre puedo estar ahí para asegurarme de que este bien. -

—Ella esta con el ahora. Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto. —

…

* * *

La pelirrosa al llegar a su cuarto comenzó a desvestirse con el objetivo de meterse a la cama, de pronto sintió unos brazos aferrarse a su cintura y unos labios tocar su cuello. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó por toda su columna. Busco la cara de la persona que provoco dicha sensación, y encontró los pozos oscuros y misteriosos que solo podían pertenecerle a Sasuke.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estuve esperándote por una hora. – Menciono colocando su cara entre el cuello de Sakura, aspirando el aroma de ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunto sonrojada.

Mas no hubo respuesta, solo se aferraba más a su cuerpo. – "¿ _Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué busca de mí? ¿Estará jugando conmigo?"_

 _"Sasuke era muy unido a su madre, cuando murió, él no lo tomo muy bien, ya que cree que fue culpa suya que ella muriera. Él tiene una personalidad difícil pero no es una mala persona. "Recordó_ las palabras de Izumi.

 _"Se que no puedo saber lo que piensas y que tal vez solo me usas. Se también no te puedo salvar, sin embargo, intentare bridarte un poco de paz y se es dándote mi cuerpo que así sea." –_ Pensaba la pelirrosa mientras tomaba distancia del pelinegro, se giró para encararlo, lo observo unos segundos y el la miro con su serio y enigmático rostro, ella tomo su cara entre sus manos y acerco su rostro hasta el suyo para fundir sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso cálido que el pelinegro no dudo en corresponder.

"Su primer beso"

El corazón de ambos latía con mucha rapidez, Sakura mordió levemente el labio del pelinegro y provoco que este abriera la boca, y así darle acceso a la lengua de ella con el fin de saborear toda su boca. Empujo el cuerpo del Uchiha hacia la cama donde cayo sentado y entre besos comenzó a sacarle la camiseta, una vez fuera del cuerpo de él, rompió el beso y fue directo a besarle el cuello, más tarde descendió a su pecho, sacando suspiros de la boca de él.

Abandono el pecho, y prosiguió bajando a su abdomen, cuando sus pantalones comenzaron a estorbar, desabrocho con lentitud los botones de dicha prenda, los removió y su ropa interior en tener el mismo fin que los pantalones. Puso algo de fuerza en su mano con la finalidad de lograr acostar a Sasuke.

Ella comenzó a desvestirse bajo la atenta mirada profunda del pelinegro. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, se sentó sobre él, tomo su miembro erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, sacando gruñidos y observando como Sasuke inevitablemente erguía su cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó a sentir un dolor en su entrepierna que le decía que necesitaba ser penetrada.

Coloco el miembro del Uchiha en su entrada y en un fuerte sentón se autopenetro, sacando un gemido sonoro por parte de ambos. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, de arriba hacia abajo para cabalgarlo con pasión. Sasuke no podía evitar contemplar su cuerpo moverse con tanta sensualidad y erotismo, era como ver una obra de arte. Los senos de la ojijade botaban en cada sentón que daba, lentamente Sakura tomo las manos de Sasuke y las coloco en sus pechos, este no espero a estrujarlos con fuerza, sin poder contenerse ya, tomo a Sakura de las caderas, y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, coloco su cabeza entre los pechos de ella y beso uno de sus senos rápidamente.

Coloco sus grandes manos el trasero de la chica con el propósito de guiarla a aumentar la velocidad, enterró sus dedos en sus glúteos sacando un sonoro gemido de placer de la pelirrosa.

Sasuke sonrió sádicamente al darse cuenta lo masoquista que era Sakura, subió su cara hasta el cuello de ella y mordió con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo la pelirrosa tuvo su primer orgasmo.

—Eres muy traviesa Sakura. –Sonrió sádico, mientras sentía como las paredes de internar la chica contrayéndose rítmicamente. El tomo de la cintura y sin dejarla recuperarse de su primer orgasmo, le dio vuelta, e invertio las posiciones para quedarse sobre ella, coloco su cabeza entre el cuello de ella, y comenzó a penetrarla salvajemente.

— ¿Te gusta que te dé así de duro no es verdad? —Pregunto con voz ronca.

—Ss.—siii—

Saco todo su enorme falo del interior de la pelirrosa y hundió todo su miembro de golpe sacando un grito de Sakura, siguió repitiendo esta acción hasta que en una última y fuerte estocada llego junto ella. Callo sobre Sakura cansado y sudoroso.

Después de recuperar el aliento salió de ella y se acomodó a un lado, Sakura tomo a Sasuke entre sus brazos, donde el quedo entre sus senos en un abrazo cálido y sorprendentemente el pelinegro no se quejó.

Unas horas pasaron y la pelirrosa se encontraba profundamente dormida, Sasuke que apenas despertó, deshizo el abrazo, salió de la cama. Opto por tomar su ropa, y una vez listo se dirigió a la puerta. Giro su rostro para darle una última mirada a Sakura que yacía desnuda en la cama y se marchó.

…

* * *

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	7. Barrera

**Disfruten la lectura, comentarios, criticas u opiniones son bien recibidas.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios. Los aprecios mucho**

* * *

El momento de la salida de sol sobre el horizonte se hizo presento. Un pelinegro se hallaba sentado sobre la orilla del muelle del lago. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y tenía su mirada perdida en la vista que daba el crepúsculo matutino, percibió una presencia conocida detrás de él, sin embargo, no se inmuto, siguió con la vista en el mismo punto fijo.

—Siempre estas así por estas fechas. –

—Hmp. —

—Tan hablador como siempre. – Hablo usando un tono irónico.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? —Pregunto ya cansado de las palabras de su amigo.

—No, nos hemos visto en casi un año, no respondes mis mensajes o llamadas, regreso y te portas como un soquete. ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? —

—Si soy tan basura ¿Qué has aquí? – Desvió su mirada del alba para luego fijarla en los ojos azules de Naruto.

—Soy tu mejor amigo, es mi deber soportarte preocuparme por ti, por más malhumorado y bastardo que seas. —

—Hmp. —

La mirada molesta de naruto cambio a una cansada. —Estaba preocupado, no sabía casi nada de ti. solo lo que Kakashi me reportada, y temía que estuvieras solo, aunque sé que al menos estuviste con Sakura, Hinata dice que es una chica agradable. – El rubio tomo asiento a un lado de Sasuke.

—No digas que estuvo conmigo como si siempre estuviéramos juntos, además es Sakura la que se acerca a mí, no al revés que quede claro. –

—Todas siempre quieren estar pegadas, a ti. – Sonrió burlón Naruto.

—No me refería a que estaba cerca de mí de esa manera. —Dijo molesto

— ¿Ósea que ella no ha mostrado interés por ti de esa manera? —

—No.—

—Entonces Sasori y ella si son algo. — El Uzumaki comenzó a fastidiarlo.

Sasuke volteo rápidamente hacia el rubio mostrando una mirada molesta, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Naruto. — ¿Por qué debería saber eso? – Desvió su cara, volviendo a su expresión desinteresada de siempre.

—No lo sé, supongo que llegue a pensar que por haber sido el que la trajo y el que pasaste un poco de tiempo con ella, le habías tomado aprecio. En cuanto a lo de Akasuna es raro, por lo poco que conocemos, él nunca ha demostrado interés por nadie, además de sus marionetas… —

Sasuke suspiro cansado. —Nunca se lo que esa mujer está pensando, siempre está estudiando o entrenando. Se asombra fácilmente y es muy fácil hacerla sonreír, es una mujer muy fastidiosa. –

—Pero te gusta. — Sonrió el rubio y Sasuke estuvo unos segundos en silencio.

—No, no me gusta Naruto. —

— ¿Cuantas veces haz estado interesando en una mujer? —

—Tch. – Bajo su mirada a sus pies que colgaban, por encima del agua.

—Las únicas mujeres con las que socializas y cuando digo socializar me refiero a que usas monólogos o gruñidos, son Hinata e Izumi, en cuanto a las otras simplemente te acuestas con ellas y las dejas tiradas como si no fueran nada. En pocas palabras eres un bastardo con el sexo femenino. –

—No estoy interesado en ella de esa manera Naruto, así que déjalo ir. – Hablo Sasuke ya cansado del tema la Haruno.

—Como digas Sasuke, bueno me muero de hambre ¿Por qué no vamos a desayunar algo? —Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

—Hmp—Poniéndose de pie imitando a Naruto.

—Te eche de menos Sasuke—. Naruto paso un brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke sonriendo alegre, mientras que este desvió la mirada teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

…

* * *

Una pelirrosa, se hallaba lista con el fin de ir a clases, cuando salió de su dormitorio se encontró con Hinata e Izumi en los pasillos.

—Buenos días, chicas. —

—Muy buenos días. – Respondieron.

— ¿Van rumbo a la cafetería? —

—Si, nos dirigimos a desayunar ¿nos acompañas? – Pregunto Izumi

Sakura asintió y se encaminaron a la cafetería las tres mujeres…Una vez dentro tomaron sus desayunos y buscaron una mesa con el objetivo de sentarse. – ¿Las dos asisten a clases aquí? —pregunta Sakura tomando asiento.

—Yo soy maestra de primaria y Hinata está estudiando educación. —respondió Izumi tomando de su jugo.

— ¿Pero no estaban en otro colegio? —Cuestiono Sakura

—Cuando se nos habló sobre reunir a los guardianes. Inmediatamente me transferí, no fue tanto problema ya que es mi último semestre y puedo hacer mis prácticas en la sección de primaria. — Menciono Hinata mientras untaba mermelada en uno de sus panes.

—Yo solo pedí ser transferida al área de primaria. —Al terminar de hablar Izumi metió un trozo de tocino en su boca.

— ¿Fue en este colegio donde se conocieron? –

—A si es, sin embargo, como Itachi es el heredero de su clan, cuando cumplió dieciocho, comenzaron a mandarlo a diferentes lugares, yo lo acompañe, siempre estamos cambiando de lugar todo el tiempo. —

— ¿Qué hay de ti Hinata?

—También solía estudiar aquí con Naruto y Sasuke, pero la razón por la cual estaba en otro colegio fue porque hace tres años mi hermana menor Hanabi, ingreso a la academia y mi familia decidió que lo mejor era que mi primo que es un año mayor, Hanabi yo, estuviéramos en el mismo colegio. Ambas fuimos transferidas a su plantel. Naruto no quiso que nos separáramos y se transfirió unos meses después. –

—Que tierno, espera ¿Tienes un primo? —Pregunto Sakura curiosa.

—Si, se llama Neji y lo conocerás pronto ya que es el guardián del Hielo. —

—Su carácter es parecido un poco al de Sasuke, solo que Neji es más lindo y caballeroso, además de ser muy atractivo. —Comento Izumi con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién es atractivo Izumi? — Pregunto cierto pelinegro llegando detrás de ella.

— ¡Itachi! Me asústate, hablamos de Neji. —

—Hmp, ya veo. — menciono sentándose.

—Ya se te pego el monosílabo de Sasuke. —toma tome los últimos dangos que quedaban para ti. – Le extendió un plato con los dulces favoritos del Uchiha y este al verlos se le iluminaron los ojos.

— ¿Te había dicho la gran mujer que eres? —

—Si, por no me molesta escucharlo seguido. —Dijo Izumi sonriendo. —Pero debes de darme al menos uno. – Itachi le dio uno y esta felizmente lo comió.

" _Hacen una muy linda pareja._ " Pensó Sakura presenciando la escena tan tierna entre los dos.

—Sakura, si no te molesta después de clases nos podemos ver en las áreas de entrenamiento, si gustas entrenamos unas 2 horas y posteriormente podemos cenar. — Menciono Hinata.

—Suena genial Hinata, chicos provecho, me iré adelantado debo regresar unos libros de la biblioteca. – Sakura se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la salida, en el camino visualizo a un pelinegro y un rubio entrando a la cafetería, sus ojos chocaron con los de él por unos segundos y enseguida desvió su mirada y así salir rápidamente.

— ¿Sasuke? — Lo llamo el rubio.

— ¿Que? — Desvió su atención a Naruto.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? –

Sin darse cuenta, al ver la mirada nerviosa de la pelirrosa, logro sacarle una sonrisa arrogante. —Por nada en específico, vamos tarado muero de hambre. – Quitando su sonrisa …

…

* * *

Luego de finalizar sus últimas clases, Sakura se apresuró al área de entrenamiento donde se encontró con Hinata. La cual estaba sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro, al verla el pelinegro cerro el libro y se puso de pie.

— ¿Lista? —

Sakura asintió

—Muy bien, hoy me interesa que hagamos algo interesante. —

— ¿Como que Hinata? —

—Quiero ver tu habilidad en la generación de barreras espirituales. —

— ¿Barreras? —

—Las barreras se pueden utilizar para una variedad de propósitos, como con el fin de evitar la entrada de personas de fuera o no permitir que los que están dentro salgan de los confines del campo, e incluso evitar que los atrapados dentro utilicen ciertas técnicas, además de proteger de todo lo que este dentro de la barrera contra seres malignos, como demonios, ataques, etc. –

— Muy bien, maestra Hinata ¿Qué debo hacer? – Hinata comenzó alejarse varios metros de la pelirrosa.

—Ocupare que cierres los ojos. —La pelirrosa comenzó a dejarse guiar por Hinata—. Ahora necesito que liberes tu energía, piensa que tantos metros quieres que esta se extienda de tu cuerpo. Después dale forma, imagina que creas paredes con esa energía. —

Sakura comenzó a emanar su poder, de la nada una barrera color azul comenzó a extenderse por el área de entrenamiento. — Eso es Sakura, ahora mantenla. —La Haruno seguía concentrada en su energía, cuando de pronto unas imágenes atravesaron por su mente.

 _—Sousuke mira los cerezos están floreciendo, ¿no es hermoso? —Una mujer vistiendo un kimono muy elegante, de color rojo con detalles de cerezos rosas, se encontraba bailando mientras trataba de tomar los cerezos en sus manos, tenía el cabello rosa, su cara no se podía visualizar y le daba a la espalda a un hombre. Este individuo desconoció, estaba usando un kimono con un símbolo de un abanico, en su espalda. "Su pecho comenzó a dolerle."_

La barrera comenzó a tener ondas eléctricas recorriendo las paredes haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. La pelirrosa tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas a su pecho, preocupando a Hinata.

 _La escena cambio, ahora había un hombre con cabello azabache, ojos oscuros era idéntico a Sasuke, Vestía un kimono tradicional japonés color negro detalles azules y muy detallado, él estaba abrazando a la mujer que danzaba bajo los cerezos en la visión pasada. La contemplaba con una mirada que nunca había visto en Sasuke. Era una expresión llena de amor y ternura, como si esa mujer significara todo en su mundo._

 _—Mio, se mía y prometo amarte en esta vida y en las siguientes. – Hablo el pelinegro con voz aterciopelada..._

 _—Siempre he sido tuya Sousuke. — Exclamo la mujer a la cual aún seguía sin poder ver su cara. Sin más unieron sus labios en un beso tierno lleno de amor._

 _Comenzó a faltarle el aire y hubo un dolor aún más en su pecho, su cuerpo comenzó a quemarle. "Siento que no puedo respirar."_

 _— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Hinata se escuchaba distante…_

La ojiperla observo como el suelo comenzaba a vibrar, y su cuerpo comenzó a sentir los shocks eléctricos, la energía de Sakura seguía aumentado, era como si se hubiera salido de control. Decidió tomar distancia antes de que las ondas la afectaran y pudieran dañarla. —.! Sakura despierta! ¡Necesitas quitar la barrera! —Le grito Hinata. Mas esta no la escucho.

Los rayos comenzaron a expandirse hasta donde se encontraba Hinata, sin embargo, antes de que llegaran hasta la pelinegra un torbellino de aire comenzó a envolver la barra eléctrica de Sakura, logrando así contenerla.

— ¡Hinata! — Llego corriendo el rubio a lado de su novia. — ¿Qué está pasando? –

—No lo sé, todo estaba bien y de la nada Sakura perdió el control. – Menciono presa del miedo.

—Maldición, — Contemplo donde se hallaba ubicada la pelirrosa. Y al verla abrió los ojos sorpresivamente. — No puede ser, la cantidad de energía que libera Sakura es estúpidamente grande. –

De pronto un destello negro atravesó el torbellino. Paso tan rápidamente que fue ignorado por la vista del rubio.

"¿ _Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Por qué era igual a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos_? "Era todo lo que podía pensar la pelirrosa.

— _Sakura abre los ojos_ —Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, el aroma dulce tan peculiar de Sasuke anudo sus fosas nasales. — ¡ _Sakura_! – Lo escucho de nuevo.

Al abrir sus ojos se topó con la expresión preocupada de Sasuke. —Sakura escúchame, necesitas controlar tu energía... —Sakura débilmente asintió.

La barrera comenzó a desaparecer y posteriormente el rubio cuidadosamente desapareció el torbellino. Naruto abrió los ojos enormemente al ver a cierto pelinegro que a la tenía a la Haruno en sus brazos, la cual se observaba cansada y con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Cómo fue que entraste ahí? ¿Estas herido? —Pregunto el rubio preocupado, verificando el cuerpo de Sasuke.

—No, los rayos no me hicieron. – Su vista seguía en la pelirrosa que seguía en sus brazos.

— ¿Sakura está bien? – Pregunto preocupaba Hinata.

Sasuke solo asintió y se aferró más a la pelirrosa, se giró comenzando a caminar. —La llevare a su habitación, da el reporte a Kakashi y hablaremos de lo que paso mañana. —Ordeno a la Hyuga.

Hinata asintió mientras abrazaba al rubio.

* * *

El Uchiha camino hasta llegar al edificio y brincar al balcón, cuando finalmente llego hasta el cuarto de Sakura, la recostó en la cama y cuando decidió darse la vuelta para irse, sintió como algo o alguien sujetaba su brazo impidiéndole irse.

—Sasuke, por favor no me dejes sola. – El Uchiha la mira por unos segundos y el silencio inundo la habitación.

—Córrete a un lado. – Ordeno, Sakura sonrió y le hizo espacio con el fin de que él se acostara. Entro en la cama y se arropo con las cobijas.

—Sasuke, gracias por ayudarme. —

—Duerme Sakura. — Le dio la espalda a la joven y cerró los ojos. Sakura sonrió y lo emitió, pronto estuvo envuelta en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

* * *

 **Hola chicos feliz año nuevo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me animaron con sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y me quitaron un poco de ansiedad, la verdad me preocupaba que la historia los estuviera aburriendo, ya que existe todo tipo de lectores, quiero que esta historia tenga un poco de todo, drama, lemmon, misterio, y una historia que te haga pensar y analizar que rayos a pasar, algo diferente. me gusta poner, aunque sea una pequeña escena de romance entre la pareja, el lemmon no faltara ya que a quien no le gusta el lemmon muahahah. Aunque enserio si algo no les parece sin pena pueden dejarlo, me gusta mucho las retroalimentaciones son buenas y ayudan mucho a mejorar.**

 **Un agradecimiento a: Aura117 , gabi2801, sabina.89, enserio aprecio muchísimo sus comentarios, son lo mejor...**


	8. Primeros Movimientos

**Hola gente linda muchas gracias por los comentarios, fui muy feliz al leerlos…**

 **Quiero aclarar, aunque que la historia lo hará más adelante, no hay sentimientos románticos por parte de los personajes principales. No quiero que se me confundan. En cuanto a las personalidades de Hinata y Naruto son más parecidas a como ahorita que son de adultos.**

 **PD. ¡El dejar comentarios me hace sentir la presión de escribir más rápido solo digo niahahaha!**

El amanecer llego al cuarto de pelirrosa, en una la cama de la habitación un azabache se encontraba profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, al sentir los rayos de luz del sol en su cara y el aroma a cerezas tan peculiar de la ojijade, no tuvo más opción que abrir lentamente sus ojos. Incorporándose hasta queda sentado miro un lado de la cama y la pelirrosa no se hallaba a su lado….

" _Mierda, pase toda la noche aquí"_ Pensó el Uchiha tallándose los ojos aun adormecido.

—Al fin despiertas, como te mirabas tan cómodo que no quise despertarte. – Escucho la voz de un pelirrosa saliendo del baño.

El pelinegro la observo bien, Sakura estaba frente a él, con el cabello húmedo y estaba envuelta en una toalla. Contemplo las gotas que caían sensualmente por su cuerpo, despertando así un calor en su cuerpo. No comprendía porque la Haruno, le podía generar ese gran infierno en su interior, pero estaba seguro de una cosa; deseaba locamente a esa mujer…

De instante a otro Sakura estaba siendo presionada contra la pared y la toalla cubriéndola, había caído en el suelo.

— ¿Enserio piensas que puedes salir así y que no te hare nada? — Hablo arrogante el Uchiha menor.

—Sa—Sasuke— La pelirrosa al darse cuenta de su estado intento cubrirse, más las manos del pelinegro tomaron sus brazos y los coloco sobre su cabeza, con el fin poder verla mejor.

—Voy hacer que ruegues que te haga mía— La mirada oscura del morocho irradiaba todo el deseo contenido de la mujer.

No se hizo esperar y el azabache unió sus labios en un beso salvaje y apasionado. Sakura apenas podía seguirle el paso, dejo libres los brazos de Sakura para así poder posarlos en su trasero, luego rompió el beso para así descender por su cuello, prosiguió hasta sus pechos dándoles suave mordisco que tanto volvían loca a Sakura. Continúo bajando hasta quedar incido frente a la intimidad de la pelirrosa. Paro su labor para desviar hacia arriba y chocar con la mirada de una excitada de ojijade.

—Abre las piernas Sakura. — Exigió el Uchiha demandante, al ver que mantenía las piernas muy unidas.

Sakura sin poder negarse a la orden, separo sus extremidades, con el fin de darle el acceso de hacer lo que él quisiera. Sasuke no tardo en separar los labios mayores de Sakura y posar sus labios para así besar cada parte de su centro, más tarde con la punta de su lengua estimulo su clítoris, sacando gritos a la ojijade. Y sin dejar su tarea con su boca, con su mano libre, introdujo dos dedos dentro de Sakura, podía sentir las paredes humadas de la Haruno, luego observo como los flujos de Sakura de desbordaba por su mano.

—Estas tan humada…. — Sonreía malvadamente Sasuke

—S—s—sauce por—f—favor— Rago Sakura.

— ¿Por favor qué? – Uso su tono desentendido.

—Hazlo Sasuke— Suplicaba más presa del placer.

— ¿Hacer qué? —Sonreía aún más sádico.

—Hazme tuya. – Pidió finalmente.

El azabache no se hizo de rogar y el tomo de las caderas a Sakura para luego darle la vuelta, y así esta quedo con su cara pegada a la pared. Posteriormente Sasuke bajo sus pantalones lo que necesito para poder sacar su miembro, sujeto de nuevo las caderas de la joven y entro en ella percibiendo como el calor de las paredes de la Haruno lo envolvían aprensando su falo de una manera exquisita.

Comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de ella de una manera lenta con el fin de torturarla, lo cual hasta lo desespero a él…

—Sasuke más duro… — rogo Sakura

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto ronco fingiendo no haberla escuchado y salió aún más lento de ella.

— ¡Mas duro! — Imploro más fuerte. Pero Sasuke detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara molesta.

— ¿Que dijiste? – dijo viéndola con una expresión divertida.

— ¡Que me cojas más duro! —Grito lo más que pudo…

Sasuke sonrió complacido y más excitado por las palabras sucias de la Haruno. Salió de ella, lo cual provoco que se frustrara, luego la tomo del brazo y en un segundo fue lanzada contra el escritorio, Sakura había quedado con sus brazos recargados en el escritorio, y bufo mirándolo indignada, pero el morocho no importo, se colocó detrás de ella, tomo su retaguardia para separar sus glúteos y entrar de golpe, al mismo tiempo que mordía con fuerza la espalda de Sakura logrando que esta llegara a su primer orgasmo.

Sasuke movía sus caderas rápidamente, embistiendo de manera salvaje el sexo de Sakura. agarro de su cabello y los jalo para hacer que ella levantara la cabeza y su oído quedara al nivel de su boca.

— ¡Mírame! — Exigió el azabache y Sakura hizo lo que pidió encontrándose con la mirada de Sasuke que demostraba cuando excitado estaba.

—Eres mía escuchaste. —

— ¡Ahh! — Un gemido salió de sus labios y sus ojos de verdes estaban inundados de deseo.

—Dilo Sakura. – Ordeno ronco.

—S—soy tu—y—ya…—

Sonrió complacido y enterró su cara entre el cuello de la pelirrosa. Siguió con el vaivén salvaje de sus caderas hasta que exploto dentro de ella, dejando salir un sonoro gruñido al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente del cuerpo de ella.

Sakura sentía el miembro de Sasuke vibran en su interior, recorrió su cabeza para así tomar a Sasuke del cuello y le planto un beso apasionado. El Uchiha saco su miembro flácido de su interior. Después Sakura se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

—Estuviste asombroso— Sonrió seductoramente Sakura.

—Yo siempre lo soy— Coloco sus manos en las caderas de Sakura

—Eres un arrogante Uchiha. —

—Y tu una masoquista... —

— ¡Cállate Sasuke! — Roja de la vergüenza

—Sabes siempre que te hago mía, al momento de que te muerdo o te lastimo siento como te corres, eres una sucia Sakura—

—Y tu un sádico. — Desvió la mirada de la de él.

—No lo niego. – Demostrando su arrogancia beso el cuello de Sakura y volvió a morderlo sacándole un gemido. —Aun no termino contigo. —Tomo una vez sus glúteos y la alzo para que envolviera sus piernas en su cadera.

…

Desde muy tempranas horas del día, la linda pareja de guardianes se encontraba frente a la oficina de Kakashi. Naruto se decidió a abrir la puerta cuando esta fue abierta y un peligris con lentes salió a través, sorprendiendo así a los dos guardianes.

—Naruto, Hinata cuanto tiempo. —

Naruto se posesiono frente a Hinata y miro de mala manera al peligris. — ¿Kabuto que haces aquí? —

—Que linda recibida, —Hablo sarcástico. —En respuesta a tu pregunta solo vengo a cumplir con unos mandatos del director Orochimaru, nos vemos. — menciono partiendo.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la oficina buscando a Kakashi, el cual estaba tranquilamente mirando por la gran ventana de su oficina, al ingresar la pareja, desvió su atención de la ventana hacia los dos recién llegados.

— director hemos venido a hablar con usted. —Hablo la pelinegra.

— ¿Es referente al incidente de ayer? —Los dos se sorprendieron al escucharlo.

— ¿Cómo es que está enterado? —

—Sentí una energía muy fuerte el día de ayer en la tarde y había ondas eléctricas viniendo de uno de los campos de entrenamiento, no se necesita ser un genio para saber quién era el que creador de tales rayos. —Dio un gran suspiro— ¿Sakura se encuentra bien? —El rubio asintió.

—Afortunadamente Sasuke llego y logro detenerla, después se la llevo a su dormitorio. —

— ¿Sasuke fue herido? —

—No, entro a la barrera de Sakura como si nada, la toco, pero lo más extraño es que no tenía ni un solo rasguño y yo solo al estar cerca unos metros recibí algunas lesiones menores. – Hinata mostro su brazo y tenía pequeñas marcas parecidas a quemaduras.

—Algo característico del guardián del rayo es la enorme cantidad de energía que puede almacenar, es superior a cualquiera de los demás guardianes, porque creen que es el encargado de la creación del sello, en cuestión a por qué no hirió a Sasuke, es algo que incluso yo desconozco... —

—Otra de las interrogantes es que, si nuestro poder se rige del dominio de nuestras emociones, que fue lo que provocó que Sakura se descontrolara así. ¿Qué fue lo que la altero? —

—No lo sé, todo estaba saliendo muy bien. — Explico la Hyuga.

—Si volviese a ocurrir, podría poner la vida de Hinata en peligro o incluso la ella misma. —Menciono Naruto serio.

—En efecto. — Kakashi se quedó pensativo.

—Tengo una idea, lo que podríamos hacer, es que Naruto estuviera conmigo mientras entrenamos a Sakura, el rayo es débil contra el viento. Si se sale de control Naruto puede contenerla. – comentó Hinata

—Está bien, suena como un bien plan, pero además hablare con Sasuke en cuanto pueda, tratare de convencerlo de que los apoye. Si es inmune a los ataques de Sakura, sería un excelente apoyo. —

—Espera Kakashi, mejor lo hare yo. —Menciono Naruto. – Una última cosa.

—Te escucho. —

— ¿Qué hacía Kabuto aquí? —

—Trajo un mensaje de Orochimaru, además vendrá a mantener en observación a Sakura. —

— ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono molesto. — Ella está bajo tu cuidado, es más, bajo el cuidado de todos nosotros. —

—Es parte del protocolo Naruto, solo traten de no quitarle un ojo encima por favor, puesto que no sé qué trama... Aun. —

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

…

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke yacían en la cama recuperándose después de haberlo hecho múltiples veces. Amos se hallaban cubiertos en sudor y respirando pausadamente. La ojijade se abrazó de Sasuke el cual no la aparto.

—Sasuke— Llamo con voz suave.

—Hmp—

—Sobre lo que paso ayer, yo…—

—Perdiste el control, eso es algo que suele pasar trata de no darle tanta importancia, nadie resulto herido. —

—No puedo no darle importancia. —Suspiro frustrada. —Si no hubieras aparecido, no sé qué hubiera pasado. —

—El dominio de nuestro poder, radica en el control de nuestras emociones Sakura, ¿Qué fue lo que te altero? – Fijo su vista en los ojos jade de ella.

—No lo sé, estaba tranquila como siempre y luego unas imágenes vieron a mi mente. —

El pelinegro alzo una ceja— ¿Imágenes? —

—No estoy segura de lo que vi— mintió la pelirrosa. – Oye ¿Cómo fue que llegaste tan rápido? —

—Solo me encontraba cerca del lugar — aparto la vista de ella con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿Los rayos no te hicieron nada? —

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza— No sé por qué no me dañaron, pero fue fácil entrar a la barrera. — Dijo pensativo luego sonrió arrogante. — De hecho, no fue nada para mí. — Sakura le dio un leve golpe en el pecho.

— ¿No te parece algo extraño? —Cuestiono la pelirrosa.

El pelinegro solo asintió. Luego su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo que hizo que el pelinegro tuviera que levantarse revelando su desnudes. Al notar esto Sakura se sonrojo y volteo su cara avergonzada. Sasuke busco sus pantalones y tomo el teléfono entre sus manos. Al revisarlo observo que tenía un mensaje.

 **Naruto:**

 **Sasuke necesito hablar contigo, te veo en la terraza en veinte minutos.**

—Debo irme. — Sasuke miro el rostro rojo de Sakura, enseguida cambio la expresión seria a una divertida. — ¿Después de todo lo que hemos hecho aun te sonrojas? —

—Que te vaya bien Sasuke— Se cubrió su cara con las sabanas.

Sonrió y comenzó a vestirse, ya una vez listo, se dirigió a las puertas de cristal donde se detuvo un segundo. —Nos vemos Sakura. — Se despidió dejando la habitación.

—Estúpido Uchiha arrogante y presumido, — Miro la hora. — Diablos será mejor que yo también me vista. –

…

El Uzumaki se hallaba recargo del barandal de la terraza del edificio principal esperando a cierto pelinegro, el cual no tardo en aparecer minutos más tarde, caminaba con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos y su expresión seria...

— ¿Qué querías Naruto? – Interrogo ya estando frente al rubio.

—Kabuto está aquí— El semblante serio de Sasuke se tornó a uno molesto. — Te preguntaras ¿qué hace aquí? Y la respuesta es que viene a evaluar a Sakura por petición de Orochimaru. –

—Tch…—

—Y después de lo que paso ayer es normal que quieran mantenerla vigilada. La cantidad de poder que emanaba era estúpidamente grande. – Suspiro frustrado. — Kakashi también pidió que mantengamos a Sakura vigilada. —

Aunque no le agrado lo dicho por el rubio, el azabache asintió.

—Tendré que estar con Hinata durante el entrenamiento por si algo sale mal, el agua no va muy bien con el rayo, tú lo sabes. — El rubio hizo una pausa. — Sasuke, creo que cuando Hinata le enseñe a utilizar su poder espiritual y a originar las barreras, tu deberás enseñarle lo que resta. —

—No entiendo por qué yo. — Dijo molesto.

—No te causo ningún daño el entrar a la barrera, Hinata estuvo unos metros de ella y recibió quemaduras. —

El Uchiha alzo una ceja. — ¿De qué hablas? –

—Lo que te trato de explicar es que las habilidades de Sakura son peligrosas y si ella llega a representar un problema o un riesgo para los demás, será enviada con orochimaru y quien. —

—Yo me hare cargo. – Interrumpió al rubio. — Cuando Hinata haya terminado yo quedare a cargo de Sakura. —

—Sabía que no eras tan bastardo después de todo. — Sonrió el rubio.

—Si no hay nada más que discutir, me largo. —

—Oye Sasuke. — Hablo Naruto y Sasuke lo observo interrogante. — Bonita camiseta, ¿no era la que usabas ayer? – El Uchiha abrió los ojos con sorpresa el rubio comenzó a reír.

—Vete al diablo Naruto. – Diciendo esto se marchó.

Después de que la pelirrosa se disculpara con la guardiana del agua, los días pasaron normalmente. El entrenamiento de Sakura progresaba mucho y no hubo ningún momento en que se descontrolara. Comenzó a hacer las barreras de manera más natural. Disfrutaba aprendiendo junto con Hinata y Naruto que la apoyaban mucho. Y Sin que ella se diera cuenta, Sasuke también la vigilaba sentado sobre las ramas de los árboles durante los entrenamientos.

—Molestia…—

 **¿Review o una patada en el trasero?**


	9. Una vista al pasado

**Hola chicos una disculpa si no subí el capítulo por esta página, estuve ocupada estos días. Redactare el siguiente capítulo lo más rápido que mis deditos y mente medio bloqueada me permitan hacerlo. Seré honesta tengo un ligero bloqueo espero me puedan tener paciencia.**

 **Me gustaría hacer una aclaración porque creo que han quedado dudillas las cuales aclarare a continuación taraaaaa, si habrá romance después de todo yo también amo el Sasusaku, pero busco que Sakura y Sasuke tarden en sentir sentimientos reales uno por el otro. Sakura aprecia a Sasuke y siente la necesidad de no dejarlo solo y Sasuke tiene un mar de cosas y deseos extraños en su mente que no comprende, si hay deseo sexual por parte de ambos es eso es más que obvio muahahhaah, pero no sentimientos fuertes aun, pero eventualmente los abra. No deseo que sea de un día para otro, busco que miren las cosas tanto buenas como malas uno de otro, además la personalidad tan cerrada y fría a de Sasuke es todo un lio.**

* * *

 _Una mujer corría por los jardines llenos de flores, su hermoso y elegante kimono se movía elegantemente con la brisa del aire, mas no se podria apreciar la cara de la mujer..._

 _Las escenas cambiaban…_

 _-Kaguya esta destrozando todo debemos hacer algo. - Gritaba la mujer frente a un grupo de hombres._

 _-Solo eres una mujer tu no puedes hacer nada. - Bufo el azabache mientras la detenía._

 _-Sousuke eres un idiota -_

 _-Quédate detrás de mí y deja que te proteja- Le gritaba el pelinegro, poniéndose delante de ella._

 _-Mira el cerezo, ¿no es hermoso? – Apuntaba la mujer_

 _-He visto un cerezo más hermoso que ese. – sonrió_

 _\- ¿A si? ¿Cual? -hablo la mujer curiosa_

 _-A ti Mio. – Sonrió el joven tiernamente._

Sakura abrió sus ojos, se encontraba sudada después de haber despertado, trago grueso tratando de lubricar su garganta que se encontraba reseca. Se sentó y tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de entender lo que ocurría…

...

* * *

En otra parte los jóvenes Uchiha se preparaban para el día de hoy, ambos vestían ropa negra, Itachi llevaba un ramo de lirios blancos, mientras que Sasuke tenía una mirada aún más distante de lo normal.

\- ¿Estas listo Sasuke? -Pregunto Itachi

El Uchiha menor solo movió la cabeza en una señal de afirmación.

-Abran el portal. -pidió el Uchiha mayor a dos encargados del colegio, pero fue detenido por el pelinegro menor.

-Yo lo hare Itachi. - menciono Sasuke liberando su energía al me momento de genero un portal frente a ellos.

…

* * *

Sakura se dirigió a la oficina de Kakashi necesitaba hablar con él. Toco la puerta para después ingresar.

-Buenos días. – Saludo educadamente.

-Buenos días Sakura, hoy es tu día libre, me extraña que estés aquí –

-Hay algo que me gustaría comentarle. –

-Muy bien sígueme. - Kakashi guio a la Haruno hacia el balcón de su oficina el cual era enorme, parecía un pequeño jardín con una mesa en el centro. -Toma asiento Sakura. -

Una vez sentados ambos, Kakashi le ofreció una taza de té la cual acepto gustosa. -Es verano después de todo, un poco de sol no nos hará daño, pero dime que es lo que te molesta.

-Como ya se abra enterado, hace una semana y media tuve un incidente durante la generación de mi primera barrera, lo que no le dije a los demás, fue que había sido lo que provocó que me descontrolara. -hizo una pausa. - Cuando estaba concentrada liberando mi energía, unas imágenes, visiones no se que fueron realmente aparecieron en mi mente. -

\- ¿Visiones sobre qué? -

-Eran como recuerdos, había una mujer y un hombre. - Paso su mano por su sien. - No pude verle la cara a la mujer, pero no parecían ser de esta época, era como en la época pasada, vestían kimonos muy elegantes y el paisaje era antiguo, era como estar en la época de los feudales. -

-Continua Sakura-

-A pesar de no ver bien a la mujer, pude ver a un hombre y el. - guardo silencio

\- ¿Y él era? -cuestiono Kakashi

-Se miraba y sonaba igual que Sasuke, eran idéntico a él, solo que tenía otro nombre y el cabello un poco más largo, no sé si me estoy volviendo loca o si estoy teniendo episodios psicóticos. -suspiro- Lo que más me preocupa es que lo estoy soñando cada vez más seguido. –

\- ¿Qué tan seguidos? -

-Solo en esta semana, lo soñado tres veces. ¿Usted cree tanto estrés me estoy volviendo loca? -

-No te estas volviendo loca Sakura tranquila. - hizo una pausa. - Cuando los primeros guardianes hicieron el pacto con su respectiva bestia mística, se generó un lazo, y este produjo que se creara un ciclo. Y cuando me refiero a un ciclo es que, al momento de morir el guardián, su alma se separa del cuerpo y tras un tiempo toma otro diferente para volver a nacer en la tierra, en pocas palabras rencarna. El propósito de esto es con el fin de que esa alma que se vinculó con la criatura vuelva de nuevo a la tierra, para cumplir con la misión de mantener el balance. –sonrió- Lo que ocurre es que parece ser que estas fuertemente unida a tus vidas pasadas, y estas reviviendo sus recuerdos en tus sueños. -

-Pero ¿porque mis visiones son de Sasuke? -

-No creo que sea de solo Sasuke, recuerda que incluso sin que ustedes lo quieran los guardianes se sienten atraídos entre sí, de alguna manera u otra el destino los vincula para que se encuentren, si haz visto a alguien igual que Sasuke es por que tal vez es un recuerdo de tu vida pasada con una de las vidas pasadas de Uchiha. -

\- ¿Esto les ocurre a los demás guardianes? -

\- Ninguno de los demás ha pasado por eso antes, o al menos no que este informado, pero ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez signifiquen algo? -

\- ¿Como qué? -

-Como mostrarte tus vínculos con los demás guardianes, o tal vez a como mantener el balance. Pueden significar muchas cosas, ni siquiera yo tengo la respuesta. -

-Se la han pasado hablando del balance y entiendo, oscuridad y luz siempre deben de estar juntos, ya que ambas se necesitan, pero ¿cómo hacemos eso? ¿Qué es mantener el balance para los guardianes? –

-Esperaba tener esta charla en otro momento, pero veo que es necesario hacerlo ahora. -cambio posición y recordó sus codos en la mesa. - Cada cien años se hace un ritual, en el cual se junta la energía espiritual de los siete guardianes. Uno de los guardianes contiene y vincula la energía de los demás, para formar un sello, y ese sello evita que Kaguya despierte. –

\- ¿Quién es el guardián que lleva acabo el sello? -

-El guardián del rayo. -Sakura comenzó a sudar frio.

\- ¿Tiene que estar bromeando, apenas hace dos meses no tenía habilidades y todos los demás han sido entrenados desde niños, acaso no puede alguien más hacerlo?

-Solo tu posees esa capacidad, ningún otro la tiene. -

\- ¿Por eso me trajeron aquí con tanta urgencia? -

Kakashi asintió.

\- ¿Lo demás lo saben? -Pregunto ansiosa

-Así es-

\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? -Su cara reflejaba molestia y frustración.

-No querían poner mas peso en tus hombros. –

-Ni siquiera puedo hacer bien una barrera y no domino mi elemento, como voy hacer ese ritual. -Sakura paso su mano por su cabello con vista derrotada.

-Has logrado cosas que Sasuke, Naruto y otros guardianes tardaron años en hacer, creo en ti y estoy seguro que puedes hacerlo, solo necesitamos entrenar más, no hay caminos fáciles, pero con esfuerzo y mucha dedicación se pueden lograr cosas casi imposibles. -

-Usted enserio lo cree? –

Kakashi Asintió sonriendo. - Además en este momento elementalista del clan Uzumaki, del clan de Naruto para ser exactos, se encuentran realizando sellos que nos darán mas tiempo, tal vez hasta un año para tener que fortalecer el sello principal. -

-Entonces ¿tengo más tiempo? -Pregunto esperanzada.

-Estamos en eso. -

Sakura suspiro un poco más aliviada. -Gracias director Kakashi, me siento un poco más tranquila. -

-Sakura. -

-Dígame. -

-Si no te molesta creo que deberías por el momento suspender tus actividades de clases, al menos por un semestre, así podrías tener más tiempo para invertir en tu entrenamiento y tal vez realizar misiones para poder tener más práctica y conozcas el mundo como debe verlo un elementalista. -

-Es verdad que mis clases me quitan un tiempo considerable, si solo será por unos meses no creo que haya problema. –Sonrió forzadamente, aunque no lo admitiera le dolía no poder seguir estudiando por el momento. -Creo que ya le he quitado mucho tiempo, si me permite me retiro, le agradezco su tiempo me fue de mucha ayuda hablar con usted.

-Para eso estoy Sakura, cualquier cosa puedes venir habar conmigo. -

La pelirrosa se retiro de la oficina y comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, se encontraba tan ida que no se percató que alguien caminaba enfrente de ella y termino chocando y casi cayendo al piso.

-Te encuentras bien? -Pregunto un peligris con lentes.

-Si, yo enserio disculpe no iba por donde iba. -

-No te preocupes, mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi. -Se presento mirando intensamente ala pelirrosa

-Sakura Haruno. – Sonrió

\- ¿La guardiana del rayo? -

-Algo así- _Este hombre me pone nerviosa._

-Sabes se rumora que no puedes controlar bien tu elemento y que eres peligrosa. -Sakura abrió enormemente lo ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Qu-quien te dijo eso? –

-Vayamos por un trago y te contare todo. -

-No, gracias. -comenzó a retirarse, pero Kabuto tomo su brazo y la hizo voltear. -Suéltame. -Pidió la ojead.

-Oh vamos solo quiero hacerte una oferta. -Sonrió maliciosamente.

-Qué clase de oferta. -

-Lord Orochimaru esta interesado en ti, el desea que te unas a nosotros. -

\- ¿Quién es Orochimaru? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Te diré cuando estemos tomando algo, ahora ven conmigo. -Comenzó a jalar a Sakura con fuerza.

-No, suéltame. - soltándose del agarre.

-Vamos Sakura no seas así- Iba tomar su brazo de nuevo pero una mano lo detuvo.

\- ¿No escuchaste que la señorita dijo que la dejaras? -Una voz varonil llego a los oídos de Kabuto. Su mirada se clavo con los ojos perlas del extraño que acababa de llegar.

-Estos no tiene nada que ver contigo. -

-Vete de aquí Kabuto. – Hablo secamente

-Como quieras Neji, Adiós Sakura- Sin más se retiró.

-Muchas gracias. – Sonrió agradecida al extraño.

-No hay de que este. – Expreso seriamente

-Sakura mi nombre es Sakura. -

-Neji Hyuga un placer. – El castaño la miraba profundamente. Era alto e imponente, su cabello largo y lacio amarrado en una coleta, su mirada era profunda y misteriosa parecida a la Sasuke. - _Que estoy pensando no hay una mirada como la de Sasuke, espera dijo Hyuga, acaso…-_

\- ¿Hyuga? Acaso eres el primo de Hinata. –

-Si conoces a mi prima y tu nombre es Sakura, ¿debes de ser La guardiana del rayo o me equivoco? -

Sakura asintió.

\- ¿Qué quería Kabuto contigo? –

-No lo sé bien dijo algo acerca de unirme Orochimaru. - El ojiperla alzo una ceja.

-El no es alguien de buenas intenciones. -

\- ¿Sabes quién es? –

-Es el director del colegio de China. Pero créeme no quieres ir ahí-

\- ¿Por qué? -

-Ahí solo van elementalista problema, es como una cárcel. -Neji volteado a verla con esos ojos perlados tan parecidos a los de Hinata. -Debo irme, pero espero verte luego. -Le sonrió de una manera que hizo sonrojarla.


	10. Gotas de lluvia bajo el cerezo

**¡Este capítulo me tomo bastante trabajo redactarlo, tuve un ligero bloqueo, pero pues al fin pude terminarlo, espero sea de su agrado, y que en los siguientes me salga más inspiración, además de que estoy teniendo problemas para narrar y describir, pero aún no sé cómo funcionan las betas Reader, pero ocupo urgentemente unaaaaaa!**

 **Enserio gracias por leer a este pobre intento de fic de esta personita con mala ortografía.**

 **Un agradecimiento a:**

 **Aura117**

* * *

Al atravesar el portal, amos hermanos se ubicaron a unos metros de distancia de la entrada de la mansión Uchiha.

El clan entero se situaba en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que toda la facción de la familia habitaba en el mismo distrito. Este poseía un terreno privado de un enorme tamaño, que abarca varias hectáreas.

A pesar de que la casta Uchiha pertenecía a una clase social alta, eran muy tradicionales, por lo tanto, el hogar de los jóvenes era una mansión tradicional japonesa de gran tamaño, rodeada por un gran jardín muy bien cuidado. A ambos lados del terreno donde se hallaba la residencia principal, a tan solo unos metros se podían apreciar más viviendas, mas no de igual tamaño, ya que eran un poco más pequeñas.

Al entrar por el portón fueron inmediatamente fueron recibidos por la servidumbre y guiados hasta la sala de estar. Itachi tomo asiento en uno de los cojines. Y Sasuke permaneció de pie.

—Su señor padre no se encuentra por el momento ¿Gusta que les sirvamos té y algún aperitivo mientras esperan? – ofreció la ama de llaves.

—Si, por favor. —Hablo con tono neutro Itachi.

—Entendemos ¿Gusta que preparemos los cuartos para que pasen la noche? —

—Solo estaremos aquí un par de horas, muchas gracias ya puedes dejarnos. – Hablo cansado Itachi a causa de tantas preguntas de la mujer.

—Deberíamos de hacer a lo que vinimos de una vez ¿no crees? —Cuestiono Sasuke impaciente.

— ¿No deseas ver a nuestro padre? Tal vez hoy ustedes dos podrían entablar un dialogo más ameno. — Menciono Itachi con voz calmada.

Sasuke bufo. —A él no le agrada verme, lo sabes. — El Uchiha menor salió del salón sin decirle nada más. El Uchiha mayor solo soltó un suspiro cansado.

— Esta peor que de costumbre. — Una voz familiar fue percibida por los oídos de Itachi, girando su vista con el fin de encontrarse con un hombre un poco más mayor que él.

—Shisui ¿Qué haces aquí? —Hablo anonadado al ver su mejor amigo, casi hermano en su casa.

—Se que este es un día difícil para ustedes, solo quería ver que estuvieran bien y veo que Sasuke no lo está. —Hablo mirando por donde sasusaku se había ido. — ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? — Comento mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del pelinegro con coleta.

Itachi bajo su mirada y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa afligida—Lo mejor que se puede estar. – Shisui poso una mano sobre el hombro de Itachi, con el propósito de brindarle su apoyo.

….

* * *

El pelinegro salió de la mansión Uchiha, después de todo estar en esa casa le provocaba un sentimiento de incomodidad. Hace mucho tiempo que ese lugar dejo de ser el hogar cálido en el que amaba estar.

Camino en silencio con la mirada perdida, la sensación del aire caliente llego a su cuerpo, trayendo con esto la llegada del verano. Sasuke continuo su andar por casi media hora hasta que se detuvo su caminar frente a la entrada de un gran terreno, con apariencia de jardín lleno de pasto y adornos tradicionales, pero además tenía muchas lapidas en memorias de los miembros del clan Uchiha que habían fallecido, posteriormente se acercó hacia a un lapida alejada de todas las demás, justo a un lado de esta tenía un pequeño árbol de flores blancas que ya habían florecido. Dicha placa poseía un grabado que decía;

 _Su memoria vivirá eternamente en alma de todos los que la conocieron y la amaron. Su alma pura y bella. Mikoto Uchiha_

Sasuke se mantuvo estático frente a la lápida, una ligera sonrisa melancólica se formó en sus labios. Se inclino hasta estar al mismo nivel de la tumba. Esta se hallaba limpia y tenía flores frescas Sasuke supuso que su padre y otros familiares debieron haber estado ahí hace poco, puesto que aún los inciensos permanecían encendidos.

—Hola madre. —Articulo con un tono suave. —Lamento no haber venido a verte más seguido, aunque suelo frecuentar tu cerezo favorito. —Torció sus labios e hizo una sonrisa típica del Uchiha. — Han pasado cosas en los últimos meses. —Hizo una breve pausa. —Conocí a alguien, y ella hizo que tu cerezo floreciera tal y como cuando tú lo hacías. —Toco suavemente la placa con el grabado... — Creo que hasta aún más hermoso. Es una mujer extraña y molesta, sin embargo, no me desagrada, creo que te hubiera agradado. –

Sasuke alzo su mano y libero energía que genero un pequeño portal, Ingreso su mano y saco un pequeño ramo de cerezos enseguida lo coloco sobre la tumba de su Mikoto. Su expresión se volvió a una de completa agonía—Madre y—yo, yo lo siento tanto. —

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Hablo una voz grave sorprendiendo al Uchiha menor se encontró frente la presencia de su padre. Nada más y nada menos que el gran Fugaku Uchiha que lo observaba con total frialdad. —

—Vengo a prestarle respeto a madre, padre. —Exclamo agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi? —Ignorando lo mencionado por el Uchiha menor.

—En la mansión principal. —

—Ya veo. — Se acerco hasta quedar frente a él, Sasuke aún seguía agachado. Fugaku solo lo miro por encima. —He escuchado cosas de ti por parte de los mandos del consejo, hablan bien de ti. — Hizo una ligera pausa. — Si tan solo hubieras sido bueno antes, no hubiéramos perdido a Mikoto. — El azabache sintió un nudo en su garganta, el líder del clan desvió su atención hacia la tumba de su esposa.

—Con su permiso padre. — Sasuke se incorporó e hizo una reverencia para darse la vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

—No deshonres a la familia, y trata de ser más como Itachi. – Articulo con una voz gélida.

…

* * *

Después de que Sakura contemplo al castaño irse, escucho el sonido de lo que parecía ser un trueno, al elevar su vista pudo ver las nubes adornar el cielo, cubriendo totalmente los rayos del sol.

Sin saber por qué la pelirrosa sintió la necesidad de adentrarse en el bosque, por lo que camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al lago. Permaneció ahí unos minutos analizándolo, algo ida. Posteriormente camino buscando el gran árbol de cerezos, era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera y se moviera sin que ella lo deseara, solo de manera automática.

Una vez frente al cerezo concentro energía en sus pies y dio un brinco que la llevo a lo alto de unas ramas, decidió sentarse y recostar su espalda sobre el tronco, luego contemplo la vista anteriormente presenciada en compañía de cierto hombre con cabello color azabache.

A pesar de lo que le dijo nada a Kakashi, Sakura se sentía ansiosa, frustrada y llena de miedo, era demasiada presión en sus hombros, puesto que si ella cometía un error todo se vendría abajo, el infierno se desataría y todos correrían en riesgo, sus ojos comenzaron a pesarle…

" _Descansare aquí por un rato…_ " Pensó al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus parpados.

* * *

 _Al abrir sus ojos ya no se ubicó sentada arriba del cerezo, de hecho, se encontraba de pie. El cielo tampoco estaba nublado, al contrario, era un día soleado y lleno de luz, mientras que el aire que los rodeaba era cálido y puro._

 _Analizo el lugar y se percató que se ubicaba en medio de lo que parecía ser el jardín de un palacio; era enorme, limpio y todo se hallaba en completo orden, los colores de las paredes eran crema, los techos además de los encajes eran exquisitos y bien detallados, tenían una tonalidad entre color negro y café._

 _Anonadada la ojijade prosiguió examinando el lugar, hasta que a un lado de ella paso corriendo una mujer, y al fijarse detalladamente, su mandíbula se desencajo al ver que la joven era idéntica a ella._

 _Vestía un elegante kimono rosa pálido, lleno de encajes y estampados de flores. Su cabello rosa era largo, hasta más abajo de su cintura y se mostraba lacio con terminaciones onduladas, al hacer contacto con el sol brillaba y daba una apariencia sedosa, "Ni siquiera el suyo con tantos cuidados estuvo alguna vez así" Pensó Sakura al observar a la hermosa mujer. Por último, vio que tenía un broche rojo adornando su cabello._

 _Era una mujer bellísima, delgada y con apariencia delicada, sin embargo, era sobre todo muy enigmática. "Podremos ser parecidas, no obstante, esa mujer no es igual a mí..."_

 _La pelirrosa corría hacia un hombre felizmente —¡Padre! — grito para enseguida abrazarlo— ¡Bienvenido! —_

— _Mio, no debes correr, recuerda que eres una señorita y más importante eres la hija de un señor feudal. – Riño a su hija aun abrazándola, "El hombre no era nada como su padre de hoy en día, tenía el cabello rosa grisáceo en forma de flor de cerezo y los ojos de un azul opaco" Pensaba Sakura._

— _Lo siento padre, enserio lo extrañe. – La joven hundió su cabeza en el pecho de su padre, el solo tomo su cabeza y correspondió el abrazo._

— _Y yo a ti, ahora hazme el favor de acompáñame al salón principal, tenemos visita, es el hijo del líder del clan de la guerra. Deseo que lo conozcas, ya que se quedara aquí con nosotros por un tiempo. —Sonrió a su hija al mismo tiempo que emprendía camino hacia dentro del palacio, seguido por su ella._

" _Mi antepasada se llamaba Mio que significa hermoso cerezo, dios pero que irónico. "pensó Sakura mientras seguía a su vida pasada._

 _Caminaba frente a lo que parecían ser guardias y sirvientes, no obstante, era como si ella no existiera, todo parecía a ser parte de recuerdo de su ancestro tal y como explico hace poco Kakashi…_

 _Una vez ubicados en el salón principal, todos tomaron asiento y un azabache muy familiar para Sakura entro al salón con un andar que demostraba orgullo y poder, tomo asiento con una compostura fría y lejana._

" _Es el antepasado de Sasuke, vaya la mirada de ese hombre es igual a la de Sasuke cuando lo conoció por primera vez es fría y distante." Pensaba Sakura asombrándose cada vez más por lo que ocurría._

— _Seas bienvenido a mi palacio. — Saludo el líder y feudal de dichas tierras. — Le presento a mi orgullo y única hija, la princesa Mio. —_

— _Uchiha Sousuke, un honor conocerla princesa. – Sonrió arrogante._

— _El placer es mío, mi señor. — Mio hizo una reverencia con suma elegancia. Y el joven Uchiha la miro intensamente, era como si quisiera devorarla._

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se ubicó de nuevo sobre el cerezo aun sentada, donde decidió descansar previamente. Paso una mano por su frente y respiro profundamente. Por primera vez no tuvo miedo a sus visiones.

Cuando dejo finalmente estuvo más consiente del lugar donde se ubicaba, noto como la noche era presente y percibió el sonido de la lluvia. Observo su vestimenta y se percató de que permaneció seca debido a que el cerezo la cubrió de las gotas de agua.

Bajo del cerezo de un salto y cuando estuvo en el piso. Se cayo en cuenta de que había alguien parado a uno metros. La lluvia y la oscuridad de la noche hacía imposible visualizar a la persona, aunque al acercarse fue muy grande la sorpresa al reconocer al individuo parado en medio de la lluvia, estático.

"¿ _Sasuke_?" Pensó desconcertada la pelirrosa.

El Uchiha menor se ubicaba quieto viendo hacia el piso, se hallaba totalmente empapado por la lluvia, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tenía bajo, Sakura se acercó rápidamente a él y toco su hombro, pero este ni se inmuto.

— ¿Sasuke? —Lo llamo. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — La voz de la pelirrosa sonaba angustiada.

—Déjame solo. — Hablo gélidamente.

Sakura bufo molesta y se giró molesta ara seguir su camino de vuelta ignorando al Uchiha, sin embargo, cuando camino unos cuantos metros lejos de él, torció la cabeza para verlo de nuevo y seguía ahí parado, totalmente inmóvil, una sensación de opresión se situó en su pecho al verlo en tal condición.

Sin duda algo ocurría y él no quería decirle, Inhalo todo el aire que pudo y en paso firme regreso hacia el morocho, lo tomo uno de la mano y comenzó a jalarlo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que tranquilamente el Uchiha se dejó llevar.

En todo el camino se mantuvieron en silencio y cuando llegaron al dormitorio, Sakura se dirigió al baño y sacó su ropa mojada, rápidamente se puso su pijama. Cuando regreso vio que Sasuke que seguía parado en un estado catatónico, su cabello y ropa goteaba de lo empapado que estaba…

Se acerco a él y lo tomo de la mano. —Ven Sasuke, si sigues así te resfriaras. –

Lo guio hacia el baño y luego se separó de el con el fin de abrir el grifo y así comenzar a llenar la bañera.

— Ocupas quitarte esa ropa y calentarte. — Seguía sin decir nada. La ojijade con sumo cuidado comenzó a quitarle la camisa de botones que traía puesta, más el azabache seguí con la mirada perdida. Se deshizo de los pantalones y lo dejo en ropa interior. Sakura al verse apenada por lo que tenía que hacer desvió la mirada para posteriormente sacarle la ropa interior del Uchiha, no importaba cuantas veces hayan estado juntos de manera intima aun le daba mucha pena verlo desnudo.

Finalmente, desnudo, Sakura lo guio dentro de la bañera y con mucho cuidado él se sentó dejando que el agua lo cubierta logrando así calentar su cuerpo. La ojijade se posó a su lado sentándose fuera de la bañera, poniéndose a su nivel.

—Sasuke ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué estabas bajo la lluvia? – Mas el azabache seguía sin responder. Su mirada se hallaba opaca y sin vida.

Tomo un trapo, lo humedeció con el agua caliente y comenzó a mojarle los hombros cuidadosamente, luego lo paso por su cabello y rostro. Cuidaba de el con la mayor ternura que podía. —Se que no tienes que decirme que pasa, pero al menos deberías cuidar un poco más de ti. — Prosiguió mojando y lavando pecho del pelinegro. Verlo con su vista opaca sin brillo le provocaba una sensación de ahogo.

La Haruno como último recurso tomo la quijada de Sasuke e hizo que sus miradas chocaran. Lo ojos regresaron a tener brillo de nuevo. — ¿Sasuke? —Volvió a preguntar Sakura. El bajo la mirada. Y sostuvo la mano de Sakura sobre su pecho.

—Hoy fue el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. —Hablo con voz aterciopelada. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar así.

—L—lo siento mucho, yo no sabía. – Tartamudeo la chica.

—Yo la mate... —Sonrió con voz débil.

—Sasuke no digas eso. — La miro intensamente. Sus ojos expresaban un dolor que nunca antes había visto.

—Lo hice. —Susurro.

—No, no lo hiciste, Izumi me conto lo que ocurrió y no fue tu culpa— Trata de consolar al morocho.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe lo que en verdad paso. – Expreso amargo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? –

—Solo algunos sabemos la verdad. –

— ¿Qué verdad? — Cuestión insegura la ojijade.

—Unos días antes de mi cumpleaños mi madre vino a visitarme, Itachi no se encontraba con nosotros puesto que se había ido con padre a reunión. En su lugar Shisui vino con ella con el propósito de escoltarla. — Hizo una breve pausa. — Estuvimos jugando por horas así que nos dio sed y ella decidió mandar a Shisui por algo de tomar. Estúpidamente quise enseñarle lo que había aprendido sobre mi elemento, deseaba hacerle una flor, ya que ella las amaba, pero todo se salió de control. Y ella a pesar de ser del clan Uchiha no poseía control del fuego así que… —Desvió su mirada de la mía—. Terminé quemándola gravemente de los brazos y piernas, Shisui llego a tiempo antes de que la lastimara más, entonces después se la llevo para que pudieran cuidarla, sin embargo, padre no me permitió ir a verla, estaba enfurecido por lo que había pasado. Madre permaneció en cama recuperándose por días, pero las heridas se infectaron, como se hallaba muy débil, su cuerpo no pudo combatir la infección y finamente falleció. –

—Eras un niño— Excuso con su voz cortada.

—Soy monstruo que asesino a una mujer inocente. –Se rio irónico. – Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte… Yo debería quedarme solo por el resto de mi vida. — Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos.

—No eres un monstruo. — Sakura tomo el puño del Uchiha entre sus manos y lo acerco a su cara con el fin de que sintiera su calor. Sasuke dejo de poner presión y se relajó un poco. – A pesar del accidente yo puedo apostar que tu madre te amo y nunca dejo de hacerlo. Ella no hubiera querido que estuvieras rodeado de soledad. –

—Sakura...—

—Eres fuerte Sasuke y cuando te veo, veo a un hombre valiente y hábil que vale mucho. No estás solo, no tienes por qué estar solo. – Sakura beso su mano y la coloco a un lado de su mejilla. — Yo estaré a tu lado sin importar que... —

—Podría lastimarte. — Intento alejar su mano, más ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y así la viera de frente.

—No lo harás, yo lo sé. — Hizo una pausa breve. — Sé que no puedo entender tu dolor, y tal vez ni siquiera te guste que este a tu lado, no obstante, yo deseo… ni siquiera sé por qué, pero hay algo que no me permite dejarte solo, estaré a tu lado. Yo cuidare de ti, sin importa nada... —

Los ojos ónix miraban como la Haruno se aferraba a su cara de esa manera tan tierna que solo puede ella ser. Al darse cuanta la pelirrosa de lo que había dicho y hecho, se sonrojo de sobremanera y desvió su mirada de él, libero la cara de Sasuke y se incorporó, dejando al chico algo confundido.

—Sakura— La llamo.

—Iré a colgar tu ropa para que se seque, las toallas están a un lado— Ignoro la pelinegro y salió del baño.

" _¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta manera? ¿Qué está pasando conmigo? Decirle que siempre estaré con él, ¡Ahh Sakura estúpida! "Pensaba_ la ojijade con la cabeza hirviéndole.

Una vez terminado de colgar la ropa Sasuke, este salió con una toalla rodeando su cintura y la otra secando su cabello. Sakura seguía sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Tu ropa aún sigue mojada, pero en la mañana debería estar seca, puedes pasar la noche en mi cuarto si gustas. –Ofreció.

El morocho se quitó la toalla quedando desnudo y se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con una sábana y dándole la espalda a Sakura, la cual se encontraba nerviosa parada en medio de su cuarto, decidió apagar la luz y se metió entre las sabanas aun lado de Sasuke, guardando cierta distancia y dándole la espalda también.

De la nada sintió unos brazos posándose en su cintura, y su espalda se apretó contra el pecho del azabache, la cara de Sasuke que se ubicó en el hueco de su cuello, y percibió la respiración de este. El aspiro el aroma del cabello con aroma a cerezas de Sakura, lo que provocando que se le erizara la piel y sintiera que su corazón estuviera taquicárdico.

—Sakura. — La llamo. — Gracias por todo. — Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír y solo coloco su mano sobre las de Sasuke que se ubicada en su abdomen, correspondiendo así su abrazo. Posteriormente cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

 _ **Como ya leyeron el capítulo quiero a hacer unas aclaraciones no lo quise hacer al principio ya que tendría spoiler:**_

 _ **Sasuke y su vida pasada Sousuke tendrá personalidades similares, pero no iguales así que no se sorprendan por las diferencias. Mio es la antepasada de Sakura. como ya les había dicho MIO: SIGNIFICA HERMOSO CEREZO por eso creí que sería un buen nombre, las personalidades de ellas también podrían ser parecidas, pero planeo hacer algo diferente con Mio hehehehe... Sigo sin saber quién rayos podría ser el guardián de roca, ya que deseaba que tuviera la casi la misma edad que los demás y de cierta manera como un vínculo con los otros guar**_ _dianes_ _._


	11. Mision

**Hola a todos estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, serán tomadas en cuenta lo prometo. Ahora tengo dos noticas CHAN CHAN CHAN:**

 **La primera que es la buena es que este capítulo es más largo que los normales.**

 **La mala es que tardare más en actualizar de lo normal, no me odien, pero si recibo varios reviews de su parte me sentiré más alentada a actualizar más rápido como dice una autora que me gusta mucho "Cada review que le brindan a un escritor de fics es como un dólar, no hay mejor paga que su apoyo =)."**

* * *

 _Sakura se encontraba de pie junta a un gran bosque en las afueras del palacio, y ubico a su antepasada, sostenía un arco con gran destreza entre sus delicadas manos, apuntaba cuidadosamente con dos flechas preparadas para ser disparadas, soltó la primera y luego lanzo la otra dando ambas en los blancos marcados. Al darse cuenta que había acertado sin fallas, sonrió autosuficiente._

— _Sabias que una mujer no debería de utilizar armas, muchos menos si es la hija de un señor feudal. — A lo lejos sonó una voz aterciopelada, al buscarla, esta provenía del hijo del líder del clan de la guerra, que se hallaba sobre un árbol observándola con gracia._

— _No sabe usted que no debería de espiar, mucho menos a una dama, además debo decirle que muchas sacerdotisas utilizan arcos. – Defendió la pelirrosa ofendida mientras ponía ambos brazos sobre sus caderas._

— _Usted misma lo dijo, sacerdotisas, pero hasta donde yo sé, usted no lo es. – Sonrió altanero, Mio lo fulmino con la mirada._

— _¿No le dirá nada a mi padre verdad? – Decidió Ignorar al Uchiha, por su propio bien._

 _Este bajo de la rama en un salto y cayó al suelo cerca de la ojijade. — ¿Que me dará a cambio por mi silencio? — Tomo un mechón de su largo cabello y lo atrajo hacia él. Luego la contemplo directamente con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios._

— _Un caballero no pediría nada. — Sostuvo su mirada._

— _Haremos esto, si usted me deja poseerla, no le diré nada a su señor padre. – Hablo utilizando un tono de voz seductor._

 _La pelirrosa tomo rápidamente un cuchillo que guardaba en su obi y se lo coloco en el cuello. — No solo se usar el arco mi señor. — El Uchiha no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver que la hija del feudal era tan hábil. Mas no se dejó intimidar. —_

— _Se da cuenta a quien está amenazando con ese cuchillo. – Sonrió aun arrogante a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba._

— _Estoy muy consiente mi lord, así como debo rechazar su propuesta y recordarle que fue amenazado por una mujer. —Hizo una breve pausa para luego sonreírle falsamente. — No creo que le gustaría que alguien se enterara de eso. — Aparto el cuchillo de su cuello y se retiró del lugar dándole la espalda..._

— _No sé cómo, pero esa mujer terminara en mi cama. — Sonrió Sádicamente el joven perteneciente del clan de la guerra._

 _Sakura estaba presente en la escena con una cara de incomodidad por el suceso ocurrido enfrente de ella, hasta que un dolor en su pecho se hizo presente, y no le permitía respirar._

* * *

Se levanto exaltada de la cama, cubierta por sudor, inhalando el mayor aire que podía. como era costumbre, siempre que despertaba de sus sueños especiales por así llamarlos, afectaba su estado físico de manera muy exagerada.

— ¿Estas bien? — Exclamo una voz somnolienta a su lado, perteneciente a un Sasuke que acaba de despertar.

—Si, solo tuve un sueño, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Sonrió tiernamente Sakura al verlo tallarse su rostro somnoliento.

—Yo nunca dije que lo estuviera. – Menciono el Uchiha de manera fría, desviando su vista hacia otra dirección.

—Siempre sabes cómo ser un encanto Sasuke. – respondió sarcástica Sakura.

—Hmp— El azabache se levantó tomo su ropa que ya se encontraba seca, luego comenzó a cambiarse. — Oye tenemos junta con Kakashi. —Menciono cambiado la conversación.

Sakura asintió y cuando el Uchiha termino de vestirse, lo vio salir. Al situarse ya sola en su cama, su mirada bajo con decepción Aun después de lo que compartieron ayer, el Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo distante de siempre. Por un momento pensó que el seria al menos un poco menos frio, pero ve que se equivocó, Sasuke siempre seria Sasuke.

* * *

La pelirrosa se preparó con el fin de ir a tomar su desayuno. Salió de los dormitorios y por ir tan distraída, choco contra alguien, estuvo a punto de caer, pero unos brazos la sostuvieron y sintió algo hacerle cosquillas en su cara, al abrir sus ojos miro cabellos largos castaños tocando su cara, elevo su mirada para así encontrase al dueño de unos hermosos ojos perla.

—Y nos encontramos de nuevo Sakura. — Comento Neji con una sonrisa.

—B—unos días Neji yo este… Muchas gracias. –Respondió nerviosa por la cercanía del Hyuga, unos segundos más tarde retiro sus brazos de ella.

— ¿Ibas a la cafetería? – Pregunto aun sonriéndole.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Yo también iré a desayunar ¿Puedo acompañarte? —

—Claro, vamos. —

" _Neji es una persona seria, sin embargo, su silencio no es incómodo, al contrario, es muy agradable estar cerca de él."_ pensaba Sakura sonrojada aun con la presencia de él.

— ¿Tu estadía en el colegio será larga? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Posiblemente, puede que me vaya de vez en cuando a realizar misiones. — Se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos — ¿Sakura? — La llamo serio.

—Dime. —

—Kabuto ya no te moleste después de ayer ¿verdad? —Cuestiono con voz una más seria.

—No, no te preocupes, no lo he visto desde ayer por la tarde. —

—Me alegro. —

Cuando finalmente llegaron al edificio de la cafetería, tomaron asiento con sus respectivas charolas de comida. — ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos de Orochimaru? – Pregunto con duda la ojijade.

—Si, ¿Qué hay con ello? – desvió la vista de su comida hacia ella.

—Dijiste que el colegio del cual estaba a cargo era como una especie de prisión ¿A qué te referías con eso? —

—No sé si estés al tanto, pero hay varios colegios aparte de este, y por lo regular los elementalista con habilidades destructivas ya sea para los demás o hacia ellos mismos. Son evaluados y mandados ahí. muchas veces incluso contra su propia voluntad, y ese colegio está a cargo del director Orochimaru, —La miro pensativo. — Lo he visto un par de veces, y solo debo decir que no es la compañía que te gustaría tener, el busca tener a los elementalista con mayor poder y reclutarlos, con que propósito eso si no lo sé...Él es extraño… —

—No entiendo ¿qué era lo que quería conmigo? —

— ¿Sabes que tienes reputación? — Sakura negó en respuesta a la pregunta. — Eres la primera guardiana del rayo mujer en mucho tiempo, eres como un trébol de cuatro hojas. Tan raro que todos lo quieren poseer. —

— ¿O será acaso que soy peligrosa y por eso Kabuto me está buscando? —

—Si desear saber más sobre ese colegio y Orochimaru, deberías preguntarle a Sasuke Uchiha puesto que él estuvo un tiempo con Orochimaru… – Haciendo cara de seria.

— ¿Sasuke? – exclamo sorprendida.

—Así es, Uchiha es todo un caso…— Exclamo con voz molesta.

" _Neji es un hombre interesante, muy caballeroso, serio y no hablaba mucho, no obstante, respondía amablemente todas y cada una de mis preguntas. Sonreía de vez en cuando. Aunque siento que tiene algo en contra de Sasuke."_

Una vez terminado su desayuno, ambos se dirigieron a una de las bancas donde duraron varias horas charlando, temas como que tal era la vida de Sakura en el colegio, gustos, y sus habilidades. Neji no hablo mucho de sí mismo. Tenía un cierto parecido a Sasuke, sin embargo, no cabía duda que eran muy diferentes.

Luego el celular de Sakura comenzó a vibrar y al percatarse de eso, lo reviso y había recibido un mensaje. El cual no espero y decidió leer.

 **De: Hinata**

 **La reunión con Kakashi es en 15 minutos, te veremos en la oficina.**

—Casi lo olvido. —Sakura le mostro el mensaje a Neji. — Debemos de ir a la oficina de Kakashi. —Y el castaño hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en forma de afirmación, ambos se pusieron de pie para emprender el camino a el edificio donde se encontraba la oficina de directo Hatake. Después de caminar rápidamente, estuvieron delante de la oficina.

Al entrar la pelirrosa se percató de que todos ya se encontraban ahí, una mirada ónix la observo detalladamente, y luego este se dirigió a Neji al cual miro de muy mala manera y el ojiperla le devolví el gesto.

—Muy bien jóvenes, seré breve. — Comenzó Kakashi. — Los reuní por que como sabrán Kabuto se encuentra en el instituto y la cuestión es que esta aquí con el propósito de vigilar a Sakura. Aunque es parte del protocolo y el consejo lo autorizo, no estoy muy complacido con su decisión. -

Sakura bajo la vista incomoda.

-Por ello he tomado la decisión de mandar a Sakura fuera del colegio a realizar misiones, con el fin de que este fuera de la mira de Orochimaru y además practiqué habilidades. –

Sakura sintió un golpe en su estómago y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Hacer algo nuevo, la ponía tensa.

—director. -Hablo la guardiana del agua. - ¿No cree que tal vez es un poco pronto? – Expreso Hinata con preocupación.

—Tranquila Hinata, serán misiones sencillas como sellar entes oscuros o purificar lugares cubierto de miasma. — Hizo una pausa. — Ahora alguien tendrá que ir con ella, puesto que necesita un compañero y también su maestro. —

—Si me permite con mucho gusto yo puedo ser su compañero. —Ofreció el joven Hyuga.

—Excelente Neji, entonces…—

—Yo soy el que está a cargo de ella, yo seré su compañero. — Interrumpió el azabache, sorprendiendo a todos.

Itachi y Naruto cruzaron miradas y formaron una sonrisa burlona. La ojiperla sonrió con ternura mientras que Sakura, se sorprendió de que Sasuke quisiera acompañarla.

—Creí que odiabas tener que trabajar en equipo Uchiha. —Escupió veneno el castaño.

—Metete en tus asuntos Hyuga. —Dijo sin mirarlo siquiera provocando más enojo en Neji. Kakashi al ver esto, alzo las manos en señal de que guardaran silencio.

—Chicos ya basta, Sasuke tiene razón él ha tenido mayor tiempo conociendo a Sakura y sería buena idea que el fuera su pareja, puesto que el elemento de rayo no lo lastima… —

—Como usted lo vea conveniente. — Exclamo molesto el ojiperla.

—Gracias por ofrecerte de igual manera. —

—Hmp—Exclamo el ojiperla aun molesto con el Uchiha.

—Muy bien Sasuke te mandare la información de las misiones. — Desvió su mirada hacia los Hyuga. — Neji y Hinata necesito hablar con ustedes, los demás pueden retirarse. —

El resto de los guardianes asintieron y se retiraron, Sakura sentía la mirada de Sasuke taladrando su cabeza, podía percibir que el Uchiha se hallaba muy molesto y la ojijade no comprendía el por qué. Se despidió de los demás y se alejó a paso rápido del lugar.

Después de caminar o más bien trotar lejos del pelinegro y compañía, se cruzó con un pasillo donde se encontraba el baño de hombres. Sin previo aviso sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza contra la pared y era presionada por unos brazos fuertes. Posteriormente capto la esencia dulce y varonil de cierto azabache, elevo su vista para enseguida dar con la mirada ónix de Sasuke que se apreciaba muy molesto.

—¡Sasuke! - Le riño la Haruno. - ¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Cuestiono molesta por haber sido lanzada así.

— ¿A que estas jugando Sakura? —Pregunto con voz tan gélida que hizo estremecer a la pelirrosa.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Interrogo nerviosa, aunque sin perder la determinación en su mirada.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo…— Apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Lastimándola en el proceso.

—No, realmente no lo sé y no me importa, ahora apártate de mí. – Exigió comenzando a forcejear, consiguió quitárselo de encima, pero el volvió a apresarla con más fuerza, lastimándola más.

—Deja de hacerte la tonta, ¿Te estas metiendo con el Hyuga no es verdad? – alzo la voz encolerizado.

— ¿Neji? - Pregunto confundida para después molestarse. - ¡Estas enfermo lo conocí ayer! – Explico la ojijade dolida de que el azabache piense que es una fácil.

— ¿Qué crees que no los vi? – Exclamo aun irritado.

— ¿Vernos? — Recordó su plática de hacer rato con Neji. — Me tienes que estarme jodiendo, solo hablábamos, además ¿A ti que rayos te importa con quien hable? —

—Me perteneces…— Dijo fuera de sus casillas.

Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro y sintió mucho coraje. —¡Estás loco! ¡No soy un maldito objeto! —

—La última vez que te hice mía, hasta lo gritaste. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante…

—Eso fue bajo Sasuke. – Aun más molesta. Y continúo forcejeando, sin embargo, Sasuke era más fuerte.

—¡Pero no miento! – Dijo haciéndola sentir peor y sacándola de quicio.

— ¡SUELTAME IDIOTA! —Le grito más que molesta y dolida. Comenzó a moverse tratando desesperadamente deliberarse.

—Tch... deja de moverte maldición. -Tomo su cara e hizo lo que mirara los ojos. - Tú me perteneces y te lo voy a demostrar. — Y así sello sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado y agresivo, aunque ella no correspondió el beso, seguía muy enojada con el Uchiha por su actitud tan grosera y altanera. este intento meter su lengua, más Sakura tenía los labios sellados así que molesto, se separo hasta tener un poco de distancia entre ambos.

— Sakura abre la boca— Exigió el morocho pero la pelirrosa se negó y este volvía a capturar sus labios mientas mordió el labio inferior de Sakura generando un gemido de dolor que hizo que abriera sus labios, y el Uchiha aprovecho apoderándose de su cavidad, en el instante que la lengua entro en la pequeña boca de Sakura, esta perdió su voluntad y se dejó llevar por el deseo que le desataba el azabache.

De un minuto a otro se hallaban dentro de un cubículo del baño de los hombres. La ojijade no sabía cómo había llego ahí, solo era consciente de que Sasuke la besaba apasionadamente. Este rompió el beso con el fin de comenzar a besar el blanco y cremoso cuello de la pelirrosa. Descendió a sus pechos cubiertos por su blusa, y removió la prenda como pudo, luego libero sus blancos y rosados senos sin quitarle aun el sostén. Su boca se prendió de uno de los pezones, mientras estimulaba el otro con su mano, Sakura gemía suavemente por la hazaña del azabache.

El Uchiha dejo uno de los senos con el fin de bajar su mano hacia la intimidad de la joven, agradecía que la pelirrosa llevara una falda ese día, ya que fácilmente elevo la tela un poco y toco por encima de sus bragas. El morocho pudo sentir lo empapadas de se encontraban, una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios y sin dejar su labor con el seno de la chica, recorrió la ropa interior un poco y se abrió paso a la intimidad de Sakura.

\- ¡Ahh! -

Enseguida comenzó a estimular su botón y cuando vio que la pelirrosa arqueaba en señal de que faltaba poco para llegar, metió dos de sus dedos con fuerza dentro de su cavidad, más tarde esta soltó un gran gemido y Sasuke pudo apreciar como sus paredes palpitaba rítmicamente, generando presión en sus dedos, mientras estos se llenaban de fluidos. Sakura se hallaba lista.

Sin dejar que Sakura se recuperara de su primer orgasmo, dejo los senos de la chica, percibió como su miembro se sentía duro como roca y sin consideración arranco las bragas de la chica, rompiéndolas en el proceso.

La tomo del trasero y el alzo haciendo que sus piernas quedaran alrededor de sus caderas, recargo la espalda de Sakura en la puerta del cubículo, abrió sus pantalones y los bajo lo necesario para exponer a su falo, guio la punta de su miembro a la entrada de la joven y se hundió en ella en una potente embestida, sacando un grito de placer de la ojijade.

La comenzó a embestir con mucha fuerza. La espalda de Sakura golpeaba fuertemente contra la puerta debido a los fuertes movimientos de cadera del chico. El baño entero se llenó de gemidos y golpes de puerta del cubículo, era sorprendente que esta aguantara la fuerza que los chicos ponían en ella.

Sakura tapaba su boca y así evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan. Sasuke al ver esto movió la mano de sus bocas. -Nos van a escuchar. -

\- ¿Y qué? - Sonrió divertido. - Que nos escuchen y deseen ser nosotros en este momento. -

Entre tanto Sasuke no perdía de vista de la cara sonrojada, y los ojos vidriosos de Sakura, la cual estaba sumida en el placer que él le brindaba. Pero él quería más, quería mucho mas de ella y lo obtendría. Salió completamente y volvió a entrar en ella fuertemente.

—Sasukeee…— Gritaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que volvía a correrse en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Escúchame nadie puede hacerte sentir como yo…— Gruño al sentir como las paredes de Sakura lo apretaba más. — Eres mía y nadie te puede tener, mi nombre es el único que vas a gritar cuando estés corriéndote y solo yo te puede poseer, así que no olvides nunca como te hago sentir mujer— Decía Sasuke posesivamente.

El morocho continúo embistiéndola salvajemente. Los gemidos de la Haruno y gruñidos de Sasuke, se escuchaban hasta afuera de este. La gente que pasaba, no se atrevió a entrar al lugar, ya que era bastante notorio lo que ocurría en ese baño,

Después de unos minutos más de salvajes embestidas, se escuchó un gemido masculino, finalmente el azabache había alcanzo su orgasmo y termino corriéndose dentro de Sakura.

Aun en la misma posición ambos intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones. El azabache aún no satisfecho quería seguir y necesitaba seguir, no importaba cuantas veces hiciera suya a Sakura nunca sentía que estuviera satisfecho, tenía exagerada necesidad de estar poseyendo a la pelirrosa.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos y más tarde se encontraban sobre la cama del cuarto de la Haruno. El Uchiha se situaba sobre Sakura, la cual abrió los ojos desconcertada cuando sintió la suavidad de sus sabanas en su espalda.

— ¿Pero ¿cómo? — Observo el rostro de Sasuke y sus ojos estaban rojos.

—Aun no acabo contigo Sakura. — El miembro flácido aun dentro de la Haruno comenzó a endurecerse, logrando que esta se estremeciera.

De un momento a otro la joven empujo a Sasuke lejos de ella haciendo que saliera de ella y cayera sentado sobre la cama, este la miro entre sorprendido y molesto por su acción. Cuando estuvo a punto de reñirla. No pudo ya que Sakura se había adueñado de su miembro cubierto por los fluidos de ambos, abrió sus ojos anonadado debido que la chica había metió su miembro entero en su pequeña y apretada boca.

\- ¡Ahh! — salió un sonoro y vergonzoso gemido del chico.

" _Esta mujer me está volviendo loco_." pensaba mientras se dejaba complacer por la pelirrosa. Tomo la cabeza de la chica y la empujo contra su cadera, el miembro de Sasuke llego hasta la garganta de Sakura sacando pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Cuando sintió que iba acabar, tomo a Sakura de sus cabellos, la aparto y la puso en cuatro cogió sus caderas, se enterró dentro de ella para así venirse en su estrecha cavidad.

…

* * *

Entre tanto en otro lugar Izumi e Itachi se ubicaban en el bosque tomando algo de aire. La castaña estaba sentada, recargando su espalda sobre el tronco de un árbol y el morocho Uchiha tenía su cabeza sobre en los muslos de la castaña.

— ¿Itachi? —Llamo la castaña, la cual se hallaba acariciando su cabello que se encontraba suelto regado entres sus muslos.

—Dime. – Hablo el Uchiha mayor sin abrir sus ojos, relajado son las caricias de su amiga.

— ¿Cómo les fue ayer? – Pregunto no muy segura.

—Como siempre, sin embargo, padre y yo tuvimos una charla. – Posteriormente abrió los ojos y así encontrarse con los de ella.

—¿Sobre qué? — Pregunto curiosa sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de Itachi.

—Desea que uno de nosotros se case con Sakura. —

— ¿Qué? —Dejando de acariciar a Itachi.

—Es la guardiana del rayo, si ella es la que provee de herederos, el clan será más fuerte, y apuesto que no somos los únicos que piensan eso. De seguro todos los demás líderes de los clanes la estarán asechando. —

— ¿Entonces tu planeas seducirla? —Pregunto seria.

—No, que Sasuke se encargue de ella. —Dijo desinteresado, viendo las reacciones de la chica esperando ver si le interesaba.

—Vaya. -Continuo con sus caricias. - Me sorprende que no intentes nada, tu siempre velas por el clan. —Sonrió burlona.

—Planeo casarme contigo... — Hablo serio mirándola intensamente e Izumi solo atino a reír.

—Estás loco. — Itachi tómala mano de Izumi deteniéndola.

— ¿Por qué? Hasta donde yo sé, no creo que exista una mejor opción que yo para ser tu esposo. -Menciono arrogante. - Además nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria, nadie te conoce mejor que yo y ninguna otra persona me conoce mejor que tú. Eres la mujer más hábil del clan, y yo el futuro líder, eres hermosa y yo soy guapísimo, solo imagina como nuestros hijos serian fuertes y hermosos, además nuestra química en la cama es asombrosa, ya me entrenaste con el propósito de satisfacerte y lo sabes, puesto que yo te hice mujer después de todo…—Sonrió el Uchiha mayor galante.

—Itachi no sabes lo que dices. — Seguía con una sonrisa y comienzo a acariciar el caballo del Uchiha de nuevo.

—El clan sería feliz si tú y yo nos casáramos, yo lo seria, deja de rechazarme Izumi y se mi esposa. —

La castaña suspira y sonríe. —Itachi cierra la boca y comete tus dangos. —Le ofreció uno la chica el cual lo toma con su mano.

—Qué mujer más fría. — Hablo mientras metía un dango en la boca.

…

* * *

Cierta pareja de guardianes se hallaba descansando dentro de una bañera llena de espuma. Sakura estaba recostada de espaldas sobre el pecho de Sasuke, ella solo jugaba con las burbujas sonriendo, Sasuke tenía una toalla húmeda cubriendo su rostro recostado sobre la tina de baño, ambos relajándose después de una candente sesión de "sexo rudo".

—Sasuke. — Llamo Sakura.

—Hmp. —

— ¿Tú conoces a Orochimaru? – Pregunto algo nerviosa

— ¿Por qué te interesa? — Hablo aun recostado con la toalla sobre su cara.

—Kabuto se acerco hace unos días con el fin de persuadirme de que me transfiriera al colegio de China. — El Uchiha se enderezo y la toalla cayo de su cara, mostrando una expresión de molestia.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te hizo algo? – Pregunto molesto.

—No, pero supuse que, si Orochimaru tiene interés en mí, es porque soy peligrosa. – Dijo hundiéndose más en el agua, Sasuke arqueo una ceja.

—Todos los guardianes somos peligrosos— Excuso el pelinegro.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, pensé que tal vez. —

—No le harás daño a nadie. – Dijo interrumpió Sasuke cerrando sus ojos de nuevo

— ¿Como estas tan seguro? —

—Por qué no dejare que pase. —Dijo sonriendo arrogante.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – Menciono dándose la vuelta y así encararlo.

—Hmp. —

— ¿Que sabes de ese hombre? —

— ¿Por qué te importa quién es? – pregunto algo apático.

—Curiosidad— Lo observo fijamente

Suspiro. — Era el líder del clan Hebi. -

— ¿Clan Hebi? —

—Un clan que posee dominio sobre las serpientes, pueden controlarlas. – Se incorporo con el fin de poder recargase en una de sus muñecas. - Bueno el punto es que su clan fue destruido cuando él era un niño, debido a eso el líder del clan Sarutobi se encargó del hasta que tuvo la mayoría de edad. Él fue entrenado con otros dos líderes de otros clanes Tsunade la líder del clan senju y Jiraiya, el tío del padre de Naruto. –

Sakura se dio la vuelta dándole de nuevo la espalda a Sasuke.

—Orochimaru quedo muy trastornado con lo de sus padres y se convirtió en alguien que busca poder, por eso se convirtió en director, el busca elementalistas con poderes destructivos o raros. Luego los entrena y experimenta con ellos. Sobre todo, si los elementalista que no se pueden controlar o son problemáticos. El los encierra y hace lo que desea con ellos. Ese lugar es como una prisión de tortura para elementalistas. Digamos que ese colegio forma parte del lado oscuro que oculta el consejo. —

— ¿Los líderes de los colegios están a favor de eso? ¿Qué es lo que él quiere? —

—Desgraciadamente alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio, solo sé que él desea ser presidente oficial del consejo. – Respondió ya cansado.

—Tu estuviste con él ¿no es cierto? —

—Veo que ya te enteraste. — Gruño con molestia. — Si, lo estuve por unos años. - Coloco su frente en la espalda de la chica. - Después de lo que paso con mi madre, perdí el control de mí mismo y fui mandado a su escuela por petición de mi padre. Creo que fue su manera de castigarme. —

— ¿Experimento contigo? – E pelinegro frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no, yo no soy cualquier persona ¿sabes? – Menciono con una expresión arrogante en su cara.

— ¿Entonces? —

—A pesar de estar inestable nunca deje de ser un Uchiha, nadie se mete con los miembros de mi clan. Lo único que hizo fue enseñarme a controlarme, me hizo fuerte, y a pesar de ser una persona despreciable, le debo el poder que poseo. —

— ¿Por qué dejaste el colegio? —

—Cierto rubio idiota me convenció de regresar. – Comento Sasuke con gracia en su voz.

—Me alegro. — dijo la pelirrosa mientras sonreía…

—Deja de ser tan molesta. — Recargo su cabeza ahora sobre el cuello de Sakura y comenzó a darle besos sacando pequeños jadeos de la ojijade.

—Orochimaru no te tendrá, nadie lo hará. —

—Sasuke…— Cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que el del joven Uchiha le proporcionaba.

…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó y observo a un lado de ella, pero Sasuke no se encontró a su lado, soltó un suspiro y paso una mano por su cara, puesto que ya estaba acostumbrada a que el hiciera eso.

Se levanto de la cama y lavo su cara, posteriormente comenzó a empacar lo necesario. Puesto que el día de hoy partiría con Sasuke, se encontraba emocionada, así como nerviosa, el estar a solas con el azabache seria toda una experiencia. Sonrió para continuar con su labor.

Una vez teniendo todo listo, cargo su maleta y se retiró de la habitación. Camino hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio, donde los guardianes, Izumi e Itachi ya se encontraban ahí.

—Buenos días. —Saludo con educación.

—Venimos a despedirlos— Expreso con una hermosa sonrisa Izumi.

—Cuidado mucho de mi hermano Sakura. — Comento Itachi sonriendo burlón, típico de él.

—Hmp. -La miro. - ¿Ese es tu equipaje? –Hablo ignorando a los dos Uchiha

—Si. – Dijo mostrando la maleta frente a él.

—Dámelo. — Sasuke concentro energía en su mano y genero un pequeño portal donde metió la maleta de Sakura, sorprendiéndola en el proceso. — Están en mi dimensión, así no cargaremos con nada. —

"¿ _Su dimensión? Bueno luego le preguntare…"_ — Gracias. — Sonrió la ojijade.

—Sakura, dame tu celular por un momento. — Pidió Neji, logrando que Sasuke frunza el ceño, la ojijade se lo tendió y el ojiperla comenzó a teclear algo. —Listo, puse mi número, si algo llegar a ocurrir no dudes en llamarme. —

—Estará conmigo Hyuga, no te necesita. — Escupió molesto.

—Esto no te concierne Uchiha. – Le respondió de la misma manera.

—Muchas gracias Neji. — Escucho como Sasuke gruñía.

—Bueno Sakura, ten mucho cuidado y de igual manera si pasa algo no olvides que estamos para cualquier cosa. —

—Hinata haces sonar como que Sakura ira a la guerra, Sasuke cuidara bien de ella ¿verdad Sasuke? —

—Hmp— Ignorando al rubio. —Vamos Sakura. —

—Suerte con este malhumorado. – Alentó el rubio

—Gracias Naruto, chicos gracias por todo. – Sonrió la pelirrosa por última vez.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se volvieron rojos como los de ayer, enseguida un portal apareció en la entrada y posteriormente el morocho comenzó a caminar hacia él, con un ultima sonrisa Sakura se despido de todos y atravesó el portal junto a Sasuke.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció la relación de Itachi e Izumi? Personalmente amo esta pareja a pesar de no verla mucho en la seria me agrado mucho.**

 **¡Como me pidieron le di su momento de celos a sasukinnnn!**

 **Siento que los tuve en abstinencia sin momentos íntimos entre esta genial pareja, dije rayos debo complacerlos.**

 **¿Qué les parece la parte del pasado? ¿Les gusta? ¿Les aburre? Ustedes díganme a partir de eso podre saber cuánto puedo enseñar del pasado en cada capítulo…**

 **Los quiero mucho y muchas gracias por leer.**


	12. Nuestros Pequeños Momentos

**Hola mis lectores sigo viva, y les traigo el capítulo de hoy wuju….**

 **Les debo una gran disculpa por haber tardado tanto si muchos me siguieron desde el principio se dieron cuenta que actualizaba casi a diario, y la verdad era que los capítulos eran más cortos, y ya tenía super bien pensado como estarían estructurados. Como ven ahora los capítulos con un poco más largos y la historia dará más personajes y otros sucesos.**

 **NO VOY A MENTIR tardare más en actualizar y espero no me odien y me tengan paciencia, pronto acabaran mis vacaciones y entrare de nuevo a la universidad, me esforzare mucho y tratare de no ser de esas autoras que dejan de actualizar por meses, siendo honesta odio eso a veces hasta cuando me llega el correo de que actualizaron y olvido hasta de que trataba el fic. No quiero que pase eso con este. No sé cómo rayos le hare, pero me esforzare.**

 **Aura117, Nía-chan, Dark-nesey, Lulytaa y quien sea que se puso Guest**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS PRECIOSOS REVIEWS LOS ADORE VALEN MIL.**

* * *

En medio del camino a un pueblo algo desolado se hallaban caminando un par de guardianes sumidos en el silencio. Sakura contemplaba los alrededores interesada mientras que Sasuke mantenía la vista al frente del camino, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro.

\- ¿Sasuke? – Llamo la ojijade rompiendo el silencio.

-Hmp. - Respondió sin voltear a verla.

-Las misiones que hacen los elementalista ¿Cómo se dirigen? ¿Quiénes las solicitan? - El morocho giro su cabeza en dirección a ella.

\- ¿Alguna vez dejas de preguntar cosas? - La pelirrosa bufo ofendida e inflo sus cachetes en un tierno puchero. Sasuke al ver la expresión de Sakura soltó un suspiro derrotado. - ¿Te has preguntado como rayos se mantienen los colegios? - Cuestiono el azabache, volviendo su vista al camino.

-No.- Respondió bajando la cabeza apenada por su ignorancia.

-Pon atención, que es lo último que explicare por hoy. -Ordeno intimidante. -Para entender las misiones debes saber lo básico, que es el cómo se les asigna rangos a los elementalistas. -

\- ¿Rangos? – cuestiono confundida.

El morocho asintió. – El colegio mide el control sobre las habilidades que poseemos, como fuerza física, control de la energía, habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, entre otras cosas. Dependiendo de cómo salgas en la evaluación es el rango que te dan. ¿Entendiste? -

Sakura hizo una señal de afirmación con su cabeza.

-Hacen una evaluación cada cuatro meses, ósea tres veces al año. A partir de eso te dan un nivel y te jerarquizan. Ahora, entre esos rangos están A, B, C, D y Omega. -Hizo una leve pausa. -Los D son el rango más bajo, son elementalistas con un nivel inferior ya sea en el control de su energía, o simplemente su habilidad es baja en todos los campos que ya te había mencionado. Los nuevos por lo general tienden a ser este nivel. Aquellos que ya poseen un mayor control y son más hábiles en combate van subiendo de nive B. –

Sakura lo escucha fascinada. -

\- Además existen ciertas personas que no se especializan en batalla, estos entran en otras especialidades, como curación, rastreo, sellado, etc. Ahora, el rango A es uno de los rangos más altos, el control y habilidad de batalla debe ser excepcional, su manejo es perfecto y tienden a ser los mejores. Los maestros del colegio son todos perteneciente al nivel A. De hecho, es un principal requisito que te piden porque significa que tienen control total de sus habilidades. -

\- ¿Y el nivel omega? -

-Es un rango especial. Son lo mejor de lo mejor, se le conoce como la elite. Son considerados los más fuertes y respetados, casi todos los guardianes alcanzan ese nivel. Algunos de los directores de los colegios y líderes de clan llegan a pertenecer a este nivel, por ejemplo, Itachi es el próximo a ser líder del clan Uchiha y él es nivel omega. -

\- ¡Vaya! Que sistema tan complejo tienen. -Dijo asombrada. - Oye Sasuke ¿Entonces por el hecho de ser nueva pertenezco al rango D? –

El morocho negó con la cabeza -Lo dudo mucho, tu control es bueno, y aprendes rápido, a veces creo que demasiado rápido. De hecho, eres mejor que muchos de rango C, -Alzo una mano a hasta su barbilla pensativo. - Incluso tal vez si te hicieran la evolución tendrías un rango C o B. Si te esfuerzas en un año o dos podrías alcanzar el nivel A.-

Sakura sonrió orgullosa y feliz. - ¿Sasuke tú que rango eres? – interrumpió

-Por el momento A, próximamente seré Omega. - sonrió arrogante. -

-Bien puedes continuar señor próximamente seré omega. – Hablo sarcástica.

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada y prosiguió -Bueno prosigo, en cuestión a las misiones, es importante aclarar que existen muchos individuos normales que conoce de nosotros. Ellos al ser incapaces de resolver ciertos problemas o situaciones, buscan la ayuda de los elementalistas. Ahora existe un área en el colegio que se encargada de las misiones. En esa sección se hacen solicitudes, y dependiendo del grado de dificulta se clasifican con el de darles un precio. Pueden ser desde el exorcizar lugares y buscar personas, hasta tener que matar demonios de alto nivel. -

\- ¿Precio? ¿Cobran? -Pregunto cofundada

-El dinero que se gana de la misión se le entrega al colegio y un pequeño porcentaje al elementalista o elementalistas que realizaron la misión. Así es como se sustenta el instituto, además de que los diferentes clanes proveen de cierta cantidad al mes y así mantener los colegios en buenas condiciones. -

-Vaya, es todo un negocio. -

-Se podría decir, y antes de que preguntes, nuestra misión es sellar un demonio nivel Delta, que se ubica en un pueblo en las afueras de Fukui. –

\- ¿También clasifican demonios? -

-Si dependiendo de su fuerza, se clasifican en alfa, beta, gamma y delta. Son los más comunes. No obstante, también existen el nivel épsilon, pero esa clasificación solo es para Kaguya. -

\- Ya veo ¿Y Como lo sellare? –

-Realizaras un sello espiritual de cuatro puntos. Después de llegar a la posada, iremos un lugar donde no haya gente y te enseñare hacerlos. –

\- Todo esto es con el objetivo de que aprenda a realizar barreras de sellado ¿no es verdad? -

-Mientras más rápido aprendas, más pronto podremos comenzar a entrenar todos juntos y así hacer el sello que volverla a dormir a Kaguya en otra dimensión. -

-Sasuke yo…- Comenzó a mostrarse ansiosa.

-No te preocupes, luego de realizar algunas misiones iremos a donde habita el clan Uzumaki, ellos se especializan en ese tipo de habilidades, te ayudaran. -

Seguido de caminar unos kilómetros más tarde, encontraron una posada que tenía aguas terminales. Los dueños del lugar eran mujeres las cuales no dejaban de comer con la mirada a Sasuke, sin embargo, para la gracia de Sakura, el las ignoraba olímpicamente.

Se dirigieron a la recepción donde una mujer madura y bastante hermosa los atendió. La mujer no pudo evitar no recorrer a Sasuke con la mirada.

\- ¿Cuántos cuartos serian? ¿Solo son usted y su hermana? – pregunto coqueta.

"¿ _Hermana_? "Pensó la Haruno irritada debido a la pregunta de la mujer.

-Un cuarto está bien, nos quedaremos unos días. - Hablo secamente Sasuke, la mujer se sorprendió ya que solo las parejas pedían un cuarto.

-Muy bien síganme- Pidió otra joven con la mirada decepcionada, al escuchar que habían pedido un cuarto, obviamente eran pareja a los ojos de los demás.

El lugar era sencillo, bien iluminado, limpio y cálido. Les mostró el camino a su habitación la cual se encontraban en el segundo piso. Posteriormente al llegar al cuarto, observaron que este se dividía en dos áreas; la primera tenía una mesa pequeña, con dos cojines, dos puertas deslizantes una que permitían ver la vista a la luna y a jardín de abajo, en cuanto a la otra, donde se ubicaba el área de dormir.

Cuando la pelirrosa se dirigió a la segunda sección de la habitación, se percató que solo había un futón matrimonial, se sorprendió y regresó a la sección de la salita, más la mucama ya se había retirado.

-Sasuke, solo hay un futón, será mejor que pida un futón extra en recepción. – señalo Sakura.

-No importa, podemos dormirlos dos ahí, es grande- dijo restándole importancia el azabache. Pero Sakura seguía nerviosa, sabía que si los dos dormían juntos. una cosa los llevaría a la otra.

-Sasuke deberíamos de comenzar el entrenamiento. - Pidió Sakura nerviosa. La joven solo deseaba dejar de estar a solas con el Uchiha menor.

Sasuke alzo una ceja extraña por el nerviosismo de la pelirrosa. -Vamos entonces. – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Los guardianes se dirigieron a un lugar desolado, a uno diez minutos de la posada. Estaban rodeados de árboles que les daba privacidad y así nadie miraría lo que hacían.

-Este sello radica en formar cuatro puntos de energía que se expandirán hasta unirse, generando un tipo prisión hecho de energía, es parecido a una barrera, aunque un poco diferente. Al momento que liberes tu energía, necesitas pensar en que deseas desaparecer algo. Esa es la clave para poder formar el sello que lograra atrapar al demonio. -

\- ¿El demonio desaparece? -

-Se traslada a una dimensión de la cual no puede salir y este queda sumido en un profundo sueño. - Explico. - Bien, coloca tus manos juntas y une tus dedos, observa bien los puntos donde se originará tu energía. -

Sakura comenzó a imaginar que su poder se colocaba en las diferentes áreas que Sasuke le menciono y posteriormente varias esferas de energía aparecieron a unos metros de los guardianes, formando lo que parecía ser un cuadro.

-Muy bien ahora únelas, necesitas que esas esferas se adhieran unas a otras. –

Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó a complicarse para la pelirrosa. El hacer que estas comenzaran a vincularse era más complicado de lo que parecía, cuando estuvieron a punto de unirse la energía fluctuó y desaparecieron todas las esferas.

-Diablos, es más difícil de lo que pensé. – Dijo al ojijade frustrada.

-Lo hiciste bien y más por ser la primera vez, solo concéntrate más en la siguiente. No te iras de aquí hasta que la hayas unido todas. -Advirtió el morocho.

Sasuke tomo asiento en un árbol y Sakura bufo molesta, se sentía como cuando un padre le decía a su hijo que no se levantaría de la mesa, si no, se comía todas sus verduras.

…

* * *

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hinata e Izumi se encontraban hablando cerca del lago.

\- ¿Todo bien Hinata? Te noto preocupada-

-Los líderes de los clanes están moviéndose- Exclamo preocupada.

\- ¿Te refieres al asunto de Sakura? - Cuestiono la castaña.

La ojiperla asintió- ¿Itachi ya te lo menciono? -

\- ¿Que intentaran casar a un líder de los clanes con ella? Y usarla como vientre viviente. -Respondió sarcástica y molesta- Es algo normal que ocurra eso con las guardias mujeres ¿no? -

Hiante asintió tristemente. -Es lo común, ya que yo pertenezco a un clan y Sakura no, ella es un blanco más fácil. además, Naruto siempre estuvo ahí. Porque lo que se estableció que él y yo uniríamos a nuestras castas. – hizo una pausa. -Se le informo a Neji que debe cortejarla. Aunque creo que él lo hace más por interés personal que por el clan, ¿Qué hay de Sasuke e Itachi?

-A Itachi no le interesa y Sasuke creo que no está enterado y no sé si intente algo. -

-Él está interesado en Sakura, solo que aún no se ha dado cuenta o no quiere hacerlo. -

-Es verdad, pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado, perder a su madre, ser rechazado por su clan e incluso su padre, ósea el tipo lo mando con orochimaru. -Menciono frustrada. - Es normal que sea así de cerrado, solo espero que el tonto se dé cuenta antes de que alguien más cautive a Sakura. -

…

* * *

El atardecer se hacía visible en el bosque donde se hallaba Sakura, después de horas intentando arduamente el poder unir las esferas de energía se encontraba algo cansada, Sasuke no le permitió tomar un descanso, y en su último intento logro mantener cada esfera de energía unida formando una típica caja. En unos cuantos segundos las uniones se separaron y las esferas desaparecieron. Sakura se tiro al piso de rodillas exhausta.

Sasuke se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. -Con eso es suficiente, no creí que podrías unirlas si te soy honesto. - sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cautivadora. -Mañana practicaras el mantenerlas unidas, por hoy vayamos mejor a descansar. -Le ofreció su mano y así ayudarla a levantarse.

Ambos caminaron hacia la posaba, y una vez ahí enseguida decidieron bañarse en las aguas termales con el objetivo de lograr quitarse la suciedad y relajarse. Una vez listos, ya en sus batas típicas, que se prestan en las posadas, decidieron ir cenar.

\- ¿Sasuke cuánto tiempo te tomo hacer ese sello espiritual? – Menciono tomando un poco de arroz con sus palillos.

-Yo no poseo habilidades de ese tipo. - Hablo desinteresado.

Los palillos se cayeron de la mano de Sakura, la cara de la pelirrosa se torció a ver a Sasuke con la boca abierta. - ¿ENTONCES COMO MIERDAS ME GUIABAS?

-La teoría es más que suficiente para enseñar- Pregunto calmado mientras comía su arroz tranquilamente.

\- ¡Tú sabes que eso es mentira! -

-Sakura. - Hablo calmado- ¿Pudiste hacer sello? – Cuestiono aun con la vista en su arroz.

-Casi…- Dijo apenada

-Entonces cierra la boca y come, molesta-

-Grrrrhhhh- Gruño irritada la joven por la falta de tacto del Uchiha.

Mas tarde ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación, Sakura fue a cepillarse su largo cabello antes de ir a dormir. Cuando regreso a donde dormirían no vio al morocho. Aunque unos segundos más tarde sintió una respiración en su cuello, y como unas manos desabrochaban su bata.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué haces? – cuestiono confundida la ojijade.

\- ¿Acaso pensaste que sería tu pareja y tu maestro sin nada a cambio? - Beso su cuello y le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja. - Es hora de que pagues las clases Sakura. – Ronroneo sensual sobre su oído.

…

* * *

En una cueva oscura un pelinegro con dientes afilados se encontraba haciendo reverencia a un hombre con capucha, al cual no se le podía apreciar la cara debido a la oscuridad.

-Tu misión es traerla Kisame, los reportes que me dieron dicen que están en las afueras de Fukui. – hablo el ser misterioso.

-Como usted ordene mi señor. -

-El reinado de Kaguya está próximo… –

…

* * *

Después de haber saciado todos sus deseos, ambos jóvenes se hallaban recostados, cubiertos por el futón, Sakura no despegaba la vista del techo, contemplándolo pensativa.

-Sabes, creí que todos los guardianes podían hacer barreras de sellado o sellos espirituales. -

-Solo Hinata, Naruto y tu pueden, aunque los dos primeros dos tienen sus habilidades muy limitadas- Dirigió su mirada ónix hacia ella. - En cambio tú tienes un tipo de energía espiritual que pueden sellar lo que sea, por eso tu sellaras a Kaguya de nuevo. –

-Gracias por todo Sasuke. - Sakura beso tiernamente a Sasuke en los labios y se acomodó sobre el abrazándolo, dejando a azabache algo sorprendido por su acción.

…

* * *

 _Al abrir los ojos, Sakura se ubicó de nuevo en el palacio, donde observo a la princesa que se hallaba regando una flor pacientemente, y como era costumbre ya Sousuke estaba observándola sentado sobre un árbol. Mio se percató de su presencia y alzo la vista hacia donde se localizaba el morocho._

 _\- ¿Otra vez espiando mi señor? – Cuestiono mirándolo seria._

 _-Por el momento no tengo nada más interesante que hacer y pensé en ver que era lo que hacía señorita Mio. –_

 _-Como ve solo cuido del jardín. – Contesto desinteresada, señalando las flores con suma elegancia._

 _Sakura miraba las imágenes de como pasaban las semanas y se dio cuenta que cada día Sousuke seguía y contemplaba a Mio, procurándola, molestándola y jugando con ella para ver cada una de sus reacciones. Era algo muy interesante de observar. El morocho al principio solía verla con deseo y frialdad, pero con el tiempo su mirada se volvió cálida, y de vez en cuando sonreía sinceramente._

 _Se encontraban en el bosque donde Mio practicaba arquería y como siempre Sousuke llego a observarla, sin embargo, en lugar de solo verla trajo con el dos Katanas de madera. Se acerco a la pelirrosa y bajo la mirada llena de sorpresa de ella, se la extendió, Mio la tomo con sus pequeñas manos._

 _\- ¿Qué significa esto mi señor? - Aun sin comprender mirando la espada de práctica._

 _-Quiero ver que tan hábil eres con la Katana- Hizo una sonrisa lasciva. -Hagamos un trato si logras desarmarme, hare lo que sea que me pidas. -_

 _-Sacarme de la mansión y llevarme conocer el mundo. - Dijo rápidamente con una mirada determinada._

 _-Sousuke se sorprendió por la petición. - Muy bien, aunque si yo gano hara lo que yo quiera. -_

 _Mio frunció el ceño si ella perdía, existía la posibilidad que el Uchiha se aprovechara de ella, lo tenía muy encuentra, sin embargo, una parte de ella deseaba cumplir su sueño._

 _-Acepto. – dijo decidida_

 _Mio posesiono sus dos manos en el mando de la Katana y la coloco delante de ella en posición recta y en guardia, observo atenta los movimientos del pelinegro. Como el morocho no atacaba decidió ir ella contra él._

 _Con rapidez lanzo un ataque hacia el frente, este la bloqueo y ataco un Angulo abierto, aunque ella logro bloquearlo rápidamente, la pelirrosa sin duda era rápida._

 _-Eres rápida, lo admito. - Dijo divertido el Uchiha. Este la comenzó a atacar por todos los lados y ella hábilmente los bloqueo y esquivo todos._

 _Mio intento atacar a Sousuke, no obstante, al igual que ella él se defendía bien. Cuando el morocho se cansó de jugar con ella en un movimiento rápido, chocaron ambas espadas, dio una vuelta y mando a volar la Katana de la ojijade, seguidamente puso la punta del sable al nivel del corazón de la joven, bajo la mirada sorprendida de ella._

 _\- ¿Pero ¿cómo? -_

 _-Sabes nos llaman el clan de la guerra, porque desde que aprendemos a caminar nos pone un arma en la mano. - Sonrió con suma arrogancia. - Sin duda que para ser una princesa usted es a una ferviente guerra._

 _Mio no podía evitar sentirse molesta y asustada pero no dejaría que el Uchiha notara su miedo, ahora ella estaba a la merced de él._

 _-Bien es hora de que cobre mi premio, acércate princesa. - Pidió con voz suave y amable, muy raro por parte de él._

 _Mio se acercó hasta posesionarse frente a él. - ¿Qué es lo que desea a cambio? -_

 _-Cierra los ojos. - Pidió el azabache. La joven hizo lo que el pidió y luego sintió como este se acercaba lo cual hizo que se tensara completamente, con uno brazo el tomo su cintura, y el otro su cabeza, posteriormente percibió unos labios en su frente. Abrió los ojos y así poder ver como el Uchiha besaba su frente tiernamente. Después de unos segundos él se apartó del rostro sonrojado de Mio._

 _-Listo. – Sonrió pícaramente._

 _\- ¿Es todo? - pregunto aun sorprendida y sonrojada._

 _\- ¿Acaso querías algo más? Porque eso se pude arreglar. - sonrió coqueto._

 _-Pero que dice-. Se giro aún más nerviosa, cosa que Sousuke encontró encantador._

 _-Sera mejor que me vaya señorita Mio, adiós. - Tomo las Katanas y comenzó a retirarse._

 _\- ¿Volverá a entrenar conmigo? - Pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos, totalmente sonrojada por la petición._

 _-Si usted lo desea. – Sonrió lascivamente._

 _-Yo. – dijo sin poder terminar, aun confundida de por qué su corazón latía tan rápido._

…

* * *

La imagen se borró y comenzó a despertar, al abrir sus ojos hallo la cara dormida de Uchiha menor.

-Me pregunto si alguna vez poder ver esa misma mirada y sonrisa de Sousuke en tu rostro Sasuke. -

Se acerco al pelinegro y beso su frente justo como Sousuke hizo con Mio. La pelirrosa se levantó y cambio su ropa rápidamente, luego escribió una nota a Sasuke y salió de la habitación.

Camino a lejos de la posada, deseaba poder hacer la técnica del sello y progresar, así no sería más una carga para Sasuke. Y quien sabe tal vez podría disfrutar un poco de los lugares a los que viajaran.

El viento comenzó a soplar de una manera irregular el aire se volvió frio y sintió una presencia extraña que la observaba, en un instante sintió un gran dolor…

….

* * *

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron, y giro su cabeza en dirección a su lado derecho, observo que no había rastro de la pelirrosa, frunció el ceño y se levantó con el fin de buscarla en toda la habitación, pero no encontró, más en su lugar justo sobre la mesita de la salita observo una nota.

 **Buenos días Sasuke salí a entrenar y no te desperté porque te mirabas muy cómodo.**

 **Atte. Sakura.**

 **-** Molestia- Dijo aun dormido. De la nada la mirada ónix se convirtió de completa molestia una casi furia. Sintió la presencia de alguien muy poderoso cerca. Corrió a cambiarse rápidamente y así dejar la habitación.

Corría tan rápido como sus pies le permitían, sin poder evitar sentir angustia, algo grande se localizaba cerca de Sakura y él no ubicaba a su lado para protegerla. No podía abrir un portal y llegar ahí en cuestión de segundos porque no sabía dónde exactamente se localizaban. Solo pudo atinar a correr como un diablo.

Aun a corriendo a gran velocidad percibió que la presencia detectaba más cerca, cuando se halló cerca visualizo a un tipo alto con facciones de tiburón, con un tono de piel azulado, y se hallaba lanzando golpes con su gran espada a lo que parecía ser un campo de energía. Al prestar más atención miro que Sakura se encontraba dentro de esta. El sujeto no se percató de la presencia de Sasuke y este como un rayo impacto un golpe en el estómago del sujeto, el cual fue lanzado a unos metros.

Se coloco delante de Sakura la cual seguía dentro de su barrera. La examino rápidamente y su expresión era de preocupación. El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que si el tipo no logro destruir su barrera con sus golpes significaba que esa barrera estaba muy bien hecha y era muy resistente, sonrió al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que la pequeña pelirrosa se estaba volviendo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Hablo sereno mirando al enemigo delante de él.

-Sasuke lo siento yo…- Intento disculparse Sakura.

-Solo quédate dentro y no quites el campo aun, yo acabare con este sujeto. -sonrió arrogante.

-Vaya, vaya el príncipe vino a salvar a su princesa. -

-Identifícate. - Exigió el moreno.

-Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki. - Sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados.

\- ¿Quién te envió? -

-Lo siento joven Uchiha, no vine aquí a charlar con usted, si no, por ella. - Señalo a la pelirrosa.

-Si no hablaras entonces tendré que matarte. - Sonrió de una forma tan fría que hizo temblar a Sakura, jamás había conocido esa faceta tan escalofriante, podía sentir el instinto asesino de Sasuke, incluso un aura roja emanaba del cuerpo del azabache.

Sasuke genero un gran círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos encerrándolo al junto con Kisame, a una velocidad asombrosa el morocho lanzo una fuerte patada su adversario en el tórax y lo desarmo golpeando su brazo hasta casi fracturarlo, la espada de Hoshigaki cayo lejos de él.

" _No me dijeron que el guardián de fuego estaría con ella, maldición_. "Pensó Kisame.

El Uchiha menor libero energía y se abrió un portal del cual saco una espada, corrió en dirección a Kisame y blandió el sable en un elegante movimiento y así decapitar a su oponente.

La cara de la pelirrosa era de total terror al ver la cabeza del enemigo tirada en el piso, pero cambio a una de confusión cuando esta se volvió agua. El pelinegro gruño molesto.

-Es un maldito clon. - gruño para más tarde desaparecer su Katana.

-Creo que por esta vez me retiro joven guardián, nos veremos la próxima. - Tomo su espada y desapareció de la vista de los guardianes.

Una vez que la presencia de Kisame desapareció la pelirrosa deshizo su barrera y callo sentada. Después de todo tenía aguantando desde antes de que Sasuke llegara, en cuanto el enemigo la ataco, ella hizo lo único bien que sabía, lo cual era crear una barrera. Duro alrededor de veinte minutos resistiendo los golpes monstruosos del enemigo hasta que por fin el Uchiha arribo a su rescate.

Sasuke corrió hacia ella. Y Observo su costado el cual hallaba herido. - Diablos estas heridas. - su mirada se mostraba preocupada.

-Puedo curarme, no te preocupes. - Sakura paso un mano sobre su costado y comenzó a emanar energía y la herida comenzó a curarse bajo la atenta mirada ónix del Uchiha.

Mas tarde la herida ya no estaba. - Ya estoy bien. -Sonrió mientras levantaba amabas manos en señal de que se encontraba perfectamente.

-No deberías volver a irte sin mí, te dejo sola un momento y casi te matan. - Exclamo cabreado.

-Lo siento mucho, solo quería mejorar rápidamente. - Bajo su mirada. -Sasuke lo siento y muchas gracias por venir en mi ayuda.

-Es mi trabajo. - Le ofreció su mano con el fin de ayudarla a levantarse. - Por hoy creo que será mejor que descanses. –

-Es muy temprano Sasuke, ya no estoy herida y creo que aun puedo. – Dijo demostrando frustración.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? Aún queda tiempo. - Contesto fríamente

-No quiero depender de ti, quiero ser fuerte, no quiero que me protejan. - hablo la pelirrosa seriamente.

El pelinegro suspiro derrotado y sin ganas de alegar con ella. -Está bien sin embargo solo por una hora, entendido. -

-Gracias Sasuke-

Los dos se dirigieron al mismo lugar del día anterior. Al primer intento de generar el sello Sakura fallo en unir la energía, pero la segundo logro entrelazar todas las esferas, y mantenerla por unos minutos. En el tercero intento la energía comenzó a cambiar de color y a mirarse más sólida y estable, pudo mantener el sello espiritual unos minutos hasta que Sasuke le dijo que era suficiente y cuando Sakura iba respingar este la corto- Esta completo, solo ocupas una criatura que sellar. -menciono el azabache.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, aunque su orgullo no la dejaba estaba exhausta y solo quería darse un baño. Satisfecha consigo misma dio un paso al frente y fue cuando todo se volvió negro, solo pudo escuchar a Sasuke gritar su nombre mientras todo desapareció.

* * *

 _La pelirrosa se encontró en un gran salón lleno de gente sentada sobre cojines de manera muy elegante. Tanto Sousuke como Mio estaban ahí, también el señor feudal y padre de la pelirrosa, más los representantes de los otros señores feudales, todos se encontraban escuchando a un mensajero._

 _-Según la información dada por unos aldeanos, nos mencionan acerca de una mujer que solía ser una sacerdotisa. Parece ser que genero un pacto con un demonio, y comenzó a destruir aldeas hasta desaparecerlas. La mujer posee poderes sobrenaturales y devastadores, nada la puede detener. –_

 _Todos los presentes comenzaron a susurrar. - ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? - Pregunto el feudal._

 _-Lo desconocemos señor, así como llega desaparece. -_

 _-Lo que debemos hacer es aumentar la protección y las fuerzas militares para intentar detenerla. Además de tratar de llevar a mujeres y niños a sitios lejos de las aldeas, almenas hasta que se contenga al demonio, ya que no tardan en convertirse en un campo de batalla, con esto se cierra la junta de hoy. -_

 _Todos los representantes y señores salieron de la sala excepto Sousuke, Mio y el señor feudal. El morocho hizo una reverencia y pidió unas palabras._

 _-Señor me parece debo regresar a mis tierras, es mi debe ir a procurar el bien de mi gente. – Mio lo observo con cara sorprendida._

 _-No esperaba menos de usted joven Uchiha, fue un gusto tenerlo con nosotros ¿Cuándo partirá? -_

 _-En unas horas señor. -_

 _\- ¿Tan pronto? - exclamo mío decepcionada._

 _-Si mi señorita. – giro su vista hacia ella. - Con permiso. - Y se marchó de la sala bajo la atenta mirada de mío._

 _\- ¿Padre si esa mujer hizo un pacto con un demonio, no cree que sería buena idea aliarnos con alguna criatura sagrada? -_

 _-Mio no podemos depender de esos seres, no digas tonterías-_

 _-Pero padre nuestros pueblos, mucha gente inocente cuenta con nosotros. -_

 _-Por eso mismo déjame hacerlo a mi manera. –_

…

 _La escena cambio a la entrada del castillo, Mio fue a despedirse de Sousuke el cual ya se encontraba listo para partir._

 _-No pensaba darle esto todavía, sin embargo, tome. - le extendió una enorme caja de regalo, la cual era sumamente elegante. Mio tomo la caja entre sus manos. – Trate de no abrirlo hasta que se encuentre sola. -_

 _\- ¿Cuándo volveré a verlo? – Pregunto de golpe y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo cambio su cara sonrojada a un seria. - Usted es mi compañero de entrenamiento después de todo. – Dijo orgullosa._

 _El Uchiha sonrió posteriormente se acercó hacia ella y tomo un mechón de su largo cabello entre sus dedos y luego lo acerco a su boca y lo beso, la cara de la ojijade se tornó de color carmín, por la acción del azabache, unos segundos más tarde soltó el sedoso cabello de la pelirrosa y miro intensamente sus ojos verdes como el jade._

 _-Nos veremos muy otro príncipe, es una promesa. -Diciendo eso subió a su caballo y se alejó bajo la mirada de la pelirrosa._

 _Mio camino a paso rápido hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez ahi con sumo cuidado deposito la caja en su futón, y al abrirla en su interior encontró un arco color café el cual era sumamente hermoso, paso sus dedos por el exquisito tallado de madera que aun lado portaba un grabado que era un pequeño pétalo de cerezo. Con mucha felicidad se aferró al arco._

…

 _La escena cambio al palacio de siempre, aunque esta vez este estaba cubierto de llamas y los sirvientes corrían desesperados._

 _\- ¡Kaguya está aquí, corran! -Grito un guardia._

 _\- ¡Moriremos si nos quedamos aquí! – Gritaba un sirviente_

 _Sakura incluso en la visión busco corriendo a su antepasada, cuando llego a donde se localizaba, sus ojos se abrieron menormente, Mio sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte y lleno de sangre de su padre mientras lloraba. Había una mujer con cabello largo y blanco como la nieve, además de portar cuernos en su cabeza, portaba un elegante kimono que estaba cubierto de sangre. Al ver sus ojos llenos odio, un escalofrío atravesó la espalda de Sakura,_

 _Su antepasada tomo el arco dado por el Uchiha y apunto una fecha hacia el demonio en forma de mujer. sin dudar disparo sin embargo Kaguya intento detener la flecha, mas esta estaba rodeada con una pequeña luz y la flecha atravesó la barrera lastimando así el brazo de la reina del mal. La cual molesta además de confundida abrió un portal y desapareció._

 _Mio estaba agotada y muy mareada por haber inhalada tanto humo, dejo el arco en el suelo y luego se aferró a su padre, para cerrar sus ojos y esperar su final. Por la lejanía pudo escuchar una voz. Pero no le puso atención..._

 _Después unos brazos la tomaron y arrastraron fuera del lugar, al contemplar a la persona, vio a Sousuke con su mirada preocupada llevándola fuera del peligro. Cuando sintió el aire puro entrar a sus pulmones, la pelirrosa no pudo más y perdió el conocimiento._

* * *

 **Como ven describir peleas no se me da bien he he, quise mostrar un poco más del pasado de Mio y Sousuke, quería mostrarles como están surgiendo las cosas entre ellos. A pesar de no intimar tanto se siente más el amor 3**


	13. Nada Es Tan Simple

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **He vuelto, Bueno primero que nada gracias por lo lindos comentarios de todos me alegra leer cada palabra escrita por ustedes.**

 **Estoy pensando en que posiblemente elija los sábados para hacer actualizaciones, pero no se sorprendan si lo hago un viernes o jueves, era raro, pero puede pasar.**

 **Me quedo una duda, les agradaría ver otras parejas o lemmon de otras parejas o solo sasusaku ¿está bien? Personalmente ama casi no me agrada. Pero quiero pensar en ustedes también.**

 **No estoy muy orgullosa de este capítulo para ser honesta, pero enserio espero lo disfruten.**

 **¡Espero les guste el capítulo de hoy!**

 **Aura117 no encontré el fanfic es en lo que plataforma si tienes chance me dices el autor porfis, me quedé con las ganas. hehehe**

* * *

Cierto azabache llevaba a un pelirrosa cargando en sus brazos desde el área donde haber estado entrenando. Cuando llegaron a la posada el decidió evitar la recepción, saltando hacia el techo del lugar, busco su habitación para después bajar por el balcón e ingresar al cuarto. Observo a Sakura y noto que se encontraba algo sucia por tierra y sudor, por lo que aun con mucha frustración se dio cuenta que no podía dejar a la ojijade de esa manera. Una idea le paso por la mente y este solo atino a sonreír pervertidamente.

Con sumo cuidado de que nadie lo viera, se dirigió a la sección de baños mixtos aun con Sakura en brazos. La posada no tenía mucha gente así que no creyó que fuera a ser algún problema.

Llegando a su objetivo, coloco a Sakura en el piso para después desvestirla, el problema fue que al verla desnuda comenzó a sentir cierta área de su cuerpo despertar, enseguida comenzó a quitarse también su ropa para después acercarse a las regaderas y comenzar con la labor de lavar el cuerpo de la ojijade. Al finalizar con ella, después aseo el suyo y una vez limpios la volvió a tomar en brazos y entro con ella a las aguas termales.

El pelinegro tenía una dolorosa erección desde que comenzó a desnudar a Sakura, sabía que no debía de hacerle nada a la joven mientras dormía, pero sin darse cuenta comenzó a tocar los senos de Sakura con mucho cuidado de no soltarla y dejar que se ahogara. Puesto a pesar de todo la Haruno seguía inconsciente.

Se dirigió con ella hacia una orilla donde la recargo, dejando alado su autocontrol, comenzó a besarle el cuerpo y aun sin estar consiente la ojijade sacaba pequeños y lindos gemidos que generaban aún más dolor en cierta área del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Coloco su mano en su miembro y comenzó a masajearlo mientras mordía el cuello de la ojijade. A pesar de estarse complaciendo no era suficiente.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero es tu culpa por desmayarte. —Dijo levemente apenado.

Mandando al caño todo su autocontrol, Abrió las piernas de Sakura y se posiciono entre estas luego guio su miembro y entro en ella de una estocada, la ojijade gimió ante la acción, aunque seguía dormida. Sasuke se aferró a la orilla con una mano, y la otra en la espalda de la joven, seguido de esto comenzó a embestirla con fuerza mientras el cuerpo de Sakura se movió por el choque de las caderas, el Uchiha mordió el cuello de la Haruno con fuerza y esta se convulsiono entre sus brazos había logrado hacer que esta se corriera aun al estar dormida, sonrió ante la sensación de las paredes de Sakura las cuales estaban palpitando y comprimiendo su miembro. Este continúo embistiendo cada vez con más fuerza hasta que sintió el calor se iba a su pelvis y finamente se derramo dentro de ella.

Aun dentro de ella, la contemplo dormida entre sus brazos. Su rostro sonrojado con una expresión erótica. — Demonios, eres hermosa Sakura, tanto me vuelves loco. — Acaricio débilmente su mejilla y la abrazo contra sí, aferrándose fuertemente ella. — Eres mía… –

…

* * *

Los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron a abrirse, y lo primero que vio fue el techo familiar de la posada, enseguida movió su cabeza y su mirada fue robada por la imagen del pelinegro sentado en la entrada de las puertas. Las cuales se encontraban abiertas, dejando que los rayos de la luna entraran por la ventana. El azabache le daba la espalda, estaba muy concentrado en observar la luna. Que la pelirrosa con sumo cuidado salió del futón y en pasos muy cuidadosos, se acercó a la espalda del chico e hincándose se aferró a él con fuerza. Sakura aspiro el aroma que Sasuke emanaba, era tan dulce, tan embriagante, lo amo desde la primera vez que lo pudo percibir en el hospital.

—Al fin despiertas. – Escucho la voz fría característica del pelinegro.

— ¿Dure mucho tiempo dormida? — Aún seguía aferrada a la espalda del azabache y este no parecía tener intensión de apartarla.

—Te desmayaste ayer en la tarde, y como ves ya es de noche. —

—¿Dure más de un día dormida? – dijo apenada.

El pelinegro asintió.

Sakura soltó un gran suspiro. — Mañana iremos a sellar al demonio. — Menciono Sasuke. Tratando de incorporarse, aun con Sakura abrazándolo.

—Espera Sasuke, déjame quedarme así solo un poco más. —Sakura escondió su rostro en el cuello de él.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto inexpresivo.

—Solo déjame por favor. — El corazón de Sakura latía tan rápidamente y ni siquiera ella entendía que pasaba.

…

* * *

En el colegio de España se encontraba un pelinegro con una cara de aburrimiento y sin ganas de hacer nada, acompañado de una atractiva rubia con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y de grandes ojos azules.

—Vamos por favor debes llevarme. — Se quejo la rubia

—Ino no.—

—Shikamaru por favor tienes permitido un acompañante. – rogaba la ojiazul

—Iré a la reunión de guardianes, no a jugar. – menciono fastidiado.

—Pero quiero ver a Sasuke, hace más de un año que no lo veo. – Ino hizo un puchero.

—Qué problemática eres mujer. —

—Por favor ¿sí? —rogo la rubia

—Está bien, prepárate en dos días partimos. —suspiro ya harto de la actitud de la rubia.

—Gracias. —dando brincos de alegría mientras salía corriendo.

…

* * *

Después de permanecer unos minutos de esa manera, Sasuke movió su cabeza para observar a la pelirrosa que lo abrazaba de la espalda.

—Sakura durmamos. — Se levanto, logrando deshacer el agarre de pelirrosa a la cual despues tomo del brazo para guiarla al futón y recostarla a su lado. Es verdad que no era la primera vez que dormían en la misma cama, pero si la primera ocasión en la que estaban aferrados uno contra el otro, respirando el aroma del otro brindándose el calor como nunca antes.

…

* * *

 _Sakura abrió sus ojos para ver un cuarto muy iluminado, había un futón en el cual Mio se encontraba dormida, estaba vendada y se miraba pálida, como una muñeca. la Haruno sintió algo de pena por ella. De pronto los ojos de la pelirrosa comenzaron abrirse, su miraba se encontraba algo perdida. Trato de incorporarse, más una sirviente del palacio le pidió que no lo hiciera, mientras que otra salía para avisarle un guardia que había despertado._

 _En unos cuantos minutos Sousuke apareció en la habitación, su expresión era de total alivio al ver a la ojijade despierta._

— _Dejen nos por favor. —Demando el azabache._

 _Las damiselas se retiraron y solo quedaron ellos dos en la habitación. La mirada esmeralda apagada de Mio choco contra los ojos ónix del morocho, se miraban de tal manera tan intensa que Sakura se sentía fuera de lugar a pesar de que era un simple recuerdo._

— _¿Cómo te encuentras? —Pregunto con voz suave y cálida._

— _Me encuentro bien. —Hablo seca. — Mi pueblo fue destruido ¿no es verdad? — desvió su mirada a sus manos._

— _Lo siento, tanto el palacio, como los pueblos fueron dañados severamente. —Hizo una ligera pausa. — Lamento mucho lo de su padre. —_

— _¿Cómo llegue aquí? — Su voz sonaba dura y su bello rostro estaba inexpresivo._

— _Cuando me entere del ataque estaba en un pueblo cercano, llegue lo más rápido que pude, pero solo pude salvarla a usted antes de que el fuego consumiera todo. – Menciono el morocho serio._

— _Gracias— hablo secamente Mio_

— _Mio— La llamo con voz aterciopelada._

— _Es la primera vez que me llama de esa manera, tan informal. — Sonrió irónica la pelirrosa._

 _El pelinegro puso un mano en el hombro de la joven—Solo estamos usted— corto su frase— Tu y yo. Mio no hay razón para actuar como una guerrera. —Coloco una mano en su mejilla. — Acabas de perder a tu padre y a tu pueblo, no te juzgare por demostrar tu dolor. —_

 _Los ojos verdes se posaron en los pozos negros del morocho y sin poder evitarlo, las palabras de Sousuke hicieron que algo se oprimiera en ella, desde que su madre había muerto no se permitía llorar, o incluso mostrar debilidad ante los demás ni delante siquiera su padre. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus parpados y sin impedirlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

— _Sousuke yo. — Tomo con fuerza el haori del chico y se aferró a él llorando desconsoladamente en sus fuertes brazos, lloro como hace tantos años que no lo hacía. El morocho solo opto por acariciar sus largas hebras rosadas._

 _La escena cambio a un lugar que era gran salón donde se encontraba Sousuke presentando a Mio con su padre, el señor feudal y cabeza del clan de la guerra._

— _Padre, ella es la princesa Mio. —_

 _La pelirrosa hizo una reverencia frente al hombre con cara seria parecida a la de Sousuke. La mío fríamente y ella se sintió algo intimidada ante el hombre._

— _Sea bienvenida Princesa Mio, lamento mucho lo de su padre, sin embargo, está más que invitada a quedar bajo nuestra protección, nosotros nos haremos cargo de usted en honor a su difunto padre y amigo mío. —_

— _Gracias mi señor, es muy amable de su parte. —_

— _Espero que con la boda entre usted y mi hijo nuestras tierras se unan. —_

 _Lo ojos de la pelirrosa se abrieron totalmente y un nudo se formar en su garganta, observo a él joven Uchiha con sorpresa el cual le regreso la misma mirada._

— _Con su permiso padre será mejor que hablemos de esto en otro momento, llevare a la señorita Mio a descansar. —_

 _Guio a la pelirrosa hacia afuera y en silencio llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba hospedada... El pelinegro intento tomar su mano, pero la pelirrosa le dio un fuerte manotazo._

— _Lo siento no creí que mi padre te lo diría así. —_

— _¿Así como? ¿De qué tengo entre casarme contigo o vivir en la calle? —_

— _Sabes que no es así. — El morocho paso una mano despeinando su cabello con frustración. —La razón por la cual estuve en tu palacio era por que debía conocerte. Nuestros padres arreglaron una posible unión entre ambas tierras. Tu padre no tuvo tiempo de contártelo por el incidente de Kaguya. —_

— _Mi padre jamás me hubiera obligado a casarme. — Alzo la voz la ojijade, su mirada demostraba dolor y decepción, ella pensaba que las acciones de Sousuke eran honestos y desinteresadas, que tal vez el sentía algo puro por su persona._

— _Yo lo sé y nadie te obligara, al menos yo no lo hare —Respiro hondo buscando paciencia. — solo primero resolvámoslo de Kaguya y después yo hablare con mi padre para poder dejarte ser libre. — El pelinegro expreso una cara seria y salió de la habitación._

 _La escena cambia a una sala donde se encontraban varios miembros del clan Uchiha, debatiendo sobre las acciones que tomarían respecto al asunto de Kaguya,_

— _El ejército se concentrará en los pueblos más ricos y poderosos, en especial en la capital y el castillo, la elite deberá proteger las familias nobles Uchiha. — Exclamo el líder del clan._

 _Mío no podía creer la actitud tan vil del líder del clan. — Kaguya está destrozando todo, debemos hacer algo. — Tomo aire en sus pulmones— No puede solo proteger a los ricos y no importarle lo que resta de su gente, todos merecen vivir por igual. —_

— _Señorita Mio, debido a que es la futura esposa de mi hijo y era la hija de un señor feudal, le perdonare su insolencia, Sousuke escóltala a su habitación. —Ordeno el hombre fríamente._

— _Puedo retirarme por mi cuenta. —Se puso de pie y camino furiosa fuera de él gran salón, seguida del Uchiha que la seguía._

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? – Cuestiono completamente frustrado._

— _Claro que sí y si tuvieras un poco de conciencia, estarías de acuerdo conmigo, deberíamos hacer algo y no solo cuidar a la gente rica y el palacio. —_

— _¿Que puedes hacer? solo eres una mujer — Bufo el morocho. —_

— _Eres un idiota Sousuke— Le grito encolerizada._

— _Haz lo que te plazca me canse de cubrirte— Diciendo eso se marchó dejándola sola._

— _NO me quedare cruzada de brazos. – dijo con voz determinada._

…

* * *

Ambos guardianes se dirigieron a un pequeño templo donde se encontraba tomando territorio el demonio nivel Delta. Ambos fueron recibidos por lo dueños del lugar y guiados a la ubicación exacta donde la presencia se sentía más fuertemente.

—Muy bien Sakura en este lugar del templo se encuentra el demonio nivel delta, expulsare energía para hacerlo salir y tú debes de comenzar el sello ¿entendido? —

Sakura asintió nerviosa.

Sasuke comenzó a emanar energía que se podía sentir hasta en el aire, el lugar comenzó a ponerse algo caliente. Y las puertas del templo se abrieron mostrando una nube negra que tomo forma de una tigresa con alas de tipo murciélago. Rugió hacia ellos, mostrando sus grandes colmillos, parce que no le agrado que la molestaran ya que parecía estar furiosa.

—¡Sakura ahora! — Grito el morocho.

La ojijade comenzó a crear las esferas de energía rápidamente y las interconecto unas con otras. Cerro los ojos para concentrase, enseguida el demonio había quedo atrapado en una caja de energía, y el sello comenzó a formarse en la parte superior del cubo formado por la energía de la pelirrosa. La tonalidad azul de la energía espiritual de la pelirrosa cambio a una morada y el demonio estaba siendo encadenado por cadenas que hacían ruidos como de una corriente eléctrica, después de que estuvo completamente rodeado este desapareció.

— ¿Lo logre? — se concentró en la energía del demonio y no la percibió— Lo he logrado Sasuke. — sonrió feliz y orgullosa.

—Hmp, esto es solo el comienzo— Sonrió lascivamente algo verla hacer un puchero con cara de indignación.

Después de haber completado su primera misión ambos regresaron a la posada, y decidieron darse un último relajante baño antes de que tuvieran que partir para su siguiente misión a la mañana siguiente.

A pesar de que tenía mucho tiempo libre Sasuke quería apresurarse para ir al próximo lugar. Después de todo debían mantenerse en movimiento para no fueran ubicados por Orochimaru, además el extraño enemigo que los ataco aún podría estar por ahí, esperando para volver a atacar.

— ¿Sasuke? – Llamo Sakura.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo tan serio como siempre.

Siempre era lo mismo entre los dos, preguntas y respuestas.

…

* * *

Entretanto, cuatro adultos se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en la cafetería del colegio, dos de ellos eran guardianes y los otros dos miembros del clan Uchiha.

— ¿Se enteraron de las nuevas? — Menciono Naruto mientras se metía un trozo de pan a la boca.

—No, ¿cuáles? — Pregunto intrigada Izumi.

—Shikamaru está en camino y traerá consigo a Ino. – Hablo con voz divertida.

—Menos mal que Sasuke no están en el colegio. — Sonrió Itachi. —Ino estará decepcionada.

—Si, apuesto solo viene para ver al pequeño Uchiha. — Rio Izumi.

— ¿Sasuke e Ino tuvieron algo no es verdad? — Menciono tierna Hinata. Mientras que Itachi e Izumi suspiraron algo apenados al recordar ciertos sucesos en la vida del Uchiha menor.

—Algo así Hinata. — Menciono el rubio al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su linda novia. —Solo espero no se quede mucho tiempo, me irrita demasiado. —

— ¿A quién no? — Preguntaron Itachi e Izumi coordinados. Y todos terminaron riendo por la actitud de la pareja Uchiha. Una vibración que venía de su celular interrumpió la Itachi de su risa.

—Tengo un mensaje de Kakashi, quiere que vayamos a su oficina. — Dijo Itachi serio al ver el mensaje que no parecía reverla más información.

Todos se pusieron de pie y dirigieron al edificio rápidamente.

…

* * *

En un lugar oscuro se encontraba sentado en un trono un misterioso individuo. Una puerta se abrió dándole paso a Kisame, que venía aun algo herido. Hizo una leve reverencia y con cara seria informo su situación.

—Mi señor con la pena, pero no pude traer al guardián del rayo, otro guardián intercedió y no era nada más que el guardián de fuego. Este resultado ser más fuerte de lo que esperaba, y la guardiana tiene la capacidad de crear barreras muy resistentes, ni con mis golpes más fuertes pude destruirla. —Agacho aún más la cabeza. — Mis más sinceras disculpas mi señor, le fallado. —

—Los poderes de los guardianes radican en sus emociones, rompe al guardián emocionalmente y lo rompes en poder. Solo debemos separar la guardiana de los que la protegen y ver como corromperla. Siempre hay algo de oscuridad en todos los corazones, sin embargo, por el momento no realizaremos ningún movimiento, esperaremos en el tiempo indicado. – Menciono con voz tranquila. —Retírate de mi presencia.

—Si mi señor, con su permiso. — Kisame se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

—Kisame— hablo el ser oscuro y este detuvo su andar.

—Dígame señor –

—Fállame de nuevo y será lo último que hagas ¿quedo claro? — hablo con voz gélida.

—Si mi señor— y este salió a paso rápido ante el miedo de la amenaza.

…

* * *

Los jóvenes entraron con permiso de Kakashi a la oficina, este se encontraba parado recargado en una pared cerca de una ventana y Neji ya se encontraba en la oficina frente al escritorio.

— ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi? — llamo Itachi

—Parece ser que Sakura y Sasuke fueron atacados por un sujeto extraño. – todos los presentes al instante hicieron cara de preocupación.

— ¿Sakura y Sasuke se encuentran bien? — Pregunto preocupada Hinata.

—Parecer ser que ambos se encuentran sanos y salvos, el enemigo huyo y según el informe de Sasuke se revelo a sí mismo como Kisame Hoshigaki. —

— ¿Kisame? —Pregunto Itachi

— ¿Lo conoces? — cuestiono Neji

—Es un elementalistas que controlaba a los tiburones y al agua. Lo conocí en la universidad hace unos años. —

—Mande solicitarla a información al clan Uzumaki. —

— ¿Mi clan? —Pregunto el rubio confundido.

—Jiraiya, ha viajado mucho y conoce mucha gente, tiene informantes en muchas partes, además, el podrá darnos más información. – Hizo una leve pausa.

—Estaremos en alerta, se han sentido varias presencias extrañas por las afueras de algunos colegios, Karin Uzumaki vendrá en unos días para estar monitoreando quienes o que se acercan al colegio y así interceptarlos. He solicitado que el guardián de roca Shikamaru y su acompañe Ino vengan a este colegio. Gaara se encuentra en una misión algo complicada, tal vez llegue en una semana. En cuanto a Sakura y Sasuke una vez que a completen su última misión irán con el clan de Naruto para que perfeccione sus técnicas de sellado, aun no tengo un tiempo estimado de cuando llegaran aquí. –

—¡Vaya! Más visitas. — Menciono Naruto.

Kakashi ignoro el comentario del rubio — Traten. —dio un largo suspiro— Necesito que se mantengan atentos a sus alrededores, estamos en una situación delicada.

Los guardianes asintieron.

…

* * *

La pareja de guardines se encontraba en sus batas bebiendo te en la mesita sumidos en el silencio, la pelirrosa se encontraba sonrojada deseando preguntarle algo muy vergonzoso al peligro.

—Sasuke—

— ¿Qué? — Sakura capto la atención del Uchiha.

—Sabes cuando estaba bañándome observe que tenía marcas recientes en el cuello. — Su cara estaba roja de vergüenza. — Me preguntaba cómo habían llegado ahí. —

La cara de Sasuke se desvió a las puertas abiertas que daban la vista al jardín, para evitar que la pelirrosa observara su rostro apenado, puesto que el fue el que provoco dichas marcas hace dos días, cuando el tomo inconsciente en los baños termales.

—No lo sé. —Se hizo el desentendido.

—Tal vez me golpee o unas ramas me rasparon. — Dijo un confundida y no muy convencida, mirando fijamente al culpable pelinegro.

— Si puede ser eso. — respondió rápidamente aun sin mirarla, cosa que despertó aún más sospechas en ella.

La pelirrosa sonrió coqueta y se puso de pie para caminar hacia a él y sentarse sobre las piernas del azabache. Sasuke se sorprendió por la acción de la ojijade, ella no era así de atrevida. Tenía ambas piernas abiertas sin ropa interior, bajo sus caderas y su sexo rozo con el miembro del Uchiha.

Sakura comenzó a besar el cuello de Sasuke hasta llegar a su oído. —Sabes comienzo a creer que me hiciste tuya mientras estaba dormida. — El Uchiha se tensó al escucharla parecía ser que la ojijade lo había descubierto. –

—Fue tu culpa— dijo abochornado.

— ¿Mi culpa? —Menciono indignada.

—Me provocaste—Se excuso algo sonrojado.

—Estaba inconsciente. —

—Tu mente tal vez, pero no tu cuerpo. — Sasuke en un movimiento rápido dejo a Sakura sobre el piso y él estuvo sobre ella. —pero sabes ahora tanto tu mente como tu cuerpo están conscientes. —

—Sasuke ¿Qué haces? — Sonrojada y aun sorprendida por la acción de Sasuke.

—Querías jugar ¿no?, pues juguemos, ¿dónde quedo la determinación de hace un momento? —

Sasuke beso intensamente a Sakura, esta sin querer perder trato de seguir el apasionado beso del morocho. Él se separó de ella para poder verla desde cierta distancia y pudo ver a la ojijade totalmente sonrojada con sus labios hinchados y con una expresan sumamente erótica en su rostro, el Uchiha paso un dedo desde el cuello de Sakura hasta su ombligo abriendo la bata en el proceso, dejando así ver el nacimiento de sus pechos y todo su abdomen plano expuesto.

Bajo y beso el cuello de la ojijade enseguida comenzó a bajar por todo su cuerpo, Sakura soltaba pequeños y suaves gemidos por el contacto, Sasuke sonreía mientras besaba el cuerpo de la Haruno.

Sakura aparto a Sasuke y lo dejo sobre ella. Siempre era el quien tenía el poder, esta vez seria ella quien lo domara. Aun sobre el tomo lo extremos de su bata y se deshizo de ella quedando desnuda completamente a la vista del Uchiha, que la miro con deseo. Fusiono sus labios con los de él dejando que todo el deseo invadiera su ser, el beso era rudo y él le respondía de la misma manera, pero sin lastimarla, sin duda Sasuke tenía los labios más suaves y suculento que había besado.

Sus piernas estaban siendo cubiertas por sus propios fluidos, era una señal de lo mal que la ponía Sasuke. sin poder aguantar más tomo el miembro palpitante del morocho y lo dirigió a su entrada, sin embargo, Sasuke fue más rudo y no se lo permitió, de un momento a otro se encontraba con el pecho sobre el tatami de la. El Uchiha la había puesto boca abajo y él se encontraba detrás de ella.

—¿Nunca podre dominarte verdad? — Sonrió aun excitada

—Nunca Sakura. – Sonrió de la manea más arrogante.

Sasuke tomo las caderas de Sakura y las alzo para que solo su cadera y piernas quedaran levantadas, situó su miembro entre los labios mayores para comenzar mover sus caderas provocando una fricción muy placentera. El morocho fue envuelto por los fluidos de la joven, la cual estaba más que excitada y lista para él. Sin más coloco su erección en su entrada y lo metió todo de golpe en ella sacando gemidos de ambos, y comenzó el vaivén de caderas. Tomo el cabello de ella y lo jalo con fuerza arqueando a Sakura generando que llegara a su primer orgasmo.

El Uchiha saco su miembro de ella y alzo a Sakura para que ella quedara en cuatro el aun estando el atrás.

—Intentaremos algo nuevo. —

— ¿Que? —pregunto confundida.

—Te gustara. —

Sasuke comenzó a introducir su miembro por otro lugar el cual tenso a la ojijade. El morocho el tomo de las caderas y la guía a que comenzara a bajarse. — Relájate. — mordió el cuello de Sakura la cual Gemio complacida, el siguió bajando su cadera y su miembro era comprimido por ese caliente y apretado orificio, llego un punto en que todo el miembro del peligro estaba dentro de ella. La sensación era extraña pero no dolió, incluso el que fuera algo tan extraño le excitaba.

Poco a poco Sasuke comenzó a moverse y volvieron a estar en la posición de cuatro, este comenzó a arremeter fuertemente contra ella mientras que Sakura comenzó a estimularse a sí misma para poder llegar al igual que él, cuando el morocho sintió que estaba a punto de correrse, salió de su parte trasera para meterla de golpe a su vagina rudamente y ambos se tocaron el cielo en ese instante.

Agotados tratando de recuperar la respiración, se dirigieron al futón donde finalmente se acostaron. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y esta se recostó sobre su pecho mientras aun recobraran el oxígeno necesario.

Después de diez minutos de silencio Sakura quiso iniciar conversación con Sasuke, así que se le ocurrió un tema en particular que le interesaba.

— Oye Sasuke, ¿Itachi e Izumi nunca han tenido nada? —Pregunto curiosa.

— ¿Importa? – Dijo completamente desinteresado.

La pelirrosa asintió —Hacen una pareja muy linda. —

—Son mejores amigos, pero Itachi está enamorada de ella. — Menciono sin interés.

— ¿Y ella lo está del? —

—No lo sé, ¿supongo? —

—Si se gustaran ¿no estarían juntos? —

—Es más complicado que eso. —menciono algo cansado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto abriendo sus grandes ojos verdes.

— ¿Eres muy entrometida sabias? —

Sakura se sonrojo e hizo un puchero. —Hmp—

—El clan Uchiha es un clan muy complicado, tiene muchas reglas, incluso para poder casarte debes de hacerlo con alguien del clan si se rompe esta regla, no te permiten ni llevar el escudo de la familia o siquiera el apellido, son muy tradicionales. —Exclamo fastidiado.

" _No me sorprende, lo poco que he visto de ellos no ha sido muy agradable. Pobre de mi vida pasada que ha tenido que tuvo que lidiar con ellos_ " Pensó Sakura

—La mama de Izumi se casó con alguien fuera del clan. — hizo una pausa. — hasta hace unos años le permitieron llevar el apellido. —

—Pero ¿que no se conocen de toda la vida? —Pregunto aún más curiosa.

—Es verdad Itachi y ella se conocen desde los tres años de edad, pero— Sasuke suspiro – Es complicado tendría que explicarte todo. —

—No me molesta que lo hagas, al contrario, me agrada cuando hablas Sasuke, tu voz me resulta muy agradable y es casi raro cuando puedo escucharla. — Sonrió tiernamente.

" _Esta mujer siempre se sale con la suya_. "Pensó divertido por su propia debilidad el azabache. — El clan Uchiha está ubicado en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio es dueño de grandes hectáreas de terreno, ahí es donde está el barrio Uchiha, es muy privado y solo miembros del clan habitan ahí. Cuando la madre de Izumi decidió casarse con su padre ella tuvo que abandonar el clan, sin embargo, cuando Izumi tenía tres años de edad su padre murió, por lo que Hazuki la madre decidió regresar al clan. —

— ¿Si le permitieron regresar? —

—Si, después de todo es una Uchiha, aunque para ella y su hija no fue fácil. Muchos menospreciaban a Izumi, pero Itachi nunca lo hizo, él siempre estaba con ella, jugaban y eran muy cercanos, después de todo mi madre y Hazuki eran amigas, era natural que pasaran tiempo juntos ya que nuestras madres lo hacían, Izumi trabajo muy duro para ser reconocida, dentro de mi clan es la mujer más hábil y fuerte con amabilidades innatas, después de lograr ser categorizada a rango A, mi padre le permitió utilizar el apellido Uchiha. —

— ¡Vaya! No me esperaba todo eso de ella, sabía que era hábil, aun mas de todo tu clan, la más fuerte, enserio es realimente sorprendente. Lástima lo que tuvo que sufrir. —

—Es por todo eso que Itachi la quiere, a mis ojos no veo a nadie más que a ella a su lado, Izumi sería una digan esposa para el líder del clan. —

—¿Qué los detiene? —

—Creo que ella no se siente digna de estar del lado de Itachi. —

—Que tontería – Exclamo molesta Haruno.

—No lo sé, es su problema al final ella puede hacer lo que quiere. —

—Entonces ¿solo puedes casarte con alguien de tu clan? — Pregunto la pelirrosa casi en susurro bajando la mirada aun en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Nunca he pensado en eso, soy un guardián, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas. — Hablo desinteresado el Uchiha sin darse cuenta de la manera que afecto a Sakura.

—Es verdad, buenas noches Sasuke. — Rompió su abrazo con Sasuke y se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda, luego se acomodó para dormir, sin embargo, sintió los brazos del Uchiha abrazar su cintura y la acerco a él. Sakura al ver la acción del azabache, sin poder evitarlo sonrió y cerro sus ojos para conciliar el sueño.

…

* * *

En la mañana listos para partir se encontraban lejos de la posada en un lugar algo retirado de todo, Sasuke concentro su mirada en un papel, mientras la pelirrosa se encontraba impaciente de saber a dónde se dirigían ahora.

¿Ahora hacia a donde iremos? — menciono Sakura emocionada.

—Iremos a por una gema a china que debe ser purificada y después llevada a un templo que se encuentra en Kioto—

— ¿IREMOS CHINA? — Exclamo emocionada.

—No iremos de vacaciones Sakura, es una misión, concéntrate molestia, de esa manera no serás una carga. —

—Eres un idiota Sasuke— Desvió su mirada molestia por la actitud tan extraña del pelinegro

El Uchiha creo un portal delante de ellos y se dirigieron a su próxima misión.

* * *

 **Lo siento chicos Enserio batalle para elegir al guardián siento que en si no le queda periodo Shikamaru tiene la unión perfecta con otros personajes que pienso agregar, a los que les gusta Ino ella será como la chica problema de esta historia Karin me agrada es una chica cool bueno ya cuando Sasuke la apuñalo y supe que no quedaría con se me hizo cool muahahaha. Pero enserio si les gusta Ino, lo siento a mí no me gusta el personaje buuuuuu.**

 **Dudas, aclaraciones, quejas me dejan un reviews.**


	14. Ojos lilas

**Hola a todos ya he vuelto con otro capítulo más, espero que este si les guste, porque la verdad el capítulo pasado lo sentí muy aburrido. Una gran disculpa por eso tratare de divertirlos más.**

 **Mil gracias por los comentarios de mis lectoras super lindas que siempre dejan reviews y las nuevas que también dejaron. Las adoro mucho. Pido por favor que si el capítulo es aburrido o algún otro díganme para tratar de cambiar lo que pueda ser aburrida. Mi mayor interés es divertirlos y que disfruten de una buena historia. Me esforzare más, no duden en dar sus críticas.**

* * *

Dentro de una gran oficina, se hallaba sentado justo detrás de antiguo escritorio un hombre con ojos amarillos perturbadores, y una piel blanca como la nieve, contaba con una cabellera lacia y larga de color negro. El parecía revisar unos papeles tranquilamente, cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que desviara su atención.

—Pase. — Exclamo el pelinegro sin siquiera voltear a la puerta.

Un peligris con lentes ingreso a la habitación a paso lento se dirigió al frente del escritorio. — Mi señor Orochimaru, lamento informarle que la razón de mi regreso es debido a que perdí el rastro del joven guardián. —

—Es parte del plan de Kakashi, así que no importa Kabuto. Ya tengo un plan con el objetivo de tener a Sakura de nuestro lado. —Hizo una pausa con el propósito volver a sus papeles. — Solo debemos dejar que pase más tiempo con Sasuke y todo será más fácil. —

—Pero señor ella está muy protegida por todos los guardianes. —

—No la obligaremos. Ella vendrá por voluntad propia, es solo cuestión de tiempo. – Sonrió mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios de una manera repugnante.

…

* * *

En Egipto dos personas se hallaban combatiendo contra una enorme criatura hecha de arena negra, la cual los atacaba sin darles un descanso. Dicha criatura se trataba de un demonio que estaba aterrorizando a una pequeña aldea marginada.

Un pelirrojo y una rubia ambos con ojos verdes se encontraban detrás de barrera de arena hecha por el joven, con el propósito de cubrirse del ataque del extraño ser.

—Temari hare una apertura y necesitare que uses tu viento con el fin de deshacer al bastardo, cuando lo hagas usare mi calabaza para mantenerlo atrapado y así llevarlo al colegio a que se purificado. —

—Entendido. —

—¡Ahora! — Grito el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba una red de arena contra el demonio. Este se tambaleo un poco y seso por momento sus ataques. La rubia tomo su abanico con las manos y genero una gran ráfaga de viento que hizo que el ser maligno se desintegrara.

— ¡Gaara hazlo ahora! — Grito Temari.

El pelirrojo unió su arena con la del demonio y absorbió toda la arena negra dentro su calabaza y así posteriormente colocar un talismán con un sello, con el objetivo de dormir al demonio.

—Bueno trabajo Temari— Sonrió el pelirrojo. Mientras se quitaba el sudor de su frente, habían pasado buen rato buscando al demonio y aún más peleando contra él.

—Fue más sencillo de lo que creí. Ahora solo queda ir al colegio de Londres ¿no es verdad? -Pregunto a lo que el asintió. - Los demás guardianes han de estar esperando. — Dijo la rubia sacudiendo su ropa y cabello para deshacerse de la arena que la cubría.

—Te veo muy ansiosa de ir. ¿Hay alguien a quien desees ver? — Dijo con su rostro curioso.

La rubia se sonrojo al escucharlo. — ¡Claro que no! — Se exalto.

—Te creo. — Dijo sarcástico, luego coloco la calabaza en su espalda y seguido su camino al lado de su compañera.

…

* * *

En otra parte Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban caminando por las calles de Hong Kong con una gema en las manos de la pelirrosa. La ojijade tenía una pequeña barrera alrededor de la pequeña joya que, a pesar de tener una apariencia inofensiva, había provocado muchos infortunios en aquellos a su alrededor.

Al llegar al nuevo país realmente no recorrieron mucho para la mala suerte de Sakura, la cual quería conocer, aunque fuera un poco. Algo frustrada y con hambre fijo su mirada en el morocho.

—Muero de hambre Sasuke ¿crees que podríamos comer algo? — pregunto con ojos de perrito mojado. Sasuke solo la observo y asintió, ya que él también tenía algo de hambre.

Ambos se dirigieron a un restaurante y ordenaron sus alimentos, Sakura estaba asombrada, puesto que el Uchiha sabia hablar el idioma de ese país fluidamente.

—Sabes Sasuke, me he dado cuenta que algo en mi vida no cuadra muy bien. – Menciono aun mirando su tazón de fideos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? – dejando su plato de arroz y palillos en la mesa.

\- ¿No te parece extraño que nunca fui rastreada por los miembros del consejo en mi nacimiento? -Hizo una breve pausa. -Además mi madre posee una muy buena salud, siendo que yo soy la que más energía produce de los guardines. Esa es otra incógnita. Si lo analizas no tiene sentido. -

—Puede que sea solo una coincidencia. — Le restando importancia para proseguir con su comida.

—No existen las coincidencias Sasuke—trago saliva. — Creo que tal vez mis padres puedan saber de esto o existe algo que desconozco. –

—O solo tuviste suerte. — El morocho fijo su vista en ella. — Aun la tienes. Tienes a tus padres a salvo, tuviste la oportunidad de una vida normal. —

—Casi normal. —Corrigió rápidamente. — El Enfermarme no fue exactamente la mejor experiencia. — Menciono incomoda al recordar esa parte gris de su vida.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que pudo ser peor, no indagues más y da gracias. –

—Supongo tienes razón en eso. — Tomo algo de su soda y su vista se desvió a la ventana.

Por primera vez el aire se volvió tenso entre los dos. Sasuke lo noto rápidamente, sabía que en el fondo no debió decir lo que dijo. Ya que había minimizando los problemas de Sakura.

—Recorramos la ciudad. — Ofreció el morocho tratando de complacer a la seria pelirrosa, la cual fijo su mirada a hacia el rápidamente al escucharlo.

— ¿Enserio? —Exclamo emocionada volviendo a tener ese brillo en sus ojos.

—Vamos— Dijo aun serio.

Caminaron por varias horas disfrutando del clima, las grandes atracciones de la ciudad y de su gente. Sakura se maravillaba al ver todo el paisaje y cada edificio, era como una niña pequeña en un parque de diversiones.

Tomaron asiento en una banca con el fin de descansar, la pelirrosa tenía aun helado en su mano el cual comía felizmente y Sasuke devoraba una bola de arroz con su expresión fría de siempre.

—Sasuke muchas gracias por este día. – le sonrió alegremente.

—Hmp. —

—Tomare eso como un de nada. — bufo la pelirrosa.

— ¿Sakura que tal barrera? – miro hacia el bolsillo de la Haruno en el cual se encontraba la el artefacto maldito.

—No te preocupes, no se ha debilitado. – Dijo orgullosa de su trabajo.

—Cuando acabes tu helado iremos a Kioto a purificar la gema. No hay tiempo que desperdiciar. —

— ¿Acaso ya deseas regresar al colegio? – pregunto curiosa por la prisa que el joven parecía tener.

—No, pero es necesario apresurarnos en nuestras misiones. —

—Sasuke, a veces siento que deseas que ya hagamos el ritual de Kaguya ¿Por qué? —

—Porque cuando acabe el asunto del ritual seré libre de hacer lo que desee. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? – "Acaso el Sasuke no era libre" no pudo evitar pensar la pelirrosa.

—Dejare de ser un prisionero de ese colegio. —

— ¿Así te sientes a pesar de conocer tantos lugares? —

—Hmp—

—Sasuke habla conmigo. —Pidió en un ruego.

— ¿Sobre qué? —

—Sobre ti. -Pidió. - Tal vez sobre ¿que deseas para tu futuro? ¿una carrera, ¿familia? ¿o solo recorrer el mundo? —

—Soy ingeniero Sakura, carrera ya tengo. —

—No lo sabía. Supongo lo de la carrera ya lo tienes. — Exclamo apenada sin poder evitar sentirse mal a no saber cosas tan básicas de Sasuke.

—Nunca he pensado en una familia, recorrer el mundo libremente suena bien. —

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? – pregunto de curiosa.

El azabache casi se ahoga con su bola de arroz. —No y no me interesan esas cosas, ya te lo había dicho antes. —

—Oye que no te interesen y que nunca las hayas sentido, son cosas muy distintas. — exclamo molesta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Yo jamás me he enamorado de alguien. He sentido cariño y amistad, más nunca amor. De hecho, suena estúpido, pero no sé ni cómo se siente. Sin embargo, si me interesa enamorarme y tener una familia. — Dijo seria al decirle al morocho.

— ¿Por qué te acuestas conmigo? — Pregunto de golpe Sasuke y sin nada de tacto

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miro tiernamente. — Si te soy sincera, no lo sé. –

—Vámonos. – Se levantó molesto el morocho por la respuesta inconclusa de la Haruno.

…

* * *

Ambos a guardianes se dirigieron a Kioto sin dirigirse una palabra más. Sasuke emanaba una vibra que le decía Sakura que no hablara y ella respeto eso. Al caminar unos kilómetros encontraron el dichoso templo donde les dio la bienvenida un moje que parecía ser un elementalista, el junto con la ayuda de Sakura realizaron un ritual de purificación.

El termino ensenándole a la pelirrosa como utilizar su energía y así poder purificar un objeto o incluso a una persona. El proceso era parecido al de curación, por lo que le resulto muy fácil de aprenderlo.

Una vez terminado el ritual, el amable señor hospedo a los jóvenes, preparando la cena para ellos y dándolas una habitación a cada uno.

Luego de un baño caliente, Sasuke se encontró sentando pensando en la oscuridad de su habitación. las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa en el parque, generaban confusión en él.

Sin duda Sakura era una mujer extraña y misteriosa. Muchas mujeres que se había acostado con él le rogaban por un lugar en su corazón y pedían una relación formal, la cual el sin dudar rechazaba y les dejaba en claro su desinterés por esas cosas como el romance. Sin embargo, la ojijade era diferente, nunca le pidió nada, su comportamiento no era el de una joven enamorada que caía ante él y besaba por donde él caminaba. Al contrario, ella era muy amable y cariñosa, aunque indiferente.

De cualquier mujer le hubiera agradado pero esa actitud viniendo de Sakura, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba muchísimo. "¿Sería acaso que ella estaba jugando con él?" "NO" "Ni siquiera puede decir que ella jugaba, ya que ellos no tenían nada. Solo se acostaba y ya." Pensaba lleno de confusiones.

Era cierto que ella provocaba muchas cosas nuevas en él como celos, deseo, comodidad y paz que solo con su hermano y Naruto llego a sentir...

" _Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco."_

Harto de pensar y de confundirse se echó sobre el futón para después sumirse en sus sueños.

…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba dormida cómodamente sobre el futón de su habitación, y como era costumbre cada noche se transportó hacia los recuerdos de su pasado.

…

 _La pelirrosa apareció sobre un árbol mientras que miraba a su antepasada caminar calladamente._

 _Mio se escabullo fuera del castillo sin que nadie se percatara. Se encontró con un arroyo a unos minutos de la residencia Uchiha. Se decidió recorrerlo y así matar el tiempo, camino justo alado de la orilla de este, con la vista perdida en la corriente de agua. Existían tantas dudas en su mente, llena de esas inquietudes que desde el momento en que despertó no la abandonaban._

 _Mio no pudo evitar sentir un hueco en el pecho al recodar los ojos de Kaguya que demostraban un increíble dolor y odio..._

 _La pelirrosa se hallaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que una parte de la orilla del arroyo se encontraba algo húmeda e inestable, por lo que inevitablemente al poner el pie en esa área cayo dentro del rio sin poder evitarlo._

 _Cuando estuvo dentro del agua, la corriente era tan fuerte que la arrastraba sin que ella pudiera oponerse, la ojijade luchaba contra la corriente para mantenerse en la superficie y trataba de respirar el poco aire que podía, pero el agua que entraba por su boca hacía que sintiera una mayor sensación de ahogo. Al salir a la superficie en un impulso con sus últimas fuerzas pudo distinguir lo que parecía una cascada, su cuerpo se congelo y el miedo la inundo. Finalmente, cuando alcanzo el final del rio sintió como su cuerpo descendió, espero golpear con las rocas o el agua que había al final de la cascada, sin embargo, ese golpe jamás llego. Al abrir los ojos pudo apreciar que su Haori quedo atascado en una rama que yacía incrustada en un cumulo de rocas._

 _El cuerpo de la princesa había quedado suspendido dentro de lo que parecía ser una cueva cubierta por la cascada._

 _Libero sus brazos del haori y sintió como caía en el sólido piso de la cueva. Mio no divisar casi nada debido a que no entraba mucha luz a causa de la cascada, aliviada de estar a salvo, se recargo en una pared y trató de recuperar el aliento que le faltaba._

 _La pelirrosa observo la rama una vez más — Esa rama salvo mi vida. — Pronuncio con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ahora, la pregunta es ¿cómo salgo de aquí? — Su cuerpo se sentía pesado por su kimono el cual se hallaba completamente empapado. Deshizo del moño del obi y removió el resto del kimono, quedando solo con su ropa interior, que constaba de una bata blanca._

 _Visualizo un ligero camino que llevaba a la profundidad de la cueva, tenía un presentimiento extraño, era como la sensación de que algo estaba llamándola hacia la profundad de ese pequeño lugar, sin oponer resistencia su cuerpo se movió solo y a paso lento camino hacia la oscuridad de dicha cavidad._

 _Después de recorrer el lugar por diez minutos, un ligero resplandor se pudo apreciar al frente, la pelirrosa apresuro el paso para luego hallar un espacio totalmente iluminado; en el centro del sitio había una fuente que cubría gran parte de ese pequeña cavidad, diminutas luciérnagas que volaban alrededor las paredes, dichos muros eran de color perla con gotas de agua desbordando por estas generando que se reflejara la luz de los brillantes animales voladores en el agua y así la pared parecía resplandecía._

 _A los lados de la fuente existían unos pilares lo cuales se encontraban envueltos de verdes arbustos con flores blancas. El sitio era sumamente hermoso, incluso a pesar de ser una zona cerrada el aire era puro y fresco. Sakura y Mio se maravillaron, no obstante, ambas no se percataron de que no era las únicas ahí._

— _¿Quién eres? — Escucho una voz profunda y cautivadora detrás de la princesa pelirrosa._

 _Con rapidez ella giro su cabeza en dirección a donde proveía la voz, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver un hombre joven alto con cabello plateado, poseedor de ojos de color lila y con facciones totalmente perfectas. Su piel era blanca casi color perla. Pero lo que puso en guardia a Mio fue la cantidad de energía que el individuo desprendía a su alrededor. —_

"No es algo quien normal" Pensó algo alarmada.

— _Te hice una pregunta ¿quién eres? – se recargo en uno de los pilares y la observo fijamente._

— _Es una falta de respeto exigir el nombre de alguien sin presentarse primero. — Dijo la ojijade con orgullo a pesar de miedo que sentía._

 _El joven torció sus labios en una sonrisa cautivadora y se acercó a la princesa—Mi nombre es Yukio, también conocido como el dragón del Rayo. — Hablo orgulloso._

— _¿Dragon del rayo? ¿El de la leyenda? —Mio bufo mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona y colocaba sus brazos en su cadera. —No pareces un dragón. —_

— _Puedo tomar la forma que yo desee. -Menciono desinteresado mirando sus unas. - Ahora responde a lo que se te pregunto. —_

— _Mi nombre es Mio. — hizo una pausa. —Ahora dime ¿En dónde me encuentro? —_

— _Es una cueva conectada a unas de mis dimensiones. Aquí es donde vivo, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. — Dijo aburrido para luego desviar su atención de sus manos a la ojijade._

— _¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? —_

— _Cruzaste un portal que permite entrar en mi dimensión. — Hizo una pausa al escuchar cómo el estómago de la joven gruñe con fuerza. - Esta solo puso sus manos en su abdomen y desvió su rostro sonrojado. — No acostumbro visitas, sin embargo, si gustas puedes quedarte un rato. -Dijo divertido por la expresión. - Acompáñame, te daré algo de comer. —_

 _Entonces el hombre hizo un chasquido con sus dedos, y posteriormente una mesa con dos sillas de cristal emergieron del agua de la fuente, enseguida un camino salió del agua de la misma manera que el comedor. En la parte superior de la mesa unas bolas de arroz y dangos aparecieron junto con dos tazas de té. El joven hizo señal de que podía sentarse._

 _Mio se mantenía en guardia pese a lo asombrada que se hallaba. — ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada? —_

— _Si quisiera acabar contigo ya lo hubiera hecho. — Hizo una breve pausa mientras tomaba asiento en la silla. — Como vez poseo el control de las dimensiones tengo el mando de muchas cosas. Ustedes los humanos siempre tan ignorantes. -Movió la cabeza en señal de decepción. Luego miro a la joven de nuevo, aún seguía parada. - Tienes hambre ¿no? ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? — Pidió fríamente._

 _A pasos pequeños Mio atravesó la fuente y se sentó en la extraña mesita de cristal, puesto que tenía una forma que ella encontró extraña y sin olvidar sus modales comió rápidamente bajo la vista de Yukio._

— _Sabes, eres una de las pocas humanas que conozco, que posee dones espirituales suficientes como para traspasar mi barrera y aún más atravesar el portal, debes de poseer grandes poderes ¿Acaso eres una sacerdotisa? —_

— _No, no lo soy. Lo único que sé, es que caí por una cascada y una rama me salvo, cuando me di cuenta, mi cuerpo se había dirigido a esta dirección. —_

— _¿Entonces hay algo que desees? —Pregunto divertido_

— _¿Algo que desee? —Pregunto confundida._

— _No sé algo cómo poder, vida eterna, cosas que usted los humanos suelen pedir. Después de todo fue por algo viniste aquí no. Dudo que fuera una simple casualidad, el destino te trajo hasta mi por alguna razón. —Bufo al ver por la expresión molesta que genero la pelirrosa. — Lo siento, hace cientos de años que no hablo con humanos, de echo eres la primera con la que hablo en mucho tiempo, ahora ¿cuál es tu deseo? —Pidió más amable._

 _Mio estuvo unos segundos callada pensando. —Existe una mujer que realizo un pacto con un demonio, y ella está tomando la vida de mucha gente incluyendo el mi padre. — hizo una pausa. — Está acabando con todo y mi deseo es detenerla. —_

— _Ahora que lo menciones, es verdad que he sentido una presencia demoniaca muy grande por los alrededores, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tal fuerza, sin embargo, yo podría fácilmente detenerla. – Sonrió arrogante y la pelirrosa se llenó de esperanza al escucharlo. — Pero no lo hare. -Escupió. - No está en mi poder hacer algo por ustedes. —_

— _Pero si es tan fácil para ti ¿Por qué no ayudarnos? ¿Qué te detiene? ¿No te importan los demás? — Exclamo molesta la ojijade sin evitar elevar su suave voz._

 _Coloco su brazo sobre la mesa y recargo su mejilla sobre su mano. — ¿Por qué debería ayudar a los humanos? Todos ustedes son un mal, no les importa nada, piensa solo en sí mismos, son corrompidos fácilmente y buscan poder y así atraer la destrucción. -La mira daba de una manera muy aburrida. - Es por eso que los demonios hacen lo que quieren con ustedes. – Exclamo de manera fría y desinteresada sin apartar la vista de los ojos jade de Mio._

— _El mundo no se divide en gente buena y mala, todos tenemos luz y oscuridad dentro de nosotros. -Trago algo saliva. -Lo que importa es la parte a la que obedecemos, eso es lo que realmente nos hace humanos. Existe gente valiosa y amable que busca el bien, no todos son malos en este mundo. — Sus lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos jade._

— _¿Qué debo hacer para que me ayudes? ¿Qué puedo darte con el fin de que protejas a la gente y detengas a Kaguya? Te entregare mi vida, solo por favor ayúdanos. —Rogo._

— _¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte por gente que no te regresaría el favor? —La miro curioso._

 _Asintió con una mirada firme. — Solo deseo no tener que ver morir a más gente, así que por favor…— Rogo perdiendo todo el orgullo que le quedaba, mientras bajaba su cabeza en señal de ruego._

 _Yukio bufo divertido, sin apartar la mirada de ella, la chica lograba divertirlo — Muy bien te ayudare, pareces una humana divertida…—_

— _¿La detendrás? — Limpio sus lágrimas y sonreía esperanzada._

— _Claro que no.— dijo fríamente._

— _¿Que? ¡Pero si dijiste que me ayudarías! — Cuestiono sumamente molesta, le había dado esperanzas y se las había quitado. El ser divino estaba burlándose de ella. —_

— _No podemos simplemente aparecer delante de los humanos como si nada, es más complicado que eso. Incluso para nosotros los seres sagrados tenemos reglas. — Tomo un dango, lo metió a su boca y después masticarlo con lentitud... — No somos como los demonios que hacen lo que les place, nosotros necesitamos hacer un contrato con un humano, sin embargo, eso solo nos permite estar vinculados con su mundo de cierta manera, realmente no podemos manifestarnos en el físicamente. – Hablo con la boca ya vacía._

— _¿Por qué no? ¿No existe alguna manera? —_

— _Si la persona que hace el pacto, invoca a una criatura mística esta drenará toda su energía vital y morirá. —_

— _¿Si tomas mi vida podrás venir a esta dimensión y detener a Kaguya no? —_

— _Si, pero personalmente no tengo intensiones de aparecer en tu mundo y menos tomar tu vida. —Tomo otro dango._

— _Entonces ¿cómo me ayudaras? —Sus lágrimas no tardaban en derramarse._

— _Te prestare mi poder. — Dijo restándole importancia._

— _¿Tu poder? —_

— _Te repito yo puedo controlar las dimensiones y los rayos. Por lo que puedo darte el poder de sellar demonios en una prisión donde no podrán salir nunca. — se acercó un poco a Mio y con una mano alcanzo un mechón de su cabello y así observarlo de cerca. — Aunque no será suficiente para poder sellar a esa mujer, su energía espiritual es muy grande. Necesitarías del poder de mis hermanos. —_

— _¿Tus hermanos? —_

— _Hay varios dragones. -Explico. - Fuego, Viento, Agua, Hielo, Arena, Roca y por último yo. —_

— _¿Como consigo la ayuda de los demás dragones? —_

— _Yo los convenceré de hacer un trato con algún otro humano y ellos se reunirán con nosotros. —_

— _¿Enserio harás eso? — hizo una pausa con el fin de pensar. — ¿Qué deseas a cambio? —_

— _Haremos un convenio, una parte de mi vivirá en ti y asi tú serás mi contenedor, veré el mundo a través de tus ojos— Soltó el mechón de Mio dejando que este se deslizara de sus manos. —Quiero ver el mundo como tú lo vez, quiero asombrarme, aunque sea por una vez más. –_

 _Mio se sonrojo ante las palabras de Yukio, puesto que ella también deseaba ver el mundo y maravillarse con él._

— _Acepto tu trato. —Dijo rápidamente._

— _Hay que sellarlo entonces. — Sonrió entra tanto se incorporaba de su asiento y le extendía la mano a Mio, ella la tomo imitarlo y ponerse de pie._

— _Di esto seguido de mi…— Pidió el dragón con forma humana. —Gran Dragon del Yukio, Yo Mio, me ofrezco como tu contendor, te entrego mi vida y mi cuerpo hasta mi último aliento e incluso después de que deje esta vida. —_

 _Gran Dragon del Rayo Yukio, Yo Mio me ofrezco como tu contendor, te entrego mi vida y mi cuerpo hasta mi último aliento e incluso después de que deje esta vida. —_

 _Dichas estas palabras por la pelirrosa, Yukio tomo su rostro y unió sus labios con los de la ojijade con el propósito de sellar el contrato. Una luz los envolvió a los dos al igual que un gran campo eléctrico. Enseguida Mio percibió un gran poder en su cuerpo, se halló más viva que nunca._

 _Cuando el peligris dejo sus labios, Mio se sonrojo y desvió la mirada apenada. —Con esto ya estamos vinculados. — Sonrió seductoramente. Luego saco un collar hermoso de color azul de su bolsillo y se lo extendió – Con esto podremos comunicarnos fácilmente. –_

— _Gracias Yukio. — Sonrió tiernamente Mio al sentirse, aunque sea un poco aliviada y segura._

— _Es tiempo de que vuelvas Mio. — Dijo con volviendo a su cara seria y fría._

— _¿Como? — Explico confundida. El joven chasqueo sus dedos y se formó un agujero bajo los pies de la joven, posteriormente este cayo por él._

 _Al pasar unos segundos, noto como caía al agua, sintiendo como se ahogaba, por la lejanía escucho alguien llamo su nombre y unos brazos la tomaron, mientras la jalaban para sacarla de la corriente. al enfocar su vista divisa a Sousuke la estaba sacando del rio._

 _Una vez fuera de peligro la pelirrosa observo la expresión preocupada en la cara del azabache. — ¿Qué diablos pensabas al salir del castillo así? Pudiste haber muerto si no llegaba a tiempo. —_

— _Lo siento yo…— No pudo completar su frase ya que el morocho la había abrazado fuertemente, lo que provocando una sensación de tener mariposas volando dentro de su estómago._

— _Demonios Mio, lamento lo que dije. — Escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la joven brindándole su calor._

— _No hay nada que perdonar Sousuke. — La ojijade se abrazó del morocho con fuerza._

— _Mio ¿porque solo estas en ropa interior? — dijo sin poder evitar verla de manera morbosa. Debido a que la bata mojada, dejaba que se transparentara todo._

— _No me mires. — Grito alejándose y así cubrirse. El Uchiha se quitó su haori con el fin de luego pasárselo. Ella aún abochornada lo tomo._

— _Regresemos. – Dijo poniéndose de pie._

— _Sousuke gracias por venir por mí. — Sonrió hermosamente hacia el azabache._

— _Siempre lo hare. — Sonrió ladinamente._

 _Sakura no salía del asombro por conocer cómo nació el primer guardián del rayo. La pasión y nobleza de su vida pasada fue la que género el origen de los guardianes._

 _Ya como era costumbre la pesadez llego su cuerpo y dejo de poder apreciar la escena frente a ella._

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para después darse cuenta que era de día, puesto que los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y se escuchan los pájaros cantando. Se incorporó sobre el futón hasta quedar sentada y miro hacia al frente pensativa. —

" _Esa mujer dejo unos zapatos tan grandes que no se si podre llenarlos."_ pensó cansada.

…

* * *

Entre tanto en un colegio muy conocido una rubia y un pelinegro llegaban por un portal a la entrada de colegio, la primera con cara de emoción mientras que el segundo con cara de total aburrimiento.

Al atravesar completamente el portal, fueron bienvenidos por los otros guardianes, Naruto sonrió alegre, al igual que Hinata, en cuanto a Neji los miro indiferente como siempre.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Shikamaru! – Hablo el rubio

—Yo también estoy aquí Naruto…— Chillo molesta la rubia.

—¡Ah! hola Ino. —Dijo desinteresado.

— ¿Y bien? -Los observo a todos. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke? — Exclamo la rubia buscándolo aun con la mirada.

—Él no se encuentra en el colegio Ino. — Respondió educadamente la ojiperla.

— ¿Cuándo regresa? – Dijo rápidamente.

—Ino. — Llamo la atención con desaprobación el guardián de roca. —Creo que es mejor que nos pongamos al tanto, ¿no es así chicos? —

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso. — Hablo por primera vez Neji. —Ino ve con el jefe de dormitorios y consigue las habitaciones en las que se hospedaran Shikamaru y tú, entre tanto nosotros hablaremos asuntos de guardianes. —

La rubia al escuchar la orden tan grosera de Neji, indignada se alejó del lugar.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué la trajiste a ella? Pudiste traer a Chouji— Exclamo el rubio.

—No dejaba de molestarme. – Dijo dando un bostezo. —Bien, vayamos a otro lugar hablar. –

—Espero no se suponga toda loca cuando llegue Sasuke. – Dijo el rubio divertido.

— ¿Quién tiene la culpa de eso? Fue Uchiha quien le dio esperanzas. —dijo defendiendo a su amiga rubia.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Esperanzas? Me sorprende uses esas palabras en la misma oración. —Dijo Naruto utilizando un tono irónico.

—Suficiente de tonterías hay cosas más importantes que discutir. — dijo ya harto el Hyuga.

…

* * *

El azabache se encontraba desayunando en compañía de Sakura y el monje, los cuales se centraban platicándome amenamente entre ellos dos, mientras que él estaba silencio, enseguida una vibración llamo su atención y coloco sus palillos en la mesa, y así observar un mensaje que venía de Kakashi.

 **De: Kakashi**

 **Shikamaru ya está en el colegio y Gaara llegara mañana, si tus reportes sobre la mejora de Sakura son correctos. es hora de que los dos regresen y comiencen a entrenar enserio. Terminen su última misión y regresen.**

Una expresión de molestia se formó en su rostro, contemplo brevemente a la pelirrosa que se hallaba de los más cómoda, luego guardo su celular para continuar comiendo tranquilamente, cuando terminara de comer hablaría con Sakura.

Después del desayuno, ambos jóvenes se despedían del amable monje. Y emprendieron nuevamente camino a un lugar alejado con el objetivo de poder abrir un nuevo portal.

—Volveremos al colegio el día de hoy. —Menciono el Uchiha.

— ¿Tan pronto? —Pregunto curiosa.

—Lo otros guardianes ya están llegando, es tiempo de que nosotros también volvamos. —

—Si consideras que es lo mejor, entonces volvamos. –la Haruno lo miro preocupada, desde ayer noto extraño al morocho. — ¿Hay algo que te está molestando verdad? —

—No.— dijo cortante, Sakura desvió la mirada triste.

Sin más Sasuke origino un nuevo portal, tomo el brazo de Sakura y así atravesarlo rápidamente juntos, con el fin de evitar que ella siguiera haciendo preguntas.

Al llegar a su destino se encontraron dentro de las canchas de colegio. Se localizaron cerca de la entrada de la unidad y un aire calmado los embargo.

—Vaya ya había extrañado este lugar. — Sonrió tiernamente Sakura, generando una sensación extraña en Sasuke al verla.

— ¡Sasuke! —Se escucho el grito una rubia que luego llego corriendo y se hecho sobre Sasuke uniendo sus labios con los del azabache, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura.

 _Lo que no sabían nuestros guardianes es que era el inicio de un desastre para ambos._

* * *

 **CONTINUARA…...**

 **Que les parece Ino vendrá a causar caos y a borrar lo poco que ha progresado la relación de estos dos, como se habrán dado cuenta el Uchiha ya siento los estragos de sentir algo especial por alguien mientas que Sakura aún es ignorante de lo que siente, después de todo ella nunca ha sentido nada por nadie…**

 **Apenas se dará comienzo a los conflictos entre los personajes principales, los guardianes están juntos muy pronto….**


	15. Danza en el oscuro cielo

**Primero que nada, espero les vaya a gustar el capítulo para ser honesta el capítulo anterior creo que no les gustó mucho o eso sentí, bueno esta semana ha sido difícil la escuela me ha golpeado duro, y bueno yo soy mexicana y vivo en una ciudad muy grande los mexicanos que me leen y puede que otros lectores conocerán Tijuana. He tenido muchos problemas, me estoy adaptando. Se que no están qui, para leer mis lloriqueos, pero me gustaría que entendieron un poco el por qué tardo tanto y por qué puede que los capítulos no queden tan bien. La verdad me deprimí poquito por los pocos comentarios, pero después me puso a pensar como (oye cuantas veces no eres lectora fantasma tú también amas una historia, pero no dejas reviews y dije mejor no lloriquees y esfuérzate más, no seas así y comienza a dejar reviews ajajay y eso estoy haciendo ahora.)**

 **Gracias a todos por los reviews. Los adoro y una última mala noticia es que estaré actualizando cada 2 semanas porque para traerles historias más o menos decente si tardare.**

 **Los adoro. 3**

…

* * *

La rubia se hallaba totalmente trepada sobre Sasuke besándolo. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña de malestar en su pecho al presenciar la escena tan incomoda, por lo que la joven se dio la vuelta con el propósito de brindarles privacidad al morocho y la rubia.

El Uchiha coloco sus manos en los hombros de la mujer, para intentar apartarla, mas esta no cedía de su agarre y lo miraba con ojos de gran felicidad. La cara de irritación de Sasuke se hizo más evidente.

-Suéltame Ino. -Pronuncio molesto, ya harto de el abrazo apretado de la rubia.

\- ¡Sasuke estoy tan feliz de verte! Todos me dijeron que no estabas y me sentí triste. - corrió su vista hacia la pelirrosa curiosa. - ¿Quién es ella? -

-Que me sueltes. -Repito el joven logrando sacarse a Ino de los abrazos y mantener cierto margen no muy grande de distancia.

La pelirrosa escucho que la rubia se interesó por su persona, pero se encontraba tan alterada, que prefirió no formar parte del momento afectivo entre ambos jóvenes.

Un portal apareció a unos cuantos metros de los tres chicos, del cual atravesaron un joven pelirrojo con ojos color turquesa y una rubia peinada con cuatro coletas. El joven portaba lo que parecía ser una calabaza colgando de su espalda y la expresión de ambos era de preocupación. El ojiverde aparto dicha calabaza de su dorso y esta comenzó a moverse, como si contuviera algo dentro que deseara salir.

\- ¿Gaara y Temari? - Cuestiono la rubia. La mirada negra de Sasuke también se posó en los recién llegados. Gaara saludo con un movimiento de cabeza sin quitar su expresión.

-Sasuke, Ino cuanto tiempo. -Dijo la rubia la cual parecía llamarse Temari.

-Con permiso Sasuke y compañía, tengo un demonio dentro de la calabaza y el talismán que le pusimos está perdiendo su efecto. -Dicho objeto comenzaba a emanar energía oscura - Debo llevarlo a purificar o sellar urgentemente. - Coloco su calabaza de arena en el piso ya que no dejaba de moverse.

Al escuchar la pelirrosa lo dicho por el joven llamado Gaara, se acercó al pelirrojo a paso lento. Necesitaba una distracción, que mejor que concentrarse en purificar un demonio.

-Si deseas yo puedo intentar purificar al demonio. - La pelirrosa fijo su mirada en la de el pelirrojo, y este sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo al ver a la bella joven delante de él, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

\- ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo? - Pregunto aun apenado con un lindo sonrojo en su cara. El cual no pasó desapercibido por su hermana y cierto azabache.

Sakura paso ambas manos en la calabaza y comenzó a emanar energía de color blanca, después de un minuto el contenedor no hacía ningún movimiento. Decidió apartarse y Gaara removió el talismán así sacar su arena bajo la mirada impresionada de la ojijade. Mientras el poseedor de los ojos turquesa se asombro al ver que su arena estaba clara y limpia.

-Vaya, realmente la purificaste. - menciono la rubia con ojos verdes.

-Acabo de aprender a hacer rituales de purificación. – Sonrió apenada.

-Muchas gracias, enserio nos salvaste, por poco se libera el demonio. - Respondió Gaara tímido.

-Mi nombre es Temari y él es mi hermano Gaara, es el guardián de la arena. - Sonrió orgullosa.

-Soy Sakura Haruno, este soy la guardiana del rayo. - Sonrió apenada aún no se sentía cómoda usando ese título.

-Vaya al fin te conocemos. -Menciono Temari. - Eres la última que faltaba en aparecer. - sonrió la rubia sorprendida enseguida desvió su mirada a la pareja de aun lado. - Supongo que si estás aquí Ino es por Shikamaru ya está aquí. – Sonrió algo sonrojada.

-Así es, en este momento se encuentran en la terraza en una reunión. – Respondió mientras volvió abrazar a Sasuke.

-Tch ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? - Dijo molesto el Uchiha menor.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, quería pasar un rato contigo y no se revivir los buenos tiempos juntos. - Sonrió coqueta.

Los tres chicos ajenos a la pareja comenzaron a sentirse incómodos en especial Sakura, la cual sentía unas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. No comprendí que sucedía. Era una sensación de ahogo y frustración con grandes deseos de derramar lágrimas.

-Bueno, supongo que ustedes quieren estar juntos un rato. Sakura, Temari ¿por qué no nos adelantamos? - menciono Gaara, tomando a ambas chicas de los hombros y utilizando su arena con el propósito de generar una nube de arena bajo los pies de los tres, y así después elevarse en el aire y salir de ahí a gran velocidad.

\- ¡Espera! ¡GAARA! - Grito Sasuke molesto a ver cómo se llevaban a su pelirrosa.

\- ¡Genial! Ahora podremos estar solos. -Dijo aún más melosa.

-Suéltame Ino. - totalmente molesto empujo a la rubia para comenzar a saltar por los edificios en un intento en vano de alcanzar a él guardián de arena.

Entre tanto Sakura sentía una corriente de aire golpear su rostro, luego los tres se encontraban en el cielo mirando el colegio por las alturas, maravillada giro su vista al pelirrojo.

-De nuevo muchas gracias. - Sonrió Gaara al notar la mirada de la ojijade. -Lamento haberte llevado así, pero era incomodo estar frente a esos dos. - Dijo apenado.

-No hay de que, me alegra haber podido ayudar. - Sonrió bellamente, muy en el fondo ella estaba feliz de haber podido distraerse del mal rato y alejarse de esa escena tan incómoda.

Temari los miraba a ambos con expresión burlona. Puesto que observo el ligero al interés de su hermano. Era tierno verlo así, él nunca hablaba con gente y muchos menos con mujeres ajenas a ella. No le sorprendió mucho que la pelirrosa tomara su atención ya que era muy atractiva y hábil.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la dichosa terraza donde descendieron. El resto de los guardines se encontraban ahí juntos en compañía de la pareja Uchiha. Todos se sorprendieron mucho al ver la presencia de los tres llegados.

-Hasta que llegan- Menciono Shikamaru observando a los tres. - Tu debes ser la guardiana del rayo- Menciono mientas miraba a Sakura con una mirada aburrida. Esta solo asintió sonriendo.

-Nosotros estamos aquí también idiota. - menciono molesta la rubia.

\- ¡Ah! hola Temari. -Dijo nervioso por el enojo de la rubia.

-Sakura que bueno que llegaste bienvenida. - Menciono la ojiperla acercándose a ella. Al igual que su primo. -

-Hinata cuanto tiempo. – Sonrió y abrazo a la Hyuga.

\- ¿Gaara que haces con Sakura? - Dijo molesto Neji al ver al pelirrojo observar a la pelirrosa. -

Nervioso respondió. - La encontré en la entrada, pensé que si estaban todos aquí sería bueno traerla. -

\- ¿Dónde está Sasuke? - Cuestiono Itachi.

-Él se quedó con Ino haciendo quien sabe qué. - Dijo la rubia con tono burlón. Sakura solo desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro que estés bien Sakura. - Sonrió Neji a la ojijade la cual le devolvió la sonrisa. -

Un pelinegro llego saltando, se miraba despeinado y respirando agitadamente demostraba que había corriendo o saltado con mucha rapidez y así llegar al lugar donde se ubicaban todos. Una vez recuperado el aliento, fulmino al castaño que, tomada la mano de Sakura y al pelirrojo, el cual lo miro apenado.

-Hmp. -Respondió desviando la mirada ahora hacia Sakura, la cual solo evito verlo, generando aún más enojo al morocho, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se recargo en el barandal en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano e Izumi.

-Bueno ahora ya estamos todos, es mejor hablar sobre lo que es necesario. -menciono Naruto al notar la tensión entre el grupo. -Dentro de unos meses debemos hacer el sello con el fin de dormir a Kaguya y para eso es necesario entrenar juntos. Además de que parecer ser que algo o alguien está merodeándonos y la actividad demoniaca ha incrementado. -

-Lo sabemos, sin embargo, ya se están movilizando los elementalistas y algunos clanes para eliminar a los demonios. - Menciono Shikamaru y enseguida prendió un cigarrillo y luego observo al Uchiha. - Sasuke según los reportes fueron atacados, ¿reconociste al tipo? -

-Nunca lo había visto. -

-Bueno eventualmente obtendremos más información. Itachi investigara más sobre la gente que nos está siguiendo. Pero por el momento Kakashi pidió que todos permanezcamos en el colegio por un tiempo. Si nos están marcando a nosotros, vendrán a este colegio y dejarán de acechar a los demás, así mantendremos a salvo a los demás. - Menciono Shikamaru.

-Mi prima Karin es un sensor, vendrá a estar vigilando el colegio, si Ino está aquí también podría ayudarla. -

-No se soportan Naruto. -Dijo Shikamaru algo cansado. -Todos sabemos por culpa de quien…- dijo mirando al Uchiha que lo ignoro olímpicamente.

-Es no se trata de caerse bien o mal, es de hacer su trabajo como elementalistas. -Dijo el Hyuga.

-Neji tiene razón. - Menciono Itachi.

-Por hoy, lo mejor será que descansemos, puesto que algunos recién llegan de este viaje, mañana iremos con Kakashi y así ver que prosigue. - Menciono Shikamaru. Mientras que nadie más objeto.

Cuando la charla termino se dirigieron a la cafetería para comer algo y charlar. Sakura a pesar de no tener ánimos de estar entre la multitud, sonreía y hablaba con todos y así conocerlos. Después de terminar de comer trato de no dirigirse a su habitación ya que sabía muy en el fondo, que talvez Sasuke la buscaría, puesto que se dio cuenta de la manera que en la miraba en toda la cena.

Se dirigió a paso rápido a un balcón de un edificio y con mucho esfuerzo trato de esconder su energía.

Estuvo contemplando la luna llena durante un rato en total silencio. _"Cuando miro a Sasuke con esa rubia sintió mucha incomodidad, aunque la pregunta era ¿por qué? El solo era su amigo, con quien tal vez tenía secciones de placer, sin embargo, no eran nada más, ni enamorados, eran en pocas palabras NADA."_

\- ¿No es muy noche para que estés aquí sola? - Escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella.

…

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba furioso buscando a Sakura con la mirada, puesto que en cuanto a cabo la cena, la joven se escabullo y la perdió de vista. Intento localizar su energía, mas esta no se percibía, supuso que la joven no quería ser encontrada. Así que se dirigió hacia a su cuarto, donde creyó que podría estar, sin embargo, un brazo lo atrapo deteniendo su andar.

Desvió su vista al individuo que lo detenía, y esperaba que no fuera de nuevo la Yamanaka o abriría un portal y la mandaría a un desierto. Al llegar a lo rostro del individuo, miro que era su hermano observándolo con ojos preocupados.

-Sasuke es tiempo de que hablemos. -Pidió serio.

-Tch. – Respondió el joven irritado- ¿Sobre qué? -

-Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí te contare todo. -

El Uchiha mayor comenzó su andar en silencio seguido de su hermano menor que no se hallaba nada contento, pero Itachi no solía ser tan serio con él. Siempre le sonreía y hacia bromas, por lo que prefiero no refutar y solo seguirlo.

Una vez llegado a la habitación del mayor, este tomo asiento en su silla de escritorio y Sasuke se sentó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Y bien? - artículo con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Hable con padre hace unas semanas y me entere de algo interesante. Aunque Preferí no decírtelo por mensaje, porque que lo creí más conveniente era que fuera en persona. -Sasuke arqueo una ceja extrañado. - Parece ser que debido a que Sakura no pertenece a ningún clan, los lideres solteros y los herederos de los clanes, han puesto a Haruno como blanco. -

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -Explico deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-Trataran de tomar a Sakura como esposa, ya que con el poder que tiene, si duda brindaría un heredero con poderes asombrosos, así dándoles ventajas y poder al clan que la posea. -Sasuke trago grueso e Itachi lo miro. - Padre quiere que uno de nosotros se case con ella, al menos antes de que otro líder o heredero intente algo. -el Uchiha menor trago grueso al escucharlo.

-Tu eres el próximo jefe ¿serás tú? - Pregunto mientras apretada los puños hasta ponerlo blancos.

-No me interesa casarme con nadie que no sea Izumi. - Menciono aliviando el pesar de su hermano, el cual se relajó. - Por mi puedes estar tranquilo, sin embargo, los demás estarán también al asecho, Neji y Gaara serán rivales formidables, es más que obvio que ya muestran interés por ella. -

\- ¿Por qué debería sentirme aliviado? -Dijo desviando la mirada.

-Sasuke es más que obvio que le tienes afecto a Sakura y ella a ti, ya que siempre están juntos no sería raro que desarrollaran sentimientos, al igual que lo que me ocurrió a mí con Izumi. -

-Estas confundiendo todo. Ella y yo no somos nada y no me interesa casarme con ella. - se levantó de su lugar y así se dirigió a la puerta. -Si no tienes nada que decir me voy. -

-Si es así como te sientes, no hay nada más que hacer, aunque recuerda los demás también intentaran algo. -

-Tch. - Luego salió por la puerta.

-Espero que no te des cuenta muy tarde, cuando la hayas perdido, estúpido hermano menor. - torció sus labios y formo una sonrisa triste. - Le haces falta mama, talvez tú le hubieras podido enseñar a tratar bien a una dama, por qué en eso falle como hermano mayor. -

…

* * *

La joven pelirrosa visualizo al joven pelirrojo de la tarde llamado, Gaara.

En cuanto al guardián de la arena, contemplaba a la Haruno con su expresión seria y tranquila, ella estaba recargada en el barandal, la corriente de aire movía sus cabellos y la luz de la luna la banaba, brindándole una vista muy bella ya que la chica era hermosa.

Ella lo miro y después le sonrió. - Son solo las nueve de la noche y el clima esta perfecto para apreciar la luna. -Dijo divertida

\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí a contemplarla a tu lado? - Dijo apenado

-No, claro que puedes. - Volvió su vista a la luna

-Según los rumores, hace apenas unos meses despertaron tus habilidades. -hizo una pausa. -Debe ser difícil adaptarte a tantos cambios y tener tanta responsabilidad en tus hombros de un día a otro. -

-Si, fue un cambio muy drástico, pero he podido apreciar un mundo tan diferente. -

-Apuesto que sí. Nuestro mundo está lleno de sorpresas. -

-Y llena de gente maravillosa también. - Trago saliva. - ¿Temari es tu única hermana? -

-Tenía otro hermano se llamaba Kankuro. -Hizo una breve pausa. -Murió hace unos años en una misión. - menciono algo triste.

-Lo siento mucho. -

-Descuida ¿qué me dices de ti? -

-Soy hija única. Estudiaba medicina, aunque lo puse en pausa por el momento. Solía vivir en Ikebukuro. Veamos tengo veintidós años y sabes no sé qué más decirte, soy una persona poco interesante. ¿Qué hay de ti? -

-Nací en Hokkaido, sin embargo, fui mandado a los seis años al colegio que está ubicado en la India. Soy ingeniero civil y mi familia es dueña de una compañía constructora. -Tomo su barbilla haciendo una cara graciosa. - Haber que más, este tengo tu misma edad, ah y puedo controlar el tiempo por unos breves segundos, pero me quita tanta energía que prefiero no hacerlo. -

-Vaya, ingeniero civil. – " _Nunca le pregunte a Sasuke que tipo de ingeniero era_ " Pensó triste la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Tu familia cómo es? -

-Mi madre es dueña de un buffet de abogados y mi padre es presidente de una compañía de aseguranza. – Sonrió orgullosa de sus padres.

\- ¿Tu madre se encuentra con vida? -Pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, lo sé, es bastante sorprendente según me han dicho algunos y además goza de buena salud también. -

-Me alegro mucho por ti. - Sonrió. – ¿Sakura? -

-Dime. -

\- ¿Te gustaría verla luna más de cerca? -

\- ¿Se puede? - pregunto confundida.

-Claro que sí. -Sonrió lascivamente.

El pelirrojo genero una nube de arena frente a ellos y este trepo el barandal para así brincar sobre la arena, luego extendió la mano hacia Sakura. Esta aun confundida y no muy segura acepto la mano de Gaara y posteriormente subir a la arena con él.

-Sujétate y no te sueltes. - Sakura tomo fuertemente a Gaara de la mano y el sujeto el hombro de ella firmante, más tarde comenzaron elevarse a una gran altura. Emprendieron vuelo hasta llegar al nivel muy alto sobre el colegio, todo se miraba tan diminuto a esa distancia.

El clima era helado, aunque tolerable, se escuchaban los ruidos del viento y el cabello de ambos se movió con la corriente del aire. La luna desde esa altura se miraba enorme y brillaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que los dejaría ciegos.

-Gaara esto es hermoso. - sonrió anonadada por la belleza da la inmensa luna.

-Lo es y también la compañía. –

Gaara el tomo de las manos y comenzaron a girar en el aire, la corriente movía su ropa y cabello, al dar las vueltas era como si estuvieran danzando en el cielo, era un momento maravilloso. "Nada supera esa vista." Pensó la Haruno.

Enseguida su mente la transporto a la primera vez que Sasuke la llevo al cerezo y su mente se perdió en otro lugar. Era increíble que aun después del dolor que Sasuke a veces causaba en ella y a pesar de que se prometió cuidar del morocho, el joven Uchiha sin darse cuenta, al entrar en su vida le dio al maravilloso que aún no descifraba y que pronto le generaría dolor más grande...

-Sabes es gracioso cómo funcionan los guardianes, te conocí hace unas horas, sin embargo, siento que te conozco de mucho tiempo, siempre es así, la unión espiritual entre todos nosotros es asombrosa. El cómo nuestras almas, se dirigen a un nuevo ser, más la sensación de confianza, cariño, comodidad incluso amor pasa a nosotros. -

-El mundo de los elementalistas es misterioso, no obstante, el de los guardianes lo es aún más. -

-He tenido sueños. – "Tenía que decirle a alguien y ya no podía depender de Sasuke.

\- ¿Sueños? ¿Qué clase de sueños? -Pregunto.

-De mi primera vida pasada. -

-Vaya, había escuchado que otros guardianes pasados, les ocurría eso, pero a ninguno de nosotros le había ocurrido. -Miro la expresión acongojada de la joven. - Sakura ¿Tienes miedo? -

-Mi vida pasada era alguien fuerte, valiente y tenía mucho coraje, comparada con ella yo soy una muñeca de plástico que se rompe fácil. -

-No sé qué debo decirte. No te conozco aun del todo y a pesar de que hay una sensación de conocernos, tampoco conozco a tu vida pasada, así que no quiero decirte algo que solo desees escuchar sin ser cierto. -Hizo una pausa. - Kakashi nos mandaba reportes de tu status, reportes elaborados por Sasuke. Los cueles decían que aprendías muy rápido, te mencionaban como prodigio en el arte de control de energía espiritual, hablaba bien de ti, y déjame decirte que Uchiha no es alguien que alague. Además, hoy me sorprendiste con tus habilidades de purificación. No sé qué tan valiente seas, aun así, veo eres fuerte y hábil. -

Sakura se sintió feliz de escuchar esas palabras, muy en el fondo estaba agradecida con Sasuke porque él hecho de que pensaba tan bien de ella. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que le conto a un extraño que acababa de conocer. Con decisión observo a Gaara intensamente.

-Quiero saber todo Gaara. -

\- ¿Todo? ¿Sobre? - Dijo confundido por la frase de la chica.

-Dime todo lo que sepas de los demás guardianes, y sobre ti, quiero saber lo más posible. -

-Pues veamos. - El pelirrojo se sentó sobre la arena y Sakura lo imito. -Muy bien comencemos con Neji. El es administrador y siempre fue muy bueno en la escuela, es algo serio y un poco arrogante, pero es una buena persona que se preocupa por lo demás. Es hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, al igual que su prima Hinata. La familia de ambos, son dueños de una empresa muy grande de textiles. Y cuando éramos niños el solía crear mucha nieve para que pudiéramos jugar a las batallas de bolas de nieve. Sasuke nunca quería jugar con nosotros, así que Naruto tenía que obligarlo. –

La imagen del pequeño Naruto jalando a Sasuke se hizo presente en la mente de la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Los conoces desde muy pequeño? -

-Los conocí en las reuniones que hacían los jefes de los clanes. Hagamos esto más fácil ¿A quiénes ya conoces un poco? -

-Hinata y Naruto, hable mucho con ellos cuando me ayudaban a entrenar y un poco a Sasuke. –

-Bueno ¿qué tal Shikamaru? A él apenas conociste hoy, bueno pues siempre esta aburrido y prefiere ver las nubes que pelear. Es un genio y el mejor estratega que existe, no importa la situación el siempre encuentra la forma de salir de los problemas, sus mejores amigos son Ino la rubia que conociste hoy y otro muchacho llamado Choji, Él puede controlar las sombras además de sus elementos y posee mucha fuerza, aunque prefiere no usarla. Su familia es dueña de hospitales privados, aun así, no es médico, puesto que no le intereso, estudio administración por petición de su madre y creo que su plan es ser director de un colegio. Además de que esta enamorado de mi hermana. –

\- ¡No! ¿Enserio? -

El pelirrojo asintió.

\- ¿La familia de Naruto y Sasuke a que se dedican? -

-La familia de Naruto es dueño de una empresa de publicidad y la de Sasuke creo que tiene fábricas de armamento y otras tecnologías. – Un bostezo salió de sus labios. -Naruto es mercadólogo y Sasuke ingeniero industrial. Ambas familias son muy tradicionales, no puedes pisar la casa de Naruto, si no, traes puesto ropa tradicional. -

\- ¿No es cierto? -

-Te lo juro. Sin embargo, no me malentiendas, sus padres son geniales. - Volvió a bostezar.

-Creo que será mejor ir a dormir, te ves cansado. - El pelirrojo acepto apenado.

El la llevo hasta el balcón de su dormitorio, ella salto y giro su vista hacia el para brindarle un linda sonrisa y agradecimiento.

\- ¿Mañana nos veremos supongo? -Pregunto el pelirrojo dudoso.

-Si, que pases buenas noches y gracias por el hermoso momento. -

-Fue un placer y buenas noches Sakura- dijo esto y se retiró.

Entro a su habitación la cual se encontraba a oscuras, al pasar por el ventanal de cristal, busco el interruptor de luz, pero una presencia dentro del cuarto hizo que suspirara derrotada, giro en dirección a su cama y encontró al Uchiha, sentado en esta recargado en la pared, parecía haberla estado esperando. Su mirada de notaba total molestia y sus ojos ónix la miraban profundamente.

-Parece que te divertías con Gaara. -Hablo irónico poniendo una expresión de burla.

-Igual que tú con tu novia. - Dijo sarcástica.

-No sé de qué hablas. - Dijo aun molesto, Sasuke pensaba que Sakura intentaba desviar el tema de Gaara con la molestar rubia que no era nada de él.

-No soy estúpida, la chica es obviamente algo tuyo, tu novia o yo que se, pero se nota que está loca por ti. - Dijo mientras su voz se iba alzando ya muy irritada. " _Ella no sería la razón de una relación infiel e infeliz."_

\- ¿Y eso qué? -Dijo totalmente desinteresado.

Sakura giro para fulminarlo con la mirada- " _¿Cómo es que puede ser tan cruel y frio?"_ Se preguntaba. - A ti no te importa nadie ¿verdad? -

-Muy poca gente y muy bien seleccionada. - Dijo secamente.

-Por favor vete Sasuke. - Pidió con voz apagada.

-No hasta que me digas que intento Gaara contigo ¿te pidió algo? ¿Te toco? - Dijo amenazador.

-No y no, solo estuvimos charlando, es una buena persona o al menos hasta ahora lo ha sido. -

El Uchiha se acercó a la joven y la tomo del brazo con el objetivo de lanzarla a la cama y colocarse encima de ella. Sakura no opuso resistencia, se encontraba sin energía, cansada y sin ánimos de pelear, tal vez si el chico hacia lo que quería, después se iría y la dejaría en paz.

Sasuke la beso apasionadamente, aunque Sakura no correspondió el beso ni se inmuto. Este separo sus labios de los de ella y dirigió su miraba en busca de sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos esmerilada que siempre están tan llenos de vida, se hallaban totalmente opacos y sin luz.

La chica parecía una muñeca sin moverse, una punzada en su pecho se hizo presente al verla en ese estado tan deprimente. El Uchiha acerco su mano para luego posarla sobre su mejilla y acariciarla dulcemente.

-Ino no es nada mío, tuvimos algo en el pasado, pero no era una relación, solo fue algo de una vez o dos. -

\- ¿Soy la sustituta de Ino? – Dijo con la voz más tenue y triste que antes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - Dijo desconcertado. Sabía que el fondo lo que decía Sakura sonaba cierto. Sin embargo, para él, la Yamanaka y ella no tenía punto de comparación.

-Tú lo dijiste ¿no? ella no era tu novia, solo era físico, justo como lo tuyo conmigo. –

-Es diferente. - Dijo desviando la conversación. Después dejo estar de encima de ella y sentarse en la cama. - Lo nuestro es diferente.

\- ¿A si? ¿Como? – Exigió una respuesta.

-Tu y yo somos. -Intento responder, más las palabras no salían.

\- ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué deseas de mi Sasuke? -

" _Todo, lo quiero todo"_ Pensó frustrado de no poder decir nada.

-No lo sé, pero no eres sustituta de Ino, así que deja de decir estupideces. -

Las palabras de Sasuke le dolieron como si agujas hubieran atravesando su pecho. La sensación de ahogo era inevitable y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se acumularon en sus bellos ojos. El estúpido morocho no se daba cuenta que su indiferencia y falta de sensibilidad la dañaban. El sentirse solo un trozo de carne con el fin de satisfacer sus deseos, comenzó a generarle frustración.

-Estoy cansada, vete por favor. – Se recostó y le dio la espalda, no quiso no dejar que el la viera llorar, aún tenía orgullo. El Uchiha simplemente se incorporó de la cama, se dirigió a la puerta y salió de ahí sin decir nada. Sakura se soltó llorando mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor qué sentía, sin aun comprender por qué se sentía así. Todo se volvió Negro.

* * *

 _Al despertar miro el jardín del palacio Uchiha, Mio caminaba hasta llegar a su habitación con el propósito encerrarse en ella y comenzar hablar._

 _-Ya ha pasado un mes y no sabemos nada. -Hablo frustrada._

 _-Deberías tener paciencia no se encuentra gente hábil de un día para otro. - la voz del dragón se escuchó atravesó de collar que colgaba de su cuello._

 _-Lo sé, supongo estoy algo ansiosa, hasta ahora Kaguya no ha atacado a ninguna aldea. -Expreso algo desconfiada._

 _-Según me platicaste la heriste con la flecha, puede ser que se está recuperando de su herida. -Explico Yukio. - Oye el joven que te pretende ¿dónde está? Ya hace varios días que no lo veo. -Hablo curioso._

 _-Fue a ver las aldeas bajo el control de su clan, quiere asegurarse de que todo esté bien y no les falte nada. - Dijo sonriendo tiernamente._

 _\- ¡SEÑORITA MIO! - Entro una doncella que se encargaba de su cuidado totalmente alterada._

 _\- ¿Que ocurre Yuka? -_

 _-El señor Uchiha regreso y viene herido señorita. -_

 _\- ¿Qué? -Respondió alarmada. - Llévame con él por favor. - Pidió la pelirrosa desesperada. Ambas mujeres corrieron a la habitación donde yacía el joven Sousuke inconsciente y vendado en un futón descansando._

 _Mio se acercó para verlo más de cerca. El curandero se encontraba recogiendo sus cosas parecía que ya había terminado su labor._

 _Al verla hizo una reverencia en forma de saludo ante la princesa, ella de igual manera lo saludo respetuosamente._

 _\- ¿Como se encuentra? -_

 _-Son solo unos rasguños, en unos días debería de estar como nuevo. - Sonrió amablemente y la joven solo suspiro aliviada._

 _\- ¿Sabes usted que fue lo que le ocurrió? -_

 _-Los soldados no supieron explicarnos dicen que se hallaban por un camino lleno de neblina y de la nada el señor Uchiha desapareció, luego lo encontraron tirado con algunos rasguños. -_

 _-Comprendo. Por favor déjenos a solas. -Pidió amablemente Mio. Y los dos extraños dejaron la habitación donde solo quedaron ambos jóvenes._

 _Ella se acercó y comenzó a quitar las vendas y así comenzar emanar energía con el fin de curarlo, estaba agradecida de que Yukio le hubiera instruido a hacerlo. Una vez terminado su labor se sentó y contemplo al Uchiha dormir plácidamente._

 _-Vaya, vaya parece ser que el dragón del fuego ya eligió a tu enamorado. - La voz de Yukio sonaba burlesca._

 _-No es mi enamorado, tonto. - Dijo sonrojada para después caer en cuenta de lo que dijo el dragón. - Espera ¿Sousuke fue elegido? -_

 _-El segundo guardián ha nacido al fin. -_

 _El morocho comenzó abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la pelirrosa, extendió su brazo con el fin de tocar la mejilla de la joven y este cerro los ojos a su contacto, mientras pasada una mano encima de la del Uchiha acercado lo más. El azabache sonrió ante la acción, poco a poco Mio le demostraba cariño y lo dejaba entrar a su mundo._

 _\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Cuestiono sin apartar la mano del morocho._

 _-Si solo algo confundido, -Dijo cansado. - Tuve un sueño muy extraño. -_

 _-No fue un sueño joven guardián. - La voz de Yukio salió del collar de Mio. Sorprendido Sousuke se incorporó de golpe mirando hacia los lados. -_

 _-La voz viene del collar. -Dijo Mio apenada. - Sousuke te presento a Yukio el dragón del rayo. -_

 _Los pozos negros del joven Uchiha se convirtieron en platos al ver el collar de la joven brillando. - Ese dragón rojo, que me hizo formar un pacto con él en medio de un maldito volcán, me dijo que era la única forma de destruir a Kaguya. -Hizo una pausa y así tomar aire. -Que una mujer con un collar que hablara seria mi guía-Tomo en cuenta sus propias palabras. - Espera ¿entonces tú? -_

 _-Así es, estas frente al guardián del rayo. -Hablo una vez mas Yukio. Mio lo miro apenada._

…

* * *

 _ **Hola espero le hayas gustado el capítulo, si algo no les pareció me dicen que tengan bonito día…**_

 _ **No leemos después.**_


	16. Solo Una Vez

**_Hola a todos disculpen la demora, como les mencione estaré actualizando cada dos semanas, debido a mi triste carrera drenadora de vida. Quiero agradecer por los lindos comentarios de todos, los aprecio mucho y pedir una disculpa por el capítulo pasado tenía muchos errores por no decir horrores ortográficos. Debido por andar a las carreras._**

 ** _Tuve la fortuna de que mis doctores se fueron a un congreso y tuve unos días libres y dije rápido ponte a escribir. Por lo que agradezco su paciencia repito estaré actualizando cada 2 semana, pero si tengo chance lo hare poquito antes._**

 ** _¡Feliz San Valentín atrasado!_**

 ** _Hubo un comentario que me gusto mucho por que me dio un gran feedback y pensé en editarlo un poco así u si ven algunos cambios no se asusten._**

 ** _YO amo los comentarios donde critican, porque me gusta que me digan lo que hago mal por que así me levanto y hago mejor la cosas, me gusta mucho mejorar como persona, como escritora, como lectora._**

 ** _Me gustaría sabe si alguien estaría interesado en ser mi beta Reader por que realmente necesito una, ya que no puedo estar revisando todo, como 10 veces es difícil y a veces ya leemos hasta las faltas ortográficas en automático y no nos percatamos de los errores o al menos yo soy así. Por lo que que si alguien interesado me mando un correo a koaton_janette_**

 ** _Disfruten la lectura._**

 **…**

* * *

 _Los ojos de joven se abrieron como platos al apreciar el collar de la joven que comenzaba a brillar. Trago algo de saliva para controlarse, agito su cabeza un poco y comenzar a explicar lo sucedió a él. -Para resumir todo está situación, ese dragón rojo me hizo formar un contrato con él en medio de un volcán, al cual llamaba su dimensión y me dijo que era la única forma de destruir a Kaguya. Por que decidí aceptar. -Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -Me menciono que debía seguir a una mujer con un collar que hablara, que ella seria mi guía, -Observo fijamente a la pelirrosa. - ¿Entonces tú? -_

 _-Así es ella ese guardián del rayo. -Expreso la voz de Yukio._

 _\- ¿Cómo puede ser? -_

 _\- ¿Recuerdas la vez que me encontraste ahogándome en el rio y me salvaste? - El morocho asintió. - Ese día caí por una cascada y fui transportada a otra dimensión, no sé cómo, pero logré llegar a la dimensión del dragón místico del elemento del rayo. Debido a que él es una criatura mística poseedora de un gran poder. Pedí ayuda y termine haciendo un contrato con él. -_

 _-Esta princesa me rogo que salvara a la gente de la maldad de Kaguya. Y como estoy aburrido y ella me entretuvo, voy a ayudarlos. -Dijo Yukio con tono divertido._

 _-Esto no es un juego Yukio. -Excepto molesta Mio._

 _-Es broma. Pero como vez joven Uchiha, la misión de ustedes ahora es la misma. Hiciste un contrato con Kurogane el dragón de fuego. Tuviste suerte el tipo tiene un pésimo carácter. Supongo por algo te eligió. - hizo una pausa mientras el pelinegro bufo molesto por el comentario del dragón del rayo. - Dentro de unos días, los demás individuos dignos de poseer un lazo con mis hermanos serán reunidos. -_

 _\- ¿Donde? -Cuestiono El Uchiha._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, seré yo el que los guie. -_

* * *

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, deslumbran el rostro de ángel de la joven guardiana que dormida plácidamente en su cama. Después del día anterior todo lo que había sucedido, gracias a las horas de sueño se sentía un poco mejor y menos ansiosa.

Tomo un baño rápido y se puso ropa cómoda y suelta para comenzar el entrenamiento con sus demás compañeros guardianes. Una vez lisita dejo su habitación.

Al llegar al área de entrenamiento privado, se encontró con todos los guardianes ya reunidos, Naruto y Gaara se encontraban hablando amenamente, Hinata solo sonreía por las idioteces de su novio y loa]s demás se hablaban entre ellos. Sasuke estaba en silencio un poco alejado de todos, mantenía los brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban cerrados, tenía su típica pose seria, demostrando mucha tranquilidad.

-Buenos días Chicos. -Saludo tímidamente.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos excepto Shikamaru y Sasuke. - ¿Ya estamos todos? -

El directo llego acompañado de una joven no mayor que el resto de los demás ya reunidos. Su cabello y ojos de eran de color rojo y contaba un peinado inusual, un lado era corto y descuidado, mientras que el otro era largo y liso. Vestía una chaqueta color lavanda con una blusa negro debajo y unos pantalones cortos muy ceñidos a su cuerpo. Demostrando bonitas cuervas. Su cara tenía expresión seria y portaba unos lindos pares de lentes.

-Bueno días chicos. – Hablo el peligris.

-Kakashi, llegas temprano que inusual. - Respondió sarcástico Naruto.

-Mas respeto Naruto, muy bien suponga la mayoría ya la conocen, pero para los que no, ella es Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto- Señalo a la chica de su lado. - Ella será de gran ayuda en su entrenamiento y estará censando el área para futuras amenazas. -

-Hola Karin cuanto tiempo. - Saludo su primo, más ella le volteo la cara molesta y a todos les formo una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza. -Supongo no estas feliz de verme. Te presento a Sakura y Gaara creo que son los únicos que no conoces. -

-Un placer - Mencionaron los dos nombrados y la pelirroja hizo una leve reverencia.

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero que todos entiendan bien. Lo que harán es un sello y a pesar de que la que lo genera realmente es Sakura, ustedes forman un papel importante dando su energía, por lo que necesitan trabajar muy bien en equipo. Existen tres fases en este sello donde todos participan, el primero sincronizar su energía, segundo mandarla al guardián líder, y tercero mantenerla. –

-Todos asintieron con entendimiento.

\- Esta área de entrenamiento es exclusiva de los guardines, solo ustedes pueden estar aquí. Ahora ¿pueden ver la figura que está en sus pies? -Señalo al hexágono pintado en el piso de color negro, que cubría una gran parte del campo. - Formen un hexágono, tomen distancia de dos metros y medio entre ustedes y Sakura colócate en medio. Donde están los vértices del hexágono es donde debe colocarse. -

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y la pelirrosa se colocó en medio de todos. Pudo sentir la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, el morocho seguía molesto con ella podía sentirlo. _De cierta manera ella también tenía la culpa, nunca pidió nada, nunca lo detuvo, jamás dijo nada. Con que derecho se podía indignar ahora con él_. La voz de Kakashi el saco de su ensoñación.

-Muy bien recuerden al momento de realizar el sello necesitan tener todo el mismo flujo de energía y al mismo nivel, si uno no esta al nivel de los demás o todos están desnivelados, Sakura no podrá enfocar la energía de todos. Quiero que primero todos dejen fluir su energía y concéntrese en la de sus compañeros. – apunto a la pelirrosa.

-Por el momento debemos esperar a que todos estén en la misma sincronía. Hasta que no lo estén no podremos proseguir con el siguiente paso. – Menciono Karin

-Comiencen. –Dijo el director.

Los chicos comenzaron a liberar su poder espiritual. Se podía apreciar los colores de su energía salir del cuerpo de cada uno, el aire estaba lleno de energía y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar en especial donde estaba localizado Sasuke. El cabello de todos se movía flotando como si el viento los moviera, pero era el flujo de energía que movía sus ropas y cabellos. Todo el campo se llenó de energía.

-Están en total desequilibrio, unos tienen más energía que los demás. solamente Neji, Sakura Hinata están equilibrados. - Expreso Karin observado fijamente a los guardianes.

Kakashi suspiro al verlos en total desbalance. - Karin dime que energía es la más débil y cuál es la más elevada. -

-Sasuke y Naruto están liberando demasiada energía y Shikamaru está liberando muy poca. Gaara está cerca de nivelarse- Dijo mientras acomoda sus lentos con una de sus manos.

-Naruto acércate a Hinata y nivela tu energía a la de ella. En cuanto a ti Sasuke quiero que estés de lado de Shikamaru y bajes el flujo, Shikamaru elévalo y sigue el nivel de Neji. - orden el peligris.

Sasuke bufo molesto, odiaba que le dieran ordenes, pero aun irritado siguió la indicación. Por más experiencia que todos tuvieran, el control del flujo ya era difícil y tener que nivelarlos al de sus compañeros a ciegas era más que complicado.

La pelirrosa solo se concentraba en la energía de su única compañera femenina, le pareció mas sencillo guiarse de ella que de los demás. Y así fue como logro mantener energía balanceada. Su cuerpo se sentía caliente pero no se sentía sofocada, era una sensación nostaligica el percibir la energía de sus compañeros, era como si ya hubiera vivido esa experiencia. Suponiendo que cada rencarnación hacia este sello no era difícil entender esa sensación.

-Karin, ¿cómo van? -

-Shikamaru está casi nivelado con Neji, Naruto y Sasuke aun siguen con la energía muy elevada. Están gastando mucha energía. -

-Tch-Carraspeo para llamar la atención de los jóvenes. - Con eso es suficiente. Naruto y Sasuke usted se queda. Los demás pueden retirarse. Espera Sakura quédate. - Dicho esto los demás guardianes se retiraron mientras que este trio permaneció con Kakashi y la pelirroja.

-Su control no esta bien chicos, necesitamos que se nivelen, sé que usted es los que tiene una cantidad mucho mayor de energía que los demás y les es difícil bajarla ya que están acostumbrados a liberar una cantidad masiva de poder. Pero si no logramos sincronizarnos no podremos pasar a la segunda etapa. -

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos Kakashi. - Respondió Naruto algo frustrado por su falta de control al igual que Sasuke bufo molesto.

-Sakura ocuparemos que liberes la misma cantidad de energía que estaba liberando y Naruto y Sasuke tendrá que seguirte. Así que chicos concéntrese en su compañera. -

La pelirrosa asintió y comenzó a emanar energía de su cuerpo, tanto Naruto como Sasuke no conseguían ponerse a la par. Transcurrieron bastantes horas y gastaron mucha energía, más seguían sin estar al nivel de la pelirrosa. Karin seguía intentando guiarlos, pero aun así no lograban sincronizar.

Sakura se acerco a los chicos y tomo la mano de cada uno de ellos, aun con su energía fluyendo de ella. Acción que sorprendió a los presentes.

-Deben sentir mi energía. No se pongan ansioso, estamos juntos en esto, solo relájense y déjense llevar por mí. - Naruto sonrió y cerro sus ojos al escuchar las suaves palabras de la Haruno. Sasuke no solo observaba los ojos esmeraldas de la chica, ella al ver sus pozos negros sonrió tiernamente hacia él y este apretó su pequeña mano con más fuerza. Dejándose guiar por Sakura.

-Karin. -Llamo Kakashi al ver la escena. La Uzumaki cerro los ojos y los abrió sorprendida.

-Están nivelados. -Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-La acción de Sakura logro calmarlos. -Sonrió al ver lo que la joven había logrado en los dos amigos.

-Chicos. -Llamo aplaudiendo con sus manos. - Con eso es suficiente por hoy ya es tarde, mañana continuaremos. -

Los tres suspiraron al escuchar a su maestro, felices se dejaron caer al suelo. Ya estaba atardeciendo y comenzaba ponerse fresco.

-Vayamos a cenar ramen chico. - Dijo alegremente Naruto sacando su celular para llamar a Hinata.

Sasuke solo se levanto y jalo a Sakura para que se pusiera de pie, luego de esta acción soltó la mano de la joven y se fue sin decir una palabra. Bajo la atenta mirada de la ojijade. La cual después desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Sakura nos veremos en la cena, todos nos esperaran ahí. - Dijo el rubio para después marcharse corriendo. Kakashi también se había retirado ya.

\- ¿Ustedes son algo? -Pregunto la pelirroja que fue la única que permaneció a su lado.

-Amigos. -dijo la Haruno.

-Te lo creo con mi primo, pero con Sasuke no lo creo. No parecen solo amigos. - Dijo sonriendo irónica.

-Pues es todo lo que somos. - Dijo suavemente chocando su mirada con la de la pelirroja.

-Sasuke no es así con las mujeres. Supongo eres especial para él. - Dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes y después se retiró.

-Lo dudo mucho. - Dijo solo para ella.

La pelirrosa se alejo del lugar para dirigirse al muelle del lago donde sabía que podría estar sola y pensar. Después de unos minutos llego a su destino y se quedó apreciando el atardecer.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. - Sonrió una recién llegada pelinegra mirándola con una tierna sonrisa característica de ella. -Hay algo que te preocupe, sabes que puedes contarme. -Ofreció la Hyuga.

-Siento un dolor en mi pecho y una gran ansiedad. -Dijo tristemente la ojijade.

\- ¿Es la carga de generar el sello? - La ojijade negó con su cabeza.

-Me he sentido extraña desde que regresamos, pensé que mi relación con Sasuke había mejorado, pero ayer peleamos. -

La ojiperla la miro mejor y sonrió. - Sabes cuándo conocí a Naruto mi mundo se detuvo, era solo una niña, pero todo acerca de él me fascinaba, cada una de sus acciones, lo admiraba y quería ser como el, ya que yo carecía de todas las características positivas que él tenía. Estar con el me hacia sentir muy feliz, en calma y sentía que podía hacer todo. - La ojiperla miro a la ojijade para después ver el lago. - Es verdad que hubo momento en los que también sufrí, ya que hubo un tiempo en que mis sentimientos no eran correspondidos y era un dolor en mi pecho y una sensación de ahogo que sentía que matarían. Pero cuando al fin supe que él también me amaba fui tan feliz que creí que moriría. - Dijo sonrojada. - Sé que estamos realmente enamorados uno del otro, pero es tal el amor que tengo por él, que necesito la necesidad de recordárselo cada día. -

-Vaya Hinata. -Dijo sonrojada la pelirrosa.

-Sabias que nosotros solo podemos amar a una sola persona toda nuestra vida? -

\- ¿Qué? - el corazón de Sakura no dejaba de latir con fuerza. Varias imágenes de Sasuke. Con el rostro serio, sonriendo y estado triste pasaron por su mente.

-Nosotros solo amamos una vez Sakura. -Hinata la miro fijamente. - ¿Te habías enamorado de alguien anteriormente? -

-No.- _Hasta ahora. Sonrió tristemente, por al fin darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el Uchiha._

-Creo que deberíamos irnos, comienza a hacer frio. - _Con eso creo podrás darte cuenta Sakura_. -Pensaba la ojiperla observando el rostro sonrojado de su amiga. Ambos se retiraron del lugar en silencio.

….

* * *

Un Uchiha muy frustrado después de darse dado un baño salió de su habitación y llego al dormitorio donde estaba la sección de chicas, estaba tan sumido en su pensamiento sobre ciertos sucesos ocurridos el día de hoy que no se percato que una rubia se aproximó a el abrazándolo.

-Tch. - Bufo molesto por la acción de la Yamanaka.

-Estas muy tenso, déjame ayudarte a desestresarte. - Exclamo sensual para después besarlo.

Sasuke estaba cansado y frustrado por todo lo que ocurría con la Haruno. Por hoy sedaría un descanso de ella. Para la sorpresa y felicidad de la rubia el Uchiha correspondió al beso de ella dejándose llevar por la Yamanaka y accedían a la habitación de ella.

…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su tina de baño mirando a la nada, hace unos minutos se había percatado que lo que sentía por el Uchiha no era nada mas y nada menos que amor, era la primera vez que se enamoraba, ahora al fin lo entendía, eran sensaciones desde muy cálidas hasta muy dolorosas.

-No sé cuándo me enamoré de ti Sasuke, pero ahí esta esa sensación, no cabe duda que es el amor más imposible del mundo. -Sonrió tristemente para después sumergir su cuerpo completo en el agua.

…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar un pelinegro observa por su ventana, pasaba una flor marchita por sus dedos pensaba estratégicamente en su plan.

-Falta muy poco para que pueda tenerte aquí con nosotros Sakura, solo un poco más. - Sonreía maliciosamente observando una foto donde salía la pelirrosa y Sasuke tomados de la mano. Tomo el teléfono celular de su escritorio y marco a un miembro del consejo.

-Danzo avisa a Kakashi que iré a verlo a su colegio dentro de unas semanas. -

…

* * *

Sasuke e Ino se besaban salvajemente, comenzaban a caer en la cama, la joven se posiciono sobre el y besaba desesperada su cuello mientras que el Uchiha no la detenía, volvió a su labios para morder ferozmente el labio del Uchiha, lastimándolo y este se alejó molesto con intención de darle una reprimenda, pero lo que no se esperaba era que la imagen de la rubia se cambió por la figura de una pelirrosa sonrojada con sus a cabellos rosas dispersos por la cama, era una imagen muy erótica que logro despertar a su amigo rápidamente. Ino se había convertido en Sakura.

\- ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien? -Pregunto claramente preocupada por la actitud de Sasuke. Al escucharla la imagen de Sakura volvió a ser la de Ino y Sasuke se alejó asustado de la Rubia.

-Me voy. - Salió apresuradamente de la habitación de la Yamanaka tomándose el cabeza totalmente frustrado.

…

* * *

En el comedor Naruto y Hinata cenaban tranquilos la ojiperla tenia la mirada perdida pensando en la pelirrosa. Su novio al verla distraída tomo la mano de la Hyuga para llamar su atención.

-Dime amor- Sonrió Hinata.

\- ¿Está todo bien? -La mirada azul de Naruto demostraba preocupación.

Hinata asintió y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido al rubio. Mientras este escuchaba atentamente lo relatado su bella novia.

…

* * *

Después de estar metida por más de una hora en la tina, el agua ya se había enfriado y su piel daba las señales de haber sido demasiado tiempo expuesta al agua. Salió de la bañera para después envolver su cuerpo en una toalla, abrió la puerta y salió del baño.

Para su sorpresa al salir sintió como sus bellos se erizaba por el frio aire que entraba por las puertas del balcón que se encontraban abiertas, cosa que le pareció extraña ya que ella no recordaba haberlas dejado abiertas. Una presencia, la saco de sus pensamientos para fijar su mirada a cierto pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en su cama. Observándola en la oscuridad con una mirada cansada y frustrada.

-Sasuke. -Dijo sorprendida la ojijade.

El morocho la observo de pies a cabeza con su mirada oscura, Vaya mujer pensaba el azabache, mira que salir así frente a él dejando casi nada a la imaginación. La tentación frente a él era muy grande, sin pensar se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

-Tch. -chasqueo la lengua ya cansado de negar sus necesidades. - Eres una enorme molestia- Dicho esto unión sus labios con los de ella en un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimiento. Sentir sus labios eran vida para él, los besos fríos y amargos de la rubia no eran anda a comparación del calor que los tersos labios de Sakura lo cuales tenían sabor cereza. Ello simplemente lo volvía loco. Para sorpresa del Uchiha la pelirrosa correspondió el beso con la misma pasión.

\- ¿ _Qué no estaba molesta conmigo_? -Pensó confundido el Uchiha, pero sonrió sin prestarle mas atención.

En un segundo a otro ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama. La ropa desapareció rápidamente de sus cuerpos. Ambos jóvenes se necesitaban. Sasuke dejo de besar a Sakura para verla bajo de el con su rostro sonrojado y sus labios hinchados por sus feroces besos hambrientos que él le había dado hace un momento.

-Eres mía Sakura. – dijo seriamente.

-Lo soy Sasuke. - Le dijo sonriendo tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla del morocho suavemente, generando que algo en Sasuke explotara.

El Uchiha hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras llevo sus dedos a la zona erógena del cuerpo de ella estimulándola, humedeciéndola, enterró sus dientes en el blanco cuello de ella, mientras metía dos dedos dentro de ella, la cual Gemio fuertemente.

-Dios eres tan fácil de excitar Sakura. - sus fluidos llenaron sus dedos. Siguió moviendo sus dedos hasta sentir como sus paredes comenzaba a contraerse rítmicamente y la espalda de ella se arqueaba de placer.

Se alejo de ella para incorporarse en la cama la jalo de las piernas y se posesiono entre sus piernas para penetrarla de manera salvaje. La cama se movía fuertemente por las fricciones de las embestidas feroces de Sasuke, la pelirrosa se sentía completa, llena al estar siendo tomada por el Uchiha. Si había algo que amaba de ese hombre era la forma que la hacia gozar en la cama.

Los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos inundaron la habitación, el pequeño cuerpo e Sakura se miraba siendo azotado por las toscas penetraciones del joven azabache, el chico estaba mas caliente de lo normal, soltó las caderas de la chica, le dio la vuelta ya penetro de espaldas.

-Ahhhh. - los glúteos de la joven chocaban entra su pelvis frenéticamente.

-Abre más las piernas. - Siguiendo la orden del Uchiha abrió las piernas lo más que pudo y Sasuke entro mas a su interior. - _No necesito a otra mujer más que estoy haciendo mía en este instante. -_ Pensaba lleno de placer al arremeter con la Haruno.

Movió una de sus manos para estimularse mientras el Uchiha la embestía fuertemente, estaba tan excitada que termino corriéndose de nuevo, sentía como todo su fluido llegaban casi a sus rodillas.

\- ¡Ah Sakura! - Sasuke dio un ultima estocada entrando en lo mas profundo para correrse dentro de la chica llegando el a su propio orgasmo. Salió de ella después de quedar vacío y se tumbaron en la cama, el Uchiha tomo la cintura de la pelirrosa, y ambos exhaustos durmieron aferrados uno al otro.

…

* * *

 _Sousuke preparaba su caballo bajo la atenta mirada de Mio, que lo acompañaba durante su tarea, ambos sumidos en silencio. Se disponían a reunirse con los demás individuos que fueron elegidos por los dragones al igual que ellos._

 _Después de lo sucedido con el morocho, los dos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, entrenaban en secreto mano a mano y descubrían lo que podía hacer. Mas haya de eso disfrutaban de la compañía del otro._

 _Una vez listo el caballo, Sousuke se dirigió a Mio y el tomo de la cintura sorprendiéndola y la subió a la silla del caballo, después se montó el. Detrás de ella. Ella se sonrojo por la cercanía y él sonrió lascivamente al notar el rostro colorado de la orgullosa princesa._

 _-Agárrate bien de mi y no te sueltes. - Le pidió suave cemente con su voz varonil._

 _Mio se aferro al cuerpo del Uchiha y sintió el dulce aroma que emanaba el joven, cerro sus ojos, se encontraba feliz de sentir el calor del cuerpo Sousuke. No cabía duda de ella sentía un gran apego por el heredero dl clan de la guerra._

 _Montaron por horas hasta llegar a un jardín en donde se encontraron con cinco sujetos que familiares para el joven Uchiha más desconocidos para la joven Mio. Bajaron ambos del caballo y se dirigieron a donde el grupo estaba reunido._

 _Sakura no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendida, ya que las vidas pasadas de sus compañeros guardianes eran idénticos a ellos hoy en día. Era como verlos, pero con vestimenta de miles de años atrás._

 _Al acercarse la pareja, Mio hizo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo, mientras que Sousuke solo se limitó a obsérvalos._

 _-Supongo todos ustedes fueron elegidos por el dragón místico, gracias por venir a esta reunión. -Agradeció Mio. La otra miembro femenina la observo en una sonrisa._

 _-Mi nombre es Yue. -Dijo la pelinegra, que tenia facciones parecidas a Hinata. Mas sus ojos eran azulados._

 _-Yo soy Menma Uzumaki – Hablo El rubio idéntico a Naruto, sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra._

 _-Soy Satoshi Sabaku. -Exclamo el pelirrojo._

 _-Haku Hyuga. - Exclamo un castaño parecido a Neji._

 _-Shun Nara-_

 _-Sousuke Uchiha. - Menciono sin interés el Uchiha mientras mantenía a Mio cerca de el para que no intentaran anda._

 _-Mio, un placer y él es Yukio. -Menciono mostrando su collar el cual comenzó a brillar._

 _-Vaya, vaya, al fin están reunidos. Su misión es la misma, la cual es detener a Kaguya y evitar la destrucción de su mundo. Esta en sus manos salvarse, es su responsabilidad el evitar que su raza se extinga, recuerden no es obligación de mis hermanos y mía salvarlos. Es solo suya, pero con algo de nuestra ayuda. -_

 _-El collar hablo. - Dijo El Nara sorprendido._

 _-Este collar es un medio de comunicación entre el dragón del rayo y yo, permite unir nuestras dimensiones. -Explico Mio a los demás. -_

 _-Quiero aclarar algo muy importante con ustedes. Todos hicieron un contrato con mis hermanos y se les otorgo grandes poderes. Es más que obvio que no se puede dar algo sin recibir un pago. Todo debe ser equitativo. Es imposible para una de las partes encargarse de todo. De lo contrario, se rompería el balance de este mundo, y todo se derrumbaría…- Explico generando duda en los presentes._

 _\- ¿Qué deseas a cambio? - Hablo el antepasado de Neji._

 _-El poder que se les otorgo requiere de un gran pago…-_

 _-Yukio jamás dijiste. -Dijo Mio, pero fue interrumpida por Yukio._

 _-Todo deseo tiene un precio, al momento de sellar pacto, tú y los demás aceptaron el pago. - Los guardianes se tensaron. Mio comenzó a sentirse muy frustrada por lo que había generado. Sousuke al percatarse tomo la mano de la pelirrosa y la apretó tratando de calmarla._

 _-Ya aceptamos, ahora solo dinos el pago. -Hablo el morocho._

 _-Primero a pesar de que detengan a Kaguya en esta vida, ella volveré a aparecer en este mundo, por lo tanto, será su deber volver a derrotarla. Para ello sus almas al morir no se irán al limbo si no vagaran hasta renacer en otro ser, en pocas palabras jamás tendrán descanso eterno. –Mio bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal por todos. -Segundo ustedes solo podrán amar una vez, si esa persona que aman no los ama o muere, jamás pondrán volver a desear o amar a nadie y por último sus cuerpos serán débiles bajo ciertas circunstancias. Es un pago justo, después de todo está recibiendo poderes de seres superiores. -Hizo una pausa. - ¿La preguntan es aceptan su misión? -_

 _-La aceptamos-afirmaron todos._

 _-Entonces tengan éxito en sus próximas peleas guardianes. A partir de hoy lo que ocurra en sus vidas depende totalmente de sus decisiones. –_

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe su respiración era rápida y tenía una sensación de ahogo y su cuerpo paralizado. Una vez que se tranquilizó. Observo a su lado, a un pelinegro desnudo que dormida plácidamente a su lado.

- _Entonces el solo amara una persona es más un castigo que un pacto romántico._ ¿ _Cuerpo débiles bajo ciertas circunstancias? ¿A qué se refiere? - Pensaba la pelirrosa_

-Se que posiblemente nunca me ames, así que robare un poco de ti mientras que llega esa persona especial para ti Sasuke. -la chica beso tiernamente los labios de su atractivo azabache. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho del Uchiha y se abrazó del único hombre que podría amar.

…

 **Apartir de este capitulo comenzare a concentrarme en el pasado hay que sakura saber para entender su futuro. Saben amar solo una vez puede ser un gran dolor si esa persona no te corresponde o si muere. _¿Qué me dicen lo consideran un castigo?_**

 ** _..._**

 **¿Review? ¿Una patada en el trasero?**


	17. Arma

**HOLA he vuelto con otro capitulo mas espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Les agradezo a todos sus lindos comentarios.**

 **Duda les molestaria si en uno de los siguientes capitulos hago uno solo sobre el pasado o prefieren que sea en fragmentos?**

 **si? no? Lo que ustedes me pidan n.n**

 **No les quito mas tiempo y los dejo leer.**

* * *

La luz entra todos los días por la ventana cada mañana con el fin de dar la señal de que era momento de iniciar el día. Ambos jóvenes dormían plácidamente acurrucados y cubiertos por una fina sabana.

No cabe duda que la relación entre ambos jóvenes no era normal, la palabra correcta para describir su lazo era sin lugar a dudas seria complicada. Pero era más por ambas personalidades de los jóvenes al no ser capaces de ser honestos.

Sakura despertó como cada día observo a un lado suyo y aprecio a Sasuke el cual dormía plácidamente. Los mechones de cabello negros adornaban su delicada, pero varonil cara mientras su pecho subía y baja con cada respiración que daba. La pelirrosa no podía evitar no embobarse al observarlo, era tan perfecto físicamente, pero su persona no era el mismo caso, de igual manera ella adoraba cada parte de él.

-Piensas quedarte viéndome todo el día? - Hablo el peligro aun con los ojos cerrados mientras que torcía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios la cual Sakura encontró irresistible.

-Eres un tonto Uchiha. - Rio divertida y abochornada por haber sido atrapada acosando al Uchiha menor. -Deberíamos alistarnos, Sasuke. – Interrumpió rápidamente.

-Hmp- Respondió con su característico monosílabo.

\- ¿Tomamos un baño juntos? -Sonrió coqueta la pelirrosa.

Sasuke la miro extrañado, la pelirrosa nunca coqueteaba con él, su actitud solía ser mas amistosa y tierna, pero la Sakura sensual y coqueta no le molestaba en lo absoluto. El Uchiha abrió sus ojos y genero un pequeño portal en el cual metió si mano y saco ropa de él.

-Acabas de abrir un portal a tu habitación? -Enarco una ceja extrañada.

-Necesito ropa limpia. -

-Deberías dejar ropa aquí y asunto arreglado. - Dijo quitada de la pena. Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la pego a su pecho, la ojijade no pude evitar respirar hondo por la cercanía del desnudo Uchiha.

\- ¿Es acaso que quieres que pase más noches aquí para que te haga mía? – Una sonrisa sumamente sensual adorno los labios de Sasuke. Luego beso su cuello y saco un jadeo de los labios de Sakura.

-Sasuke se hará tarde- Trato miserablemente de cambiar la conversación, para detener las acciones de Sasuke.

-Tch, será rápido. - Y tomo a Sakura para que esta enrollara sus piernas en las caderas de él y se adentraron al baño.

…

* * *

Izumi se alistaba para dar sus clases de la mañana. Se encontraba cepillando su cabello mojado frente a un espejo. El reflejo de un morocho cubierto solamente por las sabanas la hizo sonriera tiernamente.

-Itachi es tarde, deberías despertarte, tomar una ducha e ir hacer lo que tengas que hacer. -

El Uchiha mayor hizo una mueca de molestia ya que no quería salir de la cama, se encontraba muy cómodo bajo las sabanas aspirando el aroma de su amiga de la infancia. Abrió los ojos con pesar y se incorporo de la cama para observar a Izumi, la cual ya lista para irse a realizar su trabajo. Esta se acerco a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Itachi.

-Hoy estaré algo ocupada. -Tomo un mechón de cabello suelto del Uchiha mayor y lo beso. -Estaré ayudando a Sakura. -

\- ¿Sakura? -Enarco una ceja extrañado.

-Kakashi quiere que le enseñe a utilizar armas blancas. -

\- ¿Por qué tú? ¿Los demás guardianes no pueden? –

-Numero uno soy incluso MEJOR que Sasuke en el uso de armas y dos los demás ya tiene sus propios problemas, escuche que tu hermano y Naruto tuvieron dificultades en el entrenamiento de ayer, deberías de guiarlo un poco, señor prodigio en todos los campos existentes. – Dijo usando un tono sarcástico.

Itachi sonrió burlón. -Sabes que no soy bueno en todo, aun no logro que aceptes casarte conmigo. -

-Itachi- La expresión de la cara de Izumi y su voz de Izumi se tornaron serias. - Tú sabes por qué. -

\- Se que sientes algo por mí, y soy el heredero de mi clan. Me están pidiendo casarme lo más pronto posible Izumi ¿Quieres que otra mujer que no seas tu este a mi lado? –

-No.- Dijo en un susurro

-Entonces se mía para siempre. -Le tomo la mano y a miro intensamente.

-Cuando se resuelva todo este drama y desastre de los guardianes hablaremos de nosotros ¿de acuerdo? -Itachi enarco una ceja por las palabras nunca antes dichas por la Uchiha.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - Dijo desconfiado el Uchiha.

-Es una promesa. - Beso los labios de Itachi y salió de su habitación, dejando al morocho con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

…

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke llegaron juntos al lugar del entrenamiento. Los demás aun no llegaban. Parecía ser que ambos llegaron temprano a pesar de su distracción durante el baño. Naruto y Hinata llegaron unos minutos después, el rubio saludo abrazando a su amigo. El cual como era costumbre lo empujo.

-Vaya Sasuke hoy hueles muy bien. - Sonrió burlón. - Hueles a cerezos. -

-Naruto. - Regaño su novia.

Sakura se puso roja al escuchar al ojiazul y Sasuke simplemente bufo como siempre e ignoro al Uzumaki.

Al cabo de unos minutos después llegaron los demás y esperaron media hora para que Kakashi al fin se dignara a presentarse con Karin a su lado. Antes de comenzar el peligris fijo su mirada en Sakura la cual miro extrañada.

-Sakura. -Llamo el director. – Estuve considerando ciertos factores sobre todo y creo que como eres la más nueva, necesitas aprender a defenderte. A pesar de que tu control de energía y elemento es bueno de lo cual no cabe duda que aprendes de manera asombrosamente rápido, tendrás entrenamiento individual después de entrenar con los demás. Entrenaras con Neji artes marciales y luego con Izumi para el uso de armamento. ¿Entendido? –

-Si. -

Una maldición salió de los labios del Uchiha, mientras mira con el ceño fruncido a Kakashi. Neji tuerce una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver la cara de Sasuke. Los demás guardianes solo se quedaron callados con una gota resbalando de sus cabezas por la tención producida por lo mencionado por Kakashi.

-Muy bien a trabajar. - Ordeno Hatake.

Los guardianes comenzaron con su alineación, mientras que Kakashi se recostó un árbol para leer su novela erótica, y Karin se situó cerca de los guardianes para guiarlos.

-Muy bien chicos continuando con lo del día de ayer tal y como ya lo hicieron, sincronicen energía y cuando les diga comenzaran a mandar la energía a Haruno de acuerdo, pero solo lo harán cuando yo les diga. ¿Entendido? -

Todos asintieron.

-Comiencen. – Ordeno la pelirroja. Mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los censaba.

Tal y como ayer Hinata, Neji, Sakura no tuvieron problemas para ajustarse su energía, con un poco de diferencia del tiempo Gaara y Shikamaru lo lograron también. Después de unos minutos Sakura miro preocupado al guardián del fuego y aire, Naruto al verla le sonrió amigable y se concentró más, Sasuke como siempre no mostro ninguna expresión y la pelirrosa solo opto por sonreírle tiernamente, al cabo de unos segundos el Uchiha había alcanzado a sincronizar al igual que Uzumaki. Karin sonrió al ver que podrían avanzar a la etapa dos.

-Muy bien chicos comiencen a mandar su energía a Haruno-Acomodo sus gafas con una mano y volvió a colocarse con sus brazos cruzados.

La energía de todos fluía hacia el cuerpo de Sakura, la pelirrosa podía apreciar como energía de diversos colores se acercaba a ella, el de Sasuke era color rojo, Naruto, Neji y Hinata diferentes tonalidades de azul, Shikamaru café y Gaara anaranjado. Al alcanzarla una cantidad de masiva invadió su cuerpo.

-Sakura contén la energía, ahora imagina que es tu propia energía y las quiere mantener en tu cuerpo a flote y los demás mantengan y no dejen ese flujo hacía Sakura. -Todos hicieron una expresión cansada. -Chicos entiendo que es cansado y difícil, pero necesito que soporten por unos minutos. ¿Sakura estas bien? ¿No tienes algún problema? -

La pelirrosa negó, a pesar de ser la primera vez que contenía tanta energía no se sentía agotada, le era más complicado generar sello y barreras que eso. La pelirroja se asombró por la negación de la ojijade. Después de varios minutos la energía de Hinata comenzó a fluctuar Karin hizo una señal para que se detuvieran y descansaran un poco.

-Pueden descansar. - Hizo una leve pausa para evaluar la energía de la Hyuga. - Escucha Hinata parece ser que de todos tu eres la que posee la menor cantidad, así que tendrás que buscar la manera de almacenar tu energía o si no obligaras a tu cuerpo a generar mas poder y terminaras desmayada en cada entrenamiento. -comento la Uzumaki con su tono frio y agresivo de siempre. -Dentro de veinte minutos vuélvanlo a intentar. -

Después de tomar agua y descansar, prosiguieron a volver a intentar, pero el mismo suceso volvió a ocurrir al pasar los diez minutos el flujo de la energía de Hinata comenzó a debilitarse. Kakashi se acercó al grupo aun con su novela en su mano derecha.

-Creo que por hoy ya lo han hecho bien, Hinata te encargo seguir el consejo de Karin. -

-Si señor. -Respondió desanimada, naruto beso su frente y le susurro un no te preocupes, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. Mientras tanto el ojiperla se acercó a Sakura.

-Sakura acompáñame, iremos al dojo. - Menciono Neji serio, pero al mismo tiempo de manera amable.

Sasuke siguió a Sakura con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista. Una mano firme se puso en el hombro del Uchiha menor y al girarse para ir quien era se enarco su ceja al ver a su hermano.

-Si las miradas mataran Hyuga ya estaría enterrado a muchos metros de la superficie. – dijo con un tono cómico.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Itachi? – pregunto atrevidamente por que noto su claro enojo por el Hyuga.

\- ¿Acaso no tienes tiempo para tu hermano? - Expreso con voz dolida. -

-Hmp- Rodo los ojos por la dramatización de su hermano.

-Pasemos un tiempo juntos estúpido hermano menor y vayamos a hacer tiro al blanco, sígueme. -

…

* * *

El director orochimaru seguí observando documentos con la información de los guardianes que yacían en su escritorio. Aun se encontraban pensativo por lo que haría por la Haruno, a partir de ahora. Ignoro la entrada de un peligris que ingreso a su oficina.

\- ¿Y bien que me tienes? - Pregunto interesado el pelinegro a Kabuto.

-Parece ser que la relación de Uchiha y Haruno ya llego al punto que necesita lord Orochimaru. - Kabuto le tenido un sobre sobre su escritorio el cual no dudo en abrir. Al ver su contenido sonrió. No eran nada mas y anda menos que fotos de ambos guardianes besándose apasiona mente.

-Muy bien que inicia todo el movimiento Kabuto. -

-Como usted ordene. - Sin más se retiró de la oficina.

…

* * *

Sakura salió de los vestuarios del dojo con ropa de entrenamiento para artes marciales de color blanca, Neji portaba una de color azul marino, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta y se encontraba descalza.

-Alguna vez practicaste artes marciales. -Pregunto el Hyuga interesado al tiempo que se ajustaba su cinturón.

\- Taekwondo por dos años, incluso llegue a cinta azul. - Dijo con orgullo.

-Muy bien si te parece podemos primero a que aprendas karate la cual es mi especialidad, pero también soy cinta negra en taekwondo. -Dijo con orgullo para después hacer una leve pausa. - Lo que me interesa es que sepas defenderte y combinar tanto tu energía espiritual como la física. El que sepas ya un arte marcial hará más fácil que aprendas los demás, debes tener conocimiento y dominio de mínimo dos artes marciales. -

\- ¿Todos los demás dominan dos? -Pregunto curiosa.

-Todos dominamos el karate, pero además otro arte marcial como Naruto el Kung Fu, Hinata prefiere usar el Aikido ya que no le gusta usar mucho la fuerza, Sasuke Uchiha si no me equivoco domina Jiu-Jitsu, Judo y Kung Fu, Shikamaru Judo y Gaara el Krav Maga.

\- ¿Krav Maga? -Reconocía todos los otros artes, pero la última no era familiar para ella.

-Es un tipo de defensa personal usada por las fuerzas de defensas israelíes-

-Sasuke conoce muchas artes marciales. -

-Después de mi es el que tiene mayor habilidad y conocimiento de las artes de la pelea. Proviene del clan de la guerra después de todo. Ellos n cuanto puede caminar comienzan a entrenarlos para ser hábiles y estar preparados para pelear. El clan Hyuga es igual. -

Sakura recordó lo mencionado por Sousuke en el pasado. -El mundo de ustedes es tan agresivo, suena como que los preparan para ser armas. -

-Nuestro mundo Sakura, tu forma parte del ahora. Nosotros somos armas para proteger a los demás que no pueden hacerlo, nunca lo olvides. –La pelirrosa asintió y él sonrió. - A partir de hoy todas las mañanas saldrás a correr 4 vueltas por todo el campus, después tendremos el entrenamiento grupal. Luego vendremos aquí, aprenderás karate primero y después si gustas podemos intentar algo más. -

-Si, suena divertido supongo que me gustaría volver a pulir mis patadas, siento que estoy muy oxidada. - Sonrió sacando la lengua mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Muy bien lo primero la postura. Una postura firme y bien equilibrada es vital para un arte marcial. Es necesario que la posición sea correcta para poder desplazarse como para acercarse o alejarse del contrincante, además de poder esquivar un ataque. Con una buena postura podemos ejecutar una técnica de ataque o defensa sobre una base firme. Si nuestra posición es débil, todas nuestras técnicas lo serán, y, al contrario, una posición bien realizada puede considerarse en sí misma una técnica de lucha. -

Sakura coloco un brazo frente a ella a nivel de su tórax y el otro abajo, un pie enfrente y el otro atrás, la clásica posición de combate de taekwondo. Neji la observo fijamente, a decir verdad, la pelirrosa sabia colocarse correctamente, pero necesitaba adiéstrala en el karate.

-Coloca tus dos brazos a nivel de tu tórax, tus muñecas con puños cerrados, pero sin hacer tanta presión, un puno al nivel de tu cara y el otro a nivel de tu pecho, ahora una pierna delante y la otra detrás. Obsérvame bien. - El Hyuga se posesiono en dicha postura y Sakura trato de imitarlo lo mejor que pudo. -Eso es Sakura muy bien, ahora voy a atacarte quiero ver tu respuesta ¿Lista? -

\- ¡Si! -

El castaño se acerco a ella con una velocidad normal y la ataco ella alcanzo a ver su ataque y lo bloqueo con una de sus piernas. Neji utilizo esa respuesta para golpear su área expuesta y logro tirar a Sakura al otro lado del dojo collendo con mucha fuerza.

-Escucha el taekwondo que practicaste antes prácticamente eran dos individuos usando las mismas técnicas de ataque y defensa que tú, esto es karate no uses solo tus piernas, utiliza tus brazos, rodillas, cabeza, todo. -

La pelirrosa se levanto con dificultad Neji le había dado un buen golpe, con molestia se limpio el sudor de la cara y se puso en posición sacándole una sonrisa al Hyuga al verla tan entusiasmada.

-Una vez más Neji-Dijo segura de sí misma.

El Hyuga volvió a atacarla en el costado y ella uso sus brazos para bloquear, Neji se agacho y dio una patada baja y golpeo ambas piernas de Sakura haciéndola que cayera de nuevo y su cara golpeo el piso. La pelirrosa volvió a levantarse con algo de sangre corriendo de su labio.

\- ¿Estas bien? -

-Después curare mis heridas, una vez más Neji-

-Eres todo un caso Sakura- Menciono divertido por la actitud orgullosa de no dejarse perder.

Ambos guardianes duraron un par de horas entrenando, pero Sakura no paso de esquivar más de dos ataques de Neji. El castaño no por nada era el guardián más hábil en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Totalmente derrotada se encontraban sentada tomaba agua a un lado de ella Neji tomaba te verde embotellado. Sin una gota de sudor.

-Si sigues con esa determinación, serás una gran oponente en poco tiempo. -

Sakura sonrió feliz- Muchas gracias Neji me esforzare en cada entrenamiento, lo prometo, debo decir que eres un excelente maestro. –

El castaño se sonrojo por la linda sonrisa de la pelirrosa y se comenzó acortar la distancia entre Sakura y el, pero una castaña hizo acto de presencia interrumpiendo la hazaña del castaño.

-Lo siento chicos, pero Sakura tiene entrenamiento conmigo. -

-Lo siento Izumi en un momento me cambio de ropa. Con permiso. – Se levanto para dirigirse a los vestidores rápidamente.

\- ¿Enserio tenías que interrumpir? -Dijo Neji molesto.

-Por su puerto que sí, ¿qué planeas Hyuga pervertir ala pobre de Sakura? – Dijo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada de desconfianza.

\- ¡Claro que no!-Grito rojo

-Hyuga se lo que intentas y no lo permitiré-

\- ¿Así? ¿qué planeo según tú? -

-Enamorar a Sakura para casarte con ella y traer honra a tu clan-

-Cree lo que quieras. - Dijo ignorándola.

Sakura se acerco a ellos ya cambiada con ropa deportiva, sintió la tensión entre ambos individuos.

-Izumi estoy lista vámonos, Neji nos vemos mañana gracias por todo. - Se despidió del castaño y se retiraron.

…

* * *

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el área entrenamiento de armas blancas, era un campo abierto rodeado de árboles, había varios postes con blancos para practicar con diferentes armas, las cuales estaban ordenadas perfectamente por secciones.

-Antes que nada, debo advertirte mi habilidad de con los Kunai y suprimen es un asco. -

-Nadie es bueno al principio, pero con mucho esfuerzo uno aprende rápido. -Dijo sonriéndole tiernamente a la pelirrosa. -Mira primero es aprender a sostenerlas las armas para que no los tiros mal y te lastimes. Debes lanzar con tu mano dominante y el truco es tirar con fuerza hacia el blanco. -

-Tal y como me dijo Sasuke aquella vez-Pronuncio en un susurro bajo al recordar su primer entrenamiento con el Uchiha.

\- ¿Dijiste algo? -

-No, nada. -

-Bien, toma el cuchillo. - Ambas tomaron uno. - Con fuerza intenta tratar de darle al blanco. -Dicho esto Izumi lanzo el cuchillo y pego elegantemente en el blanco perfectamente en medio.

Sakura tiro su arma hacia el blanco, pero este se insertó muy lejos del blanco. La pelirrosa bajo la cabeza avergonzada. Y la Uchiha paso su mano por el hombre la ojijade.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, utilízate la fuerza correcta ahora intenta apuntar mejor. -

Con fuerza lanzo el cuchillo de nuevo al blanco y no le atino al blanco mas estuvo mas cerca que el intento anterior.

Ambos Uchiha se encontraban observando a las chicas practicar, ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo hace unos minutos antes de que ellas llegaran y ambos optaran por esconderse a petición de Itachi.

El Uchiha menor observaba a Sakura la cual había mejorado desde la ultima vez que entrenaron. Su ceño se frunció al ver golpes en su rostro y brazos. Quiso bajar del árbol en cual estaban trepados pero el brazo de Itachi en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Se lo que te molesta, pero déjalas practicar, mira que Sakura está mejorando. -

-Tch-Masculló irritado por la interferencia de su hermano. - _Maldito Hyuga como se atreve a lastimar a su mujer, ya vera_ \- Pensó molesto el Uchiha menor.

Después de varios intentos Sakura logro acertar en el blanco mas no en el medio. Izumi sonrió satisfecha por el avance de la pelirrosa, la chica no era un prodigio con los cuchillos, pero si se esforzaba lograba alcanzar las metas que se propusieran.

-Por hoy es suficiente Neji te dio unos buenos golpes, deberías descansar. Vayamos a cenar y celebrar tu excelente trabajo Sakura. -

-Gracias Izumi, pero estoy muerta creo que prefiero ir a dormir, te la debo por hoy. -Dijo apenada, pero es que apenas podía con sus piernas y a pesar de que las heridas se estaban curando aún seguía molida por los golpes. Neji era agresivo a pesar de que se estuvo conteniendo mucho.

-No te preocupes nos vemos mañana. -

-Adiós. - Se despidió para retirarse exhausta por el día de hoy.

Al ver a la pelirrosa perderse por el camino, ambos jóvenes bajaron del árbol y caminaron hasta Izumi que los observo divertida.

\- ¿Estuvieron todo este rato viendo? -

-Hmp. – Sasuke la ignoro como siempre.

-Que podemos decir era entretenido verlas. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de niño atrapado en una travesura.

-Me largo. - Dijo Sasuke metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para retirarse del lugar dejándolos solos.

Itachi se acercó a Izumi y el tomo de la cintura y la acerco a él. -Que dices si después de cenar pasamos la fiesta en la habitación. - Dijo manera sensual besando los labios de la castaña la cual correspondió gustosa.

-Cenemos rápido entonces. -Sonrió coqueta.

…

* * *

Sakura salía del baño con su pijama que consistía en un short y una blusa de tirantes verde. Y como parecía estarse volviendo costumbre encontró a Sasuke sentado en la cama con una caja de almuerzo en sus piernas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-No cenaste molestia así que tuve que traerte comida. -le extendió la caja de comida inexpresivo mientras evitaba la mirada de ella. Sakura sonrió y tomo la cajita que le ofrecía.

-Gracias Sasuke-

-No deberías olvidar comer, después si no te alimentas bien te sentirás mal y te convertirás en una carga. -

-Traduciré eso como que te preocupas por mí. - Dijo sarcástica.

-Cree lo que quieras. -Dijo ignorando a la chica.

-Gracias por la comida. – Agradeció mientras devoraba su cena. Bajo amurada ónix de Sasuke. Una vez satisfecha se recostó en su cama y se arropo. Sasuke comenzó a quitarse los pantalones y su camiseta negra para solo quedar en ropa interior Sakura lo miro confundida y sin previo aviso se metió a la cama de la pelirrosa y se cubrió con las sabanas. la ojijade se acurruco en el pecho del morocho, este la tomo de la cintura y cerró los ojos.

-Oye Sasuke-Lo llamo con voz suave.

-Hmp- Respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-Deje un cajón vacío para tu ropa. -Dijo sonrojada por su invitación a que dejara su ropa en su cuarto.

-Ya la acomodé. - Sakura se sorprendió al escucharlo nunca pensó que Sasuke accedería a traer ropa de él, pero era un hombre practico así que era normal, supuso la joven. -Sakura el idiota te Neji te lastimo, ¿no es verdad? -Su voz se tornó fría y molesta.

-Estábamos entrenando, no te preocupes sano muy rápido, ya no tengo ni una marca. -

-No estaba preocupado. - Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. La actitud del chico le causaba gracia.

-No te creo. -Dijo usando un tono de voz burlón

-Cierra la boca y duerme Sakura. – Utilizo con su tono sangrón de siempre.

Ambos cerraron los ojos para sumirse en los brazos de Morfeo.

…

* * *

Durante varias semanas Sakura entrenaba arduamente en la generación del sello, así como su entrenamiento individual. Sasuke y ella se volvieron mas unidos a pesar de que el Uchiha no la trataba con amor y casi nunca hablaban, pero siempre comían y dormían juntos, lo cual era suficiente para la pequeña pelirrosa que lo quería enormemente.

A la mañana siguiente una presencia oscura llego a la entrada del colegio. Fue recibido por Kakashi el cual no parecía nada feliz por la presencia del individuo.

-Bienvenido Orochimaru…-

-Cuanto tiempo Kakashi…-

* * *

La golfa de Orochimaru hara presencia apartir de ahora me comenzaran a odiar t.t

REVIEW?


	18. Gracias

**Hola chicos muchas gracias por todos los bellos comentarios, sé que a unos les molesto la actitud de Sasuke, no los culpo, pero recuerden que él es un perro serio, igual lo amamos (masoquismo en todo su esplendor) no se preocupen el comenzara a cambiar. La personalidad de Sasuke cambiara un poco aviso.**

 **¡Y tengo dos noticias, la primera es que falta una semana para semana santana! Posiblemente no estoy segura actualice dos veces en esa semana, la razón es porque puede que tarde casi un mes en volver a actualizar, ya no hay puentes o vacaciones y es corrió, abril será un mes super ojete para mí, espero puedan entender, los adoro y espero disfruten la lectura.**

 **PD. ¡Sigo buscando Beta!**

…

* * *

Un pelinegro acompañado de un peligris caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio, el primero mostraba cara de diversión mientras que el otro tenía una cara inexpresiva para disimular su irritación.

—Hace mucho que no te miraba Kakashi. —Hablo el pelinegro. — ¿Casi dos años? –Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tres años en realidad. — —Dijo con su tono aburrido de siempre— " _Ojalá hubiera sido más" Pensó irritado._

— ¡Vaya! Nunca creí que hubiera sido tanto tiempo. – Dijo con su tono irónico de siempre.

— ¿Para qué has venido orochimaru? — Interrumpió la plática con el propósito de llegar al grano de una vez por todas.

—Nunca te andas con rodeos Kakashi —Rio un poco y el peligris frunció el ceño finalmente. — Quiero conocer al guardián del rayo, es todo. — Giro su rostro hacia él, y sin poder evitarlo una gran tensión se generó entre los dos.

—Si intentas algo lo sabré ¿Lo entiendes? — Amenazo Hatake.

—No intentaría nada. Puedes estar tranquilo. – Kakashi lo observo aun no muy convencido.

…

* * *

Sakura se encontraba esquivando los puños de Neji, sin apartar la vista de sus movimientos. El chico se agacho, tomo un impulso lanzo una patada y golpeo las piernas de Sakura, en consecuencia, la pelirrosa cayó al suelo y se golpeó uno de sus brazos.

—Eres lenta, a pesar de que puedes predecir mis ataques y tus ojos son rápidos, tu cuerpo no lo es, he ahí el problema. —

—Rayos. — Maldito. — Intentémoslo de nuevo Neji. —Dijo mientras se levantaba y se colocó en pose de ataque, para enseguida lanzarse a Neji con el objetivo de atacarlo, unos pequeños golpes lograron llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes, giraron sus cabezas a hacia donde provenía el sonido y se encontraron con Shizune que estaba parada en la entrada del dojo.

—Hola Doctora. Shizune ¿En qué podemos ayudarla? — Dijo Sakura acercándose.

—Alguien te busca Sakura, necesito que me acompañes. —Pidió amablemente, seguidamente giro hacia el Hyuga. — Lo siento Neji, pero tendrán que dejar el entrenamiento por hoy. — Dijo apenada.

—Si, no hay problema. —Le dijo amablemente el castaño. — Nos vemos luego Sakura. — Le dio una sonrisa coqueta.

— Gracias Neji. Denme un minuto, doctora enseguida vuelvo. —Corrió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa.

…

* * *

Entre tanto el Uchiha menor blandía con gracia su Katana favorita, se encontraba vistiendo solo pantalón y su torso descubierto tenía una capa perlada de sudor cubriendo todo si atractiva anatomía. Haciendo la imagen aún más atractiva y varonil.

— ¿Quieres un compañero? —Pregunto una voz que Sasuke rápidamente reconoció. Torció sus labios en una sonrisa y observo al recién llegado.

—Claro ¿por qué no? — Itachi se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano y sonrió de igual manera para tomar una Katana.

—Haz estado de muy buen humor estos últimos días. ¿Te importaría compartir la razón? —Sonrió burlón posesionándose de manera defensiva. Sasuke corrió hacia el con rapidez y lanzo un ataque cual Itachi detuvo con facilidad, enseguida el pelinegro con coleta empujo con la misma Katana hasta hacerlo retroceder.

—Hmp. —Rio. — Por nada en particular. —Esta vez fue Itachi el que ataco. Y de igual manera Sasuke bloqueo quedando los dos frente a frente.

—Me iré por unos días con Izumi. —Menciono alejándose y así volver atacar. — Pasaremos un día en casa, puesto que hay asuntos del clan que debo resolver por lo que quedaras a cargo del entrenamiento de Sakura. Tengo entendido que mejoro mucho, así que no deberías de tener problemas con ella. —

—¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso? — Su rostro demostró una sonrisa arrogante. Y trato de atacar una vez más, pero Itachi lo bloqueo. — Ya no soy un niño Itachi. No es necesario que siempre estés queriendo cuidarme. —

Itachi con suma gracia y habilidad en un movimiento rápido logro desarmar a Sasuke logrando que su espada quedara incrustada en el piso a unos metros de ellos.

—Sin importar cuando mayor, amargado y pesado te vuelvas, siempre voy a cuidarte Sasuke. — El nombrado frunció el ceño y con el orgullo herido tomo su Katana del piso y apunto hacia Itachi.

—Vamos de nuevo hermano. —Dijo decidió.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió, enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia él y posar dos dedos en su frente, como cuando eran niños. — Lo siento Sasuke, será la próxima vez. – Dejo la espada en su lugar y se retiró bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha menor.

…

* * *

Sakura camino a un lado de Shizune por los pasillos platicando de ambigüedades. Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta la puerta de lo que parecía ser una oficina.

—Hasta aquí puedo acompañarte hay alguien que desea conocerte. – Le dedico una sonrisa a la pelirrosa la cual asintió entendiendo. — Nos veremos Sakura. —

—Adiós doctora. — Se despidió y se acercó a la puerta, cuando Sakura se dio la vuelta, Shizune cambio su expresión a una de preocupación.

Sakura toco la puerta y escucho un fuerte pase, al abrirla ingreso a la oficina, la cual estaba algo oscura, los ventanales eran cubiertos por cortinas oscuras dándole a un toque antiguo a la habitación. Busco por la habitación y encontró al individuo que la había mandado llamar.

El hombre se hallaba sentado detrás del escritorio, este poseía cabello lacio y oscuro, su mirada amarilla era fría y emanaba un aire que no se podía ni explicar. Esto generaba desconfianza e incomodidad en la pelirrosa, la cual no podía evitar mantenerse alerta. El la observo fijamente y torció los labios para formar una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Creo que al fin tengo el placer de conocerte Sakura Haruno. —Saludo de manera amigable. — Acércate, toma asiento. — Ofreció con su mano señalo a la silla frente a él. Sakura permaneció sin emitir una palabra ante el hombre y con suma lentitud tomo asiento. — Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Soy director de la unidad de China, supongo que ya has escuchado hablar de mí. —

Sakura asintió.

—Muy bien, como ya habrás escuchado yo dirijo el colegio en el cual existen elementalistas problema. —Sakura solo lo escuchaba. —Sin embargo, además de eso también entreno elementalista que desean superarse. Realizo investigaciones con el objetivo de entender más las habilidades que todos nosotros poseemos. —Explico. — Mi unidad está bien equipada con un sin número de elementalistas con habilidades especiales, si no, me equivoco ya conociste algunos, Sasori y Karin, sin duda son excepcionales. –

La Haruno no pude evitar sorprenderse ante lo dicho por Orochimaru, nunca creo que el pelirrojo y la Uzumaki formaran parte del colegio de china. Ambos parecían de lo más normales y eran muy hábiles. Posiblemente se había dejado llevar por la manera tan negativa de hablar de Hyuga y el Uchiha menor sobre la gente que asistía a esta institución, creyendo que ese colegio estaba lleno de gente maliciosa y totalmente inestables.

—Es por eso que me gustaría hacerte la invitación a que te trasladaras a mi unidad académica. En ella podrás aprender cosas inimaginables, dominaras tus habilidades y aprenderás a un más técnicas. Bajo mi tutela serás la más fuerte. — Alzo su brazo a hacia Sakura en manera de invitación. — Juntos descubriremos sobre tu poder. Te volverás excepcional. –

—Agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento director, pero me encuentro muy cómoda en donde me ubico por el momento. A pesar de que mi progreso sea lento creo que prefiero mantenerme donde estoy. —

La expresión en el rostro de orochimaru cambio a una de desconcierto para después poner una mirada seria y fría, la cual le provoco un escalofrió en la espalda a la pelirrosa.

—El sello debe realizarse y es tu misión ser la que lo cree. —Le menciono siendo frio. — Con el nivel de esta escuela es posible que te tome mucho tiempo, recuerda tiempo es algo que no poseemos. – Insinuó tratando de convencerla

—Soy consciente de eso, por lo mismo entrenare aún más determinada que antes señor orochimaru. — Reto sin moverse de su posición.

Orochimaru coloco sus brazos en su escritorio, después coloco su barbilla sobre sus manos. —Enserio esperaba que aceptaras. — Suspiro cansado. — ¿Sabías Sasuke estuvo en mi colegio por razones muy interesantes? — Sakura asintió. —Y fue gracias a su hermano que el dejo de estar bajo de mi tutela. Su padre y yo nos entendemos muy bien ¿sabes? —

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño entendiendo a donde quería llegar el pelinegro. — ¿A dónde va con esto? —Exigió con voz aun calmada. Él sonrió y paso su lengua por sus labios.

—Existen dos maneras como podemos hacer esto— Explicó mientras levantaba dos dedos. — La primera es aceptas transferirte a mi colegio, no le dirás a nadie de nuestro trato y no veras a Sasuke u otro guardián. Me permitirás entrenarte e investigar tu cuerpo y habilidades. Ambos sacaríamos provecho de esto, se te permitirá tener las libertades que desees y cuando ambos estemos satisfechos podrás ser libre. Yo tendré la información que quiero y tú serás poderosa. —Sonrió sínico. — La segunda es que si no aceptas, hablare con Fugaku sobre Sasuke, hare que lo transfieran y no permitiré que pueda salir o hacer lo que le plazca. Será en pocas palabras mi prisionero. —

Sakura se levantó de golpe y sus ojos jades brillaban con furia. – Itachi no permitiría que hicieras lo que desees. —

—El líder del clan es Fugaku, Itachi le tomara unos años más ser la nueva cabeza. ¿Cuántos años podrías aguantar dejando a Sasuke ser miserable? —Reto a la Haruno.

—Usted es un maldito chantajista. —

—El fin justifica los medios Sakura, está en ti decidir qué ocurrirá. — Se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la salida. — Me marchare dentro de dos días, tienes hasta entonces para decidir. —Dicho esto salió por la puerta dejando a la pelirrosa completamente desconcertada.

…

* * *

Una pareja de chicas se hallaba tomando una taza de té en la terraza del dormitorio de mujeres. Se encontraban platicando amenamente. Con la brisa fresca y los maravillosos rayos del sol.

— ¿Entonces te iras hoy? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? —Pregunto la ojiperla.

—Solo una semana. El padre de Itachi lo ha citado, debemos atender unos asuntos del clan. —

— ¿Es algo grave? —

—No, solo ponerse de acuerdo con otros miembros, en unos años Itachi será la cabeza del clan, se espera mucho de el por eso ya se le está pidiendo que haga algunos trabajos de Fugaku. Shisui también estará ahí. —Explico.

— Ya veo, voy a extrañarte. — Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo triste.

—Y yo a ti. Espero nada ocurra en nuestra partida. Tengo una sensación extraña en mi pecho, como si algo malo fuera a pasar. —

—Tal vez solo estas nerviosa, trata de relajarte. – Pidió la ojiperla preocupada por ella. Ya que ella sabía que cuando Izumi sentía que algo ocurriría, siempre pasaba algo.

…

* * *

Sakura se hallaba solo cubierta por una toalla alrededor y su cabello totalmente mojado. Estaba recostada en su cama observando el techo fijamente, como si este fuera a darle las respuestas que buscaba.

Ella sabía que no podía pedirle ayuda a Kakashi, él no tenía tanto poder como Orochimaru. Y la idea de Sasuke encerrado por años la aterraba. "¿ _Que se supone que debía hacer? Si no, hacia lo que orochimaru le pedio Sasuke lo pagaría_. "Pensó frustrada. " _Opciones no había_." Cerro sus ojos y en unos minutos su respiración se hizo pausaba.

…

* * *

 _La escena que podía ahora podía apreciar era las vidas pasadas de los guardianes combatiendo finalmente a Kaguya, esta levitaba a varios metros de la tierra. La Guadiana del agua y el de hielo combinaban sus elementos con el fin de lanzar un ataque sincronizado que el ente maligno logro esquivar fácilmente._

 _Posteriormente varias agujas negras de gran tamaño, se forman en el cielo y fueron lanzadas a todos los jóvenes guardianes, una barrera espiritual cubierta de rayos, fue creada alrededor de ellos cubriéndolos del ataque, Mio su antepasada, se encontraba protegiéndolos. Aumento el tamaño rápidamente de la barra hasta golpear con ella a Kaguya, logrando electrocutarla._

 _Sousuke y Menma corrieron juntos para atacar a la peliblanca la cual se había desestabilizado con el ataque de Mio. El pelinegro lanzo sus llamas hacia ella y Menma lo ayudo a aumentar el tamaño, con la fuerza de sus ráfagas de aire. Kaguya abrió un portal donde las llamas fueron mandadas evitando que la golpearan. Después concentro energía en su mano, enseguida los pies del rubio y pelinegro comenzaron a congelarse._

— _¡Apártese de ella, puede controlar el hielo! — Grito el guardián de roca._

 _Mio mostro cara de preocupación y corrió hacia el Uchiha en su ayuda. Este al ver que venía en su ayuda se preocupó, puesto que podía salir lastimada._

— _¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques, tengo esto controlado! —Logrito, y rápidamente creo llamas a su alrededor y derritió el hielo de sus pies para posteriormente hacer lo mismo con los del rubio. El cual le sonrió agradecido._

— _Mio crea las cadenas que enseñe. — Sonó la voz de Yukio desde el collar. La pelirrosa asintió._

 _Unas partículas negras comenzaron a agruparse hasta formar cadenas sólidas, las cuales estaban cubiertas por rayos._

 _Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada por la técnica utilizada por su ancestro, nunca pensó que podría utilizar las fuerzas eléctricas de esa manera._

 _Le había fallado a la clase de física si lugar a dudas._

 _Dichas cadenas comenzaron a rodear a Kaguya inmovilizándola. Mio junto ambas manos y comenzó a concentrar más energía, pero la peliblanco, fue más astuta y creo ajugas negras de nuevo y las lanzo hacia todos los ángulos._

 _Los demás guardianes a excepción de la pelirrosa formaron murallas y así protegerse, sin embargo, al estar Mio tan concentrada no pudo crear una barrera de protección. Sousuke con terror corrió hacia a ella y se lanzó a fin de sacarla del blanco del ataque, en consecuencia, ambos rodaron y las cadenas se deshicieron liberando así a Kaguya, esta se levantó y huyo en uno de sus portales, una vez más._

 _La escena cambia a Mio curando las heridas de sus compañeros los cuales se encontraban serios, descansando con mirada derrotada._

— _Si tan solo hubiera podido crear una barrera para protegerme y mantener las cadenas. —Hablo molesta Mio._

— _La culpa fue nuestra por no protegerte como debimos. —Hablo el rubio con voz acongojada, todo por no haber protegido ala única persona que pudo inmovilizar a Kaguya._

— _La próxima vez lo haremos mejor, en el siguiente encuentro yo protegeré a Mio. — Hablo el Uchiha firmemente._

— _Deben protegerse unos a otros, su falta de sincronización hará que los maten. — Hablo finalmente el dragón del rayo. — Kaguya es una mujer escurridiza, deben logran inmovilizarla con el fin de así acabar con ella, para eso deben trabajar en equipo. — Señalo Yukio._

— _Por hoy hemos tenido suficiente debemos descansar. — Hablo el guardián del hielo, levantándose con el propósito de retirarse, ignorando la riña del dragón de rayo. Los demás lo siguieron solo quedando Mio y Sousuke._

— _Gracias por salvar hoy. — Dijo tímida la ojijade._

— _No tienes por qué agradecer, siempre te protegeré con mi vida. — Tomo un pechón de cabello y como era costumbre lo beso, bajo la mirada sonrojada de la ojijade._

…

* * *

Al despertar sintió un brazo sobre su cintura, enseguida el aroma varonil que tanto amaba fue percibido por su nariz. Abrí los ojos lentamente y Sasuke estaba dormido a un lado de ella.

Al ver la escena no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia, a causa de lo que sería necesario hacer. Abrazo al morocho aferrándose fuertemente a él, percibiendo su calidez y su penetrante aroma.

" _Haría lo que fuera por él"_

La cara de la Uchiha comenzó a fruncirse en señal de que se despertaría, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente sonrió, cuando el abrió los ojos finalmente se encontró con la hermosa cara de la pelirrosa.

—Buenos días dormilón. — Dijo alegre la pelirrosa.

—Tch. — Expreso tallándose los ojos.

—Deberíamos apurarnos, hoy nos espera un gran día Sasuke. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto extrañado.

—A nada tonto, vamos a desayunar, lo necesitamos para el entrenamiento de hoy —

—Hablando de entrenamiento, Izumi se fue con Itachi estoy a cargo de entrenarte en su ausencia. —

—Sobre eso ¿No podrías saltárnoslo solo por hoy y no sé, hacer algo juntos? — Pidió la pelirrosa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto con una expresión extrañada.

—No lo sé, hablar, estar juntos tú sabes. – Rogando que aceptara.

—Está bien sin embargo solo esta vez. —

Sakura trato de tener el día más normal que pudo, entreno con sus compañeros guardianes, realizo su entrenamiento en artes marciales con Neji y le agradeció por todo, lo abrazo y se marchó generando confusión en el Hyuga, aunque le dejo una sonrisa alegre por la acción de la pelirrosa. Y cuando finalmente tocaba pasar tiempo con Sasuke, se llenó de valor con el fin de sonreír y estar feliz, a lado del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer? — Pregunto sonriéndole la joven Haruno.

—Lo que sea. — Dijo sin interés.

— ¿Qué te parece ir al cerezo? – Dijo sonriente

—Hmp— Dijo desinteresado.

— ¡Muy bien vamos! — Tomo el brazo de Sasuke y lo jalo, este solo se dejó llevar por la ojijade.

Una vez frente al árbol, Sakura poso una mano sobre el tronco del cerezo, ya tenía tiempo que no venía, libero energía hacia el cerezo y este comenzó a florecer aún más, Sakura coloco su cabeza en el tronco y susurro algo hizo todo esto, bajo la atentan mirada del Uchiha. Cuando termino se labor Sasuke le tomo la cintura y se impulsó para llegar a una de las largas y gruesas ramas del cerezo. Sakura mirada con intensidad la vista majestuosa, tratando de grabar cada momento, como si ya no fuera a volver hacerlo. Ya que puede que no lo fuera a volver a hacer.

— ¿Nunca te he hablado sobre mi verdad? —Pregunto con una mirada seria, sin despegar la vista del horizonte.

—Hmp— Al escuchar el monosílabo del morocho sonrió tiernamente.

—Se sobre ti y los demás guardianes, pero a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, solo he sido la guardiana del rayo, nunca he sido Sakura. –

Sasuke la miro interesado. Ella sonrió aún más y comenzó a relatar.

— Tuve una vida muy normal, creo demasiado normal si la comparo con la de ustedes. —Explico risueña. — Mi familia tenía una buena posición económica, por lo que realmente nunca tuve problemas económicos, siendo honesta nunca tuve problemas de ningún tipo. Mi único deseo era ser una persona que cumpliera sus metas y desde pequeña marqué muy bien mis objetivos. Solo deseaba brindarles honor y orgullo a mis padres además de a mí misma. —Hizo una pausa leve y así acomodarse entre las piernas del Uchiha que yacía recargado en el tronco del cerezo.

— Me convertí en un pequeño robot que hacia todo con el propósito de destacar y me limite en muchas cosas. Se podría decir que vivía tanto observando hacia el frente que nunca mire a los lados para poder apreciar lo que me rodeaba, nunca tuve amigos verdaderos, eran solo compañeros de clase o vecinos y personalmente no me molestaba estar sola, ya que amaba el tiempo a solas conmigo misma. Sin embargo, por eso mismo nunca supe lo que era tener una buena amistad, nunca supe lo que era enamorarse o crear un vínculo con alguien ajeno a mis padres. —Explico seria, Sasuke solo escuchaba atento, puesto que la pelirrosa rara vez hablaba de ella misma.

—Luego cuando comencé la universidad solo me concentraba en ser lo mejor que podía, al punto en que me aislé totalmente. – Hizo una pausa, aspiro el aroma que despedida Sasuke.

—Mas tarde me enferme y todo se vino abajo, todos mis sueños y metas sobre mi futuro. —Rio triste— Ya que después de todo ¿Qué futuro tenía ahora? —Cerro sus ojos con fuerza. — Me arrepentí tanto Sasuke. odie no haber vivido, no haberme maravillado con el mundo, pasar todos esos años solo observando al frente para un futuro que nunca se haría realidad, ya no. Me di cuenta que a pesar de todos esos años de vida realmente nunca viví. — Se aferro al muchacho con fuerza aspirando fuertemente.

—Aunque me fue dado una nueva oportunidad. – Paso su delicada mano sobre la mano de Sasuke. —Te diré algo. —

Sasuke la miro extrañado.

— Cuando desperté y te vi por primera vez sentado en esa silla, con tu mirada perdida en la luna. —Lo miro con sus ojos verdes. —Fue en ese instante en el que comencé a vivir...—

El corazón de Sasuke comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus latidos y una sensación extraña en su estómago se formó, permaneció callado atento a las palabras dichas por la pelirrosa.

—El tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido maravilloso. He conocido tantas cosas hermosas, tantas personas valiosas y nunca antes había visto el mundo tan lleno de color. —Hizo una breve pausa. —Gracias a ti conocí lo que era realmente vivir, adorar estar con vida, apreciar el calor de otro y a pesar de todo el peso en mis hombros, y toda la responsabilidad, soy muy feliz y no cambiara absolutamente nada… —

—Sakura. – Dijo asombrado el Uchiha.

—Gracias por mostrarme tantas cosas, gracias por la felicidad que me has dado, y aunque solo haya sido por estos cinco meses. Te agradezco de todo corazón por haber entrado en mi vida. — Sonrió tiernamente hacia el Uchiha demostrándole todo el amor que sentía en una sola sonrisa.

Mientras que el Uchiha menor la observaba con su cara expresando total sorpresa por las palabras tan cálidas dichas por la pelirrosa.

Ambos se observaron por uno segundos envueltos en la intensidad de sus miradas. Se acercaron poco a poco hasta que los labios de ambos jóvenes se fusionaron en un beso cálido, tranquilo y lento. Expresando todo el sentimiento que ambos sentían no obstante no tenían el valor de decirlo en palabras.

….

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unos golpes azotaron la puerta de Sasuke, que despertó desnudo en su habitación, observo a su lado, sin embargo, no había rastros de la pelirrosa.

Habían pasado una gran noche juntos _"¿Por qué no estaba a su lado?_ "Tomo sus calzoncillos y abrió su puerta. Un rubio estaba detrás de ella con una cara preocupada.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Cuestiono con voz rasposa.

—Tenemos reunión de emergencia con Kakashi. – Dijo serio.

—Hmp, estaré ahí en cinco minutos. —

—De acuerdo. Te espero afuera. – El rubio espero afuera de la habitación del morocho, una vez listo salieron rumbo a la dirección. El día estaba muy nublado no tardaría en llover, ambos jóvenes iban callados, suceso que le parecía extraño a Sasuke ya que Naruto nunca cerraba la boca. Decidió ignorar lo que ocurría, si el rubio tenía algo eventualmente le diría que ocurrió.

El Uchiha y Uzumaki finamente llegaron a la oficina de Kakashi, todos ya se encontraba ahí, Sasuke busco con la mirada a su pelirrosa, pero para su sorpresa, aun no estaba ahí, supuso que no tardaba en llegar.

—La razón por la cuales ustedes están aquí tan temprano es con el propósito de darles el anuncio sobre Sakura que decidió transferirse al colegio de China, y así recibir la tutela de orochimaru. —Soltó el peligris. Todos en la habitación no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

— ¿Esto es una broma no es verdad? —Dijo el rubio. — ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada? Ni siquiera se despidió.

—Ella así lo prefiero, vino esta mañana muy temprano a avisarme que aceptó la invitación de Orochimaru y que se marcharía con él día de hoy, se disculpó y me pidió que les dijera que quería evitar una despedida triste. Que les deseaba lo mejor a todos. – Dijo con expresión triste.

—Pero aun así ¿no le parece extraño? — Dijo el Hyuga no muy convencido. — Ayer se portaba extraño. —

Se escucho por toda la habitación la puerta siendo azotada, cuando todos observaron el origen del ruido, había sido el Uchiha menor que había salido como si se lo estuviera llevando el diablo, su amigo rubio no pudo evitar expresar una cara triste, sabía que se avecinaba días oscuros para su amigo. La ojiperla con la mirada apenada tomo la mano de la rubia y ambos apretaron fuertemente, en estos pocos meses Sakura se convirtió en alguien importante para ellos.

…

* * *

Sasuke corría y brincaba velozmente rumbo a la habitación de la pelirrosa. Su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por al agua que caía del cielo, no obstante, no le importo, su ritmo cardiaco estaba muy acelerado y hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la ansiedad que ahorita lo atormentaba. — _Esto tiene que ser una broma, ella nunca me dijo que se iría. ¡No me dejaría! ¡Maldición Sakura!_ – Llego al edificio y salto hasta el balcón de la habitación que prácticamente compartía con la ojijade, entro por las puertas de cristal, busco a Sakura por toda la habitación. Pero las pertenencias de la Haruno no se encontraban en el lugar, la desesperación comenzó a inundarlo, un hueco se ubicó en su pecho. Siguió observando el lugar hasta encontrar un sobre que decía " _Sasuke_ " lo tomo con sus manos temblorosas se recargo en la pared y abrió la carta;

 _ **Querido Sasuke:**_

 _ **Si estas leyendo esto es debido a que ya no estoy en el colegio.**_ _ **Lamento mucho sino pude decírtelo en persona, sin embargo, considere que sería muy triste decirte que me marcharía y odio las despedidas. Espero que podrás comprender, porque decido transferirme al colegio de Orochimaru. Realmente deseo mejorar como guardián, quiero poder protegerlos y no ser una carga. Deseo ser alguien poderoso y el me ayudara con eso.**_

 _ **Al fin eres libre de mí, ya no tienes que cargar conmigo.**_

 _ **Espero que en mi ausencia tengas días buenos y llenos de alegría, eres una gran persona y todo lo que te dije el día de ayer fue cierto. Adiós Sasuke.**_

 _ **Gracias por todo… Sakura H.**_

El cuerpo del pelinegro comenzó a deslizarse por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, apretó la carta entre su mano y su mirada perdió toda luz que había tenido antes, enseguida comenzo a mostrar una expresión de dolor.

" _¿Enserio eso era todo lo que le diría, no se merecía más?"_ Sasuke bajo la cara y los mechones mojados cubrieron su rostro.

—Molestia…—

* * *

 **¡La golfa hizo al fin de las suyas! ¡Tardo mucho debo decir!**

 **Me sentí mal por hacerle esto a Sasuke, pero era necesario ya saben, finalmente se dio cuenta cuán importante era Sakura en su vida.**

 **¡Al fin comienza la trama bien!**

 **¿Reviews? ¿Patada en el trasero?**


	19. Lazos

**Quiero agradecer mucho a todos los comentarios tan hermosos los adore. Dulcecito casi lloro cuando vi tu comentario.**

 **Aclaración: no me gusto este capítulo y espero no me linchen, pero era necesario ponerlo para hacer los cambios en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Por último, espero no se saquen de onda, pero quiero que tomen en consideración los guardianes son rencarnaciones y es normal que sientan que se conocen o se sientan unidos de diferentes maneras.**

 **Santo cristo una disculpa volví a revisar el capítulo tenía muchos errores.**

 **¡Sin más solo espero disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

Los guardianes se encontraban finalizando su sección de entrenamiento, como ya era costumbre el Uchiha menor se retiró sin decirle nada a nadie. La guardiana del rayo había partido hace ya una semana, Naruto había intentado hablar con Sasuke durante días, pero este realmente no parecía escucharlo o simplemente se retiraba y lo dejaba hablando solo. En cuestión al resto de los jóvenes apenas comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la ausencia de la Haruno.

\- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Uchiha? -Hablo el Hyuga cansando de la actitud tan distante de Sasuke.

-Este teniendo día malos. – Excuso su rubio amigo.

-Esta así desde que Sakura se fue. - Gaara hizo una pausa y cambio su semblante serio a uno sorprendido – ¡Espera! ¿Acaso Sasuke y Sakura era algo? - La cara aburrida de Neji se transformó en una irritada por la pregunta del pelirrojo y observo a Naruto esperando su respuesta.

-No que nosotros sepamos. -Respondió la ojiperla tratando de calmar el ambiente denso que se había formado entre Gaara y Neji. -Solo sabemos que eran buenos amigos y Sasuke no es exactamente alguien con muchas amistades, supongo Sakura era importante para él. – Mintió la ojiperla. Neji y Gaara se relajaron ante lo dicho por la princesa de agua.

-Sido sin entender por qué Sakura se fue sin decir nada, aunque debo aceptar que su actitud de nuestro último entrenamiento debió darme una señal. – hablo el castaño.

\- ¿Actitud? - Cuestiono el pelirrojo. Era verdad que el Hyuga pasaba más tiempo con la Haruno durante los entrenamientos, aunque le costara admitirlo, al igual que a todos a el tema de la ida de Sakura le afectaba. Le tomo aprecio rápidamente.

-Me dio las gracias por todo y me abrazo. Ella nunca hace eso. - Dijo el castaño.

-Chicos, eventualmente tendremos que volverla a ver, debemos hacer el sello, ya dejen de llorar por que se fue y concéntrese en lo suyo. - El peligro en coleta hablo finalmente. - Que problemática mujer. - Dijo retirándose.

…

* * *

El Uchiha menor se encontraba sentado sobre su cama con su espalda recargada en la pared, sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y con la cabeza baja viendo a la nada. La ida de Sakura lo había desestabilizado totalmente, no sabía cómo controlar lo que sentía, la pequeña luz que observo en el lugar en que se encontraba se había ido junto con ella.

Aun podía recordar la última noche que pasaron juntos fue mágica.

 _Flash Back_

 _Ambos jóvenes se besaban con pasión sobre la rama del cerezo, Sakura se separó un poco para observarlo a los ojos, sonrió tiernamente y paso una mano sobre su mejilla, ambos estaban sonrojado y sus labios estaban rojos y algo inflamados debido a la fricción del beso._

 _-Sasuke-. Llamo suavemente._

 _-Dime. -Dijo el mismo tono sin apartar su vista de ella._

 _-Llévame a tu habitación, deseo ser tuya esta noche. - Su sonrisa tierna se transformó a una expresión erótica con esa petición tan directa._

 _Los ojos de Sasuke se convirtieron de dos pozos oscuros a llamas intensas, el tomo de la cintura a la pelirrosa y en un parpadeo ambos ya se encontraban en el cuarto del morocho. Sakura sonrió por lo hábil que era el hombre que estaba frente a ella._

 _La pelirrosa acorto la distancia entre ambos y volverse a fundirse en un beso hambriento. El la tomo fuertemente de la cintura y ella enredo sus dedos en los cabellos del joven. Sasuke rompió el beso para comenzar a besar el cuello blanco de Sakura, besos humados fueron dejados por todo su cuello y los jadeos se hicieron presentes en la habitación, las manos d Sasuke dejaron la cintura para dirigirse a la blusa de Sakura de la cual se deshizo para pasar los dedos por los botones de su falda y desabrocharlo cayendo en el piso. Termino de dejar a la pelirrosa solo en ropa interior. Se separo un poco para poder apreciar la figura de la chica. Sonrió lascivamente y bajo un poco besando su pecho, descendió a su abdomen y después a su vientre, con sus dientes bajo las braguitas rosas de la chica, y un gemido salió penosamente de sus labios. Las removió completamente y subió hasta sus labios, los cuales volvió besar una vez más. Finalmente desabrocho el sujetador de Sakura el cual se reunio con el resto de su ropa. Ahora se encontraba completamente desnuda para él. Se quedó quieto y comenzó a desvestirse frente a ella que la observaba fijamente._

 _Una vez totalmente desnudo, retrocedió hasta sentarse en la orilla de su cama, ella se acercó lentamente sin perder la vista de esos pozos profundos, coloco cada una de sus piernas a los lados de los muslos de él. Sasuke tomo su pequeña cintura, ella se alzó un poco, tomo el miembro del morocho lo coloco en su entrada y descendió hasta que se convirtieron en uno._

 _Permanecieron sin moverse solo disfrutando de la unión intima que había entre los dos. Sakura coloco las manos en la cara de Sasuke y comenzó finalmente a moverse sobre él, subía y bajaba lentamente disfrutando del más mínimo rose entre los dos, Sasuke volvió más profundo el contacto y se besaron pausadamente. Estaban totalmente unidos haciendo el amor de la manera mas lenta._

 _El Uchiha la tomo fuertemente y con gran delicadeza sin salir de ella, la recostó en la cama. Tomo las pequeñas manos de la ojijade y las coloco ambos lados de su cabeza, entrelazo sus dedos con las manos de ella para mantener una unión mas profunda con ella y la beso mientras la embistió pausadamente. Por primera vez no sintio la necesidad de tomarla bruscamente, esa delicadeza y lentitud lo llenaba de maneras que no comprendía._

 _Siguio de esa manera hasta que sintió las paredes de ella apretarlo, Sakura estaba cerca de llegar, soltó sus manos y la abrazo mientras enterraba su cara en el cuello de ella, la cual se aferró con mucha fuerza a él, aumento un poco la velocidad, dio unas estocadas más y ambos llegaron a la cima juntos, algo estallo dentro de ambos como nunca antes había ocurrido._

 _Después de recuperarse y bajar del cielo, el salió lentamente de ella y se situó a su lado, ella se aferró fuertemente a él, beso su frente adornada por una capa de sudor y el cerro sus ojos, para descansar, "Mañana podrían pasar más tiempo juntos como el día de hoy" pensó Sasuke cansado._

 ** _Nunca espero que ella no estaría a la mañana siguiente…_**

Fin del flash Back…

Sasuke sonrió tristemente al recordar cómo se habían entregado esa noche. Era verdad que habían tenido relaciones casi todas las noches, pero él siempre la tomaba de manera agresiva y ruda. Sin la mayor delicadeza y ella respondía muy bien ante esto, Sakura era una fiera en la cama y eso lo complacía mucho. Pero lo que sintió esa última vez no se compara con ninguna experiencia pasado. Había llego al cielo con ella, le había dado todo y ahora había caído hasta las mismo entrañas del infierno.

\- " _Maldición Sakura ¿Por qué?"_ \- No podía evitar pensar.

 ** _…_**

* * *

En una habitación cubierta por los sonidos de gemidos femeninos y gruñidos masculinos se encontraba un peligro que embestía fuertemente a una castaña mientas esta se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del morocho, gimiendo sobre el oído de él. Este sonrió arrogantemente y continuo con su labor hasta correrse dentro de ella.

Después de regular sus respiraciones el Uchiha beso los labios de la joven que le correspondió gustosa, salió de ella y se recostó a su lado.

Un sonido rompió el ambiente romántico de los dos. El pelinegro con coleta se acercó a la mesita de noche y contesto la llamada.

\- ¿Diga? -Contesto con tono irritado.

\- ¡Hasta que te dignas a contestar! - Exclamo la voz molesta del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Contesto aún más irritado que antes.

-Realmente no quería molestarte sé que estas ocupado, pero realmente no sé qué hacer Itachi. Es sobre Sasuke. -

Al escucharlo se alarmo rápidamente y quito su expresión de molestia por una de preocupación, se sentó en la cama y coloco mejor el celular sobre su oído.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Qué ocurrió? -

-Sakura se transfirió a la unidad de china, sin decirnos nada. Como era de esperarse Sasuke no lo tomo bien. Durante los entrenamientos no le dirige ni una palabra a nadie y parece que está perdido en Narnia, en cuanto termina la práctica se encierra en su cuarto y nunca sale, no está comiendo bien y lleva una semana así, se mira muy mal Itachi y no sé cómo ayudarlo. - Exclamo desesperado.

-Maldición estaré ahí en cuanto pueda. Gracias por avisarme Naruto. -

-Sasuke es como mi hermano, solo quiero que este bien. -

-Quédate cerca de mi hermano Naruto, no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de todo cuando llegue. -

-Gracias Itachi, nos vemos pronto. -

-Adiós. -corto la llamada.

Giro su atención a la castaña que estaba cubierta por las sabanas, su expresión era de preocupación total. Itachi dejó caer su cabeza en los muslos de Izumi.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? -Cuestiono con gran duda.

-Nos vamos una semana y todo se va al diablo. – hablo con voz cansada, confundiendo a Izumi.

\- ¿Itachi? -

-Orochimaru recluto a Sakura y ella acepto transferirse. Sasuke está hecho un desastre y lo peor es que no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo mierdas hicieron esa serpiente para que Sakura aceptara ir con él? -

\- ¿Ofrecerle poder? -Hizo una pausa. - No, ella no le interesa eso. Algo debe haber obligado a aceptar. -

-No lo sé, pero debemos a listarnos tengo que ir a salvar el trasero o más bien corazón roto de mi estúpido hermano menor. -

\- ¿Tú crees que sepa? -

\- ¿Qué está enamorado de Sakura? -Negó frustrado. – Es tan estúpido y orgulloso que lo dudo. -

-Todo saldrá bien. - Izumi beso los labios de su atractivo Uchiha. Itachi negó con su cabeza triste.

-Si tú me dejaras, mi mundo se iría abajo. El solo pensarlo me genera una sensación que me aterra. No quiero ni pensar como se sienten Sasuke ahora. -Suspiro

…

* * *

Itachi llego al colegio al anochecer, Izumi había decidido quedarse atendiendo de los deberes faltantes de su enamorado. El morocho se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano con bolsas cargando de su mano. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta forzándola observo el lugar y el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre las luces se encontraban apagas había cosas tiradas, rotas y quemadas. Dio un largo suspiro de frustración cuando no lo encontró.

\- "Sasuke ¿Dónde te metiste?"-Pensó el Uchiha mayor. de pronto una idea paso por su mente. Salió por las puertas del balcón con gran habilidad bajo cayendo al piso elegantemente y se digirió al bosque.

Camino unos minutos y como pensó se encontró al Uchiha menor, el cual se encontraba sentado con su espalda recargada en el gran cerezo favorito de su difunta madre. Se acerco a el con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, cuando este percibió la presencia de su hermano mayor volteo para observarlo y para la gran sorpresa de Itachi el rostro de su amado hermano estaba pálido, ojeroso y sus ojos completamente sin vida. La ultima vez que lo vio así fue cuando su madre falleció.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -Pregunto volteando desviando su rostro.

-Naruto me llamo. -

-Tch. -

-Estaba preocupado y con toda la razón. Te ves horrible. -

-Lárgate Itachi. -

-Tal vez eso funcione con Naruto, pero no conmigo. -Hizo una breve pausa sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. - Me entere sobre Sakura. -

\- ¿Y?

-Sasuke, deja de hacerte el fuerte, ambos sabemos que estas mal por eso. -Saco varias botellas de alcohol y le paso una, el Uchiha menor lo miro extrañado, pero tomo la botella y se la empino. "Si no puedo hacerte hablar sobrio al menos lo hare ya que estés ebrio. "Pensó Itachi mirando su hermano tomar sedientamente de la botella.

…

* * *

Ambos hermanos se encontraban bebiendo, Sasuke tenia rastros de ya estar un poco ebrio mientras que Itachi tomaba con calma y seguía sobrio. La tensión del Uchiha menor fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Nunca debí haber aceptado la misión. - Comenzó Sasuke.

\- ¿Misión? -

-Me obligaron a ir por ella. Fue una orden directa del consejo. -

\- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke? -

-La misión de escoltar a Sakura al colegio. Me fue impuesta por el consejo. La primera vez que se me asigno la rechace y les dije que mandaran a otro elementalista. Pero me mandaron llamar los del consejo para que decirme que solo podía ser yo. -

\- ¿Por qué? -

-No lo sé, no quisieron decírmelo, pero me hicieron que la observara por días, y que debía transferir algo de mi energía en ella para que sus habilidades respondieran y así despertara su poder. -

\- ¿Por qué no me entere? – Cuestiono su hermano extrañado.

-Era información confidencial. Todo lo que ha tenido que ver con ella siempre es confidencial, como si quisieran que nadie se enterara. -

-Tch. -

-Ella estaba muy enferma y cuando estaba a punto de morir, me acerqué y comencé a liberar mi energía en su cuerpo y en unos minutos ella comenzó a mejorar, fue asombroso. Su cuerpo respondió a mi como si me conociera, casi necesitara. Debí darme cuenta ahí que esa mujer me daría problemas-Tomo otro sorbo a su botella. -Desde el principio había algo que me hacia sentir tan cómodo a su lado, como si la conociera desde siempre. -

\- ¿Pero no es así con todos los demás guardines? – Dijo para después tomar un sorbo de su botella.

Sasuke negó con su cabeza.

-Ella era diferente, siempre fue diferente. Al principio la quería lejos hasta su simple voz me alteraba, pero después deje que ella estuviera cerca. Con el tiempo me gustaba su compañía incluso la buscaba. -Rio un poco. -Estaba bien solo con eso. Pero después me molestaba que hasta estuviera cerca de otros hombres y todo empero cuando la hice mía por primera vez, fue ahí cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Se convirtió en una adicción, me obsesione con ella. No podía ver o desear a otra mujer. -

Itachi solo lo escuchaba atento. Su hermano por fin se había sincerado. -

-Creí que solo quería tomarla y ya, tu sabes solo sexo y tirarla como a las otras. Pero nunca pude, después con solo comer y dormir a su lado me hacía estar en paz e incluso feliz. Desde que mama murió nunca me sentía así. Ella se volvió alguien importante para mí, incluso le confesé lo de nuestra madre. Me hacía sentir tan bien. No sé ni que me pasa ahora, solo quiera verla sonreír y escuchar su voz llamando mi nombre otra vez. -Tiro su botella ya vacía al piso.

-No entiendo por qué me siento tan abatido, es solo una maldita mujer. – Apretó los dientes desesperado.

-Tu mi querido hermano, te enamoraste de ella. -

Sasuke se quedó serio. "¿El enamorado?"-Pensó confundido.

-Mama no vivió mucho y yo tampoco estuve contigo cuando más me necesitaste, me arrepiento todos los días de eso Sasuke. No conociste lo que era una familia feliz y el amor, como debiste hacerlo, estuviste mucho tiempo solo y por eso existen cosas que aún no entiendes. Pero esta vez si estaré para ti y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites. -

-Itachi. -

-Estoy feliz de que hayas podido enamorarte de una buena mujer, porque es una emoción buena. Existe mucha gente que vive sin saber lo que es realmente querer a alguien. - Hizo una breve pausa. -Y no sé por qué Sakura se fue, pero estoy seguro que lo hizo para ayudarnos a todos. Es una buena mujer, no ocupe tratarla mucho para darme cuenta de lo maravillosa que es, supongo que el hecho de que haya ganado tu corazón me dice todo. Por esa razón sé que ella no se hubiera ido solo porque sí. Puede que no esté a tu lado, más sin embargo está aquí. -La mano de Itachi señalo su corazón. – Volverás a verla y recuerda hay muchas clases de sentimientos, pero es necesario convertirlos en palabras para que nos entiendan Sasuke. Cuando estés de nuevo a su lado, atesórala y hazle saber tus sentimientos. -

Sasuke sonrió triste.

-No entiendo todo esto, pero supongo la quiero. - Confeso apenado.

Itachi abrazo a Sasuke por el hombro y este solo cerro los ojos. -Si mama estuviera aquí hubiera dicho algo mejor que yo. Ya sabes que las madres siempre saben que decir. -

-Mama era única. Pero tú no lo has hecho tan mal. -Confeso tranquilo bajo el calor de su hermano.

-La echo de menos. -Confeso Itachi ya ebrio.

-Yo también, todos los días. – Dijo Sasuke.

…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos Uchiha se levantaron con una resaca que no soportaban, para suerte de ambos Izumi había regresado. Y se encontraba cuidando de ambos. Sasuke estaba tirado en la cama de Itachi mientras que este vomitaba lamentablemente en el baño.

-Dios solo a ti se te ocurre embriagar a tu hermano Itachi. - Lo regaño mientras les pasaba un café a Sasuke el cual lo tomo entre sus manos para comenzar a ingerirlo.

-Si no embriagas a tu hermano menor ¿qué clase de hermano mayor eres? -Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca y tomate el café. - Fijo su mirada en Sasuke. -Ya le informé a Kakashi que estas indispuesto Sasuke, no te tienes que preocupar por el entrenamiento. -Sonrió hacía el.

-Hmp. -

-Vaya tan platicador como siempre. -Respondió sarcástica.

-Gracias. - Dijo al fin. Mientras terminaba rápidamente el café para salir de la cama y dirigirse a puerta.

-Espera. ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunto Itachi.

-A bañarme, y dormir todo el día. - Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. - Comenzando mañana entrenemos juntos. -Pidió con voz suave.

-Claro. -Sonrió a su hermano menor.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta bajo la mirada asombrada de Izumi.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Dijo la castaña.

-Mi hermanito lindo ha vuelto. -Dijo con ojos brillantes.

…

* * *

Al día siguiente Karin caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando se topó con Sasuke el cual se miraba mejor que otros días. El se detuvo para observarla y ella extrañada lo imito.

-Karin. -Llamo con su voz penetrante.

-Dime. -Aparento no poner ese nerviosa, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke ni siquiera le dirigía una mirada, y ahora estaba llamándola.

-Yo solo quiero decirte que lo siento. - Diciendo eso se marchó. Dejando a una muy confundida pelirroja.

-No cabe duda que hasta que cuando nos damos cuenta de nuestra propia soledad es cuando comenzamos a ser amables. - La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza. "No cabe duda que ella te cambio."

…

* * *

Hinata y Naruto comían en la cafetería y ambos se encontraban serios. El rubio se miraba algo distraído y su novia estaba preocupada por el desde que el joven Uchiha estaba mal, el Uzumaki también lo estaba.

-Naruto. -Llamo la linda ojiperla.

-Dime Hinata. -

-No me gusta verte así. -

-Yo se Hinata solo. -Se detuvo al ver a Sasuke entrar a la cafetería luciendo mucho mejor. Este solo se acercó a la barra tomo un platillo y se dirigió a la mesa de la pareja para sentarse a comer con los dos sin decir nada.

-Me alegra verte Sasuke. -Sonrió feliz de verlo mejor. Hinata solo sonrió al ver la actitud de su novio.

-Hmp-

\- ¿Oye quieres entrar conmigo hoy? – Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

-Entrenare con Itachi. -Dijo cortante.

-Me les uniré. -Dijo rápido.

\- ¿Estas enamorado de mi o algo? -Pregunto arrogante.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! -Grito el rubio mientras que Hinata solo reía al ver a ambos peleando como antes. "Me alegro que ya este mejor, pero ¿Cómo estarás tu Sakura?" Pensó aun un poco preciada por su pelirrosa amiga.

…

* * *

Kakashi se encontraba en su oficina leyendo su novela erótica favorita tratando de relajarse, frustrado lanzo el libro lejos de él. Paso una mano por su frente y soltó un gran suspiro. De pronto unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. -Pase. - Llamo fuerte y se incorporó en su asiento cómodamente.

Una pelirroja paso lentamente hacia la oficina, Kakashi la observo fijamente. Y ella acomodo sus gafas con gracia.

\- ¿En qué puedo servirle director? –

-Necesito un favor. - Dijo mirándola serio.

* * *

 **Lo se estuvo algo corto el capítulo en unos días posiblemente actualice, no vimos para nada a Sakura, pero el siguiente sin falta saldrá nuestra pelirrosa.**

 **Debo decir que se me hizo super complicado el narrar como Sasuke se siente. El casi nunca expresa lo que siente y no quería perder como su personalidad como es realmente, pero es tan difícil. Díganme que tal les pareció la actitud por que no me siento muy satisfecha con lo que hice. Me es más fácil describir a Sakura que a Sasuke. Puedo ponerme en el lugar de Sakura más fácilmente que en el de Sasuke.**

 **¿Qué les gusta más un capítulo sobre Sakura o sobre Sasuke?**

 **¿Merezco un reviews?**


	20. Dias Oscuros y Muchas Verdades

**Hola hermosa gente que lee esta historia, quiero disculparme por haber tenido tantos errores el capitulo pasado, cheque mucho este para evitarlo espero y ya no tenga. Estoy feliz por que este capitulo me salió largo ¡wujuuuu! (Para mí fue largo hehehe.) Estoy deprimida diablos muchos Autores han dejado sus actualizaciones super tristes o en lo mejor, me tiene estresada mordiendome las uñas.**

 **Tengo una peticion si conocen buenos fics sasusaku o son autoras les pido me recomienden sus historias o fics que les gusten, ya sea de wattpad, FF, ( no please a menos que sea muy buena la historia, esa pagina me odia, hasta mis reviews se borran). Les dejo abajo mi facebook.**

 **. .73?ref=bookmarks**

 **AHORA LO BUENO LES TENGO DOS AVISOS: Como prometí les traje dos capítulos en una semana, pero pues todo tiene un precio. El mes de abril será un martirio para todos los estudiantes universitarios, ¿Por qué? Fácil no hay puentes, todo es corrido, muchos exámenes, guardias, presentaciones ¿Ya dije exámenes? ¡RIP!**

 **Para cortar el rollo tengo que anunciar que no actualizare hasta finales de abril. Entre el 28 y 31. Les aviso ahorita porque no quiero dejarlos colgados, sin saber que fue de mí. O peor en lugar de subir un capitulo subir un aviso. Los cuales a mi me frustran mucho porque me emociono pensando en un nuevo capítulo y zaz me deprimo por que no lo es. (Lo se soy dramática lo siento.) Aprecio mucho a quienes se toman la molestia de leer esta historia y quiero evitarles esa clase de disoluciones.**

 **PD. NO es chantaje, pero muchos reviews hacen que uno se sienta mas alegre y presionado para actualizar.**

* * *

…

Sakura tenía ya una semana instalada en el colegio de Orochimaru y realmente no era tan malo, a como ella pensó que sería. Había podido volver a ver a Sasori el cual amablemente verificaba que estuviera bien y le hacía compañía de vez en cuando. No era fácil olvidar la sensación de tristeza que tenia al haber dejado a Sasuke y sus compañeros guardianes. Pero por el bien del Uchiha debía recobrarse y cumplir la promesa de volverse al independiente.

Orochimaru puso a su disposición a muchos maestros nuevos y cada uno la entrenaba en diferente campo.

Jugo era su maestro de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, experto en muchos tipos de artes marciales. Era un hombre muy amable y le gustan los animales, pero a diferencia de Neji el no duda en lastimarla seriamente cuando entrenaban. Se convierte en otra persona cuando peleaba.

Luego esta Suigetsu, él es un espadachín muy hábil que enseña a utilizar correctamente la Katana, también está algo loco y ama cortar todo, lo cual es algo alarmante, pero le causaba gracia de ciertamente, a diferencia de su antepasada las espadas no era lo suyo...

Sasori le ayudaba con el arte de los venenos y uso de armas blancas es muy hábil en su área, hasta ahora nunca lo ha visto fallar un blanco. En cuanto al último que es el más asombroso es Nagato del clan Uzumaki, su especialidad es técnicas de sellados y barreras, además de otras habilidades extrañas pero asombrosas que posee, es un hombre joven un tanto serio, pero amable y bondadoso.

…

* * *

La tarde se hacía evidente con los colores rojizos que tenían el cielo. Cierta pelirrosa venia del entrenamiento con Jugo y hallaba bastante herida. Se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño y curar sus heridas. Al igual que el otro colegio tenía un cuarto similar solo que no poseía puertas de cristal para el balcón, ya que no tenía uno. Ahí los cuartos debían ser más seguros, por el tipo de elementalistas que acudían esa unidad.

Al entrar algo extraño capto su atención, alguien se hallaba sentado en su cama, enseguida se puso alerta, encendió rápidamente la luz y observo a una pelirroja conocida mirándola con aburrimiento sentada sobre su cama. Enseguida se relajó al reconocer quien era.

-Vaya, te ves horrible -. Sonrió la pelirroja acomodando sus gafas.

-Gracias Karin es lindo verte de nuevo -. Dijo sarcástica mientras entraba cerrando la puerta tras ella -. ¿Qué haces aquí? -. cuestiono al no entender porque la Uzumaki estaba justo ahí, en su habitación.

-Primero siéntate curare tus heridas-. Ignoro la pregunta de la pelirrosa.

-Me curo rápido, así que no te preocupes, en unas horas no estarán mis lesiones -. Dijo sin prestar atención y observándola para que respondiera su pregunta. -

-Siéntate y deja que te cure o no te diré -. Reto la pelirroja.

-Hmp. - Exclamo con molestia Sakura y sonrió con tristeza al darse cuenta la expresión que utilizo, recordando el monosílabo tan característico del Uchiha. Tomo asiento y quito su blusa para dejarse curar por la pelirroja. Esta comenzó a emanar energía y sus músculos se relajaron. Era una sensación un tanto agradable.

\- ¿Y bien? -Cuestiono de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí porque Kakashi quiere que tengas a alguien conocido en este colegio. Desea que alguien cuide de ti -. Hizo una pausa breve para mover sus manos y curar sus otras heridas-. Sospecha de que el que vinieras aquí no fue por decidió propia. -

-No importa porque decidí venir, estoy aquí y es lo que importa. - Dijo seria sin prestar atención.

-Este colegio es duro -. Observo mejor el cuerpo de Sakura -. No hay duda que te están masacrando -.

-Es entrenamiento, pero estoy mejorando más rápido que antes. - Dijo orgullosa.

-Eso es porque aquí es aprendes o mueres. - Termino de emanar energía y se ha parto de la cama, camino hacia el escritorio y tomo una caja de almuerzo para extendérsela a Sakura. La cual se colocó de nuevo su ropa.

-No Tienes que hacer esto. -Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Lo sé, pero ¿realmente deseas estar sola aquí? -. Sakura negó con la cabeza y Karin sonrió. – Bien, por qué no lo estarás, te hare compañía hasta que puedas irte. Se que esas aquí porque algo te está obligando a venir. No sé qué sea, pero debe importarte como para soportar estar recibiendo una paliza. -

-Karin yo... -

-No tienes que contarme. - Interrumpió. - Ahora come, te preparare el baño y me marchare para que descanses. -

-Karin. - Llamo la pelirrosa.

-Dime. -

-Muchas gracias. - Y después de muchos días Sakura sonrió como solía hacerlo.

…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente entreno con Suigetsu, el maldito casi le había cortado en mechón grande de cabello, para la suerte de Sakura logro esquivar la espada. Después llego Karin golpeándolo para finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy. Parecían conocerse bien por la forma en que se gritaban. Lo cual era bastante cómico. Ya que termino de masacrarlo se retiraron juntas para almorzar algo.

-Oye Karin. -Hizo una pausa larga para tomar valor para preguntar. - ¿Qué tal están todos? -Dijo al fin.

-Confundidos con tu partida. Les afecto un poco. No te dignaste a despedirte de nadie. -Recrimino la pelirroja.

-No me gustan las despedidas. -Suspiro triste- ¿Como esta... -

\- ¿Sasuke? -. Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Sakura desvió su vista al piso apenada -. Según escuche no habla con nadie y en cuanto acaba el entrenamiento se encierra en su cuarto, es deplorable -. Las palabras de la pelirroja la preocuparon.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -.

-Le afecto tu ida, ¿Qué esperabas? -. Cuestiono -. Se volvió muy unido a ti -.

-Pero si solo he sido una molestia para él -.

-Conocí a Sasuke desde que éramos unos niños y jamás lo he visto divertirse, rara vez sonríe y no una sonrisa verdadera. Es más, como una mueca arrogante. - Sonrió divertida al recordar la sonrisa del azabache. -Pero cuando estaba contigo se miraba tan lleno de vida, hasta feliz. Te convertiste en alguien sumamente especial para él, obviamente no te lo dirá, es muy orgulloso -.

-Se le pasara pronto. - Dijo volviendo a ser seria. – " _Esfuérzate Sasuke, yo también lo hare_."-Pensó con determinación. Mientras seguía caminando al frente.

-Si tú lo dices-. Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

…

* * *

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente hasta que transcurrieron dos meses, muchos sucesos habían ocurrido en ese transcurso. No había tenido comunicación alguna con los guardianes, menos con Sasuke, pero eso no significaba que no pensara en ellos. Afortunadamente no se sintió sola ya que Karin y ella se había unido mucho. Ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, la Uzumaki le mostraba muchas cosas nuevas, entrenaban de vez en cuando y le explico cómo poder sentir la energía espiritual de las personas, más sin embargo no se le daba bien a la pelirrosa, pero aun así podía sentir gente a distancias cortas. Era bueno tener a alguien cercano y poder hablar. En el antiguo colegio Hinata e Izumi solían charlar con ella. Pero los entrenamientos y Sasuke le robaba casi todo su tiempo y atención. Por lo que se podía decir que Karin se había convertido en la mujer mas cercana a ella. La pelirroja era orgullosa, fuerte, inteligente, amable y podía llegar a ser graciosa. Escucha sus quejas y ella las de ella. En especial cuando se trataba de Suigetsu.

Otra persona que se había vuelto cercano a la pelirrosa era Nagato, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando finalizaban los entrenamientos, tanto Karin como el cenaban con ella. Ellos solían charlar sobre historias y anécdotas de su clan, el cual sonaba muy divertido. Se gano su confianza y aprecio rápidamente.

Nagato era considerado un prodigio por su clan, sus padres habían muerto cuando era solo un niño y estuvo bajo el cuidado de su tía lejana Kushina Uzumaki por solo unos años, pero después de que nació Naruto su salud decayó por lo que el paso al cuidado de Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto. La razón por la que se encontraba en ese colegio era por petición de su padrino ya que deseaba que vigilara a orochimaru.

A pesar de que confiaba en ambos jóvenes tal y como era su acuerdo con orochimaru nunca les menciono el por qué ella se entrababa entrenando ahí.

En cuanto al colegio de orochimaru no era como el de Kakashi, pero ciertamente estaba aprendiendo cosas con una velocidad maravillosa, ella sentía lista para combatir y ahora podía hacer barreras con solo el chasquido de sus dedos. Lo único negativo era cuando orochimaru hacia exámenes y estudios en ella. Podían ser desde análisis de sangre hasta poner electrodos en su cabeza. Era de suponerse que algo debe sacar de ella, después de todos los recursos que le está aportando. Muchas veces la citaba para hablar de clanes, información e instruirle algo de historia.

Ese día se encontraba en su oficina estaba sentaba callada en la silla frente al escritorio en el cual el director se hallaba interpretando sus exámenes de sangre y electroencefalogramas, así como los reportes de sus maestros sobre sus progresos.

-Oye orochimaru -. Llamo Sakura nerviosa por la petición que deseaba hacerle desde hace unas semanas.

\- ¿Sí? -. Respondió sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-Tengo ciertas dudas respecto a mi familia -.

Poso su vista en ella y bajo los papeles con interés. - ¿Dudas? -. Pregunto curioso.

-Como ya sabrás casi todos los guardianes perdieron a sus madres y yo quería saber por qué la mía sigue con vida -.

-Kushina Uzumaki también esta con vida -. Coloco una mano en su barbilla y la observo fijamente -. Pero ella es un caso especial. Y dime según mis reportes tu madre no es elementalista, ¿no es verdad? -.

-No, no lo es-. Cerro los ojos pensativos y después guardo los papales que tenia en su escritorio la miro sonriente con interés.

-Dame unos días y recaudara la información, por lo pronto tus exámenes salieron muy bien y tu progreso es muy alentador. En unos meses más estarás al nivel de tus compañeros guardianes. -

Sakura sonrió motivada, sabía que las palizas que le daba a diario le estaban ayudando a mejorar, en especial su entrenamiento con Nagato.

-Por hoy es todo, puedes retirarte. -

-Gracias. – Dejo la silla para salir con cuidado de la oficina.

…

* * *

En el campo de tiro, se encontraban la pelirrosa acompañada del pelirrojo instructor. Sakura se encontraba apuntando con el arco hacia una diana. Soltó la flecha y casi dio en el blanco. A pesar de que fallaba mucho con el uso de Kunai y shuriken, porque la verdad no era para nada lo suyo. El arco sin duda era su mejor arma. Le había agarrado el truco rápidamente. " _Tal vez porque su antepasada era una excelente arquera._ " Pensó divertida.

\- ¿Le pediste información de tu familia? -Pregunto extrañado Nagato mientras lanzaba un Kunai hacia el blanco.

-Si. – cargando una nueva flecha y posesionando para volver apuntar.

-Sakura. -Llamo con tono preocupado.

-Lo sé, sé lo que dirás, pero seamos realista Nagato, ¿No te parece todo esto extraño? Mi madre que no es elementalista viva con buena salud. ¿Cuántos guardianes tiene a su madre con vida? -. Cuestiono frustrada. Disparando y volviendo a estar muy cerca de el centro de la diana.

Nagato desvió la vista hacia el suelo pensativo -. Solo mi tía Kushina, pero ella es un caso muy especial. -

-Exacto, incluso la madre de Karin falleció por su mala salud después de tenerla. Y ella no es un guardián. Algo aquí está mal. Nada cuadra. -

-Entiendo, pero muchas veces es mejor no buscarle más a las cosas. No sabes si lo que encuentres al final de la búsqueda te vaya a gustar. - Sakura cargo otra flecha sobre el arco y apunto.

-Lo sé, pero el permanecer ignórate por decisión propia no forma parte de mi personalidad –. Una vez más con habilidad disparo y esta vez acertó en el centro.

Nagato sonrió. - Lo sé, eres todo un caso. –

…

* * *

Orochimaru la mando llamar días después de su petición y ella se dirigía a su oficina. él se encontraba detrás del escritorio como era costumbre, con una mirada pensativa. Una vez que tomo asiento, la observo.

-Tengo la información que me solicitaste. -Exclamo serio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que encontró? - Pregunto ansiosa.

-Parece ser que a los que llamas padres, realmente no lo son. –

-…- Sakura abrió enormemente sus ojos.

…

* * *

Una hermosa pelirroja con ojos azules caminaba por los pasillos de una casa tradicional, se dirigía a la sala de reunión acompañada de un rubio apuesto de cabello largo con ojos azules. Ambos vestían kimonos tradicionales, caminaban a paso lento y con cierta tensión hacia la dicha reunión que se solicitó. Una vez que llegaron al salón se encontraron seis individuos. Un hombre de cabello blanco amarrado en una coleta, una rubia con ojos miel con una peliazul a su lado y tres ancianos. Ambos tomaron asiento.

-Lamentamos la demora. - Se disculpo el rubio.

-No se preocupen y si están de acuerdo comencemos la reunión. - Hablo uno de los ancianos.

-Como sabrán la guardiana del rayo despertó hace unos meses. Ha estado bajo el cuidado de Kakashi, pero ahora se encuentra con orochimaru. – Hablo una anciana.

\- ¿Orochimaru? -Hablo la pelirroja. - ¿Por qué no se me informo de esto? – Exclamo molesta.

-No lo vimos relevante Kushina. -Menciono un anciano con medio cuerpo vendando.

-Ella forma parte del clan Uzumaki ¿Cómo eso no es relevante Danzo? - Hablo aún más molesta.

-Kushina cálmate. -Llamo su esposo.

-Necesitaba mejorar y ahí lo esta haciendo, en poco tiempo ha tenido avances que ningún otro ha tenido. -Se excuso el hombre.

\- Se nos debió haber informado. - Apoyo el rubio a su esposa.

-Lo sentimos Minato y Kushina. -Hablo una anciana. - Con la muerte de Hiruzen hemos tenido problemas para organizarnos. -

-Dentro de unos meses, se solicitará que los guardianes vayan a la residencia Uzumaki con el fin de entrar su energía espiritual, pido que hasta entonces ella permanezca con Orochimaru. -Pidió Danzo.

-De ninguna manera, será mejor que la transfiramos con nosotros de una vez. Yo misma le instruiré como hacer los sellos. -Hablo la pelirroja.

-Tu salud no es la mejor Kushina, es verdad que tienes resistencia, no por algo pudiste llevar a un guardián en tu vientre y sobrevivir, pero no presiones tu suerte. -Hablo la rubia con ojos miel. -

-Lo se señorita Tsunade, pero… -

-Mi sobrina me informo que dos miembros de tu clan están con la guardiana. No hay por qué preocuparse- Explico el acompañante de Tsunade.

-Dan tiene razón Nagato está cuidando de ella Kushina confió en él. -Hablo finalmente Jiraiya.

-En ese caso debemos esperar Kushina, solo serán unos meses más, además para mi tu salud es primero. - Menciono Minato.

-Está bien. - hablo resignada. - Pero es necesario que hablemos con ella muy pronto debe saber la verdad. –

-Y lo hará-. Minato paso una mano en el hombro de su esposa.

…

* * *

\- ¿Qué es lo que está queriendo decir? – Cuestiono Sakura controlándose lo mejor que podía.

-Tu verdadero padre se llamaba Kizashi Uzumaki era un integrante del clan Uzumaki, por razones desconocidas deserto y perdió contacto con el clan. Vivió una vida normal lo más que pudo y a los años conoció a una mujer llamada Mebuki Haruno, se casó con ella y tomo su apellido. Después se embarazo de ti y como era de esperarse murió dándote a luz.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió con mi padre? -

-Kizashi no pudo con la muerte de tu madre y se culpó a sí mismo por ser un elementalista. Como fuiste prematura pidieron que te quedaras unas semanas en el hospital. Él no iba a verte. Por lo que la dirección del hospital se preocupó y pidieron buscarlo. - Hizo una pausa para sacar dos fotos de un sobre-. Cuando fueron al domicilio lo encontraron muerto. Él había tomado su propia vida. Sin embargo, dejo una nota para la cabeza del clan Uzumaki. En la que mencionaba que eras una elementalista que poseías un aura eléctrica y que un sello se formó en tu frente cuando naciste. El sello de un dragón. –

\- ¿Un sello? -Dijo confundida esta era más información de la que podía comprender.

-Cuando un guardián nace se forma un sello en su frente por unos minutos, es algo que solo elementalistas tiene la habilidad de ver. Kizashi al verlo supo de inmediato que eras un guardián y rogo que sellaran tu poder. La cabeza del clan Uzumaki acepto la petición y entonces decidió sellar tu poder de guardián y así hacerte pasar por una niña normal, de esa manera tendrías una vida normal como la que deseaba Kizashi para él y para ti. -

\- ¿Entonces quiénes son las personas que se hacen llamar mis padres? –

Orochimaru finalmente paso las dos fotos frente a Sakura las cual tomo y miro a su madre biológica la cual era rubia con ojos azules y su padre tenía un color extraño de cabello y ojos verdes, la mujer tenía parecido a su madre sustituta.-. Es idéntica a mi madre. -Dijo en un murmullo.

-Mebuki tenía una hermana menor y ella acepto ser tu guardián junto con su esposo, ambos te aceptaron como su hija y al tener un parecido a ti, no genero más dudas de nadie. Tu madre realmente es tu tía. -

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron arder. Ahora todo tenía sentido, sus poderes que finalmente despertaron a edad tardía, nadie sabía de su existencia o entendí cosas sobre ella. Por eso no tuvo que ser llevada al colegio desde pequeña como Sasuke y los demás. Su madre realmente no gozaba de buena salud como ella pensaba, ya que su verdadera madre había fallecido ya hace mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Quién más sabia de esto? – Dejo las fotos en su lugar.

-Los miembros del consejo y algunos miembros del clan Uzumaki. –

\- ¿Mis padr...? - No pudo terminar la palabra. - ¿Bueno mis tíos? –

-Solo sabían que eras hija de Mebuki nada más. –

\- ¿Por qué soy miembro del clan de Naruto? -Pregunto. -Nada tiene sentido. -

-Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo lo sé. Casi todos los guardianes siguen un mismo patrón al momento de rencarnar, en el clan Nara rencarna el guardián de tierra, en el Uzumaki el del aire, Uchiha pues el de fuego y así sucesivamente pero el guardián del rayo por alguna extraña razón, rencarna en cualquiera de los demás clanes o muchas veces solo nace en familias de las cuales ni elementalista son. Cuando la fecha de rencarnación esta próxima se mantiene vigilados los nacimientos por medio de elementalistas que poseen premoniciones, con el fin de poder llevar un control. desgraciadamente tu caso aun inexplicable. -.

-... –

-Sakura-. Llamo el pelinegro.

-Si es todo me retiro entonces. - Diciendo esto se marcho de la habitación.

Caminaba lentamente con la cabeza baja. "Así que soy adoptada." Pensó con ironía. Se sentía extraña, pero después de todo lo que había pasado. Estar enferma, alejarse de su familia, permanecer apartada del hombre que ama y sus amigos. Ella podía con eso. No es como que su verdadera madre la hubiera abandonado, y en cuanto a su padre biológico, tal vez había sufrido de algun trastorno psicológico que lo llevo al suicido, pero sus padres adoptivos la cuidaron en salud y enfermedad, fueron los mejores padres y no los cambiaría por nada.

Una vez que llego a su habitación respiro hondo y tomo su celular para marcar a cierto número. Después de sonar un par de veces una voz femenina contesto.

\- ¿Diga? -

-Hola mama, soy Sakura. -

\- ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? Tenia semanas que no marcabas-. Reprocho.

-Si todo perfecto. -Mintió. -Lamento no haberme comunicado, me hallaba algo ocupada. Pero me encuentro muy bien mama. ¿Qué tal ustedes? -

-Muy bien tu padre y yo nos iremos de vacaciones románticas unas semanas. – Rio feliz la mujer.

-Que bien, espero se diviertan. -

-Sakura. -

\- ¿Si mama? -

\- ¿Seguro que todo está bien? -

-Si ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? Ustedes están bien y es más que suficiente, ansió poder verlos pronto. -

-Nosotros igual. – Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas sabia que su voz comenzaría a cortarse. "Tenía que finalizar la llamada "Pensó triste.

-Mama debo irme, pero quiero que sepas que los amo. -

-Y nosotros a ti. -

-Muchas gracias mama por todo. -

-Sakura. -Llamo preocupada.

-Te amo, que tengas bonito día. - Colgó rápidamente para derramar un par de lágrimas. " _Como desearía que estuvieras aquí Sasuke, pero sé que me dirías que no fuera una molestia o una llorona. Me estoy esforzando, pero no creo que pueda con esto._ " Pensó sonriendo al mismo tiempo que lloraba. Se tiro en su cama y lloro hasta dormiste.

…

* * *

 _Mio y Sousuke se encontraban observando un árbol de cerezo, esperaban a que su batalla final tomara lugar muy pronto._

 _-Sousuke mira los cerezos están floreciendo ¿no es hermoso? - La mujer traía un kimono muy elegante rojo con detalles de cerezos rosas, su cabello se movió con la fresca brisa._

 _-He visto un cerezo más hermoso que este. - Sonrió al ver la cara curiosa de su preciosa princesa._

 _\- ¿Así? ¿Cual? - Cuestiono sin creerle._

 _-A ti Mio -. Le sonrió tiernamente, tomo un mechón de su cabello lo beso. Mio se acercó al joven y lo tomo la cara para dejar un beso en su frente tiernamente, transmitiéndole sus sentimientos atravesó de ese pequeño gesto._

 _Sorprendido Sousuke saco una caita rectangular y se la extendió. - Es para ti. -_

 _-No tenías que molestarte. - Tomo la caja y al abrirla observo un hermoso broche que era de una flor roja adornada con hojas verdes era bellísimo. El Uchiha cambio su rostro a uno serio y determinado. Tomo las manos de la pelirrosa, tomo una gran bocanada de aire._

 _\- ¡Mio! Yo…- Una mano se poso en sus labios silenciándolo._

 _-Espera, aun no-. El azabache la miro confundido-. Cuando todo haya acabado será entonces cuando nos dígannos todo lo que necesitamos decir, por ahora solo disfrutamos del momento Sousuke. - Removió la mano de los labios suaves del Uchiha para abrazarlo con ternura y este correspondió a su abrazo._

 _Las lagrimas de acumulaban en los ojos de Sakura, sintiendo un dolor y mucha envida al verlos tan unidos, recordando lo que ella deseaba con todo corazón tener con Sasuke._

…

* * *

 _De nuevo la escena de todos los guardianes luchando contra Kaguya se hizo visible. El guardián de tierra logro apresar al demonio con forma humana. Pero la peliblanca logro destruir su prisión._

 _-Quédate detrás de mi y deja que te proteja-. Le pidió el Uchiha a la pelirrosa, después de eso Sousuke y Menma atacaron uniendo sus elementos hábilmente, logrando quemar a Kaguya, la cual gimió de dolor al sentir las llamas calientes. Mio no perdió el tiempo y disparo una de sus flechas hacia el brazo del enemigo hiriéndola._

 _Kaguya sintiéndose expuesta concentro energía y figuras de seres blancos emergieron de la tierra. Desconcertando a los guardianes._

 _-Zetsus mátenlos a todos. - Rugió Kaguya y las figuras humanas blancas comenzaron a atacar a los guardines._

 _Los varones con sus katanas cortaban a sus enemigos con mucha habilidad. Sousuke los quemaba y decapitaba como un experto espadachín. La princesa del agua cambiaba la presión de su elemento para partir en pedazos a sus atacantes los cuales la superaban en número._

 _Mio con mucha habilidad electrocuto a sus contrincantes y se concentró en Kaguya la cual planeaba volver a huir. Concentro energía y cadenas aparecieron, envolvió a la peliblanca a la cual se encargó de sujetar con fuerza inmovilizándola. Genero una barrera de gran tamaño para protegerse con el fin de evitar el suceso de la batalla anterior. Observo rápidamente a sus compañeros los cuales seguían peleando contra los ser blancos llamados Zetsus..._

 _\- ¡Guardianes, necesito su ayuda! – Exclamo la pelirrosa. Las cadenas y la barrera requerían una cantidad masiva de energía y Kaguya parecía querer romper sus cadenas que tanto lo constaba mantener._

 _Sasuke fue el primero en escuchar su grito de ayuda. Busco al rubio con la mirada y observo que el también seguía peleando._

 _-Tch. ¡Menma! – Llamo en un grito._

 _\- ¡Estoy algo ocupado Sousuke! – Le grito de vuelta su amigo rubio._

 _\- ¡Escúchenme todos! Tomen refugio en la barrera de Mio, Menma y yo nos haremos cargo de esto. - El rubio casi y va para atrás cuando escucho eso._

 _-De acuerdo. - Dijeron todos mientras que el rubio casi quería matar al Uchiha._

 _\- ¿Se podría saber cómo rayos haremos eso? – Grito furioso sin poder querer evitar golpear a su compañero._

 _-Haz un torbellino alrededor de todos. - Ordeno_

 _-Pero. – Exclamo preocupado_

 _-Solo hazlo, los demás están detrás de la barrera estarán bien. -_

 _-De acuerdo. -_

 _El rubio concentro su energía para generar un gran torbellino el cual los cubrió a todos. El Uchiha al ver que rodeo a todos los Zetsus, creo una gran llama que fue aumentada con las ráfagas de aire creadas por Menma. Un gran torbellino de fuego se creo quemando a todos los enemigos. Una vez eliminados todos los seres de Kaguya, ambos chicos deshicieron sus respectivos elementos con gran habilidad y corrieron a donde estaban reunidos todos._

 _Mio se miraba agotada por utilizar tanta energía, cualquier de los demás ya se hubiera desmayo en su situación. Si no actuaban ya Kaguya se liberaría de su prisión. Cuando los dos últimos guardines llegaron a donde estaban reunidos, Mio suspiro aliviada de ver a Sousuke sano y salvo._

 _-Guardianes. -Llamo Yukio al fin. -Colóquense alrededor de Mio y mandan en su energía hacia ella._

 _Dicho esto, todos acataron la orden. Se concentraron y comenzaron a liberar su energía hacia la pelirrosa. La cual al percibir la energía proveniente de los demás, alzo las manos y las unió, formo más cadenas para sujetar mejor a Kaguya. Giro su vista en dirección a el Uchiha el cual la miraba preocupado, le sonrió tiernamente y este le devolvió la sonrisa._

 _Desvió su vista de nuevo frente al demonio y acerco sus manos a su pecho. Una barrera hexagonal azul rodeo a Kaguya y diferentes sellos aparecieron en las paredes que la rodeaban, las cadenas dejaron el cuerpo de sacerdotisa oscura para rodear la barrera._

 _Dicha barrera se tornó roja, y gran portal se creó en el suelo del cual seis cadenas de diferentes colores emergieron y rodearon la prisión donde estaba la peliblanca. Cada una representaba la energía de cada guardián._

 _Las redes creadas comenzaron a jalar la jaula hasta que llegar al portal, Kaguya fue absorbida por el portal el cual una vez que ella fue jalada totalmente, desapareció dejando un hexágono con un sello brillante color morado en el centro._

 _Todos los guardines sonrieron victorioso y Mio suspiro para después caer exhausta, pero antes de caer al piso de golpe los brazos de Sousuke rápidamente la sostuvieron con fuerza. El tomo mejor en brazos y sonrió al ver que se encontraba bien._

 _-Lo logramos. -Sonrió la ojijade._

 _-Si, lo hiciste muy bien Mio. -_

 _"Lo hizo" Pensó Sakura aun sin poder salir de su asombro._

...

* * *

…

 **Al fin se revelo el origen de Sakura. El resto radica en el pasado muahahaha. El clan Uzumaki comenzara a tener importancia.**

 **¡Dios al fin! Tenía tantas ganas de llegar a la parte en que sellan finalmente a Kaguya. Creo que como se abran dado cuenta casi todo el capítulo se trató de Sakura y casi de ningún otro personaje, personalmente me gusta más cuando salen los personajes que más me agradan (Sakura y Sasuke), pero no sé si ustedes quieran que salgan otros personajes. Otras parejas etc. (Otras parejas que no sean harem con Sakura, eso seguirá apareciendo y si, me gusta ver el mundo arder).**

 **Me voy a concentrar mucho en el pasado a partir de hoy y no veremos sasusaku por un rato, sorry odiándome, pero es necesario.**

 **Lo que radica aquí son estas preguntas**

 **¿Qué otras historias de personajes quieren saber?**

 **¿Qué otra pareja desean conocer o leer?**

 **Si no pongo lemmon por un tiempo ¿Me van a linchar?**

 **Por último ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia hasta aquí?**

 **Sin miedo acepto comentarios negativos, la cuestión es siempre estar mejorando…**

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	21. Lo unico seguro en esta vida

**Primero les ruego no me linchen, soy muy joven para morir dure como 3 meses en actualizar, lo siento mucho como mencione en "La chica de la cafetería", mi vida escolar este semestre fue dura, sin embargo, aquí estamos.**

 **Espero actualizar más seguido en estas vacaciones, pero les seré honesta, mi inspiración está en júpiter en este momento. Además de que leí el fic de nuevo y santo dios ocupa re edición como de ¡YA! Espero me tengan paciencia. Guardiana del rayo es mi bebe y no lo dejare, sin embargo, apenas han pasado 3 días desde que Sali de vacaciones y necesito descansar. No soy una buena escritora, soy bastante mala por eso debo ir algo más lento y rescatar esta historia para no quedar en vergüenza. Por eso les pido crean en mí y ténganme paciencia, Y como en cada capítulo "Beta si estas por ahí manifiéstate"**

 **¡Gracias por todos los bellos comentarios, los amos!**

* * *

…

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó realmente cansada y sin siquiera darse una ducha fue directo a la oficina de Orochimaru. Necesitaba pedirle algo urgentemente.

 _"Y no aceptaría un no por respuesta."_

Una vez ahí, sin siquiera tocar entro a la oficina, ganados que el pelinegro solo la observara con suma curiosidad, puesto que la chica nunca iba a menos que el la mandara llamar.

—Necesito el día libre. —Exigió sin intentar ser educada.

El pelinegro enarco la ceja en una expresión divertida. Era inusual que la pelirrosa, pidiera un descanso. Es más, ella siempre estaba puntual en cada uno de sus entrenamientos. Sin importar el grado de severidad de las heridas que tuviera o el nivel de casación en el que se encontrara.

—Entiendo, no obstante, solo será por el día de hoy. —

—Está bien. – dio media vuelta con el fin de retirarse, cuando de la nada paro su andar. —También necesito acceso total a la biblioteca de esta escuela-.

—¿Es acaso el día de pedir favores? -Sakura lo miro de mala manera. - Daré el informe. —

—Gracias. – Sin más se marchó de la habitación.

…

* * *

Mas tarde regreso a su habitación cansada y harta de todo. Sakura extrañaba a su familia, sus amigos y más aún a Sasuke. El peso en sus hombros se volvía más difícil de soportar y la sensación de ahogo comenzaba a acapararla por completo.

Las prendas que la cubrían comenzaron a dejar su cuerpo, abrió la llave de la regadera y se dejó cubrir por la fría agua. Sus músculos se relajaron un poco, más la ansiedad persistía. Después de media hora, cuando sus dedos estaban muy arrugados, decidió salir y se envolvió en una toalla. Se tiro a su cama sin impórtale cuando mojada terminaría.

Luego cerro sus ojos de nuevo tratando de finalmente descansar, aunque solo fueran unos minutos, quería creer que en su mundo de sueños no estaría tan sola y desolada. Tal vez esta vez podría soñar con su pelinegro adorado.

…

 _Sin existo, fue transportada a los recuerdos del pasado. Sakura observo atenta como los guardianes victoriosos, procuraron descansar en las tierras del heredero Uzumaki. Sanaron sus heridas y decidieron que se construiría un templo alrededor de la localización donde se había realizado el sello del demonio peliblanco. Una vez recuperados, decidieron regresar a sus tierras con el objetivo de recobrar lo perdido y comenzar a reconstruir, esperando así traer la prosperidad de nuevo a sus territorios. Se despidieron con infinito agradecimiento, para todos seguir con sus respectivas vidas._

 _…_

* * *

 _Mio siguió viviendo en el palacio de los Uchiha como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Un evento inesperado se dio a cabo en su retorno al castillo. En cuanto pusieron pie en la residencia, el líder del clan de la guerra llamo a el heredero Uchiha a sus aposentos y después de horas dentro, al salir se dio la noticia que Sousuke que tomaría el puesto como la nueva cabeza del clan de la guerra._

 _Mas tarde, en últimas semanas la distribución del tiempo del Uchiha se vio muy alterado, en vista que era el nuevo líder, tenía una infinidad de deberes, más aún con las reconstrucciones de varias aldeas y campos de cultivo. Su falta de tiempo término causando que no se le permitirá convivir con Mio._

 ** _Cosa que ella resintió mucho…_**

 _A pasar de las constantes insinuaciones del ex cabeza del clan, la idea de casarla con Sousuke no volvió a ser mencionada frente a ella por petición de la nueva cabeza de la casta._

 _En cuanto a ella, solía de vez en cuando escabullirse a las aldeas cercanas, les proporcionaba comida y curaba a los ancianos y niños enfermos. Ellos la llamaban sacerdotisa esmeralda por el color de sus ojos. Trataba lo mejor que podía de ayudar, sin ser descubierta, ya que a pesar de que era una salvadora, seguía bajo el cuidado del clan Uchiha y no podía generarles más problemas…_

 _…_

* * *

 _Un día como otros, la pelirrosa preparo un caballo con el fin de montarlo. Con mucha emoción cabalgo hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque que solo ella y Sousuke conocían._

 _Se dirigió donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente de agua que tenía una cascada, ella solía ir a menudo a entrenar ahí, más aún cuando Sousuke no pasaba tiempo a su lado._

 _Ella comprendía que él era una persona ocupada. Dado que cuando su padre vivía, el siempre solía estar tan ocupado todo el tiempo, por lo que nunca paso mucho tiempo con ella o con su madre cuando esta aun no dejaba este mundo._

 _Desmonto el caballo y comenzó a acariciarlo. Mas tarde prosiguió a sentarse en una orilla para apreciar la cascada y las flores que se hallaban ahí._

 _Cuando Sousuke se marchaba a realizar sus deberes, ella no podía evitar sentirse sola, puesto que no tenía con quien hablar, debido a que la servidumbre del clan de la guerra trataba de dialogar los menos que podía. Y a pesar de que amaba su tiempo a solas o en compañía de Yukio, extrañar a Sousuke comenzaba a desmotivarla._

 _En medio de su ensoñación percibió una energía muy conocida por ella y grande fue su sorpresa cuando el joven Uchiha llego sobre su caballo negro. Sousuke Con suma habilidad desmonto el caballo y lo amarro a un árbol. Mio al verlo le brindo una sonrisa, y el la observo intensamente._

 _— ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestiono sorprendida y feliz de finalmente verlo._

 _—Llegué al palacio hace una hora y no te encontré, así que supuse que estarías aquí—. Sonrió acercándose más a ella, hasta sentarse a su lado._

 _—Supongo soy fácil de deducir—. El color rojo ocupo la piel blanca de la cara de la pelirrosa._

 _—Solo un poco—. Tomo un mecho de su cabello rosa y comenzó a jugar con él._

 _—Tonto, ¿Cómo ha ido todo? —_

 _—Todo se encuentra estable y las aldeas atacadas ya están recuperándose. — Ambos tomaron asiento más cerca uno del otro. —Tus tierras se están recuperando también, y debo decirte que mi clan tomo control de ellas, pero no te preocupes no les faltara nada a tu gente te doy mi palabra—._

 _—Nunca he dudado de ti, muchas gracias—. Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de la joven y ambos de pusieron de pie. — Sera mejor irnos. —_

 _—Antes de partir hablemos de algo—. Pidió con voz aterciopelada el joven pelinegro._

 _El corazón de la pelirrosa comenzó a latir con desenfreno. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con ilusión, al escucharlo. Tenía tanto tiempo esperando a poder hablar con el Uchiha, no obstante, nunca se daba la ocasión, por su duro itinerario._

 _El rostro del morocho se mostraba sonrojado, una mirada tímida era reflejada en su cara, los segundos se sentían como horas. A decir verdad, él nunca fue cohibido menos aun con las mujeres, sin embargo, la princesa del rayo siempre fue su excepción. Ella le quitaba el sueño, sacaba partes de él, que ni él conocía. Sin previo aviso tomo valor y abrazo a la joven con fuerza entre sus brazos y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, se acercó al oído de la pelirrosa y con la voz más tranquila hablo._

 _—Mio se mía y prometo amarte en esta vida y en las siguientes. — Prometió el pelinegro con total devoción. La ojijade sonrió con ternura ante el comportamiento del líder del clan de la guerra. Podía ser todo un guerrero feroz y sin miedo nada, mas era un niño asustado cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos._

 _—Siempre he sido tuya Sousuke—. Confeso la ojijade, Sousuke libero un poco su agarre con el fin de observarla y al fin después de tanto tiempo por fin ambos unieron sus labios en un beso._

 _El beso comenzó torpe ya que era el primero de la pelirrosa, aunque era guiada por el Uchiha que volvió el contacto apasionado, saboreo la cavidad dulce de la ojijade con total deseo, tomo firmemente la cintura de Mio y el beso comenzó a subir de tono. Antes de perder el control, el morocho se apartó de ella._

 _Ambos tenían los labios rojos e hinchados, unieron sus frentes y recuperaron el aire._

 _—Lo siento, solo necesito un momento para calmarme—. Pidió el morocho_

 _—No lo hagas—. Pidió en un susurro._

 _— ¿Que? – Cuestiono confundido el pelinegro._

 _—No necesitas calmarte, sigue—. Propuso la ojijade con deseo._

 _— ¿Estas segura? — Pregunto sonando algo desesperado._

 _—Mas que nunca—._

 _El volvió a devorar los labios de Mio y luego beso su blanco cuello. Al ver la escena Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dado que sabía lo que se aproximaba, Sasuke y ella habían vivido esos momentos casi todos los días en su tiempo en el colegio, a pesar de la vergüenza contemplo la escena erótica entre ambos jóvenes guardianes._

 _El morocho comenzó a deshacer el kimono de la chica, con algo de torpeza debido a lo nervioso que estaba, removió todas las prendas hasta dejarla desnuda, la miro con intensidad y Mio la princesa del rayo era reconocida por su belleza, pero lo que el miraba en este momento era a la mujer más que hermosa que había visto._

 _Usaron el kimono de la joven como sabana con el fin de recortarse sobre el césped del bosque. Mio se halló sobre su espalda y su amante sobre ella. El beso todo el cuerpo de la joven sacando pequeños gemidos de placer, con rapidez el Uchiha comenzó a remover su ropa hasta quedar totalmente descubierto frente a ella._

 _Se coloco en medio de las piernas de Mio, las abrió con el propósito de darse más espacio, y la observo una vez más con el fin de asegurarse que estuviera de acuerdo con lo que ocurriría._

 _Ella solo le sonreía tranquila. El Uchiha tomo su miembro y lo guio a la entrada húmeda de la ojijade, coloco la punta y con sumo cuidado entro en ella de una estocada, Mio sintió algo de dolor y Sousuke se mantuvo tranquilo hasta que ella se acostumbrara._

 _Hacia tanto que el morocho no estaba con una mujer, para ser exactos desde que conoció a la ojijade, ya que no intento nada con nadie._

 _Después de un breve momento, ella movió un poco sus caderas y un gruñido salió de los labios del morocho. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse, sacando gemidos de los labios de Mio, ella se aferró a él con fuerza mientras él se movió sobre ella, entrando y saliendo de ese apretado interior, la electricidad recorría el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes, Sousuke jamás imagino que podía existir tal sensación al estar con una mujer. Mio sintió una sensación de calor llegar a su vientre y una ola explosiva la atravesó, llegando a la cumbre en los brazos de su amado. El Uchiha al sentirla convulsionar debajo de él, sonrió arrogante y comenzó a aumentar las estocadas, hasta acompañarla en la cima del placer, corriéndose dentro de ella, y llenándola de todo su ser._

 _—Te amo— Susurro Mio, sacando una sonrisa del Uchiha._

 _—Lo sé. — Sonrió con su característica arrogancia._

 _Las escenas de su boda y cada momento feliz no se hicieron esperar, Mio se convirtió en la nueva esposa del señor del clan de la guerra, sus tierras se unieron finalmente y ambos eran muy felices. Sakura no podía evitar sonreír al ver tales escenas._

 _…Las escenas cambiaban…_

* * *

 _La mirada triste de Mio no podía pasar desapercibida, Sousuke no se encontraba en el palacio, estaba sola mirando la lluvia desde la ventana de su habitación._

 _—¿Que te mortifica? —Hablo Yukio desde el collar._

 _—Han pasado dos años y no he podido concebir ni una sola vez—._

 _— ¿Eso te molesta? ¿Te asusta que el líder del clan de la guerra rompa su matrimonio por eso? —._

 _Mio negó con su cabeza. —Deseo tener un hijo. — Reacomodo su frazada que la cubría. — Esto no se trata de Sousuke, es sobre mi—._

 _— ¿Realmente deseas tenerlo? ¿Sin importar las consecuencias? —._

 _—Si. — Susurro bajando la cabeza._

 _—Entonces lo tendrás—. Declaro el dragón del rayo. Sakura no pudo evitar confundirse al escucharlo._

 _…_

 _El invierno llego cubriendo todo de nieve, el líder Uchiha bajo de su caballo para después dirigirse a su castillo, ansiaba ver a su esposa después de semanas de no verla. El morocho contemplo a su mujer corriendo apresuradamente hacia él. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro._

 _—¡Sousuke! ¡Sousuke! —. La pelirrosa corría a ver su amado llegar después de su reunión con el líder del clan Uzumaki. Se arrojo a sus brazos sonriendo con gran intensidad_

 _— ¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunto sonriendo divertido. - ¿Tanto me echaste de menos?_

 _—Si, además tengo noticas, Amor mío. -Dijo sonrojada. - Lo que pasa es que estoy de encargo. —Soltó de golpe. El morocho abrió los ojos sorprendido luego sonrió._

 _—Eso es maravilloso. – La abrazo con fuerza y felicidad._

 _…Se besaron tiernamente…_

* * *

 _Las estaciones pasaban y la pareja de guardines no podía ser más feliz, cada momento juntos era preciado por ellos, los cambios en el cuerpo de la guardiana eran notorios, así como su cambio en sus rutinas, se miraba un poco más delicada y no podía hacer muchas actividades._

 _…Poco a poco su energía se iba…_

 _Sakura noto como Mio estaba en el proceso de dar a luz a su bebe, su rostro perlado con sudor, sus expresiones de dolor al pujar. Sousuke se encontraba fuera de la habitación dando vueltas por el lugar nervioso._

 _Después de horas de esfuerzo, el llanto de un bebe lleno la sala. Y Con sumo cuidado la partera limpiaba al bebe y se lo mostro a Sousuke, que había ingresado a la habitación, tomo su heredero en sus brazos y lo acerco a la nueva madre, la cual lucia pálida y cansada, de pronto su expresión de ternura y felicidad cambio a una de dolor, lo que a alarmo a los individuos dentro de la habitación._

 _—¡Dios! -Exclamo la partera. -Viene otro en camino, vamos mi señora puje una vez más—. Animo la mujer mayor, la ojijade con toda la energía que le quedaba lucho con el fin de traer al su segundo bebe al mundo._

 _Una vez limpios los dos fueron acercados a la madre. Mio los miro con total amor, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, y Sousuke sonreía lleno de orgullo. Se acercó a ella y se besaron._

 _—Te amo—. Susurro Mio, entre tanto cerraba los ojos aun con lágrimas._

 _—Y yo a ti querida. — Examino a su mujer la cual creía dormida. —Mio—. Llamo mas no hubo respuesta. Paso sus hijos a los brazos de una sirvienta y se acercó a su mujer, comenzó a moverla, no obstante, ella estaba pálida y no sé movía, corroboro su respiración, pero tanto esta como sus latidos habían cesado._

 _—¡Mio! ¡Responde Mio! —. Llamo histérico el morocho. El curandero entro rápidamente y observo a la mujer. Reviso a la princesa rápidamente y con un semblante triste movió la cabeza en señal negativa._

 _—Esto suele pasar señor. -Menciono el hombre. - Cuando el parto es muy duro, puede llegar a tomar la vida de la madre. —Las palabras del anciano lo golpearon peor que cualquier arma. El ahogo y desesperación no se hicieron esperar._

 _—Todos fuera. — Susurro aun sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, más los sirvientes no se movieron. — ¡DIJE QUE TODOS FUERA! — Grito fuera de sí. Todos salieron apresuradamente con los bebes en brazos._

 _Tomo el cuerpo de su esposa, miro su rostro sereno y su cuerpo con mucho rastro de sangre en sus extremidades, la jalo hacia él y la apego a su cuerpo con fuerza. El silencio reino totalmente la habitación. Los rayos y truenos de la lluvia eran todo lo que se podía escuchar._

 _El pelinegro se aferraba con tanta fuerza al cuerpo inerte de la pelirrosa, al punto que parecía, que quería fundirse con ella. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven, mientras que se escuchaba sollozar al líder del clan de la guerra._

 _Su esposa y madre de sus hijos había muerto. Tan inesperadamente. Simplemente había cerrado los ojos y dejado de respirar._

 _Sakura sentía náuseas y le costaba respirar ante la escena de la pareja. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos._

 _Mio había muerto, su antepasada, la primera guardiana, la guerrera que derroto a Kaguya, la princesa del clan de las tierras del sur, aquella mujer que encanto al líder del clan de la guerra._

 _Había muerto, así como si nada._

…

* * *

 _El cuerpo de la primera guardiana del rayo vestía un hermoso kimono blanco, su piel y largo cabello había perdido color._

 _Ahí se hallaba ella dentro de su ataúd, lleno de flores coloridas._

 _A pesar de no tener vida su belleza permanecía intacta. La mirada de Sousuke parecía estar opaca y perdida, fuera de este mundo. Como si hubiera muerto con ella._

 _Sakura se abrazó a si misma buscando consuelo._

 _La escena cambio y se encontraba en la mansión de siempre, más en lugar de ver a Mio cuidando del jardín como solía hacerlo, en su lugar contemplo a dos pequeños pelinegros corriendo por los pasillos. Eran idénticos a Sasuke, aunque uno tenía los ojos negros ónix y el otro verde como los de Mio y ella._

 _Ambos morochos se encontraban felices y jugaban bajo la mirada del padre de Sousuke. Mas no había rastros del líder del clan._

Ella estaba ahí parada analizando a esos pelinegros correr por el jardín con una hermosa sonrisa adornando ambas caras de los niños. tan felices y llenos de vida. Limpio sus lágrimas y siguió observándolos.

" _Si tuviera hijos con Sasuke ¿serian así de hermosos? "_ pensó con infinita tristeza.

— Son hermoso ¿no es así? — Una voz idéntica a la suya provenía detrás de ella. Sin dudar giro su vista a hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y ahí estaba ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron con infinita sorpresa, y la cara de Sakura se transformó a una de asombro total.

Mio se encontraba justo detrás de ella con su figura aparéntenme sana. Vistiendo uno de sus elegantes kimonos rosa salmón con toques de cerezos. Sonriendo conmovida hacia sus pequeños, su mirada paso de los infantes a hacia ella. Los ojos jades de ambas colisionaron.

—Así que ahora sabes quién soy y que fue de mi—. Se acerco hacia Sakura con una mirada que emanaba completa ternura.

—Yo…— Intento hablar Sakura, más sintió de nuevo las náuseas. —Tu morí…—Las palabras no salían de su garganta.

—Mori trayendo a mis hijos a este mundo—. Su mirada se desvió al piso para dirigirse hacia el cerezo del jardín— Pude cumplir mi sueño de dar vida. —

— ¡Pero moriste! -Hablo por fin Sakura. - ¿Por qué? —Sakura sentía una sensación de ahogo en su pecho. —Estabas saludable, sé que muchas mujeres mueren en el parto, sin embargo, eras una mujer fuerte. No se suponía que tenías que morir, no después de todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que lograste, tiene que ser una maldita broma. — La frustración la embargaba totalmente.

—Todos debemos morir Sakura. — Uso una voz seria sin mirarla a los ojos. — Tal vez unos antes que otros, no obstante, es el ciclo de la vida. Recuerda que lo único seguro en nuestra vida es la inevitable muerte. — Coloco uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja y suspiro—. Además, el pago debía hacerse. —

—¿Pago? – pregunto confundida.

—En ese entonces no lo comprendíamos, pero ahora que he visto tantas rencarnaciones, entiendo que el pago siempre ha de darse. — Hablo serena.

—No comprendo. Mio no te entiendo— Sakura comenzaba a frustrarse por las frases sin sentido de su antepasada.

—Yo tampoco lo hacía, tuve que experimentarlo para saber. Veras, cuando aceptamos los términos de los dragones, hubo condiciones y la última fue que nuestros cuerpos serian débiles bajo ciertas circunstancias. —Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. —Se refería a que, al momento de dar a luz, al menos en el caso de las mujeres, moriríamos. –

— ¿Morir al momento del parto? —. Cuestiono confundida Sakura.

La guardiana tomo la mano de Sakura con sumo cuidado y ambos se transportaron a otro lugar. Fue como cuando Sasuke la llevaba a otros lugares con sus portales. Era una dimensión extraña, en la cual había un cerezo en una pequeña islita y lo que le rodeaba era agua.

Mio se sentó en el césped debajo de la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo. Seguida por Sakura que tomo asiento sin dejar de observar a la princesa de ojos verdes.

—Muy bien, es importante que sepas esto. —Sakura asintió. — Cuando un guardián concibe un hijo este drena la energía de la madre. No solo se alimenta de la comida y otras fuentes, si no, que necesita energía espiritual con el objetivo de desarrollar su propio poder, por lo que poco a poco, va debilitando hasta el cuerpo más fuerte. Ahora, imagina el caso de llevar dos vidas dentro de ti. Es el doble de energía. —

— ¿Entonces el trato solo afecta a las mujeres? —

—En teoría si, toda mujer que cargue un hijo de un guardián o a un futuro guardián en su vientre, correrá el riesgo de morir. —

— ¿Por qué solo a las mujeres? —

—¿Recuerdas otro de los pagos? -Pregunto Sakura la miro perdida. - En el cual solo podías amar a una sola persona toda la vida. — Le recordó y Sakura asintió. — Solo imagina que ese guardián que ama apasionadamente, pierda a la mujer que ama. Este no podrá amar o desear a nadie más, queda con un hueco vacío lleno de soledad y tristeza. Los dragones hicieron muy bien su jugada, al momento de hacer el trato. Nosotras somos las que físicamente morimos, sin embargo, los guardianes varones son masacrados en vida. Se les arrebata aquel ser a quien más aman. Cruel ¿no te parece? –

—Entonces la razón por la cual solo pueden amar a una sola persona, es más un castigo que va de la mano con el debilitamiento del cuerpo al estar en gesta… —

—Así es. -Afirmo. - Al principio suena como una promesa de amor, dulce y hermosa, sin embargo, es un trato cruel hacia aquel que no sea amado o pierda a esa persona que ama. Aunque, sea un castigo, yo lo miro como una bendición, puesto que amar a Sousuke fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha ocurrido. Y nunca lo cambiaria. —Sonrió de una manera muy bella al mencionar el nombre de su amado.

—Todo depende de cómo lo veas. No obstante, ahora todo tiene sentido, porque la madre de todos murió, y por qué muchos elementalistas pierden a sus madres. Es un pago muy cruel. — Sakura comenzó a llorar con impotencia. — Si llego a tener un hijo ¿moriré entonces? —Contemplo a Mio con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. — No los veré crecer…

—Cabe esa posibilidad. — La miro con tristeza y la abrazo para dejarla llorar en su regazo como una madre a su hija. Era extraño.

— ¿Entonces qué debo hacer? —

—Vivir la vida de la manera que tu elijas. Después de todo tu eres libre, solo tú te puedes poner las barreras, nadie más Sakura. - Trato de calmarla. - Es normal que tengas miedo, pero cuando logres ver a través de él, solo entonces será cuando puedas elegir correctamente. – Acaricio su cabeza con suavidad. — ¿Acaso no recuerdas? Prometiste ver más haya, en lugar de solo mirar hacia el frente. — Sakura abrió los ojos al escuchar sus propias palabras. Recordó su promesa a Sasuke. Sonrió con frustración mientras dejaba caer lágrimas.

—Lo siento Mio. —

—Yo soy la que debería de disculparse, te metí en todo este problema. —

—Salvaste al mundo de un demonio. El pago era justo en cierta manera. - Dijo con ironía. - Cruel y aun así justo. — Sonrió al mismo tiempo se incorporaba. — Me esforzare de realizar ese sello, lo prometo. —

—Nunca lo dude. — Sakura volvió a colocarse cabeza en el regazo de la pelirrosa mayor.

—Oye Mio. —

—Dime—.

— ¿Ósea que el clan Uchiha desciende de ti? —

—En parte, recuerda que mis dos retoños fueron los siguientes líderes, ellos iniciaron con los elementalistas de fuego. Incluso muchas de mis habilidades fueron transferidas a mis hijos, aunque ninguno pudo obtener mi elemento. —

—Increíble, no puedo creer que nadie me conto sobre eso. —

—Es porque es un secreto que solo muy poca gente conoce. –

— ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Sousuke? —

—Él vive dentro de Sasuke. Al igual que yo dentro de ti. Solo que este Uchiha es más terco y despistado que el mío. —.

Ambas comenzaron a reír. Sin embargo, de pronto la mirada de Mio cambio. — Él te está esperando Sakura, ha estado mucho tiempo solo. —

— ¿A quién te refieres? —

—Yukio. – Un enorme silencio se hizo presente. — Cuando encuentres mi collar podrás volver a verlo. Por favor cuida de él. No sé cuánto tiempo ha permanecido en completa soledad, sé que es alguien difícil, pero es alguien importante para mí. Cuídalo. —

—No te preocupes lo buscare. — el sueño comenzaba a rodearla.

—Sakura, es momento de decir adiós, es posible que nunca volvamos a vernos por eso escucha, abra seres malvados que trataran de hacerte caer y de volver a Kaguya a este mundo, por eso debes estar alerta. Sousuke debe de estar esperando también. Te deseo suerte. — siguió acariciando la cabeza de Sakura mientras esta se perdió en el mundo de Morfeo.

—Mio…—

—Y recuerda yo siempre viviré dentro de ti. —

….

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nuestra pelirrosa se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde sabía que podría encontrar más información acerca de los primeros guardianes. Tal vez así podría saber dónde encontrar a Yukio. Con calma se acercó al escritor de la encargada.

—Buenos días —Saludo con educación. — ¿Dónde puedo encontrar información sobre los primeros guardianes? ¿En qué sección lo encuentro? —.

—Esa información es clasificada señorita. —Hablo sin mirarla.

—Soy Sakura Haruno revise su información, tengo acceso a todo en esta biblioteca. — Hablo en tono directo y grosero.

Al escuchar su nombre volvito a observarla—Lo siento es verdad. Pase –Hablo con temor.

Busco la sección privada de orochimaru, tomo varios libros y comenzó a leer los diferentes textos.

"La primera guardiana murió después de traer a los dos herederos del clan Uchiha. Causas desconocidas. A los años el líder del clan Uchiha falleció."

—¿Sousuke murió? ¿Causa? ¿Causa? —. Se quedo helada al leer la causa. —Suicido. — Cerro el libro con fuerza y miro hacia el techo de la biblioteca, cerro sus ojos y tomo entre sus dedos el puente de su nariz. Calmo sus deseos de llorar. —Debió ser muy duro, aunque dejarlos solos a esos niños tan pequeños. ¿Cómo pudiste? -

Abrió de nuevo el libro y comenzó a leer lo que restaba. Sería un largo día, con suerte terminaría para mañana.

…

* * *

—Así que eres parte de nuestro clan. Vaya sorpresa. —Hablo Karin comiendo unas frituras.

—Sin duda alguna. —Lanzó Sakura un Kunai hacia el blanco.

—Lamento lo de tus padres. —le dio el pésame Nagato. —¿Cómo te encuentras? —

—Es mucho que digerir en unos días—

—Lo es, sin embargo, lo estás haciendo bien. —Menciono Nagato.

—Gracias—.

—Dentro de tres meses iras a los territorios de nuestro clan. —Informo Nagato.

—Lo sé y por eso necesito tu ayuda con el objetivo de volverme más fuerte, ocupo que me exijas más. — "Necesito aferrarme a algo." Pensó con determinación.

—Prepárate a sufrir como nunca incluso Jugo no será nada en comparación. —

—Suena bien. — Sonrió la ojijade lanzado dos Kunai a las dianas.

—Dios, que masoquista eres. —Se burlo Karin.

…

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, un joven pelinegro se encontraba observando la luna sentado sobre las ramas del cerezo, el aire helado golpeaba contra su cara, poco a poco el clima comenzaba a dar indicios de la llegada del otoño.

El cerezo había perdido un poco de sus pétalos y ya no amaba tanta energía espiritual como antes, la partida de Sakura se hizo aún más notoria.

Sasuke pasaba sus días entrenando con su hermano y Naruto, a veces convivía con ellos, otras se marchaban y pasaba horas sobre las ramas del cerezo recordando a cierta pelirrosa.

—Molestia—.

…

* * *

—Los preparativos están listo mis señores. — Informo un criado a la pareja de Uzumaki.

—Gracias Aiko, puedes retirarte. —

—Si mi señor. —

—Es tiempo de llamar a Naruto—. Menciono Kushina.

—Deja que yo me haga cargo de todo, tu solo relájate y descansa—. Le sonrió el rubio mientras se acercaba con el fin de besar sus labios.

—No sé qué haría sin ti Minato—.

—Soy yo el que debería decir eso, gracias a ti su el hombre que soy…—

—Y tú me haces la mujer que soy. — Se aferro a su amado. — Gracias. — pasaron varios minutos abrazados.

—Así que todo va a comenzar—

—Así es. —

…

* * *

En una habitación poco iluminada se encontraba un morocho de cabello largo con mirada fría...

—La guardiana ha ganado poder con ayuda de la serpiente y ni se diga de los demás guardianes, si queremos que Kaguya regrese debemos eliminar, aunque sea a un guardián, solo así evitaremos el sello. —

—Pero siempre están juntos mi señor. —

—Solo debemos esperar a que no lo estén. –

…

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue algo triste espero le haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


	22. Clan Uzumaki

**NOTA Y MUY IMPORTANTE: Chicos en las pasadas semanas más o menos edite casi todos los capítulos, debido a los horrores ortográficos y los canceres en la redacción, sin embargo, soy un asco en ambas T.T Así que no pude hacer un super trabajo, pero OJO, cambie ciertas cosas en el capítul las cuales alteran algunos sucesos que verán en este capítulo. Por lo tanto, si tienen la oportunidad de leer los primeros capítulos antes de leer este se los agradecería o si les da mucha flojera pues léanlo cuando quieran o pueda, aunque yo se los advertí XD.**

 **Pensé en hacer esta historia muy larga, sin embargo, creo que no será el caso, tratare de acabarla antes de que termine este año sin faltan. No creo que falten más de 10 capítulos, tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y Así no tardare tanto,**

 **Disfruten conmigo el camino al final.**

 **Agradezco mucho a la gente que me apoya en esta historia, así como en la chica de la cafetería, y en las otros fics.**

 **Se que muchos ya no están siguiendo la historia por que tarde mucho en actualizar, lamento tanto haberme tardado, espero no me odien.**

 **Me vi obligada a volver a leer mi propia historia por lo perdida que me sentía con la misma, pero gracias a kami, ya se a dónde voy y como la voy a terminar. ¡YAY!**

 **NOTA 2: Algunas personas preguntaron si continuara "Y todo por el" temo decir que no, ya tengo tres fic en proceso, LCDC no sé cuántos capítulos tenga, Llamas en el calabozo no creo hacerlo largo, aunque si me quitara tiempo y GDR está en el momento más importante.**

 **Es mas no se sorprendan si saco Oneshot, esos los hago cuando tengo ideas raras y estoy estresada, porque me ayuda a relajarme.**

 **DULCECITO, nena este capítulo te lo dedico, gracias por leer cada una de mis historias (Que ni soy tan buenas, lo acepto XD) y comentar en cada una sin falta. Enserio eres la lectora que todos los autores amamos y guardamos en nuestros corazones. Muchas gracias por animarme con cada review desde que empecé. Eres un amor y enserio espero no te aburra y te guste.**

 **Disfruten la lectura**

* * *

…

En las grandes puertas del colegio, Sasuke e Itachi se hallaban esperando bajo un techo puesto que se hallaba lloviendo intensamente, ambos esperaban por Izumi en el lugar de encuentro. Se encontraban serios y sin cruzar palabras. El aire estaba tenso producto de la irritación de Sasuke. Itachi por su parte simplemente no le hayo casi discutir con él.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto Itachi, puedo ir yo solo a esta misión. —Inicio de nuevo la pelea, el pelinegro con coleta solo suspiro ya harto.

—Sasuke no estás en la posición de discutirle a tu hermano mayor. Iremos contigo así que cierra la boca. —Dijo con voz autoritaria.

—Tch. —

El Uchiha menor estaba molesto debido a que por orden del consejo, se le asigno a eliminar a un demonio con la habilidad de hielo. Dicho ser maligno había comenzado congelar toda una pequeña área rural, lastimando muchas personas. Puesto que el demonio era nivel alfa, según los miembros del consejo creían que Sasuke era el mejor para esta misión, más Itachi al enterarse, cuestiono el por qué no podía ir otro elementalista con las mismas habilidades que su hermano, como otro miembro del clan Uchiha o incluso el, pero como fue orden desde los altos, no siguió presionado y decidió acompañarlo en su lugar.

Seguidamente hablo con Kakashi, y acepto rápidamente dicha proposición. La razón de su molestia era que finalmente, después de varios meses, la reunión de los guardianes en las tierras del clan Uzumaki se daría mañana, si acababa con la bestia rápidamente podría ir a donde se ubicaba la casta de Naruto y así ver por fin a cierta persona.

Sin embargo, su hermano mayor no accedió a dejarlo ir, ya que la situación no se miraba segura, durante esos meses, tanto el instituto de Londres y China estuvieron siendo acechados. Karin al igual que otros sensores dieron informes de movimiento en las afueras de cada institución, y aunque afortunadamente nunca ingresaron a la unidad y atacaron, los directivos nunca dejaron de estar en guardia.

Sasuke permaneció serio, hasta que finamente llego Izumi, la cual tenía una cara de pena por haberlos hecho esperar.

—Lamentó la tardanza chicos. —

—Vámonos—. Hablo seco Sasuke.

Izumi agacho la cabeza, mientras que Itachi le toco la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos, en señal de que no se preocupara por la actitud de su hermano, Sasuke genero un portal y todos se dirigieron a su próximo destino.

…

* * *

Mientras en la mansión de clan Uzumaki, Naruto ya se hallaba en su hogar desde hace unos días. Hinata no lo había acompañado ya que Neji le demando quedarse hasta el día citado.

Los líderes Uzumaki y Naruto se encontraban en el salón principal en una reunión importante. Después de casi dos horas dentro del recinto. Naruto estaba con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar hablar a su madre sobre la historia de Sakura y su origen.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido…—Hablo el rubio. — Entonces ¿Ella y yo somo familiares? —

—Así es, y como parte de nuestra casta, nosotros asumiremos responsabilidad con ella. Ningún clan deberá asociarse a Sakura con alguna mala intensión. —

—Es mi primera lejana. —Sonrió el rubio feliz. — Yo cuidare de ella padre no te preocupes. —

—Mañana llegaran todos Naruto, así que ten listo todo. –Hablo Minato y Naruto asintió con su mirada alegre de siempre.

—Naruto. — Llamo se madre.

—Dime. —

— ¿Cómo es ella? —Pregunto Kushina apenada.

—Lo suficientemente asombrosa para ganarse el corazón de cierto Uchiha testarudo. — Sonrió colocando sus brazos en su cabeza, mientras su madre sonreía con ternura, al conocer de quien estaba hablando.

…

* * *

Sakura se hallaba en la oficina de Orochimaru, ambos mirándose fijamente con frialdad.

—He cumplido con mi parte del trato espero ver que tu cumplas con el tuyo. —

—Aunque no fue suficiente el tiempo, recaude mucha información acerca de tu cuerpo y habilidades, te lo agradezco. Cumpliré mi parte tienes mi palabra. —

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Sasuke. — Exigió una última vez. — si bien, me retiro. — Sakura giro para así dirigirse a la salida. —Gracias por todo. —

—Sakura, aun si no me crees, ten cuidado haya fuera. —

—Lo hare. —

…

* * *

Después de llegar a la ubicación de su misión, una brisa fría golpeo a los miembros Uchiha, haciéndoles ver una gran cantidad de casas cubierta de hielo y varias personas congeladas vivas.

—Itachi, Sasuke. — Los llamo Izumi preocupada. — iré a ver si puedo ayudar a los residentes del lugar. —

—Ve con ella. —Le pidió el menor a su hermano. El cual frunció el ceño y así luego asentir.

—Ten cuidado. —Pidió el Uchiha mayor, mientras Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

—Hmp. —

Sasuke continúo caminando calmando hasta hallar a dicha bestia escupe hielo, tenía forma de oso polar, pero de color gris y con ojos color rojo. Al detectarlo dicho ente, este no dudo en atacarlo directamente, corrió hacia el Uchiha que solo se quedó en su lugar, enseguida el pelinegro levanto una mano con el fin de luego atrapar al ser maligno dentro de un aro de fuego, luego cerro el puño y las llamas azules consumieron al extraño ser.

—Este demonio no era un alfa, ni siquiera a un a beta llega. — Susurro molesto al ver al animal calcinado, más tarde este se convertido en una nube negra. "¿ _Por qué mierdas el consejo me mando hablar por esta basura_?" Pensó irritado.

—Veo que no tuviste dificultad con esa bestia débil—Sonó una voz que no era conocida para el morocho. Enseguida una extraña araña hecha de arcilla cayo en sus pies, y se ilumino.

—Mierda. —Grito Sasuke.

…

* * *

Izumi fue al refugio de los aldeanos donde creo un fuego con el propósito de brindarles calor, Itachi comenzó a descongelar las viviendas teniendo mucho cuidado de no quemarlas.

De la nada el futuro líder del clan escucho como su futura esposa grito seguido de un golpe en seco, al escuchar esto, corrió hacia donde ella se localizaba, encontrando a un tipo sacando hilos de su cuerpo, mientras Izumi yacía herida de un brazo y sujetando un Kunai bloqueando un ataque. Enseguida Itachi ataco al enemigo y este se alejó. Seguidamente se acercó a Izumi.

—Quédate detrás de mí. — Ordeno Itachi colocándose frente a ella.

—No necesito protección. – Dijo orgullosa.

—Izumi. —Miro fríamente a su mujer y futura esposa. Ella solo abrió los ojos Itachi nunca le hablaba así, por lo que atino a obedecerlo.

…

* * *

—Veo que posees control sobre las dimensiones. —Menciono un rubio con ojos azules, al ver que Sasuke abrió un portal y pudo mandar a sus creaciones a otro lugar. —Mi nombre es Deidara y seré quien tenga el honor de acabar con tu vida, guardián. – Menciono arrogante.

" _Su poder radicar en esas figuras que explotan, si uso el fuego, solo hare que exploten más fácil y no puedo crear tantos portales ya que me dejaran sin nada de energía_ " Pensó el morocho analizando la situación.

El rubio volvió a creer enormes figuras de arcilla, las cuales comenzaron a atacar a Sasuke, este solo saco una Katana con el objetivo de poder eliminar a las figuras sin usar su elemento y evitando que le explotaran de cerca.

Cuando las destruyo lanzo un de sus llamas azules quemando el brazo del rubio, el cual dio un salto para quedar lejos del Uchiha. Seguidamente creo un ave y se montó sobre ella, poniendo una mayor distancia entre ambos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver las habilidades del ojiazul. Posteriormente su enemigo creo una gran figura de arcilla de tamaño de una casa, la cual dejo caer sin importarle nada.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos enormemente. " _Si esa maldita cosa explota aquí barrera con toda el área."_ Invoco un diferente tipo de portal donde luego mando la explosión a otra parte. Y la explosión se vio a kilómetros de distancia.

Sasuke se alegró de haber pasado ese verano en la casa de Naruto cuando tenía dieciocho años ya que Minato le había ensenado a hacer ese sello de espacio tiempo.

El morocho diviso a su atacante, que ya se miraba algo cansado _"Hacer esas arcillas le quita energía."_ Pensó y sin previo aviso sintió una explosión en su costado mandándolo a volar lejos, cuando pudo recobrarse del golpe, había mucha sangre saliendo de su abdomen además de quemaduras. Gemio de dolor al ver su estado.

" _Mierda no me queda mucha energía y estoy perdiendo mucha sangre_." Como pudo el Uchiha se levantó sujetando su costado. Se sentía mareado y sabía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento.

Deidara comando a su ave y se dirigió a toda velocidad cargando un Kunai preparado con el fin de acabar con Sasuke el cual se miraba ya muy mal estado.

El azabache lanzo un Kunai en dirección a la cabeza del rubio el cual esquivo fácilmente, haciendo la cabeza a un lado y cuando regreso la vista al Uchiha, este ya no se hallaba ahí en el suelo, en su lugar se ubicaba el Kunai que recién había lanzado Sasuke, enseguida sintió una presencia en su espalda y al dirigir su mirada hacia atrás miro rápidamente a Sasuke empuñado su espada. " _Cambio lugares con el Kunai_ " Pensó asombrado para después, sentir una punzada en su cuello y todo se volvió negro...

Sasuke cayó al piso junto con la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo de Deidara. Escupió sangre y percibió como su vista se borraba. La imagen de Sakura sonriéndole se hizo presente.

— ¡Sasuke! — Se escucho a la lejanía una voz, posteriormente todo se volvió negro…

…

* * *

— ¡Maldición! ¡maldición! – Repetía el Uchiha mayor. — Está muriendo. — chillo Itachi cayendo en desesperación mientras Izumi hacia presión en las heridas del hermano menor.

—Itachi cálmate. — Pidió Izumi. — Ve a mi bolso y saca una gema que está en el tercer bolsillo de la parte frontal de mi mochila. —El Uchiha hizo lo que pidió y saco una especie de roca brillante.

— ¿Ahora qué? —

—Es una piedra que te permite abrir un portal. Solo puede abrir un solo portal, luego se destruirá, así que piensa bien e imagina los portones del clan Uzumaki ahora. —Demando la Uchiha.

El morocho asintió y tomo la gema entre ambas manos, calmo sus nervios como pudo y se concentró, de pronto un portal se formó, seguidamente miro a la castaña la cual trato de levantar al Uchiha menor, rápidamente Itachi se acercó a ayudar dar a cargarlo hasta el portal…

…

* * *

Entre tanto en otro lugar, Nagato, Sakura y Karin iban rumbo a la entrada de la casta Uzumaki, la pelirroja le contaba amenamente sobre el lugar a Sakura mientras el chico se hallaba en silencio escuchando a la pelirroja.

—Es una suerte que nos dejaran ir contigo, tenia deseos de volver a casa. —Menciono Karin mirando los portones de los territorios Uzumaki con ojos brillantes.

—Quiero probar ese tazón de carne de cerdo de los que tanto hablas. —Dijo Sakura feliz.

Karin tenía una expresión feliz, pero de pronto el ceño de la pelirroja se frunció y Sakura la miro confundida, al igual que Nagato.

— ¿Que pasa Karin? —Interrogó Nagato al ver el cambio de actitud.

—Hay dos personas adelante como a cincuenta metros. —Menciono y luego se concretó mejor. — Son Itachi e Izumi. — Abrió los ojos asustada al reconocer cierta tercera energía que estaba disminuyendo drásticamente. —Sasuke está ahí también y su energía está a punto de desaparecer, creo que está muriendo. —Menciono asustada.

Sakura sintió una sensación miedo y desesperación al escuchar a su amiga pelirroja, en un segundo se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad a lugar señalado por la Uzumaki, seguida por los otros dos pelirrojos…

…

* * *

" _Cuando desperté y te vi por primera vez sentado en esa silla, teniendo esa mirada perdida en la luna, fue ahí cuando comencé a vivir."_

Cuando el morocho abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada azul de Naruto mirándolo preocupado, sin comprender que, hacia el rubio ahí, observo su alrededor rápidamente el lugar y se percató de que estaba recostado sobre un futón en el interior de un cuarto tradicional.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — La voz del morocho salió rasposa.

—En mi casa. — Dijo sonriente el Uzumaki al verlo despierto.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? —Pregunto, enseguida el tipo rubio que lo ataco se vino a su mente. — ¿Cómo es que? —

—Tu hermano te encontró moribundo. — Después vio a su hermano en una esquina durmiendo con un rostro cansado. — Estuvo sin dormir por dos días. —

— ¿Dos días? —

—Estuviste inconsciente por dos días Sasuke. — Lo miro serio. — Fue una suerte que no murieras, si no hubiera sido por Sakura que te curo en cuanto pisaste la casa. –

" _Sakura_ "

— ¿Sakura? ¿Está aquí? — Intento incorporarse en la cama, se sentía bien, solo algo cansado. Posteriormente miro su cuerpo costado totalmente sanado. —Tch. — " _Debo verla_ "Pensó mientras hacia el esfuerzo de levantarse.

—Sasuke no.—Pidió el rubio, más el Uchiha lo ignoro. — vuelve a la cama. — Pidió una vez más e Itachi despertó, mirando a su hermano ya recuperado.

—Sasuke…— Sonrió alegre el Uchiha mayor, luego frunció el ceño al ver que se levantaba.

Se puso de pie, luego se tambaleo y salió de la habitación ignorando las indicaciones de su hermano y amigo, camino por el largo pasillo buscando la energía que hace meses no percibía y rápidamente se ubicó frente a una puerta que abrió con rapidez, encontrándose así, con cierta pelirrosa inconsciente sobre un futón.

Se acero a paso lento y la contemplo mejor, su caballo era más largo y se encontraba esparcido por la almohada, su rostro se miraba sereno, recordó haberla visto dormir muchas veces, pero sin duda se había vuelto más hermosa. Después de meses finalmente estaban en la misma habitación.

—Veo que ya estás bien—Dijo una voz femenina.

Al girar a esa dirección observo los ojos rojos detrás de un armazón café. Karin se hallaba a un lado de Sakura al igual que Hinata. La primera lo miraba aburrida y la segunda sorprendida de verlo ahí delante de ella.

Sasuke había entrado tan repentinamente preso del deseo de ver a la ojijade que no se percató de que había dos personas más con ella.

— ¿Qué le paso? —Cuestiono y así luego girarse de nuevo a Sakura.

—Digamos que cierto hombre llego estando a un pelo de morir cuando recién estábamos llegando a los portones del clan. — Menciono aun observando Sakura. — Estuvo curándote desde que llegaste, sin descanso y la pobre termino muy agota. — Explico y lo miro de mala manera. — Incluso con su reserva de energía, sigue siendo una persona y... —

— ¿Estará bien? —Pregunto interrumpiéndola y sin dejar de ver a la ojijade.

—Solo necesita dormir. —Dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Karin. — Llamo suave Hinata tomando su hombro. —Sería bueno dejarlos un rato. —Dijo la ojiperla con voz suave.

—Está bien. —

Ambas se levantaron con el fin de dirigirse fuera de la habitación, cuando Hinata se acercó a Sasuke, le toco el hombro y le sonrió. —Me alegra que estés bien. – Seguidamente salió del sitio.

Sasuke se acercó con el propósito de poder verla, se arrodillo y así poder estar más cerca de ella. Tomo la mano de la Haruno y la coloco sobre sus labios para besarla. Una parte del aún estaba molesto con Sakura poder dejarlo, sin decirle nada. Por haberlo hecho extrañarla tanto. Y más aún por no comunicarse con él.

—No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba verte, sentirte, aspirar tu aroma. —Siguió aferrado a su mano. — Molestia.

" _Planeaba darte una buena reprimenda por irte sin decirme nada_ " Rio irónico " _Pero ahora que me ha salvado la vida, tendré que esperar para poder castigarte como se debe cuando tu cuerpo este mejor._ "

…

* * *

El joven Uchiha se quedó con Sakura hasta casi el anochecer, se hubiera quedado hasta que despertara, sin embargo, Karin y Kushina decidieron cuidar de ella y lo mandaron a descansar. Aunque no le había agradado la idea tuvo que seguir la orden de la Uzumaki.

Dándole un último vistazo a la guardaba se retiró.

…

* * *

… _ **En otro lugar…**_

 _Sakura se hallaba dentro de un lugar oscuro caminando hacia una luz tenue que se miraba a lo lejos, prosiguió su andar hasta llegar al sitio lleno de luz. Al principio le costó acostumbrarse a la luz, pero luego al divisar bien el espacio donde se encontraba, no pude evitar sorprenderse al contemplar dicho sitio tan familiar._

" _La cueva donde Mio conoció a Yukio. Pensó Sakura. "Pero ¿cómo?"_

 _Observo el lugar asombrada, ya que todo se ubicaba prácticamente igual que en su visión. Camino hasta llegar a uno de los pilares y toco las plantas que lo adornaban. El aroma del lugar era a flores silvestres y humidad._

— _Mio. — Se escucho una voz detrás de ella._

 _Sakura giro en dirección a la voz y se encontró a el hombre de cabello plateado y ojos color lila que conoció a través de los recuerdos de Mio. Solo que en lugar de llevar ropa tradicional de aquella época su ropa era moderna, pero seguía siendo sofisticado._

" _Yukio"_

— _No.—Dijo la pelirrosa al verlo. —Mi nombre es Sakura…—_

 _El hombre sonrió de lado y meneo la cabeza con diversión. Se acercó a paso lento hacia ella y tomo un mechón de cabello de Sakura, mientras la miraba intensamente._

— _Mio tenía el cabello más sedoso y largo que tú. — Dijo burlón, Sakura solo frunció el ceño y le dio un manotazo para luego sonreír, puesto que Yukio dijo exactamente lo que ella pensó también al ver a su antepasada._

— _Es verdad. —Dijo tomando su propio mechón. — No sé qué productos usaban en la antigüedad que las mujeres tenían el cabello tan bien tratado. —_

— _Menos contaminación, mejor alimentación tal vez. —Dijo desinteresado por el tema._

— _No has cambiado nada. —Dijo la pelirrosa._

— _¿Cambiado? —Enseguida la miro interesado. —Esta es la primera vez que me conoces ¿cómo puedes saber si he cambiado? —_

— _Yo soy la rencarnación de Mio. — Dijo Sakura calmada._

— _No… ¿Enserio? —Menciono irónico._

— _Sigues siendo un sarcástico de primera. —_

— _Es parte de mis encantos. —Sonrió arrogante._

— _Además de arrogante. —_

— _Vaya eres más insolente que Mio, parece que se perdió la formalidad y el respeto por las entidades sagradas. — Dijo divertido. — ¿Cómo es que me conoces? Puesto que a pesar de que eres una rencarnación, no significa que seas Mio. —_

— _Pude ver a través de los recuerdos de Mio. — El abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Se cómo se conocieron, y pude ver toda su relación. —_

— _Hmp. — Le dio la espalda y así sentarse en su mesita de cristal, después dio un chasquido y alimentos aparecieron. —Siéntate. —_

 _Sakura tomo asiento en el lugar donde Mio hace cientos de años estuvo anteriormente. Miro los ojos lila con interés. Sirvió dos tazas de té negro con leche._

— _Es la primera vez que esto ocurre. —Menciono serio. Sakura lo miro confundida. —Mio dándote sus recuerdos. —_

— _¿Enserio? —_

— _A pesar de que la alama de Mio se transfiere a cada guardián, ella nunca había compartido sus recuerdos, además de que ninguna otra rencarnación había venido a verme antes. —_

— _Ahora que lo dices, no recuerdo haber atravesado ningún portal. —Dijo mirando a todos lados. — ¿Cómo es que me encuentro aquí? —_

— _No estás aquí físicamente como Mio lo estuvo. —Dio un sorbo a su te. — Tu alma está aquí más tu cuerpo no.— Un escalofrío la recorrió._

— _¿No estoy muerta o sí? —_

— _Así no funciona la muerte. — Dijo mirándola. —Tu poder te permite atravesar las dimensiones, bueno espiritualmente hablando—Sonrió. — Desde Mio nunca había podido contactar con ninguna de sus rencarnaciones, bueno de hecho nunca lo intente. —Dijo jugando con una cuchara. — Si no, me equivoco eres la primera rencarnación femenina de Mio. Mordió una galleta de arroz. — Curioso... —_

— _¿Por qué? —_

— _Eres idéntica a ella, mismos ojos, facciones, aroma y voz. No obstante, son tan diferentes. —_

— _Lo sé, ella era toda una guerrera enigmática, en cambio yo…—_

— _¿En cambio tu? – Alzo las cejas interesado por la respuesta de Sakura._

— _No importa. —El la miraba lleno de curiosidad. Después de todo tenía muchos siglos sin poder platicar con algún humano y menos con alguien que era la viva imagen de un humano que tanto quiso. — ¿Desde qué Mio murió haz estado solo? —_

— _Tendrías que definir solo. —Dijo juguetón. — Si te refieres a en compañía de entes como yo, no lo estuve, sin embargo, no he tenido contacto con ningún humano. —Hizo una pausa. — Y creo que es mejor así. —_

— _¿Por qué? —_

— _Porque al final los humanos no viven mucho, y mueren en un pestañeo, tal y como ella. —Su mirada arrogante y de superioridad cambio a una triste._

— _Si sabias que hacer ese pacto la mataría ¿Por qué la dejaste hacerlo? —_

— _Porque en este mundo y en otros, no puede darse algo sin dar el pago equivalente. Inevitablemente el pago debía hacerse, no se trataba de lo que yo quisiera, yo tra…—Pero corto su oración._

 _Un recuerdo se pasó por la mente de Sakura y con valor decidió preguntarle al dragón del rayo._

— _Tú fuiste quien no le permitía embarazarse ¿no es verdad? —El no respondió solo miro hacia un lado. — La apreciabas tanto que prolongaste su vida lo más que pudiste. —Luego lo miro más intensamente. —Sabias que si tenía un bebe moriría. —Dijo seria. — ¿Por qué no le dijiste? —_

— _Porque ese era su deseo. —Hizo una breve pausa. —No deseaba arrebatárselo. —_

— _¿Por qué? —_

— _Mio siempre estaba tan llena de vida y corría por la vida estañado feliz. — Sonrió tiernamente. —_ _Ella era un humano especial, siempre lo fue. –_

— _Yukio…—_

— _Debí haberla protegido más, tal vez no debí permitirle dar a luz. —_

— _Mio era muy feliz, a pesar de su corta vida, fue feliz incluso hasta el final. —_

— _Lo sé, solo que me hubiera gustado darle más tiempo. — Sakura se levantó del lugar y se colocó delante del Yukio_

— _Se que no soy ella y nunca podre serlo, pero si me permites, me gustaría que me permitieras estar a tu lado. — Coloco su mano en la del peligris. — Cuando la vi, ella me pido que no te dejara solo. – El ente se sorprendió al escucharla. Le sonrió con ironía._

— _Estúpida Mio incluso en modo fantasma se preocupa más por los demás que por ella. —_

— _Era lo que te maravillaba de ella ¿o no? —_

— _Por así decirlo. — Le sonrió lascivamente. — ¿Vamos a cerrar el pacto como ella y yo lo hicimos por primera vez? — Menciono ladino._

— _Nah no eres mi tipo. —Dijo sacando la lengua. — Demasiada arrogancia para mí. — "Aunque Sasuke es peor" pensó divertida._

— _Eres muy insolente —Dijo serio. — Me agradas. — Golpeo la frente de Sakura. Esta hizo una mueca._

— _Sin embargo, no pude ubicar el collar. —Menciono afligida._

— _Usaremos el que tienes puesto. — Señalo el collar con dije de cerezo que le dieron sus padres. Yukio coloco la mano e hizo un sello, luego este comenzó a brillar. —Con el podremos hablar. —Sonrió._

— _¿Podremos hablar tal y como Mio y tú lo hacían? —_

— _Así es. –_

 _La mano de Sakura comenzó a desaparecer, y comenzó a sentirse débil. Yukio sonrió triste al ver esto._

— _Tu tiempo ha terminado, ya debes irte. —_

— _¿Podre volver a verte en persona? —_

— _Puedes venir cuando estés soñando. —Sonrió. —Adiós. — el cuerpo de Sakura casi desaparecía por completo. —Sakura…—_

— _Dime. —_

— _No mueras. — Pidió sonriendo sincero._

— _No moriré, al menos no hasta asegurarme que alguien estará ahí para cuidarte en mi lugar. —Sonrió alegremente._

 _El la miro sorprendido y luego todo se oscureció..._

..

* * *

Sakura abrió finalmente los ojos después de despertar del dicho sueño, lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación y los rayos del sol que iluminaban todo el espacio.

La pelirrosa intento incorporarse lentamente hasta sentarse, se sentía algo entumida y cansada, puesto que incluso en su descanso físico, su alma viajo a otra parte, por lo que realmente no se le podría considerar un descanso completo.

—Veo que al fin despiertas. —Sonó una voz que no lo fue familiar. Era una pelirroja sumamente hermosa con ojos azul oscuros y tenía cierta semejanza a Naruto. Vestía un bello kimono tradicional.

—Buenos días. — saludo amable a la mujer.

Luego una puerta se abrió entrando Karin con mirada cansada, la cual cambio al ver a Sakura, se acercó alegre al verla finalmente despierta.

— ¡Hasta que despiertas! Mira nada más que preocuparnos así. – El regaño molesto. Sakura y Kushina sonrieron ante la acción de la menor Uzumaki. —Tía creo que sería bueno que Sakura tomara el desayuno. —

—Lo sé, ella y yo lo tomaremos aquí. —Karin lo miro extrañada. —Tengo algo que discutir con ella, por favor informa a los demás. —

—Si tía. —Afirmo. — Me retiro para dejarlas hablar. – Y así como entro salió del cuarto.

…

* * *

Entre tanto todos los guardianes ya presentes en la mansión Uzumaki se dirigieron al comedor principal donde desayunaron exceptuando a Sakura y Kushina. Cada uno vestía ropa tradicional como parte del reglamente Uzumaki.

Comieron en silencio hasta que Gaara dejo sus palillos en la mesa y desvió su mirada hacia Naruto.

— ¿Dónde está Sakura? —Pregunto Gaara y tanto Neji como Sasuke dejaron de comer sus respectivos alimentos.

—Esta con mi madre. —Respondió Naruto, sin dejar de comer.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Neji. — ¿Ocurrió algo? —

—En la reunión de la tarde sabrán por qué. —Dijo Karin seria, haciendo que Sasuke frunza el ceño.

" _¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar_?" Pensó frustrado el azabache. "¿ _Ahora que rayos está pasando?"_

….

* * *

Mientras en otra habitación Sakura se hallaba, con la pelirroja que la contemplaba sonriendo, mientras que Sakura no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer o decir.

—Me alegra por fin conocerte Sakura, debido a lo ocurrió con el pequeño Sasuke, no pude presentarme. —Sonrió la ojiazul. —Soy Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de la cabeza del clan. —

—Un placer Sakura Haruno. – Dijo educada.

—Esto será complicado de explicar, pero…— Sakura la miro comprendiendo de que deseaba hablar.

—Se que mi padre biológico fue miembro de este clan, así como sé que murió por qué no soporto la muerte de mi madre biológica. También estoy al tanto del por qué no fui cuidados por ustedes, sé que fue por deseo de mi padre. —Explico. — Ya no necesita estresarse tanto por eso. –Dijo sonriendo. — Si era de eso lo que intentaba decirme ¿no? —Dijo apenada.

Kushina solo asintió sombrada— ¿Cómo lo supiste? Nadie debe…—

—Orochimaru sabe cómo conseguir información. —Menciono divertida.

—NO me lo esperaba. —Dijo frunciendo el ceño. —

—Entonces usted es mi tía. —Sakura sonrió al verla.

—Si. —Dijo mirándola triste. —Lamento no haber estado ahí para guiarte. —

—Se que cumplía con el deseo de mi padre. Además, su salud no es la mejor o eso me informaron, así que no se preocupe por eso. —La consoló. — Además mis padres son los mejores y han cuidado muy bien de mí. —Kushina sonrió al escucharla, su sobrina era una muchacha muy comprensiva.

—Sakura, desde ahora nosotros asumiremos responsabilidad por ti, nuestra familia no dejara que nadie intente alejarte o hacerte daño. —Hizo una pausa. —Se que es algo tarde. Sin embargo, me gustaría que aceptaras ser parte de nosotros. No tienes que vivir bajo el mismo techo si no quieres, pero me haría feliz que nos pudieras ver, tal vez en un futuro como tu familia. —

—Eso me alegraría mucho Kushina, ¿Puedo llamarla así? —

—Si claro que sí. –

—Sakura ahora quiero que por favor me digas algo. —

—Dígame. —

— ¿Por qué fuiste con Orochimaru? —

—Pues vera…—

…

* * *

Después del desayuno los guardianes se trasladaron a la sala de reuniones, esperando por los líderes del clan y Sakura. Todos se encontraban ansiosos a causa de lo ocurrido con Sasuke y más sobre la condición de la pelirrosa. Mas tarde llego Minato logrando calmarlos un poco.

A la media hora Sakura y Kushina llegaron la sala, la pelirrosa ya estaba vestida formalmente con un kimono verde pálido y su cabello arreglado con un bello moño, dejo sin aliento a varios en especial a cierto Uchiha. Tomo asiento a un lado de Kushina y Minato, no sin antes brindarle una hermosa sonrisa a Sasuke. El cual desvió la mirada con el fin de ocultar su sonrojo. Naruto que se hallaba a su lado no pudo evitar tapar su boca para no soltar una carcajada.

—Lamentamos la espera. —Se disculpo el rubio— Demos comienzo a la reunión. —Dijo Minato. — Como ya sabrán están aquí con el objetivo de ser asesorados por los mejores selladores de nuestro clan, debido a que en unas semanas realizaran el sello que volverla a dormir a Kaguya. —Todos asintieron.

— El problema es que no teníamos premeditado que la vida de ustedes seria puesta en riesgo, por lo que podemos asumir que alguien desea que Kaguya renazca. –Menciono Kushina.

—Los sujetos que nos atacaron a Itachi y a mi tiene habilidades que nunca antes había visto. —Menciono Sasuke. — Igualan el nivel de cualquier guardián. —Explico el morocho, ganando la atención de todos. — Incluso puede que haya la posibilidad que estos hicieran un pacto con algún ente maligno y así les otorgara dichos dones. —

El Uchiha hizo una breve pausa, y su mirada fue puesta en Sakura después en miento. — El primero sujeto que nos atacó a mí y a Sakura hace meses era muy diferente al que me ataco a mí y en cuanto al que ataco a Itachi e Izumi, era un tipo aún más irreal. Sean mi hermano, No importaba cuanto lo carbonizara este no moría. —

— ¿Cómo lo detuvo? —Cuestiono Neji.

—Izumi, uso un sello que lo mando a otra dimensión. Sin embargo, es temporal. —

Todos guardaron silencio, puesto que una cosa es pelear contra un demonio en su forma espiritual y otra con un poseído. Kushina y Minato se miraron uno al otro preocupados, ya que nunca antes se habían enfrentado anteriormente con algo así. Muchos menos durante una época tan crítica, como lo era en ese momento a solo unas semanas del ritual.

—Kakashi y los líderes de los otros clanes están en la búsqueda de más información, aún no sabemos cuál es el plan den enemigo, sin embargo, creo que ya se a que están apostando. —Menciono Minato. — Por eso mismo, hemos decidido que será buena idea que no salgan de los territorios del clan. Puesto que, si uno de ustedes muere, todo se viene abajo. —

—Entendemos. —

—Se les pedirá a sus acompañantes que permanezcan aquí, la ayuda extra no viene de más. Por el momento mañana comenzaremos con los entrenamientos, tiene permitido utilizar todo el día de hoy para descansar. Y hacer lo que les plazca. —

—Gracias. —

Ambos líderes se retiraron del salón dejando a todos los guardianes solos.

…

* * *

Al termina la sesión todos rodearon a Sakura haciéndole miles de preguntas, las cuales ella respondió alegremente, aunque aún en medio de la conversación observaba de reojo al Uchiha que se hallaba recargado en una esquina cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados. Hinata al ver que todos atosigaban a Sakura y no había hablado con el Uchiha, decidió intervenir.

—Chicos, Sakura se ve cansada. —Luego se acercó a la pelirrosa. — ¿Por qué no vas a descansar? — Menciono la pelinegra.

Sakura sonrió cansada puesto que se sentía algo entumida, deseaba recostarse, pero anhelaba más el hablar con Sasuke. Mas el Uchiha en ningún momento se acercó a ella, por lo que sonrió triste y se retiró de la habitación, sin embargo, Nagato el cual estaba ahí presente la detuvo.

—Sakura espera. —

— ¿Qué ocurre? —

—Tu broche. — Lo tomo del piso y se acercó para colocárselo detrás de su peina. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por unos ojos ónix. Posteriormente Sakura salió del sitio.

Se hallaba pensativa caminando a su habitación, suponía que Sasuke no estaba muy feliz con ella, _"¿Cómo lo estaría?" "Le declaré casi casi mi amor y luego me fui sin decirle nada. "_ Pensó molesta consigo misma.

De pronto algo la jalo hacia una habitación y unos brazos la rodearon. Seguidamente una esencia varonil que tanto la volvía loca la embriago, al darse cuenta que era el mismo Sasuke quien la aprisionaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y se aferró fuertemente a la espalda el Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Cuestiono con voz profunda.

—Debía hacerlo. —Dijo pegando su mejilla en su pecho.

—Estoy molesto contigo. — Mas no libero el abrazo. — Prometiste estar a mi lado, pero no lo hiciste. —Hecho en cara.

—Lo sé. — Dijo con voz quebrada.

—Debería estar furioso y no hablarte, ni siquiera sé que hago aquí. —Dijo liberando el abrazo y Sakura se aferró fuertemente a él. Sasuke la miraba sin expresión, la Haruno tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aferrada a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. Ya que sabía que si lo soltaba él se iría, para siempre.

—Sasuke…—

—Nagato y tu…— La pelirrosa abrió los ojos al escucharlo, sabía que Sasuke se haría ideas equivocadas.

Interrumpió al Uchiha. —Somos amigos. Nada más – Explico.

El silencio reino en el cuarto, ninguno d los dos decía nada. Sakura tenía miedo de que Sasuke finalmente acabara con ella, con lo que sea que tuvieran y se fuera. Ella tuvo eso en cuenta cuando se fue del colegio, pero en ese momento solo le importaba proteger al pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué no me pediste que fuera contigo? —Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada por dichas palabras. Las cuales nunca espero. La lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

—No quería ser una molestia. —

—Te convertiste en una más grande al irte. — Dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando el aroma de ella. —

Sakura sonrió y se separó con el fin de verlo a los ojos, cuando sus miradas colisionaron ambos corazones se hallaban erráticos, después de meses de estar apartados, por fin podían compartir el calor de un abrazo, y sin la necesidad de emitir alguna palabra, unieron sus labios para besarse con completa entrega.

El cuerpo de Sakura temblaba por el contacto que tanto había anhelado. Rogando que Sasuke no la odiara por abandonarlo sin decirle nada. La ojijade se hayo sobre su espalda en microsegundo y a pesar de que deseaba entregarse de todas las maneras al Uchiha su cuerpo se hallaba agotado.

—Sasuke yo... —Mención sonrojada. —Mi cuerpo esta entumida aun y no podre…—

—No te preocupes. — Menciono besando su fino cuello. —Yo haré todo, tu solo déjate llevar Sakura. —Uso un tono que jamás había sido escuchado Sakura. Esta asintió sonrojada y mirándolo con ternura.

…

* * *

La pareja Uchiha se hallaba con los líderes Uzumaki teniendo una reunión secreta lejos de los guardianes.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Cuestiono Minato.

—Según me comento Sasuke, el demonio que elimino no era un alfa y no llegaba siquiera a beta, pero aun así el consejo obligo a Sasuke a ir en lugar de mandar a alguien más y justamente ahí nos esperaban dichos individuos. —

— ¿Es por es que crees que alguien en el consejo nos ha traicionado? – pregunto Kushina.

—Así es, y le ruego que hasta no descubrir quien lo mantengamos entre nosotros. —

—Entendido. –

—Mi amigo Shisui comenzara a investigar a Danzo, él es mi primer sospechoso. —Minato y Kushina asintieron, dándole la razón al futuro líder Uchiha. —Tengo una petición que hacerle Minato, Kushina. —

—Dinos. —

—Que por la seguridad de mi hermano y de los demás, solo permitan que las personas de mayor confianza puedan acceder a la mansión principal. —

—Por supuesto— La pareja Uzumaki acepto la petición. —

…

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke se hallaban besando tiernamente, mientras el morocho con mucho cuidado deshacía el kimono de ella, tratando de no perder el contacto entre sus labios, cuando finalmente libero de cada prenda el cuerpo de Sakura, dejo de besarla, y así poder apreciar su cuerpo desnudo, el cual tenía tanto tiempo sin contemplar.

Sakura miro hacia otro lado avergonzada, puesto que Sasuke estaba mirándola intensamente, como si quisiera grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo en su mente. El peligro al ver la acción de Sakura, sonrió con arrogancia lo que género que el corazón de la ojijade comenzó a latir taquicárdico, debido a que había extrañado esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Sasuke solo atino a inclinarse a nivel de su oído y ella sintió la respiración cálida en su oreja. Seguidamente escucho dos palabras que la hicieron perderse.

—Eres hermosa. —Le dijo con voz aterciopelada. Sakura sintió mariposas golpear su estómago.

El que aún se encontraba sobre ella totalmente vestido, enseguida deslizo su mano derecha y con su dedo índice delineo el cuello de Sakura, para luego guiarlo por sus clavículas y el inicio de sus senos. La piel de Sakura se erizo por la mezcla de emociones que le causaba el contacto de Sasuke.

Sakura sentía un hormigueo en cada parte que le tocaba de su piel. El siguió deslizando sus dedos hasta su ombligo y así volver a subir a el cuello de ella.

Acerco sus labios para besar su cuello, después sus clavículas y así sucesivamente hasta dirigirse a sus senos, los cuales mordisqueo con cuidado e hizo jadear a Sakura.

Mientras aun besaba su pecho, acaricio sus piernas con su mano, sintiendo la piel suave de su mujer entre cada roce. Luego liberando sus senos de su tacto, beso dejando un camino húmedo hasta llegar a su abdomen, causando que el calor embargara todo el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, ya que cada parte que Sasuke tocaba la hacía sentirse más viva y deseada.

El Uchiha se hizo hacia atrás y separo las piernas de Sakura, con el propósito de así comenzar lamber y besar la parte interna de los muslos de la Haruno, un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Sakura haciendo que esta aquerara su espalda, Sasuke la estaba volviendo loca de placer.

Prosiguió lentamente su camino de mordiscos y besos hasta llegar al centro de ella, el cual beso con pasión y entrega. Sakura coloco sus delicadas manos en los cabellos sedosos de Sasuke, este movió sus labios con más ímpetu hasta que todas las células del cuerpo de Sakura explotaron dentro de ella, perdiendo así la conciencia por unos instantes.

Sasuke dio un último y casto beso en esa área tan sensible haciendo gemir más fuerte a Sakura, posteriormente libero dicha zona y volvió apresar los labios edematizados de la pelirrosa. Los cuerpos de los dos estaban presionados uno contra el otro, besándose con pasión. Sin importarles nada.

—Sasuke...—Gemio entre el beso y el dejo de besarla.

Finalmente, él se colocó entre las piernas de ella, removió cada una de sus prendas y se postro desnudo frente a ella, luciendo tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre, se inclinó y coloco uno de sus brazos a un lado de ella para evitar aplastarla, guio su miembro a la húmeda entrada de ella, mas no se adentró. Seguidamente, coloco su mano libre y la entrelazo con la de ella.

Posteriormente en un movimiento se volvieron uno. Sakura apretó el agarre, al sentir de nuevo a Sasuke unido a ella. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y Sasuke simplemente volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Se quedaron así unos minutos percibiendo las sensaciones de permanecer unidos tan íntimamente. Después de tanto tiempos separados, parecía como un sueño poder estar así tan cerca uno del otro.

Sucesivamente Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente, deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella de una manera pausada. Sakura con la poca fuerza que tenía libero la mano de Sasuke y se abrazó al cuello de él, con mucha fuerza. El la tomo de la cintura coloco su rodilla mejor en el suelo y la pego aún más a su cuerpo mientras continuaba embistiéndola.

El tiempo que estuvieron así fue desconocido para ambos, Sakura percibió que pronto llegaría a la cima del placer en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Sasuke, creo que voy ¡Ahh! – Mordió su labio…

—Ahh. — La callo besándola mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas y siguió así, hasta hacer que los dos culminaran en un gemido ahogado entro sus labios...

Sin fuerza Sakura dejo caer su espalda y sus brazos liberaron el cuello del morocho quedando a los lados de ella, Sasuke sonrió divertido al ver a Sakura totalmente exhausta.

—Sakura. —Coloco una mano en la mejilla sonrojada de ella, aún seguían íntimamente unidos, y Sasuke no deseaba salir de ella, sin embargo, noto que la pelirrosa respiraba pausadamente, la observo mejor y se percató que Sakura se había dormido en sus brazos a causa lo agotada que se hallaba. Beso su frente ligeramente sudada y salió de su cálido interior. Para luego colocarse a un lado de ella.

…

* * *

Durante unos minutos Sasuke contemplo a la pelirrosa que dormía satisfecha a su lado, la cubrió con el futón y examino el lugar donde habían unido sus cuerpos hace unos momentos. Miro cajas de ramen instantáneo tiradas y un tic apareció en su ceja.

" _Es el cuarto de Naruto_ " Pensó algo asqueado, estaba tan necesitado de su mujer que no miro donde se hallaban. " _Si hubiera sabido que este era el cuarto de Naruto no la hubiera hecho mía aquí."_

De pronto un rubio deslizo la puerta y entro felizmente a su habitación, enseguida paro su andar en la entrada de la puerta, y contemplo la ropa esparcida por su cuarto, después dirijo su vista a Sakura que yacía completamente sumida en un sueño profundo, seguidamente clavo su mirada en Sasuke que se encontraba descubierto del torso y solo cubierto de la cintura hacia bajo.

Rápidamente Naruto cambio su expresión feliz a una sorprendida. — ¡Pero que mierdas Sasuke! — Grito indignado. — ¿No podías hacer tus cochinadas en tu cuarto? —

— ¡Largo de aquí Naruto! —Le grito molesto y observando que no se fuera a levantar Sakura.

— ¡Ni siquiera yo he estrenado el cuarto con Hinata! ¡Maldita sea Uchiha puerco! —

Sasuke de quien sabe dónde saco y le lanzo unos kunai al rubio, aunque este los esquivo y se clavaron en la pared. Hinata apareció rápidamente frente a ellos a consecuencia del escándalo, miro rápidamente a la pareja desnuda, y un lindo sonrojo le cubrió el rostro. Rápidamente tomo a su novio que aun gritaba del brazo, lo empujó hacia a fuera de la habitación y le dio una reverencia a Sasuke disculpándose y cerró la puerta posteriormente.

Sasuke aun escuchó los gritos de Naruto. Este solo se acostó a un lado de Sakura sonriendo divertido.

—Naruto cálmate—Pedio su novia.

— ¡Pero Hinata es mi cuarto! ¿Porque yo me tengo que ir? —Dijo indignado.

—Vamos al mío Naruto, por favor. —Rogo. —Alguien escuchara. —

— ¡Ahh! ¡maldito Sasuke caliente! –

…

* * *

 **Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho de GDR y dioses me tomo el mes poder hacerlo, no tenía nada de inspiración, pero bueno.**

 **Solo pido, ruego, imploro por dos cositas, si les gusto dejen un reviews y si algo hice mal, también por favor dejen un reviews.**

 **No quiero escucharme grosera, pero dejar un breve comentario no da cáncer, al contrario, ayuda a la salud de la pobre autora que no duerme por terminar el capítulo.**

 **Bueno ya al fin nuestra pareja esta junta y los ataques comenzaran. La reunión con Yukio me causa tristeza… Sniff Sniff, duro mucho tiempo solo T.T**

 **Bueno con total confianza díganme que les pareció, si les gusto, que les gustaría o piensan que pasara, y super importante.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el lemmon?**

 **Sorry por esa pregunta tan random, pero literal no sabía cómo hacer un lemmon pues ¿bonito? ¿Romántico? ¿Tierno? Bueno donde los personajes dijeran todas las cosas bonitas que sintieran con sus cuerpos.**

 **Bla bla bla**

 **¿Un reviews o una patada en el trasero?**


End file.
